The Scrapbook Memories
by Tinkalinka
Summary: Every summer Edward leaves London to visit his aunt and uncle in Scotland. These summer-stays are the happiest moments in his life. That is until a certain boy seems to avoid him when he visits. A scrapbook filled with photos, takes Edward down memory lane. Can it also give him some answers?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi there and welcome to my first long fanfiction story. I haven't written fiction in more than 20 years, but all these fantastic J/E-stories, made me want to try.

I was actually going to finish another story first, but then these two boys would not leave me alone until I began their story.

I have already written most of it (11 chapters / around 28.000 words), so I hope I will be able to update once or maybe twice a week in the beginning. The length of the chapters varies, depending on how much Edward has to say. It is an EPOV story, but maybe Jasper will tell his version of some events later on… let me know if you would be interested.

English is not my mother tongue, but I read a lot in English, and I use a spelling and grammar programme on my computer, and hope the writing is bearable. Please let me know, if I continuously make some errors... I would like to keep them as few as possible.

I do not have a beta, so all errors are my own.

...

This story in not suitable for readers under 18, as it contains strong language and lemons. So please find your entertainment elsewhere.

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them out to play.

Flashbacks are written in italic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**July 2010**

My mother never understands why I prefer the 4½ hour train ride to Scotland when we can easily afford the plane; but it is part of my childhood memories, taking the train, when going on my summer visits to aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle. I also like to have the time to prepare myself for the rather different life style up there compared to the one I lead here in London. The non-stressful train ride, give me that.

I find myself seated in a compartment next to single travellers, amongst them an elderly woman. She reminds me of Miss Marple, and I hope she is not as chatty as she looks. It turns out she is, but she is actually rather sweet. She informs me, she is paying her daughter and grandchildren in Glasgow a visit.

When she is about to show me the pictures she has in her purse, I curse myself for getting involved, but I am utterly amazed when she names the people and points to the second woman in the photo.

"… and that's my daughter in law Tanya. People were a little against it when they first found out about my daughter being a lesbian, but I just gained another wonderful daughter," she says. I smile at her and tell her the family look nice and figure she is not as old fashioned as she looks.

We keep talking, and she even offers me some of her home baked scones. I rarely get homemade food in London, so I appreciate it.

My thoughts wander to Jasper, whom I am about to see in only a few hours from now. Maybe Mary, as her name is, can give me some advice regarding my blonde angel. She hears my story and tells me to follow my heart – even if it gets broken along the way.

I am none the wiser how true those words will become at the end of my annual summer stay.

...

When we arrive at the station where I need to get off, I say my goodbyes to Mary and she wishes me good luck.

I search the platform for a familiar face – one in particular. I am never sure who will pick me up and drive me to my aunt's home. When I was a kid, it was always Esme and Carlisle themselves, later on, it was Mr Whitlock and Jasper, but last year, it had been Charlie, their manager and his daughter Bella. I spot Charlie and the rover at once, it being a very small station. There is no sign of Jasper or Bella this year…just Charlie.

"Good to have you back Edward," he greets me while reaching out for my bags.

"Good to see you too Charlie," I reply.

Charlie doesn't speak much, which is sometimes a blessing, since I don't really know what to talk with him about besides his interest in fishing.

"Bella's back at the house…trouble with one of the foals…but, she's looking forward to seeing you," he says.

I just smile back. Charlie doesn't mention anything about Jasper, but I hope the reason why he is not here in the car with us, is because he is helping out with said foal.

I cannot wait to see him again. He wasn't here last summer when I stayed, because he was visiting his father's family back at their ranch in Texas.

Charlie stays quiet for the rest of our ride, and I try to calm the butterflies occupying my stomach.

"Edward, my darling boy, how you have grown…let me look at you…oh, you look quite like a young man now…I must stop calling you my darling boy. Has anyone caught your heart yet…tell me all about what you've been up to. How's your mother?" Esme continues to babble and hugs me while leading me into the heart of their home - the kitchen.

Esme is my mother's sister, and she is everything my mother Elizabeth is not: patient, loving, funny but most of all, she has that special mother gene; needing to look out for everyone!

As a child, I always dreamed of being Esme and Carlisle's son, instead of Elizabeth and John's.

My father died when I was only five years old and my mother went through boyfriends and husbands like there is no tomorrow.

When I was six, she sent me to boarding school, and even though I felt lonely and unloved, I figured it was better than living with my flight mother.

She is now into husband number five, Aro, an Italian businessman. They live in Florence, and she rarely leaves now. I visit now and then, but what makes my year, is the annual summer months I spend up here with the people I really love.

Esme and Carlisle have modernized the house, or rather mansion, over the years, and their small businesses earn them enough money to maintain the place. Esme raises horses and Carlisle makes scotch.

The house is huge, and there are enough rooms for me to have my own.

Apart from Charlie, the manager of the grounds, there is Sue, the cook and housekeeper. I think Charlie has a thing for her, and I cannot blame him, since everyone knows, the way to win a man's heart is through good home cooking. Sue is the best cook I have ever come across. I speak from experience; having wined and dined all the fancy places, my mother has taken me.

I always gain a few pounds during my summer stays up here.

To help Esme with the horses, they hired Mr Whitlock 12 years ago. He origins from Texas, but took his six year old son, Jasper, and his sweetheart, the au pair of his family, back home to Scotland when she got homesick.

The last couple of years, they have added more staff to the household or as Esme would say: her family.

A few years ago, Jacob came to help with the horses. He is in his early twenties and has had a rough youth, but he is very good around horses. It seems like he has some kind of secret way to communicate with them.

I have never really been comfortable around horses, and as a child, I preferred following Carlisle in the distillery instead. I still love the smell of oak and malted barley. The taste is a different matter. Even though I turned 18 this spring, and am allowed to buy and drink the stuff, it doesn't really appeal to me. However, Carlisle always tells me, it will come to me when I get older and appreciates old things!

Some years I see new faces around the place, but it is the regular people, I love and consider my family.

After greeting Sue, who is preparing our dinner, I hug Esme and tell her we can chat later, and I excuse myself.

...

I find my room ready for me. The bed is made, and I spot a new patchwork throw Esme must have made since my last stay. I drop my bags on the floor, and go to the open window and inhale the fresh air. I take deep breaths to calm my nerves.

I still haven't seen or even heard Jasper's name mentioned. It worries me, and I think back at my miserable stay last year without seeing him at all.

I try to think positive thoughts since I haven't seen Bella either. They are probably tending the horse I heard about, I reassure myself.

After I have freshened up in the en suite bathroom, I head downstairs. I will go looking for my friends, my only real friends, in a moment, but first I go to greet Carlisle and find him together with Esme in their living room. He gives me a fatherly hug and we talk about what I have been up to the last year. I tell them about my new flat in London and the courses I am taking at the university.

I study to take a BA in English and American literature in some years. I love to read, so that's why I chose literature and not law as Aro and my mother strongly suggested.

It feels like coming home talking to the sweetest people I know, and I never find myself as happy as I am when visiting. I have even made some secret research about transferring to the University of Glasgow next semester in order to be closer to the people I love.

Before I found Alice, I was very lonely in London. She has become my confident and a close friend during our short friendship, and I would miss her tremendously if I leave London, but then again…she could always follow me. I bet they have a fashion line op here, like in London.

During my talk with Carlisle and Esme, the door suddenly springs open and I find myself jumped by Bella.

"Edward, you're back," she wines.

I swirl her around and she grips hold of my upper arms, "… and you've muscles. Do you work out now?"

I admit to lift some weights at home, but that's about it. I always loose interest in running after a few weeks.

She grabs my hand and drags me out of the room while my aunt and uncle laugh at her outbursts.

I have known Bella all my life, her living at the house with her father Charlie. She always hung around when Jasper and I played as kids. In the beginning, we were not keen on her wanting to play along, her being a girl. However, we soon found out, she was more of a tom girl than a girlie girl. She never wore dresses – always jeans and sneakers like Jasper and I.

Still holding my hand, she drags me out of the house and down to the small lake behind the house. During my stays, this is the place we all used to hang out. We find our favourite tree and sit down on the soft grass.

"Wow, you've really grown this year," she says while rumpling my hair.

"…but the hair's still a bloody mess," she continues.

I laugh and reply, "Well, I still haven't found a styling product to deal with this hay stack."

"…or a person it would seem?" she adds laughing, but I see her searching for some answers in my eyes while joking.

If I was into girls and she did not feel more like the sister I never had, I would without a doubt, be into Bella. Apart from Alice, she is the only girl with whom I feel myself at ease.

We lay ourselves down on the grass and stare up in the clear blue sky. We are both quiet for a moment, but I cannot wait any longer. I need to know why Jasper hasn't joined us.

"Where's Jasper?" I ask her, dreading the answer.

"He's not here, and I'm not sure if he'll be back before you return to London."

I turn my head to look at her, and can tell she sees I am devastated.

"He's in Texas again, working at his uncle's ranch. Ed, if I didn't know better, I would think he's avoiding you, him being away last summer too. What happened between the two of you two years ago?"

I have never told anyone, apart from Alice this spring, about my feelings for Jasper, but I think Bella might know I feel more than just friendship towards our mutual friend.

I close my eyes and take some deep breaths trying to cope with the unhappy news. Is he avoiding me? – Well he must be…and there is nothing I can do about it when there is an ocean between us!

"You love him, don't you?" She asks.

"Yeah, like I love you Bells," I joke.

"No, not like you love me Eddie!" I hate when she uses my childhood nickname.

She continues, "You're IN love with him, and I bet he doesn't know, or he might suspect since he's avoiding seeing you."

I don't answer.

"Does he know…have you talked to him?"

I look at her and shake my head. I am afraid if I speak, I will start crying. Bella hugs me for several minutes, and my breathing becomes steady, but we still don't talk. She leaves and tells me to call for her when I am ready to talk.

I go up to my room and bury my head in the pillows. Fuck, is it that obvious? Who else know about my feelings towards Jasper? Maybe it is only Bella, since she knows me better than anyone, apart from Jasper, of course.

There are two hours until dinner, so I take a nap and hope I will be feeling better when I wake up. At least there is Sue's cooking to looking forward to.

...

When I wake up an hour later, I unpack my bags and place my clothes in the closet.

I have brought some books and personal items along with me, and I open a drawer to place them there.

In the bottom of one of the drawers, I find a photo album – the one with pictures from all my summer stays. On the cover is printed _My Childhood Memories, _in gold letters.

Every summer, Esme takes many photos while I stay. She even sends copies to my mother, but I have never seen them around her place.

Esme selects what she calls _the highlights of my stay_, inserts around 10 pictures from each year and write some comments on the 2-3 pages they occupy in the album.

There is only a few empty pages left…two or three more years of snap shots, and then it is full.

The first pages contain photographs of my early visits when my mother and father came to show me to Esme and Carlisle. Esme, not able to have any children herself, adored me. That is more than you could say about my mother.

I eagerly turn the pages until I reach the ones from the summer I first met Jasper.

* * *

><p>AN

That's the first chapter. Next chapter will be up in the weekend or maybe even before that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thanks for the reviews - very much appreciated.

...

I do not have a beta, so all errors are my own.

This story in not suitable for readers under 18, as it contains strong language and lemons. So please find your entertainment elsewhere.

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them out to play.

...

Flashbacks are written in italic.

* * *

><p>I turn the pages until I reach the ones from the summer I first met Jasper.<p>

…

**Chapter Two**

**July and August 2010. **

I still remember the day we met for the first time as if it was yesterday.

That spring I had just turned six and Esme told me there would be a new boy and his family living and working at the house. She also told me to be kind to the boy, because some of the kids from the village had teased him, because of his Texan accent. I loved watching western movies, so I could not wait to meet a real cowboy.

Esme encouraged me to go and introduce myself, and so I did.

I found him by the lake, the place that for the years to come became our favourite place to be.

"_Hi Jasper, I'm Edward, we're going to be great friends," I said to his back. I would not normally act so casual, but somehow seeing him so at ease in the nature made me relax and I had promised Esme to be nice._

"_I think so too," he replied after checking me out. "I'll call you Eddie and you can call me Jaz. Have you seen the size of those fish?"_

We spend all our days together that summer; running around, fishing, playing hide and seek and sometimes we included Bella in our games.

I look at one of the photographs closely. Esme has captured a moment of true joy. The three of us laughing so hard we hold our stomachs. I cannot remember the joke anymore, but smile when I think about that day. We were an odd trio: Jasper with his blue eyes and golden curls, Bella with her dark brown hair and eyes, and me with green eyes and reddish brown hair.

…

I turn a few pages and stop at one where we are 11 years old. Jasper and I sit in the opening of a tent near the lake. We convinced Esme we wanted to camp and sleep outside, and Charlie raised a tent for us. Bella wanted to join us, but we told her there was no room for her. Of course, she could easily have fit in, tiny as she was, but this time we wanted some boy's time.

Before we went to sleep that night, we talked about school, movies we had seen and books we had read. Jasper did not read much, but when he did, it was always old history books about the battles of the American Civil War. His dad had even taken him to some of the historical sites back home.

_We lie in our sleeping bags listening to all the odd sounds coming from nature by night. The only lightning we have comes from an old flashlight on the ground between us._

_After a few moments of silence, I figure Jasper has fallen asleep, but he suddenly breaks the silence._

"_Eddie, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure," I say, feeling a bit awkward since Jasper never asks if he can ask questions. He usually just asks me about anything._

"_Okay…have you ever, you know…had a wet dream?"_

_I do not know what to say to him. Of course, I know what he is talking about, because the boys in my dormitory often joke about having them, and a few months ago, I actually had one myself. Even though my roommates use to brag about it, all I felt was slightly confused. Mostly because it hadn't been girls who had brought it on, but a memory from the summer the year before, where Jasper and I went swimming in the lake._

_I still haven't given him an answer, and before I get the courage to do so, he continues. He tells me he has had some wet dreams this spring while dreaming of Jessica, a popular girl from his class. I tell him I have them too - about a sister of one of my roommates. "Nice!" he says._

_I am relieved he does not ask for any details about the specific dream, or said sister, since I do not have a back-up plan._

"_Dad says it's perfectly normal and part of growing up. Maybe you could talk to __Carlisle about it 'cause you don't have a dad, Eddie?"_

"_Yeah, maybe," I say, not really feeling comfortable having a sex-talk with my uncle._

We did not speak of wet dreams or girls the rest of the summer, just fooled around like the boys we were.

…

I close the album and leave it on my bed. Then I go down to meet all the familiar faces – save one.

We always have big Saturday dinners and tonight is no difference. There is a lively chat around the table and everyone is interested in hearing about my life in London. Afterwards people hang around for coffee, scotch or whatever until it is late and time to call it a night.

I say goodnight to them all and see Jasper's parents to the door on my way to the stairs. His parents live in a small cottage close by the big house. Jasper lives with them, but tonight they walk home alone.

I am glad when I enter my quite room. It has been a long day, and I am exhausted.

I do my nightly routine and go to bed, but sleep will not come to me.

After half an hour of tossing and turning under my sheets, I get out of bed and grab the album from the chair next to the bed, and continue my journey down memory lane.

…

The photos from the year after the tent episode are of Bella and me alone. Jasper went home to visit his family in Texas that summer. I remember missing him terribly, and the pictures from that year are few.

Photos from the following year show the happy trio once more.

We are now 13 and we have grown into a bunch of limp arms and legs on weedy torsos. I even have a gigantic pimple in the middle of my forehead in one of the photos.

I remember Jasper joking about it claiming attention from my reddish hair.

Looking back now, I think I know what might have caused it in the first place. I never had pimples on my flawless skin, but that spot, was a pure stress symptom!

One day during my stay, Carlisle had summoned me to his private office in the distillery.

"_Well Edward," he begins looking at me with a strange look on his face. I fear I am in for a serious talk. Has something happened to my mother? Have I done something to upset him? All kind of thoughts passes by in slow motion._

_We sit across each other at his desk, and I can see he is fumbling with his hands and searching for the right words._

"_You have just turned 13, a wonderful age, a trying age though, an age where you also start wondering about a lot of stuff!" he continues. _

_I sense he is hoping I know what he is talking about so this awkward discussion can end sooner rather than later, but I am still confused, and let him continue._

"_You know you can ask me anything, right? I mean you haven't had any fatherly discussions, and somehow I can't picture your mother telling you about the things a young man, like yourself, need to know. Am I right?"_

_Oh, it suddenly dawns on me… we are having the sex-talk, and now it is me, who am fumbling with the hem of my T-shirt._

_I give Carlisle a sign to go on and he starts telling about hormones, body hair, girls, condoms, masturbation and I do not know what. Somehow, it is too much and I daze off while I just watch his moving lips. _

_After what feels like hours, he stops and looks very pleased with himself._

"_So, you can always come to me with questions like that in the future, Edward."_

_I just nod at him even though I have not heard the last part of his talk, and I leave his office._

_When I close the door, I can hear him saying, "Th__at went well, I think…"_

_The following days after our "talk" I think about if I should tell Carlisle about my suspicions about liking boys, well one boy in particular. However, I decide against it._

Looking back all these years later, I am almost certain that talk caused the spot!

I close the album and put it back in the drawer and go to sleep.

…

Next day Bella shows me all the changes they have made to the stables and the new horses bred during my absence.

We talk with Jacob while he is tending a horse, and I notice the way Bella's behaviour changes. She seems nervous and not quite like the calm person she usually is.

When we are alone later in the day, I ask her if she fancies Jacob. The way she blushes, tells me all I need to know. She asks me not to joke about it in front of others or even worse tell Jacob about her crush.

I assure her I would never do anything like that, but ask why she simply does not tell him. I have seen the way he secretly glares at her when she walks by, so the odds are good.

"I'll tell him, if you tell Jasper," She dares me.

"Not going to happen, when he's not around," I reply.

"You still haven't told me about what happened that summer," Bella says while searching for some clues.

"That's because I'm not really sure myself," I add.

I have a hunch, but I cannot be sure, but I do not tell Bella that, not yet.

…

The days turn into weeks, and I adapt to the feeling of Jasper not being around. I miss seeing him and being around him like crazy, but being with Bella, Esme and Carlisle, is the next best company I can get.

August has been very wet this year, and when I am not helping around, I stay in my room reading the works of Charles Dickens. Somehow, it comforts me to read about other people's misfortunes!

One day when the longing for Jasper is unbearable, I remember the photo album. There are still photos in it I haven't seen during my current stay. I get it from the drawer and sit on my bed, not knowing if seeing his glorious smile will make me feel better or even worse. I overcome the fear and turn the pages to where I left off.

There is a gap between the visits from when I was 13 to the one when I am 15.

* * *

><p>AN

Flashbacks in this chapter: the summers of 1998, 2003, 2004 and 2005.

...

I am glad readers still appriciate J/E-stories.

If you have come across some long (20.000), great E/J-stories (besides the ones on my favorite list) please send me a tip. I would love to read some new ones.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Thanks for the reviews, favs. and follows - very much appreciated.

Also thanks to those of you who suggested great E/J-stories.

...

I do not have a beta, so all errors are my own.

This story in not suitable for readers under 18, as it contains strong language and lemons. So please find your entertainment elsewhere.

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them out to play.

...

Flashbacks are written in italic.

* * *

><p>There is a gap between the visits from when I was 13 to the one when I am 15.<p>

…

**Chapter Three**

**July and August 2010 **

Right before I turned 14, my mother married Aro, and that summer she insisted upon me spending my summer with them; cruising the Mediterranean Sea. I protested all I could, but at no course.

It was the worst summer of my life!

I remember how disappointed Jasper sounded when I called to say I would not be joining him that summer.

My mother soon regretted dragging me along as I sulked most of the holiday. I spend my time reading below deck, longing for the better company in the cooler north. I did not like the bright sun and my skin does not agree very well with any sun at all.

The photos in the album from the following hot and sunny summer, is a living proof of that.

While Jasper's skin turns into a beautiful caramel tone, which makes his blue eyes pop even more, mine turn all red.

I smile when I see a photo, where my face is reddish next to the caramel tanned Jasper.

I let a finger move along his pretty face, and trace his untamed golden curls. They look even lighter due to the expose of the sun.

I remember that summer particularly well, because of the sun.

…

We both turned 15 that year and even though we do not keep in touch during the year and did not see each other the year before; we easily catch up.

I like that thing about Jasper. He is so at ease and a living in the moment kind of person.

During that summer, he told me about how he finally kissed Jessica at the school dance, but did not go into further details. In addition, I did not ask for any.

Any other boy at my age should probably have been more curious, but somehow I felt more confused and also a little hurt, that he had experienced his first kiss.

I had never kissed a girl, and did not intend to do so either. If I wanted to, I could always practice with Bella, I thought.

_It is the hottest day during my summer stay, and we go for a swim in the lake. I am wearing a thick layer of sun block and a T-shirt to protect my sensitive skin. _

_After the refreshing dive, we let the air dry our bodies in the shade of our tree. Jasper lies on his back with his eyes closed and I keep staring at his well-known features. After studying him a while, I conclude he is the most beautiful person I have seen. I have never seen a girl who can compete. I am not sure you are supposed to think your best friend is beautiful, and I decide I better not let him know._

_Later, sunbeams irritate my eyes and I figure we must have drifted off. I wake Jasper and tell him we better seek the shade and get something cold to drink._

_We go to Jasper's house and in the fridge; he grabs a jug of homemade iced tea. We bring it along with some glasses and apples to his room._

_While we play a computer game, I suddenly feel the skin on the back of my neck burning._

_Jasper notices my discomfort and asks if a mosquito has bitten me. _

_It does not feel like a bug bite, so I tell him to take a closer look even thought I feel nervous about having him this close._

"_Fuck, Ed, your neck and neckline are as red as a boiled lobster," he says while pulling the hem of my T-shirt down to gain a better look._

"_You must have forgotten to put sun block up there, and we were lying in the sun before we awoke."_

_He might be right, and I blame myself for the itching pain I am now feeling._

"_Do not itch," he says. "I know what you need instead."_

_He goes to his window shelf and breaks a leaf of a plant. He shows me the gel inside the plant, and tells me to take my T-shirt off so he can spread some of the liquid on my sunburn._

_I feel a bit shy taking my T-shirt off in his room even though he has seen my upper body on several occasions this hot summer. Somehow, it just seems more intimate because I am sitting on his bed while undressing._

_He takes some gel from the plant on his fingers and with the lightest touch, he spreads the gel on my heated skin._

_I gasp and shiver at the same time. _

"_Don't move," he says._

_I am not sure I could move, even if my life depended on it._

_I have never felt anything like it, and I do not know if I want him to continue or stop. _

_He does stop for a second, and I already miss his gentle touch. However, not many seconds later, I feel his fingers at my lower back – just above the waistline of my shorts. _

"_What are you doing?" I ask him with a shaky voice, hoping he cannot hear I am surprised as well as aroused._

"_It looks like your T-shirt and shorts didn't quite meet when we slept. You have a thin red line where they parted as well."_

"_Right here," he says as I feel his gel covered fingers tracing a line at the lowest of my back._

_I gasp at his touch and feel myself getting hard. I am glad I am facing away from him, and prey he does not see the tent I am sporting in my shorts._

_I know he is only touching me in a medical way, but I find myself thinking his gentle touch feels more like caresses._

_Jasper's quiet for a moment, like he is having deep thoughts, but then he breaks the silence by presenting me with the leaf stalk and introductions on how to apply the aloe vera gel myself, before I go to bed. He tells me he brought the plant home with him from Texas, and that his aunt had told him about its healing effect on sunburned skin._

_Not that Jasper would ever have any need of it with the Scottish sun, but he made it grow into a beautiful plant, none the less._

_At night sitting on my bed, I think of Jasper's fingers caressing my lower back earlier that day, while applying some more aloe vera gel. I can feel myself harden again as I trace my finger along the very same place._

_I take my pyjama bottoms off, and since I never wear underwear when I sleep, my hard cock immediately pops free. I do think it has grown a bit in length, and wonder how big my cock will be when I am grown up._

_I use what is left of the gel on my fingers as lube. It makes a nice change for the spit or shower gel I have come accustomed to use, when jerking off. _

_I spread the gel on the length of my now fully aroused cock and add some of the pre-cum I gather at the tip with my thump. I grab firmly around my length, making long strokes and twisting my hand at the top, while I picture Jasper's hands on my back. My hand moves faster and it only takes a few more strokes before I come harder than ever before._

_I moan loudly and shoot long streams of cum on my chest. When I come down from my highs, I register cum did not land on the sheets or blankets, thank god. I would not want Esme to witness my nightly activities. _

_I go the bathroom and take a washcloth to clean my chest. I take a good look at my reflection in the mirror and wonder if I will ever be able to look at Jasper without having this episode in mind._

…

Just the thought of this little incident years ago, makes my cock itch and before long I am tenting my pyjamas bottoms - just like I did then.

I haven't jerked off during my stay this summer. I haven't even had the urge to do it… but now I really need to get the relaxing feeling I know a release will bring my body and mind.

I go to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I usually jerk off every morning in the shower at home, so it does not take me long to find the right position and strokes that will make me come.

I add some shower gel to my hand as I forgot to bring the lube from my drawer with me. Once more, I think of Jasper's fingers at my lower back while I stroke with a firm hand.

During the years, I have made a few fantasies to choose from while jerking off. They all contain Jasper and I. Some are rather innocent - others are not!

Since I haven't seen him in two years, I try to imagine what he is looking like now.

My cock twists and thick sprays of cum paint the wet tiles in the shower corner. My whole body is shaking and I can hardly stand while I come harder than I have in a long time. I steady myself with a hand on the wall, and watch while the evidence of my little solo session run down the wall and mix with the water and soap on the floor tiles, before running out.

"Fuuuuck!" I sigh while catching my breath.

I hope the sound of the water running, drowned my moans and my calling out Jasper's name.

I get back to bed relaxed and sleepy, and remind myself not to skip my morning sessions the rest of my stay.

Before I go to sleep, my thoughts return to the rest of the summer that year.

…

_The rest of the hot summer, I hide my now known feelings for Jasper. _

_It is not easy when all I really want to do is to reach out and touch him._

_We do touch each other, but only in ways like all teenage boys do; we push each other, give high fives etc. However, I long for some more intimate kind of touches._

_I often find myself staring at him, but I do not think he catches me or even notices I behave differently when we are together._

_When my visit is over and it is time for me to return to London, he gives me a hug at the station platform and I secretly inhales his glorious scent while hugging him back. I wish I had dared to steal one of his worn T-shirts, so I could bring his scent back home with me._

…

When I awake the next morning, I feel relaxed and well rested and even skip the jerking off session.

Instead, I eat a full breakfast and help Carlisle with some typography for a new scotch label. The day runs by and before I know it, it is late in the afternoon.

After a pleasant dinner, I excuse myself and go to my room.

I have had a good day today all considering.

I am still none the wiser about the real reason as to why Jasper could be avoiding my presence.

Therefore, I decide to turn some more pages in the photo album hoping to get some clues.

Maybe he does know I am in love with him and cannot cope with the thought of his best friend longing for him.

...

I turn the pages until I get to the ones I still haven't seen during my current stay.

* * *

><p>AN

Flashbacks in italic to the summer of 2007


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Thanks for the reviews, dear readers.

This is a rather short chapter, but we will get a few clues to why Jasper might be avoiding Edward…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I turn the pages until I get to the ones I still haven't seen during my current stay.<p>

**... **

**Chapter Four**

**August 2010 **

In the photos, we are 16 years old and we have both grown a great deal compared to the photos I went through last night.

Jasper's upper body had started gaining some muscles from helping Jacob with the horses after school. In one photo, he is wearing a tight white t-shirt and it clings to his slim waist and shows a flat stomach. I linger with the photo for some time and think about jerking off, but I need to look for evidence in the photos, so I turn the page instead.

The next pages hold group pictures of me, Bella, Jasper, Jacob, Emmet and Rosalie. Em and Rose stayed at the house that summer. Both of them had just turned 21 and were earning some money for a trip to Canada. Esme and Carlisle sometimes hire extra staff when needed. Esme and Carlisle treated them more like family than staff.

Emrose, as Jasper nicknamed them, were completely mad about one another and I for one was a close witness to that; living next door to their bedroom.

I often heard their nightly activities through the rather thick walls.

Sometimes the head of their bed even banged against my wall.

_The first morning I meet Em in the hallway after not being able to get much sleep, he smiles a big goofy smile at me._

"_Sorry for the noise last night."_

"_Oh, that's alright," I blush._

"_Hope we did not keep you awake, but then again, maybe we just added some spice to your solo activities?" he jokes and continues, "I wouldn't blame you for picturing my Rose while getting off… She is some hot woman!"_

_I do not know what to say. Firstly, I am nervous about if they can hear me when I jerk off in my room, and secondly I cannot very well tell him, that Rose does absolutely nothing for my libido! _

_Himself on the other hand, well that is a completely different matter…_

_The noises Em makes, while Rose is probably giving him head, I pretend comes from Jasper's sexy mouth while I jerk him off. Therefore, he is right - their lovemaking do spice my solo sessions._

…

_One afternoon just at the end of my stay, Jasper and I tend to the horses, as we hear moans coming from one of the stables in the back. I have a good feeling about whom they might come from, but I feel too shy to tell Jasper about my hunch._

_Instead, he smirks at me and urges me to follow him to where the sounds are coming from._

_We enter the stable ever so slowly and hide in one of the boxes._

_Only a few feet away, Em is fucking Rose from behind up against a stable door._

_I look at Jasper and he is fixated on the show before him. He looks mesmerized and lust shines from his eyes. I must admit, I am a bit aroused myself. Watching Em's muscular back and the way his arse clinch every time he drill's Rose from behind, is a remarkable sight. _

_Rose moans and encourages him to push harder, and her rather large tits bangs back and forth with every push he makes._

_Em is saying something to Rose. I cannot make it out other than he says something about a peep show._

_A few minutes later, they both come and Em bends his upper body over Rose's back while he screams a number of fucks._

_Rose turns around and they kiss passionately while Em lets his fingers glide through her golden hair._

_Jasper looks completely shocked, and I can see his shorts cannot hide how turned on he is by the show we have just witnessed. I have a hard time hiding my own arousal for him, but I think I manage._

_During the summer, Jasper has talked a lot about Rose's fine features and I can only assume he enjoyed seeing more of them up close._

_We sneak away before Em and Rose notice our presence and I can see Jasper has a hard time walking without adjusting himself._

_When we are out of reach, he looks at me and says "Fuck that was hot! Better than any of the porn magazines Jacob lends me."_

_I did not know Jasper read porn magazines and it hurt me thinking about him jerking off to big tits and pussies._

_I look at him and nod. I do not really know what to say. Both turned on by watching Emrose in action, but I doubt the hard ones in our shorts are caused by lust for the same sex._

I close the album and recall a line from Rose some days later when we stumbled into each other in the hallway.

_She asks about whether we had enjoyed the free show._

_I blush from head to toe while she continues "Yes, he is a sight to behold, my Monkey man!" and then she leaves with a smile on her face._

…

I still haven't found any reasons as to why Jasper suddenly felt different about my company.

Nevertheless, I do recall him behaving differently towards me the days to follow the free show, as Rose called it.

Maybe he was just embarrassed about me seeing him hard. If only he knew how many hard ones you literally, face on a daily basis at boarding school!

Not that I was ever interested in touching or God forbid suck any of the boys back at school, but later on, I did not turn all of them down when they were willing to lend a hand. Riley had a very nice hand and he never expected me to return the favours. I recall him getting off himself just by touching me alone.

If I did not know better, I would think Jasper's change could have something to do with an incident later on that free-show-day. But then again, Jasper never knew about me being in his room at the time.

…

The next pages in the scrapbook, holds no pictures of Jasper. They are from last summer, and he had gone to Texas for the whole summer.

I can easily recall how disappointed I felt when I arrived and found out he was not there.

As always, we never communicate very much outside my visits.

We could call, email or text each other, but somehow our friendship is so connected to my summer visits, that we always find it hard to keep in touch outside of those two annual months.

I did get a Christmas card from his family and a card for my birthday that year, but it did not hold anything other than the usual greeting.

It certainly did not mention he was not going to be around in the summer.

* * *

><p>AN  
>Flashbacks in italic are to the summer of 2008<p>

...

Oh, what happened in Jasper's room? We're still to find out…

Next chapter will be up soon, it's short too, but then I promise the following chapters will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me to know you are out there...

...

I do not have a beta, so all errors are my own. I hope they are bearable.

This story in not suitable for readers under 18, as it contains strong language and lemons. So please find your entertainment elsewhere.

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them out to play.

…

This is the shortest chapter of the story… sort of an intermission.

That's why I will upload chapter six together with this one, so you don't have to wait a week.

Rest assured… Jasper will appear very soon, but not in this chapter.

* * *

><p>It certainly did not mention he was not going to be around in the summer.<p>

…

**Chapter Five**

**August 2010 **

I close the album, take a long shower and join the others for breakfast.

Afterwards I go for a walk on the lands owned by my family, thinking about what happened between last summer and the present.

…

_Not seeing Jasper for a year was more than my 17-year-old mind could take.  
><em>_I felt utterly heartbroken even though I hadn't experienced real reciprocated love.  
><em>_If it was not for Alice whom I met at my student job at the university library, I do not know what I would have done._

_In the autumn after the non-eventful summer stay, I moved to a small flat in Notting Hill and started at University of London, as one of their youngest students. __Many of my new fellow students seemed eager to get to know me, but I did not spend much time socializing. I mainly went to my lectures, a few study groups or worked at the library._

_The only person I spent private time with, was Alice.  
><em>_She never made a pass at me, even though most people thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend as we often were seen arriving and leaving university together, and spend many afternoons together in cafes._

_Some weeks into our growing friendship, she just popped the unavoidable question "Are you gay, Edward?"  
><em>_I did not feel like hiding something so important about my life for her, so I just nodded.  
><em>"_I thought so… Okay, let's go shopping like girls and their gay friend always do in the movies," she giggled and dragged me along to Harvey Nichols and Harrods._

_Time with Alice was easy._

_We talked about fashion, art, literature and cute boys of course.  
><em>_She tried to set me up more than once with gay-students from her fashion classes, but I never went. One day she asked if there was someone special in my life, since I always turned her suggested dates down._

_I thought about Jasper every single day, but I had never let Alice believe there was more than friendship between Jasper and I, whenever I told her about my annual summer visits up north._

_One rainy Sunday afternoon while we drank tea on my couch, I told Alice everything.  
><em>_Alice was a god listener even though I could see her squirm in her seat whenever she would have liked to comment my story, or for me to tell more about a specific episode. __When I had told her all there was to know right up until this summer, I somehow felt relieved about having someone to share my pain._

_From the things I told her about my annual summer visits, Alice could tell; it was not just Jasper, I missed in Scotland.  
><em>_It made me wish I had brought the photo album Esme is making, home with me. __I would have loved to show Alice all the people I had told her about, but most of all I would have loved to see Jasper for myself._

_I could describe him with my eyes closed, but I missed seeing his face for real. If seeing him for real were not an option, a photo would have helped. _

…

I never take any photos myself during my summer stays, and the ones Esme sends to my mother once a year, I never get. I doubt my mother takes the time placing them in an album like Esme does.

…

_I deeply wished, I had asked my mother for the photos. Then I would have had a chance to see his pretty face whenever I wanted outside the visits._

_Throughout the year, Alice often tempted me into contacting Jasper, but I never did. Somehow, I convinced myself to give him the space he needed. Truth is, if he was avoiding me on purpose, I was not sure I would be able to handle it._

_Still, I waited with patience for Esme's phone call, inviting me to their home for my annual summer stay._

_When she called in May, I did not give her a yes right away, but told her I would think about it, as I might have other plans. Of course, I did not have other arrangements for the summer, and I felt bad for not telling her the truth about why I had doubts about coming._

_I finished some minor exams and tests and since Alice was going to Spain with her family most of the summer, I called Esme and told her my plans had changed, and that I gladly would come. _

…

Here I am, in Scotland, still heartbroken. But at least well fed and amongst some of my favourite people.

It is the last few days of my stay, and I think about changing my train ticket and leave some days earlier than planned. However, Esme uses all of her charms and since Alice will not be back in London until Saturday anyway, I agree upon staying until Sunday as originally planned.

* * *

><p>AN

Flashbacks are to the summer of 2009

…

Might turn out Edward made the right decision about not changing his ticket after all?

I know some of you want to find out what happened in Jasper's room, but it is yet to come…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

I do not have a beta, so all errors are my own.

This story in not suitable for readers under 18, as it contains strong language and lemons. So please find your entertainment elsewhere.

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them out to play - and they soon will play!

...

Here comes another chapter. I was going to wait until Friday with the update, but since chapter five, is sort of an intermission, I decided to post two chapters today.

Enjoy.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE added 21st of February**

From the statistics, I can tell a lot of you haven't read chapter 5 - or a lot of you read chapter 6 more than once.

If you haven't read about Alice - you haven't read chapter 5

* * *

><p>… I agree upon staying until Sunday as originally planned.<p>

…

**Chapter Six**

**August 2010**

When I wake up Saturday morning, I am hard, really hard.  
>I curse myself for waking up in the middle of a sexy dream involving Jasper and me dancing together in my living room.<br>I am not sure if I would be into the gay club scene as Alice so badly wants me to join, but I would not mind slow dancing in privacy with my body wrapped around Jasper.

In my dream, he laughed as I pressed my hard erection against his arse and he teased me back by moving his hips in time with the music.

With the scene still vivid, I decide to jerk off before I get up. From the drawer in the nightstand, I grab the lube, and lower my pyjama bottoms to gain better access to my hard member. I use slow gentle strokes, trying to remember the rhythm of the song we danced to. I roamed his muscular chest with my hands as he kept grinding his arse into my aching groin.

As I get closer to my present orgasm, I use my other hand to play with my shaved balls. I love how smooth the skin feels against my fingers, and I send my regards to some of the porn guys , I regularly watch on the internet.  
>I am almost there and the thing that brings me home is the memory of his sweet laughter. God, I love the way he laughs; he sounds so sexy and carefree…<p>

I take a Kleenex from a box on my nightstand and wipe away the cum from my fingers, spent cock and stomach. I am not sure I like to think about why my aunt places Kleenex on the nightstand in a teenage boy's room. I secretly thank her anyway, as I can remain in bed while I come down from my dream orgasm. I am in no rush, I see, as I turn to my alarm clock, so I wrap the sheet around me and I am about to drift off when Jasper's catching laughter reappears… this time sounding much more real than the dream I just had.

It sounds like his laughter is coming from the courtyard below my window.

What the fuck… is he here?

I stumble out of bed and nearly trip as my pyjama bottoms pool around my feet. "Fuck," I shout while I grab the curtain as not to fall over. I gain my balance and withdraw some of the curtain. I am almost about to faint when I see him.

Jasper is playing with Jacob's shepherd dog Seth right below me in the courtyard; he is throwing a stick, and Seth eagerly returns with it. Jacob and Jasper talk and laugh together. He seems so at ease and for a second I cannot decide, whether I am pleased to see him or jealous of the attention he pays to Seth and Jacob.

That's until I feel myself getting hard again…

I put my pyjama bottoms back on, as it does not feel right to stand naked or jerk off while watching him in hiding. I am not a Peeping Tom!

Instead, I take a good look at him while he keeps playing catch with Seth.  
>He has grown some inches since I saw him last and put on some weight – not fat, but pure muscles. He is wearing red Chucks, low hung faded jeans and a white cut off sleeved T-shirt. I can see the muscles of his upper arm move under his tanned skin every time he throws the stick for Seth to catch.<p>

What completely takes me by surprise though, is what he has on his head.  
>"Oh fuck," I moan, feeling my dick twist as I spot the cowboy hat he is wearing. It looks just like one you see in old western movies, and he must have brought it back from Texas.<p>

I have never seen anything so hot in my entire life.

I keep standing at the window, watching him; too stunned to move.  
>His hair is longer than usual; just below his jawline, and it seems even lighter than before. Must be the Texan sun bleaching it.<p>

Suddenly Jasper turns around and looks up at my window. I debate whether to hide behind the curtain or keep staying. I have a feeling he has already seen me, so I decide to remain in the window.

Thank God, he can only see me from the torso and up. My dick is now fully aroused and I urge it to fall down, but it is not helping when I am about to witness Jasper's next move.

Ha grabs hold of the crown of his hat and tips it as he looks up at me. It looks just like what any movie cowboy would do when meeting a woman. The only thing missing from the old westerns is the lack of the greeting "Mam!" He gives me a nod instead and for a few seconds our eyes lock.  
>The intensity of his piercing blue eyes is almost too much, and when he breaks the stare, I do not know if he is happy to see me or not.<p>

When Jacob calls for his attention, I walk away from the window and sit on my bed for a few seconds. My heart is galloping as I have never experienced before and I feel a heat in my cheeks.

I go to the bathroom and look at my face in the mirror; my cheeks are flushed and hot, and my hair stands in all directions. I had better take a shower before I go down to meet him. After all, I just jerked off. Not that my dick shows any signs of being content with the action it got less than 10 minutes ago. I am completely hard again due to my brief encounter with the boy I love.

I might as well release the tension building in my body or I won't be able to be around Jasper when I meet him in a bit.  
>Peeping Tom or not, here I come…<p>

…

I put on jeans, sneakers and a light sweater. Even though I try to tame my hair a bit, it has a life of its own, and I remind myself to get a haircut when I return to London. I check my reflection in the mirror one last time, and try to calm my nerves. I cannot believe Jasper is finally here, just mere feet away.

There is too much going on in my stomach so I skip breakfast, even though Sue is tempting me with blue berry pancakes, when I pass the kitchen.  
>I walk through the house until I get to the door leading out to the courtyard where I hope Jasper still is.<p>

I can hear him talking to Jacob, and I stay a moment in the door, while I take deep breaths; trying to calm my nerves.  
>They sit on a bench with their backs against me so they are unaware of my approach.<p>

"Hi Jasper," I almost stutter when I stand right behind them. It feels like minutes before he turns around, but in reality, it's only seconds.  
>"Hi Ed… long time no see," he greets me with a smile.<br>It is not one of the wide dimpled smiles, but he seems pleased to see me, even though I sense he is somewhat nervous too.

I must sound like a dumb girl when the next thing I hear myself saying is, "You're really here?"

"Yeah. I got back a bit early. There's a gig tonight I wouldn't want to miss."

There are hints of a Texan accent in the way he speaks, and it goes straight to my groin. I suddenly forgive him for not being here all summer, if what I get in return for my patience, is this sexy cowboy. But then again I also feel a bit hurt when he says a gig brought him back early, when I wish I could have been the course for him to come home early.

He raises from the bench and looks at me with his eyes screwed, as if he is checking me out.  
>"I cannot believe how changed you look Edward," he says. "It's still you, you know, but you look so grown up. You look uhm… good … But your hair's still a bloody mess," he laughs.<p>

I do not know what to respond other than, "You look good too Jasper." I could not very well say, "You look like sex on legs." Even if it is the truth.

With arms folded across his chest, I can see the light dust of hair on his lower tanned arms. I bet it is as soft as cashmere, and I feel myself harden a bit when I think about how it would feel against my own skin.

He brings me back to reality by saying, "Esme tells me you're here till tomorrow. We should hang out. You could come to the gig with me?"  
>"Sure, I'd like that very much," I reply not knowing what band we would see.<br>I do not care if it is a bloody brass band. Any minute I can get with him, even if I have to share him with trombones or a rowing crowd, I will gladly take.

"Okay, that's a deal then. We'll leave after Esme's Saturday diner. Wouldn't want to miss out on that," he says as he starts walking backwards in the direction of his parents' home.  
>"Good to see you again man," he shouts when he is a few metres away.<p>

I am not sure what to feel or think of our brief encounter, but decide to go and have some of Sue's fantastic pancakes after all. While I eat, I think about the hours we are about to spend together alone tonight. I hope the drive to the concert will give me the opportunity to figure out or - if I dare - maybe even ask him, why he stayed away from Scotland all of last summer, and nearly this entire one.  
>…<p>

There's no sign of Jasper during the day. However, his parents haven't seen him for months, so he is properly staying at home.

I make myself useful and help Carlisle with some bills and accounts, and later on, I go to my room and pack my bags. If we are going to return late tonight from the concert, I do not want to do it early tomorrow morning. My train leaves at noon, so I will have to leave around 11 am. Suddenly I wish I could prolong my stay, but I have a scheduled meeting with a professor at the university on Tuesday, about the upcoming semester.

The time drags on and I am over excided when it is finally time for dinner, and I will see him up close again. He is wearing a soft looking light blue denim shirt and tight black jeans. The shirt makes his eyes look amazing, and I cannot stop staring at him while he greets the other people around the table.

Tonight we are 10 people for dinner: Esme and Carlisle, Sue, Charlie and Bella, Jacob, Mr and Mrs Whitlock, Jasper and myself. A small crowd compared to other Saturdays as Esme wanted a more intimate dinner tonight, since it is my farewell and Jasper's homecoming diner all in one. How ironic I think, but as soon as we sit around the table, I live in the moment instead of counting the few hours we have left together, before I have to leave.

I sit opposite Jasper, and the noise around the table is a bit too high for us to have a proper conversation across the table. Bella, sitting next to Jasper, keeps sending me questioning looks, but I pretend not to notice. I am not ready to spill yet, and there is hardly anything to tell at this point anyway.

Sue has made a roast of lamb and even though it looks and smells delicious, I can hardly eat a thing; I just move the food around my plate pretending to eat.

Jasper on the other hand eats like a horse, and his jaw moves in the sexiest way while he chews the juicy meat. I am about to combust every time he swallows, as his Adams apple moves up and down. I tell myself it is not the right time nor place to have the thoughts I am having just by watching him eat, and I get into a serious chat with Charlie about trout fishing.

Esme asks Jasper if he knows what he will do now he is back home. I break my conversation with Charlie, as I am curious to hear about the plans he has for his future.  
>Jasper has never really been the studying type, so it no surprise when he says, he would like to work with horses for real.<br>I hope that does not mean he will return to his uncle's ranch in Texas. Then I'll never be able to see him again.

Esme says she can always use some extra help with the horses, and he can get a job right away if he wants to. However, he has to promise her, that he will think about combining the job with some kind of education in the years to come.  
>Becoming a vet is out of the question, since his grades never were good enough, but there are other ways to make a living around horses, she adds and points to Jacob.<p>

Jacob studied to become a horse whisperer in the state of Washington a few years back. His teacher was a descent from an old Indian chief and he passed on his skills to Jacob. Jasper is phenomenal around horses and I can easily see him making a living in that kind of trade. My mind keeps wandering and thoughts of Jasper and I managing the estate when Esme and Carlisle someday have to retire, seem very appealing and obtainable.

After apple crumble we all leave the table, and Jasper tells me he will pick me up in half an hour.

I go to my room and prepare myself for a night out; still none the wiser about where we are going. I figure it will be the local pub, even though I can hardly believe Jasper would return early to watch a band at the pub.

I change into a tight fitted black V-neck T-shirt, and hang the white shirt I was wearing for dinner, on the back of the chair. It is not cold outside tonight, even though there's some wind, so I skip a sweater and grab my grey wool jacket, when I hear Jasper call me from the courtyard.  
>"Are you ready, Eddie?"<br>God, I hate it when he calls me that, especially now - since it is the nickname he used when we were kids.

I check myself in the mirror one last time and mumbles "As ready as I'll ever be!"

* * *

><p>AN

I hope you enjoyed the first glimpse of Jasper. He will be in the story from now on… This is a HEA story after all.

Next chapter will be the concert and the scene that made me want to write this story in the first place.

...

From now on, I will probably update once a week.

I would love to hear what you think about the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - a bit long this time.

This story in not suitable for readers under 18, as it contains strong language and lemons. So please find your entertainment elsewhere.

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them out to play.

…

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

From the chapter statistics, I can see there has been twice as many views of chapter six than chapter five. I updated two chapters last week, so maybe some of you missed chapter five or it could be some of you read chapter six twice?  
>If you haven't read about Alice, you missed chapter five.<p>

To avoid something like that in the future, you could put the story on your follow list.

...

Okay, let's move on with the story…

I know some of you judge Jasper, but I hope you'll be able to understand and forgive him, when we learn about his motives later on in the story.

* * *

><p>I check myself in the mirror one last time and mumbles, "As ready as I'll ever be!"<p>

…

**Chapter Seven**

**August 2010**

I take two stairs at a time and meet Jasper in the courtyard.  
>He tosses me a helmet and I almost fall from the impact while catching it.<p>

"Come on," he says, as he leads me around the corner of the stables instead of towards the rover. There I find Jacob's motorbike parked. I have never been on a bike before, and I did not know Jasper could ride one.

"Took my license in Texas," he says and I hope he does not notice I am about to shit my pants. I am afraid we will fall over, but what is far worse, is my fear of how I am going to cope with sitting so close to him.

I put the helmet on and imitate Jasper's way of swinging his leg over the saddle. He looked sexy doing it, and I bet he got practise from mounting horses in Texas. I nearly trip and have to hold on to Jasper's back to steady myself.  
>When I catch my balance, I wrap my arms around his waist, he accelerates and we take off. I hold on to him as my life depends on it.<p>

I try to keep a distance between my crotch and his lower back; I do not want him to feel that I am not only excited about the ride, but also about being so close to him.

The noise from the bike and the way we are sitting makes it impossible for us to engage in any conversation. It frustrates me, as the half our ride to Glasgow, where we are going, would have given me plenty of time to ask him about his lack of appearance. Still, I am not sure if there are any motives at all… could be mere coincidence. Instead, I hold on tightly and watch the landscape passing by in a blur while my thoughts keep wandering.

Even though we mostly share the same taste in music, we have never been to a concert or a festival together during my visits. This upcoming indie band is supposed to be great according to Jasper, and I hope I will enjoy myself too. I haven't really been out socializing much the last year.

…

Jasper knows his way around Glasgow and it is obvious he has been to the club before, as he finds a free parking spot close by.

It is with shaky legs I get off the bike and Jasper sends me a smile saying, "You alright back there?" before he himself gets off.

"Sssure," I stutter, "It was great." It wasn't really my thing riding the bike. However, if I get the opportunity to hold on tight to Jasper, I will gladly do it repeatedly.

We reach the entrance to the club and Jasper greets the door attendant. He has been here before; I can tell by their familiar handshake. In the cloakroom, we deposit our jackets and helmets, and head for the bar.

I walk behind him and secretly watch his arse. He is wearing the same tight black jeans as at dinner, but has changed into a soft white V-neck T-shirt. He buys them in US whenever he is visiting family. Something about American cotton being softer than the one we can buy in Europe. I know nothing of cotton apart from my mother's obsession with 800 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets.  
>What I do know, is that said T-shirt clings to his torso as was it made just for him.<p>

At the bar, Jasper buys two pints of local ale. We will have two hours to make them evaporate before we have to ride back, he says, when I send him a look. I do drink a few pints now and then, but I have actually never had a drink with Jasper, since we were minors last time we met.

When we walk through the small crowd towards the stage area, Jasper greets many people. They must be friends from his school and previous football team. I feel a bit jealous, but Jasper is likeable, so he is bound to know many people.

There is loud music playing, and it is difficult to keep a real conversation. We have to lean in and almost shout in each other's ear whenever we want to communicate about anything; mostly about other new bands, we like.  
>I take the opportunity to inhale his scent every time I lean in. He smells of nothing but soap and pure Jasper. I like he did not splash on some cologne for the night out.<p>

The stage is small, and we can almost reach out and touch the feet of the guitar player when the band enters.  
>The band is all right, but as I do not know any of their material, I get a bit bored after 45 minutes. Instead of watching the band, I secretly watch Jasper. His eyes are closed, and he sways in time with the slow song the band is playing. It would be so easy to lean over and give him a gentle kiss on his delicious pink lips. It is overwhelming, being so close, and not being able to touch him as my body aches to do.<p>

I leave him at the front of the stage and head for the toilets. Afterwards I find an open back entrance door and grab some fresh air. I feel hot, even though I am only wearing a T-shirt, and I bum a cigarette from a couple of girls outside. I am not a smoker; I just have the occasional cig now and then. Tonight I need one to calm my nerves and to have something to occupy my restless hands.

The girls start chatting, but their thick Glaswegian accent, makes it hard for me to understand what they are saying. I can read their body language, and like so many other girls in my company, they flirt with me. It makes me feel uncomfortable and I excuse myself while I put out the cigarette.

When I return to Jasper's spot, the concert is almost over and I watch him while he claps his hands and whistles loudly. I did not know he could do that. But then again… we haven't been around for two years so he is bound to have learned some new tricks.

"That was awesome, don't you think?" he eagerly asks me when the crowd has finished their applause.  
>"They were alright, I guess," is all I muster to reply as I am transfixed by his wide smile and slightly damp curls.<br>"Let's get out of here," he says and we head for the cloakroom to get our jackets and helmets before there will be a line.

The door attendant tells us, it is about to rain when he sees our helmets, and wishes us a save trip home.

…

The sky do look like it is about to rain any minute as we put our helmets and jackets on, and get on the bike for our journey home.  
>Once again, I find myself clinging to Jasper's waist, and we are off.<p>

He talks about the greatness of the band, but I can only make out a few words as the wind and now rain drown his speak.  
>We are in the middle of nowhere when heaven and earth become one, and there is no way, it is safe for us to keep on driving, as we can hardly see a thing.<br>Jasper pulls over and we get off and park the bike at the side of the road. We both take our helmets off and try to see if there are any houses, we can take shelter, nearby.  
>We do not see any, but Jasper recalls seeing an abandoned barn some months ago close by where we are.<p>

I follow him through a field, and in the distance, I can faintly see the mentioned barn.  
>It is not in good shape; half the roof is missing, but it will have to do. It is the only shelter in miles, before we can continue our way back home.<p>

We enter the deserted barn and Jasper lights the lighter he always carries with him, even though he does not smoke. It was his grand dad's, and the engraving holds their name – Jasper Whitlock.

I grab my phone from my jacket pocket, but there is no reception and we cannot call and tell my family, we are taking shelter from the weather in a barn for a few hours.

Jasper starts gathering some broken wood doors and builds a fire in an empty trough in the corner of the barn, and soon we have a little fire going.

"I am soaked right through, Ed. How 'bout you?" he asks, while taking his leather jacket off.

I run my hands down my drenched jeans and I can tell my wool jacket weights a ton from all the rain it has absorbed. My shoes plop when I walk and my T-shirt is damp and clings to my chest. But the only thing occupying my mind right now, are the raindrops that fall from Jaspers wet curls and keep running down his long throat. Oh, how I wish I dared to lean in and lick them off…

"Ed! Ed!" Jasper snaps his fingers in front of me. "Where did you go, man?"

I come out of my daze, blink a few times and he continues, "We need to get out of these wet and damp clothes. Meanwhile, we can sit by the fire and hang our clothes nearby. They'll soon dry."

He has already hung his jacket and T-shirt on a booth door close to the fire and takes his soaked chucks off. Then he asks me to help him with his jeans!  
>I am not sure I heard him right, but when he sits down on a haystack and points a foot at me, in order to grab hold of the narrow leg and pull, I nearly faint. He wriggles his hips and after a few pulls, his tight soaked jeans are off.<p>

He is wearing white boxer briefs – I bet they too are made of the soft American cotton he praises. The briefs surely praise his fine assets! I watch the bulge at front and I can see the golden hair on his muscular thighs glow, in the light of the fire.

I just stand there dumbstruck while he moves around the barn looking for something. Instead of taking my own soaked clothes off, I just stare at his nearly naked body. He is perfect in every way. His shoulders are broader than his waist, his stomach flat as an ironing board with a hint of a six-pack, his hips slim and from his lower back, there is a nice curve just before his sexy arse begins. I nearly combust when he bends over to collect something from the floor.

What he has found looks like a big horsecloth. He brings it back to where I stand, and starts gathering some hay to make a dry and soft place where we can sit while we warm by the fire.

He sits down on the hay and wraps the cloth around him, and I had better do the same, as I now feel cold shivers due to the wet clothes I am still wearing.  
>I slowly take my clothes off and manage to take my jeans off without help from Jasper, thank God.<br>I am wearing blue and white pin striped boxer shorts – not briefs, and I fear they would have come off along with my jeans if Jasper had pulled the legs.

I hang my wet clothes next to Jasper's and join him on the hay nest he has made.  
>He moves closer to me and places the cloth on top of us. If we sit real close, it almost covers our fronts completely. It smells funny, part horse and part moth-eaten. We sit like that for a few minutes talking about the awful weather, hoping it will end soon.<p>

Not before long, my teeth start to chatter, and the weather gets even worse with lightning and thunder. Jasper looks concerned at me.  
>"Ed, you need to warm up, or you'll catch a cold. There's no way we'll be able to ride back in the next few hours."<p>

He moves around under the cloth until he lies down on his right side, and signals for me to do the same. I stretch my legs, scoop down and lie on my right side, next to him. I am very aware of the few inches between us; if we were any closer, we would almost be spooning. I stir when I feel Jasper is moving even closer to my freezing body.

"Body heat one-on-one rescue," he jokes as he tugs an arm around me and moves me as close to him as possible. My back aligned with his torso; I lie completely still afraid I might push my arse into his groin by accident.

"Fuck, you're feet are freezing," he says when his left foot suddenly touches mine.

I cannot quite believe I am lying almost naked with Jasper spooning me from behind, the same day I just saw him again after two years of separation. I know we only lie like this out of necessity, and I am glad he is spooning me and not the other way around, as I might be a little too excited about being this close to his warm body.

I consider whether it is the right time for us to have the conversation I have been planning in my head for the last couple of hours; but when I finally find the courage, I can hear from the way Jasper is breathing, that he has already fallen asleep. Tomorrow then…

…

During the night, I wake up and add some more wood to the fire. Our clothes are getting dry, but I can still hear the rain on the roof of the barn.

I return to my warm shelter and think about putting my now dry T-shirt back on. Hell no… when will I ever get a chance to lie nearly naked next to the sexy God in front of me.

I lie on my left side with my left hand holding my head, facing him. With the new wood added to the fire, I can see his face rather clearly. He looks really more like an angel than a god, lying there next to me; his hair damp from the rain curls even more, and frames his beautiful face. His pink lips and long lashes would make him look too feminine if it were not for his distinguished jaw line. When he is asleep, I cannot see his piercing blue eyes or his wide but slightly crooked smile. They only add to his beauty. Sometimes when he smiles, you can see his dimples. I hope he has not outgrown those, as I have an addiction for the two pools.

I turn around, cover my body with the cloth, and take the same position as before I awoke. Within seconds, I feel Jasper's arm around my waist, moving me closer to his warm body once more.  
>"Where did you go, missed you…" he mumbles in his sleep.<br>My heart starts galloping and I lie completely still. He must take me for one of the many girls I can only assume he has been with during the last two years.

He is moving even closer to me, and now he spoons me completely. Every part of our bodies touch, and I can feel his growing erection against my lower back. He sighs deeply and I can feel him making slow circling movements with his pelvis.

I do not know what to do.  
>Do I wake him up and tell him about how he must be having a sex dream, taking the risk he would be confused and think I made it up, or do I just let him finish what he is doing.<p>

Jasper keeps grinding against my arse and there is no sign of him waking up right now, so I reach inside my boxers and grab my now fully hard dick and slowly, as not to wake him up, I stroke myself in time with his movements.  
>His heated breath caress my neck, and before I can stop myself, I groan aloud.<br>Jasper stops his movements at once, and I can only presume he is awake now.

Fuck, I think, I was just about to come. I am painfully hard, but do not dare to take the final strokes.  
>I keep still and wait for him to say something or turn to the other side, as one often does when one wakes up during the night.<br>He does neither for some time. The pause feels like minutes and my erection urges for some attention.

Finally, he breaks the silence, "Ed, are you awake?"

I weight the options of answering or pretending I am asleep.

"Yeah…," I answer, with my back still turned towards him.

I start babbling about our clothes being almost dry and I can hear he lifts his head to look at the still burning fire.

"Did you add some wood to the fire?" he asks.

I nod in reply.

I think I hear him say, "Thought you were gone for a minute," but I am not sure.

After a few seconds, he asks, "Ed, did I just dry hump you?"

I do not know what to say and remain silent, and he continues, "Thought so. I'm really sorry, but I have a huge erection. Must be because of our close body contact."

I slowly turn around and look him in the eyes, when I, to my own surprise, say "I have a hard on as well."

"Well, well, well… whom were you thinking of?" He says with a smirk.

"No one in particular," I lie.

"Ed," he continues "spending all those lonely nights in dormitories, did you ever… you know… with any of the other boys?"

I look at him with wide eyes as he goes on, "'Cause I would totally understand if you did. Got to lose a bit of tension now and then… I mean."

I keep staring at him and his next sentence totally takes me by surprise.

"Like now… there's a lot of tension growing under this cover, and I do not see why we couldn't, you know, help each other with some relief."

I moan loudly and he laughs, "See what I mean?"

If only he knew, that it would mean so much more to me, than just a helping hand.

He puts his right hand under his head and looks at me with what could be interpreted as lust, while his left hand slowly moves over my stomach, and further down to where all my tension is gathered.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispers as his fingers touch the hardness in my boxer shorts.

He gently strokes me through the fabric, and I can hardly breathe. It is the most wonderful feeling and I moan deeply as he keeps touching me.

I look at Jasper's face in the light of the fire, and he looks like he is on fire himself; flushed cheeks, hooded eyes and slightly wet lips.

"Fuck!" he utters as he probably feels some of my pre-cum leaking through the thin fabric of my boxer shorts.

Jasper is right. I have had hand jobs performed on me at boarding school over the years, but nothing compares to the way his hand makes me feel right now.

He is about to say something, but the words are stuck in his mouth when I place my hand on his chest. I move my hand slowly down from his naval along his happy trail until I reach the top of his briefs. Then I stall for a moment… looking for his acceptance before I venture my hand inside.  
>His eyes nearly close by desire, and I take that as a yes, and release his cock from its confinement.<p>

"Aaarrggghhh!" he sighs and the hand he had on me disappears as he lies down on his back. I do not mind, not the least as I am now stroking his fully aroused cock.

I haven't given many hand jobs in my life; I have mainly been on the receiving end. However, I know what I like myself from many lonely night experiments, and use some of my tricks.

Jasper is thicker than I am, but not quite as long. His skin is like silk wrapped around steel, and I can feel his soft pubic hair whenever my hand gets to the root of his cock. What amazes me most is the way it feels to touch an uncut cock! His foreskin slides back and forth along his engorged head with every stroke.

I would love to see his foreskin slide with my eyes instead of just feeling it with my hand. Most of all; I would love to smell him and taste him and lick him and suck him… and kiss him on the mouth. However, that might be stepping over the boundaries!

I can see and hear how Jasper likes the way I have added some more pressure, and have changed from stroking to pumping him with my hand.  
>When I finally slide the tip of my thump over his sensitive head, he comes undone and I feel his warm cum covering my still pumping hand. He moans loudly and his body shivers. I want to milk him completely, if this is the only chance I will ever get touching him.<p>

We lie still and the only sound is his heavy breathing.

"Fuck, that was intense," he says after a while, and I feel his fingers making soft circles on my thigh.

"Sorry, I neglected you… but it felt so amazing, I couldn't concentrate on making you feel good at the same time."

His hand moves back to my still cotton covered hard cock.

"Let me try and concentrate on making you come too, Ed," he says with a crooked smile, while he slips his hand beneath the elastic band of my shorts.

All I can do is nod.  
>Jasper traces his fingers along the length of my cock and he now seems more confident than minutes before.<p>

"I have never done this before," he says while he looks at my face for approval.

He doesn't really need any guidance and I know I won't last long, as thinking about him stroking me, will be enough to make me come. I just encourage him to do, what he would do to himself in order to come.

Riley, the boy I used to fool around with at boarding school, was rather good at giving hand jobs. But now I know the difference of being touched by _a_ boy and _the_ boy! It is so much more than just skin on skin.

Jasper suddenly stops stroking, but still keeps his fist around my member when he asks, "Ed, it is really difficult to stroke you like I do myself when it feels reversed, you know. Do you think we could move around a little?"

I look at him puzzled but follow his lead as he removes the cover from us and moves his upper body back against the booth door. He pads the place between his spread legs and I look where he is pointing at in the hope of seeing something more than hay or briefs. Unfortunately, I can barely see his groin as my now standing figure takes up the light from the fire.

I gently place myself between his legs and he tugs me closer to him and covers our connected bodies with the cloth. My back is now up against his chest and I rest my head on his shoulder. His scent is overwhelming and enwraps me completely. Jasper post-sex is my new favourite brand of heroin.

"Please move your boxers down," he whispers in my ear, and I can feel his heated breathe along my neck. Who am I to argue? I lift my hips and do as told.

"So much better this way, don't you think?" he continues as I feel both of his hands slowly moving down my chest towards my groin.

He takes the root of my cock in a firm grip with his left hand as his right hand moves along my length, until he reaches the now leaking swollen head.

"Fuck!" he utters and gathers some of the pre-cum with his thumb and uses it as lubricant when he starts stroking me with his right hand.

I can feel all the blood in my body moving in one direction, and I only hope I will not pass out from the intensity I am feeling.  
>I do not think I am supposed to hear his next whispered words, but with my head so close to his mouth, they do not escape my notice, "Such a long and hard cut cock…"<p>

I know from a prior episode, that Jasper talks dirty when he jerks off, and presume our position resembles, he is stroking himself instead of me.

However, he is not stroking himself, as he did say _cut_, and I am highly aware of his now hard cock poking against my lower back.

His skilled hand moves up and down my length and makes twist at the top. However, what finally takes me over the edge is when he rolls my balls with the other hand simultaneously.  
>Thick ropes of cum lands on my lower stomach as he continues stroking me.<br>At the same time, I can feel Jasper's hot cum ooze through his briefs against my lower back, as he comes again.

I have never had an orgasm this intense, and I appreciate that I am resting against him or I would surely fall over from the impact. It is pure bliss to ride out my orgasm against his body, and I dread the moment he will ask me to move aside, now that the mission is accomplished.

However, we remain in our intimate position and catch our breaths for a while.

Jasper laughs and is the first to speak, "Fuck, we really needed that. We had better each find someone to take care of our business on a regular basis."

Of course, I do not tell him that I would be happy to oblige whenever he is in need of a release… Instead, I just laugh along with him and hope he does not suspect it was so much more than just a release for me.

I grab some hay and clean myself before I pull my boxers back up.  
>Then I move around and lie myself down next to him. He covers us with the cloth, but we keep some space between our now heated bodies.<p>

"Now we're both relaxed and warm and look; the sun's about to rise soon. A few hours more, and then we can ride back home."

It does not take long before he once more is asleep next to me.

I cannot sleep. I am too confused about what just happened. For me, this was a dream come true, but what did it mean to Jasper? Was it just two horny guys helping each other out? Are we now friends with benefits? Was this just a onetime experience? …or, could he be attracted to me as well? I am utterly confused. Jasper's facial expressions and the sounds he was making during the act, make me wish, it also meant more to him than just friends helping each other out.

What will happen when morning comes? Will we talk about the episode, maybe even repeat it, or will he regret or act like nothing happened during the night?

Fuck, I have never been so confused in my entire life.

I toss and turn under the cover, not able to sleep at all.

…

An hour later when the sun is rising and the birds sing I leave our little nest, as not to wake him with my restless moves, put my dry clothes back on and let the fire burn out.  
>I sit on a milk chair and watch him sleep for a while, before I say his name aloud and tell him, it is time to wake up and go home.<p>

He slowly opens his eyes, stares at the empty spot beside him, and then looks around the barn a bit confused and sleepy eyed. I cannot figure out if his face portrays sadness, surprise or remorse when he sees me fully dressed nearby.

Something is definitely wrong and not as I hoped, it would be.

He does not say a word while I watch him dress in his dry clothes, and he avoids all eye contact; I do the same.  
>I can almost feel tears gather in my eyes from the indifferent signals he is sending, and am about to confront him, when he breaks the unbearable silence by saying, "Let's get home, I am fucking starving."<p>

We leave the barn without another word and head for the parked bike.

It has stopped raining and the sun makes a nice difference to yesterday's awful weather. When we take off I once again find myself holding on to his waist, but it feels different now after what happened between us just hours before.  
>I hold on to his tensed torso none the less, and we are on our way home.<p>

…

As we enter the mansion courtyard, Esme comes running towards us with concern in her eyes.  
>"Where have you two been all night… oh, I am se relieved to see you."<br>"We were about to come looking for you or call the police," Carlisle continues.

"We tried to call you, but there were no reception where we were," Jasper answers and continues. "We had to pull over and seek shelter in a deserted barn along the road."  
>I think I see Jasper's cheeks blush a little when he mentions the barn, but I am not completely sure.<p>

"Well good to have you both back safe and sound. Breakfast is ready and Edward…" she says as she looks at me, "Carlisle will take you to the station in an hour or so."

I turn around to take a quick look at Jasper, hoping to see his reaction when she mentions my departure time. However, he is already walking away from me with his head down and the bike by his side.

…

I go to my room, take a quick hot shower and dress in some fresh clothes. The ones from last night, I toss into my stuffed bag with the last of my toiletries. I pack a book along with my iPod and phone in my messenger back, and take one final look in the mirror. I look as awful as I feel.

Finally, I gather my bags, take one last look at my room and walk down stairs.

Everyone has joined us for Sunday breakfast and I will not be able to talk privately with Jasper as he places himself at the other end of the table from me. I search his eyes, but have no luck. He eats without having a conversation with anyone, just politely answers with yes or no when questioned about our night.

He is the first to leave the table, and is out of the house before I even have a chance to run after him. Bella sends me a questioning look, and Jasper's mother excuses his behaviour, before she wishes me farewell and follows her son.

Carlisle says it is time to go, and I hug Sue and Esme and shake hands with the rest of them. Bella walks with me to the rover where Carlisle waits, but there is not enough time for me to explain what happened between Jasper and I. I promise her, I will call her tonight or tomorrow.

"You bet you will, Ed. What the fuck?" Bella says as she hugs me tightly. She rarely curses, but I guess this fucked up situation calls for the big vocabulary.

My bags are already in the car and I climb in next to Carlisle. I do not see Jasper anywhere, and I feel a stab in my heart for not being able to say goodbye to him before I leave.

I wave goodbye to Bella and Esme, and when the car reaches the gate, I see Jasper standing there with Seth at his feet, giving me a soft nod as we drive through. I turn around in the car, hoping he will keep looking in my direction as we continue driving down the road. If he does, I will ask Carlisle to stop the car. But he does not; he has already started walking back to the house.

Carlisle can sense something is up, but fortunately, he does not say anything during the ride. I hold myself together, and soon we arrive at the station where the train is already approaching.

"Edward, it has been wonderful having you with us this summer as usual. You are always welcome, and you can always call me if you need someone to talk to… about anything. Remember that, son"

"Thanks Carlisle, I appreciate it. I've had a nice summer too."

I give him a hug, and before the tears start falling, I say goodbye and board the train.

…

I take a seat by the window and am pleased when I find all my fellow travel companions occupied with laptops and books; there is no way I would be able to keep up any sort of conversation.

Instead, I find my iPod and let the dreamy music of Cocteau Twins carry me back to London.

* * *

><p>AN

Poor, poor Edward… and please don't be mad at Jasper.

Please believe me when I say this is a HEA story. Edward and Jasper are very young, and they just need to learn a few things about life and love before we get to the HEA.

…

I would love to hear what you think about this, for the/their story, very central chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Hello to the new followers and thanks for the reviews – some of you regular reviewers might find your comments actually inspired me to expand this chapter.

* * *

><p>I find my iPod and let the dreamy music of Cocteau Twins carry me back to London.<p>

...

****Chapter Eight****

**August and autumn 2010**

From the train, I send Alice a text, informing her about my arrival, and close my eyes. It is a beautiful day and the shining sun makes colourful patterns on my closed eyelids, as the monotonous rumble of the train dulls me. I let my thoughts wander back to the episodes of the last 24 hours.

It has been the best, and at the same time, worst day of my entire life!

What exactly went wrong between Jasper and I? I am clueless. We had a great time at the concert, and he was the one who took initiative to the mutual hand job in the barn. He was so calm end sweet until he woke up in the morning and reality hit him.

He must regret our actions and despise me or maybe even himself for giving in to the acute urges.

How will we be able to remain friends after this?

I must have dozed a bit, because sooner than I expected the train arrives at Euston station. I collect my bags and leave the train, and walk to the point where Alice told me she would meet me.

…

I can tell, Alice knows something is wrong the minute she eyes me, and I can barely hold back the tears when she hugs me. She grabs the small bag and leads me through the station and away from the tube signs.

"We'll take a taxi today," she says and I secretly thank her. I do not think I could cope sitting in the tube during rush hour the way I am feeling.

We do not say a word during the ride - she just holds my hand on the backseat of the taxi.

Alice pays for the ride and takes the small bag up the stairs to my apartment.

"Edward, what the hell happened up there?" Alice asks when we sit on my couch, each with a cup of hot tea in our lap, a few minutes later.

"Everything!" I answer, and then I cannot hold back the tears anymore.

Alice waits patiently for me to continue, and I tell about how disappointed and hurt I was for not seeing Jasper until the very last day of my stay.

I tell her about the concert and the barn episode; I do leave out the specific details. I am completely exhausted when I have told her everything about my summer stay, and she guides me to my bed and tugs me in for a nap.

I may have lost Jasper completely, but I do not know what I would do without Alice. She is my guiding star and I make sure to tell her so repeatedly.

I manage to fall asleep and when I wake up a few hours later, it is to the smell of homemade food. Alice is always experimenting with new recipes, but this smell I know very well. It is our favourite comfort dish – lasagne.

We eat in silence. Even though Alice is a very impatient and bubbly person, she knows when it is better to keep a low profile; I love her for that. We are in harmony, and sometimes it even feels like she can read my mind or know what is best for me, before I do myself.

After dinner we do talk some more, and she tries to figure out what went wrong between Jasper and I this summer, and the summer two years ago.

I tell her Bella and myself included, tried that during my current stay without any success.

"Have you ever thought about he might have similar feelings towards you, but not knowing how to deal with them?" she says eagerly, looking for my answer.

"I know for a fact he has kissed girls, and why wouldn't he tell me after what happened in the barn?"

"Did you tell _him_ you have more than friendly feelings towards him?"

"Well, no… not in so many words, but I thought he would have figured it out."

"Oh Edward, you should have told him. Now what… do you wait until next summer or do you call him and let him know?"

"We never really talk outside my visits, and it is like we're growing apart lately… now more than ever."

Alice gives me a kiss on the cheek and tells me she is heading home.

"You should get some sleep Edward. We'll talk more tomorrow about how we're going to deal with this mess!"

"Yes mother," I reply and we both laugh. It feels good to laugh instead of crying.

"I'll bring a bottle of vodka and we'll discuss what to do about Goldilocks.

_A_: make a strategy about how you are going to tell him or _B:_ make a plan about how to forget all about him… Oh did I mention my cousin Mike is single again?" She informs me, while she is wrapping a colourful scarf around her neck.

"Bye Alice," I say as I follow her to the door.

I go to bed once more this day, hoping I will be able to get some deep sleep. There are no more tears, just a big whole in my heart.

…

In the morning I make some breakfast with the ingredients, Alice so kindly has stocked my fridge with, and afterwards I take a long hot relaxing shower.

I do not have any plans for the day, so I go for a walk in Holland Park and buy some books in my favourite bookstore.

I think about the options Alice has given me, and though I might risk losing Jasper's friendship all together, I prefer option A.

I suddenly remember I promised to call Bella, and before dinner, I pick up my phone and dial her number. When she answers, I can hear people in the background and wonder if she is in the same room as Jasper. She tells me to hold on as she goes to her room.

I talk for minutes - Bella listens. Bella asks questions - I answer. Before we end the call, she tells me Jasper hasn't been up at the house since I left yesterday morning.

God, has it really only been a day since I saw him last? It feels like days. Bella promises me, she will keep me informed about Jasper, and I promise I will think about contacting him soon.

One would think Bella and Alice conspirer against me behind my back; but I know both of them only want what is best for me.

Later that evening when Alice comes over with her promised bottle of vodka, I tell her about my talk with Bella and that I need some time before I am ready to confront Jasper. We have a few drinks, but not enough to make us dumb and silly, and certainly not enough for me to drunk dial Jasper.

On Tuesday, I have the scheduled meeting with my new professor in literature. I like him and hope I will have a great and educational semester; a semester, that will help me take my mind off and in worst-case scenario; forget all about Jasper.

Saturday afternoon I have finally gathered enough courage to call Jasper. I do not know if he has his own phone, and I do not have his number anyway, so I call his house number. It rings a few times before I hear Jasper at the other end.

"It's Jasper," he answers, sounding out of breath and in the background, I can hear a girl giggle.  
>"Stop it Lauren… I mean it. Hello, who is it?" He tries again.<p>

Suddenly all my gathered courage vaporize into thin air. Lauren, who is she? But more importantly, what is she doing with Jasper, that makes him sound out of breathe?

I cannot muster a simple hello; instead, I just keep listening to Lauren's annoying giggle at the other end of the line. I hear him asking hello one more time, before he hangs up, and I do the same.

So much for finally telling the truth!

Of course, Alice has all kinds of explanations whom Lauren might be, and what she and Jasper might have been up to, when I give her an account of my disastrous phone call. They range from hot sex to tickling fits and personal trainer exercising.

Some scenarios are worse imagining, but either way, I decide to wait some days before I try to call him again.

…

However, days turn into weeks, weeks into a month, and suddenly it is almost October. Not a single day goes by without Jasper being on my mind… but I still haven't called him.

…

Alice has continuously tried to drag me along to the Thursday quiz night at our regular pub for weeks, and tonight I finally give in. I need to remind myself there are other things to life than 19th century novels and yearning for Jasper.

Alice picks me up at 8 pm and on our way to the pub; she lets me in on the people who will be on our quiz team. Most of them are from her fashion classes and apart from Jane, they are all guys. I wonder if she is trying to set me up.

The group of Alice's friends already sits around a table, and everyone looks very smart dressed and well groomed; they are fashion students after all.

"Hi everyone, this is Edward. Edward this is everyone," Alice says as we take our seats.

They look friendly and every one of them introduces themselves; the girl is called Jane, and the guys are Felix, Alec and Laurent.

I buy a round for Alice and me, and when I return with our drinks, two things dawn upon me, Felix and Alec are together _together_, and Laurent, the French guy, is checking me out.

I was right. Alice is trying to take my mind off Jasper and when she leans in to ask how I am coping with being out and about; I genuinely reply I am alright.

The evening turns out to be fun, and I like Alice's friends.

"You see Edward, everything is possible. Look at Alec and Felix – they just met last month and already have a growing relationship, and if I'm not mistaken, I think Laurent looks like he is very interested in you… and he's cute too, don't you think?"

I must admit he is good looking with his olive toned skin, dark eyes and black hair. In every way, he looks very different from my blonde angel.

The quiz begins and our team sucks. There are not enough popular culture or literature questions to make up for our lack of knowledge in politics and world history. We have a good time though, and when the pub closes and we collect our belongings, Laurent asks me if we can see each other again – just the two of us.

Alice is eying me speculatively from the bar where she is paying our tab, and I hope she did not make Laurent up to it.

"I don't know… you seem like a really nice guy Laurent, but I'm… I'm not in a place right now, where I'm ready to date. I'm sorry," I reply to his proposal.

"I really like you Edward. Please, say yes, non?" His French dialect shines through, and when he starts biting down on his lower lip, he is rather irresistible.

He notices my focus has changed and senses, I am not as reluctant anymore, so he eagerly continues, "No strings attached, just a visit to the movies or a museum, a walk in the park? Doesn't have to be a romantic dinner or anything like that."

"Thanks, I'll think about it, Laurent," I say and see a glimpse of hope in his dark eyes.

We say goodbye to the group, and Alice can hardly control herself when I walk her home.

"Laurent is cute, am I right or am I right?" she almost sings when she steps in front of me on the pavement, dancing her little victory dance.

"Yes, he seems like a nice guy. I might even call him," I answer while I pass her.

"I knew it… maybe I should settle down as a matchmaker, or should I stick with fashion? What do you think Edward?"

"Hold your horses, pixie. We don't know if we match for sure yet"

"Uh-oh! Do you refer to the top/bottom, pitcher/catcher thing?" Alice says while she makes air quotes. "Well, I guess everyone can tell Laurent is a typical bottom, but I've actually never thought about your preference, Edward. Somehow I can't picture you as a top."

"Alice, please believe me when I say, I don't want you to think about my preference or even worse, imagine me during sex, but if you really want to know, I think I might be what you call versatile. But in order to know for sure, I would need to be in an actual relationship, or at least have occasional sex. As you're well aware… I lack both," I joke.

"Maybe, not for long sweetie?" she teases.

"We'll see… okay, you're safely home now. Goodnight Alice, sweat dreams," I say and see her through her front door.

"Night sweetie, call you tomorrow about out dinner date on Sunday," I just about hear before the door closes behind her.

...

Could Alice be right? Should I give Laurent and myself, for that matter, a chance?

How ironic… I might start dating a guy called Laurent, while Jasper does who knows what, with a girl called Lauren!

Jesus, no matter how hard I try not to think about Jasper, he keeps occupying my mind.

The weekly reports I get from Bella, have not made me any wiser regarding Jasper's behaviour. He helps Esme and Jacob with the horses, and though Bella and Jacob are now dating, Jacob is not gossiping about what Jasper and he talk about during work.

Bella has never mentioned a girl named Lauren, nor have Jasper for that matter. However, he could keep her a secret from Bella.

Tuesday when we talked, Bella told me, that Jasper finally seemed in a better mood. Could be because he is now in a happy relationship with this Lauren.

I think I might be calling Laurent over the weekend. I have nothing planned, other than reading and grocery shopping for my Sunday dinner with Alice anyway.

…

On Sunday afternoon, Alice comes over to my place and we start preparing dinner – a Thai soup that needs many chopped veggies, so there is plenty of time for her to grill me about my intentions towards Laurent.

I still haven't called him, but Alice keeps pushing, and tells me he actually asked her about me yesterday; and I promise I will call him later tonight.

"Enough about me Pixie. Why haven't you found your own boyfriend?" I ask her as I am dicing an onion.

"Well, I…" Alice begins, but that is as far as she gets when my doorbell starts ringing.

"Saved by the bell," she giggles as she heads for my front door.

I cannot see the door from my kitchen and I am not able to hear whom Alice is talking to, from where I am standing. As I am not expecting anyone else, I conclude it must be a sales person since she does not invite the person inside.

I do not hear the front door close, but suddenly Alice stands next to me in the kitchen with a rather serious look on her face and hands placed at her narrow hips.

"There is someone to see you; he is waiting in the hallway," she says and picks up her chopping knife.

I cannot figure out whom it might be visiting me without an appointment, and why don't Alice say who it is. Oh God, I hope it is not Laurent. Did she invite him over? No, she would not act all mysterious if it was he, by the door.

I lay down the knife and dry my fingers in the towel I keep in the pocket of my jeans. My eyes are watery from chopping the onion, and I cannot see clearly, when I go to meet the stranger at my front door. What I can see, is a tall male figure in jeans and a hoodie fidgeting with impatience in my hallway.

I rub my eyes with my fingers in order to see the man better and regret my action immediately, as I forgot about the chili I chopped before the onion.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I curse while I reach for the towel in my pocket, to wipe my eyes and ease the pain.

I hear footsteps approaching and feel a familiar hand on my shoulder; the touch of the hand I have been craving for so long.

"Why is it I always need to come to your rescue Edward?" I hear my favourite voice whisper in my ear, before he grabs my hand and leads me towards the kitchen.

He helps me to sit down on a chair and I can hear Alice and Jasper talking, and water running.

I feel a cold and damp cloth against my eyes, and the burning fades each time he gently wipes the cloth over my sore eyes. He is not saying anything and neither am I, and I can only assume Alice is about to explode with impatience.

Suddenly, she breaks the silence and says "I forgot to buy lime leafs, I'll see you in a sec."

I know for a fact that Alice's _seconds_, can be actual hours.

Whenever she drags me to department stores or fashion boutiques, she is always trying to convince me about it only taking a few seconds to see or try something on, when it is really more like hours. I am not entirely sure if I want her to be gone for a few seconds or hours right now.

Jasper continues to clean my eyes with the gentlest of touch, but when I can hear him by the sink once more; I dry my slightly wet face in the hem of my T-shirt, and try to open my eyes ever so slowly.

I blink a few times and watch him with his back towards me, still by the sink. Even though I cannot see his face, his figure looks exhausted. It looks like he has lost some weight too.

When he turns around with the damp cloth in his hand, my eyes search his. He is glorious even though he looks tired and the Texan tan is fading. He actually looks a bit pale and rather anxious now that my eyes are on him.

"Oh hi, you can see now," he says softly when his eyes meet mine.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" I ask, hoping my shaky voice does not betray how nervous I am about the answer, I am about to get.

He is fidgeting and I cannot wait to hear his answer.

"I could make up a lot of excuses about being in the neighbourhood, but since I do not know anyone in London apart from you, that would be a lie."

He looks at me and I am excited to hear him explain himself further.

"I really just needed to see you, Edward."

I must look confused, because he continues.

"Is that alright, I mean, seeing you outside of Scotland… and me being here in your flat?"

"Yes of course… I am just surprised since we did not say goodbye in August," I reply.

"Yeah, sorry about that"

He does really look sorry.

"I brought you something," he says while he turns around looking for a bag he has brought along with him.

There are clothes in the bag, and I spot his white T-shirts and boxer briefs when he takes a large book from it. Since Jasper rarely reads books, I am curious as to why he is bringing me one.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asks with the book tugged under his armpit.

I point the way to my living room and we take our seats on my couch. There is a distance of some inches between us, and Jasper moves closer. I try not to stir, but it becomes very difficult when his familiar scent hits me.

He places the book in our now joined laps and I recognise it. It is my photo album from Scotland, the one Esme is making with all the memories from my summer stays. I look at him curiously, and ask why he has brought the book with him to London.

"Let me show you," he says and starts turning pages.

He points to some of the earliest photos and adds comments along the way, but I do not hear them. I just watch his beautiful lips move while he keeps turning pages. The smile I detect now and then on his lips disappears when he suddenly stops turning pages, and points to a certain photo in the album.

"Do you see the difference?" he asks me.

"What?" I ask, not sure, I know what he is referring to.

"Look at you…" he says while turning pages back and forth in the album.

The photos he is comparing are of the two of us from our early teenage years and the ones from the last two years, where he is not in any of them.

"You look so sad, it's almost like two different persons," he continues, not expecting me to comment.

I take a closer look at the photos he talks about, and I do see a difference in my appearance. I am amazed to find, that Esme has already added the photos she took this summer to the album. There are only a few compared to the other years, and I look utterly miserable in most of them. I do not even remember her taking any of them.

There is one of me sitting reading a book under our favourite tree and one from a Saturday diner, where everyone but me looks entertained and happy. On the next page are two photos from the day before the last of my summer stay. One is of Jasper and I on the bike before we took off for the concert and the other is a group photo from dinner that same evening.

I recall Jasper telling stories from his summer stay in Texas, and he must be in the middle of a funny anecdote, because everyone in the photo is laughing and turned towards him. I find myself in the photo; staring at him from the opposite side of the table. I look completely mesmerized by his story or more likely, by him in general.

Jasper traces a finger along my face in the photo and then turns his blue eyes at me. Without taking his eyes away from me, he closes the album and places it on the coffee table in front of us.

I lower my stare and focus on my hands running up and down my jeans clad thighs.

God, I do not know what to say or do.

I did not know my admiration for him where that obvious. Anyone can see I desire him in the dinner photo… and there is no doubt about my adoration in some of the other photos as well.

I am sure Esme knows all about my secret; it is as if she has captured it spot on. If Esme and Bella already know about my feeling towards Jasper, Jasper might know too.

I can hardly breathe and I feel my hands getting more restless and sweaty.

"Look at me Edward, please", he says while he reaches out for my hand.

* * *

><p>AN

Yes, I know… not the best place to stop. However, this chapter was getting longish, as Alice suddenly had a lot more to say than originally planned.

This is a good place to stop, since next chapter will have the long-awaited talk, and we will learn all about Jasper's intentions towards Edward. Maybe also what happened in Jasper's room two years ago!

All to come next week…  
>Stay tuned and please let me know what you think so far.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

Sorry about the delayed update. I've had a busy week.

Oh my… this chapter nearly killed me.

I wrote it weeks ago along with the previous chapters, but somehow it wasn't quite right, when I reread it last week. Therefore, I had to rewrite a great part and add some new angles and dialogue. I hope it portrays Jasper's motives for acting the way he did towards Edward.

…

As always… I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them out to play.

However, I owe the wonderful writer, reviewer and person **Maryhell a big THANK YOU**. She was kind enough to help me with grammar and spelling errors in this chapter - after it was published. It's now updated, and much better, I hope.

* * *

><p>I can hardly breathe and I feel my hands getting more restless and sweaty.<br>"Look at me Edward, please", he says while he reaches out for my hand.

**Chapter Nine**

His touch sends shivers down my spine and I stop my hands from moving up and down my thighs. I slowly turn my gaze towards him and it feels like I am drowning, when I look into his searching blue eyes.

He is still holding my hand, and I can see he has a hard time swallowing as if he is really nervous too. Then I hear him speak ever so gently while our eyes remain connected.

"Ed, can I please explain myself about my behavior this summer?"

I do not think I have ever felt such intimacy before, and I nod and he starts talking; I just listen for a long time…

"I am sorry, really sorry for trying to avoid you this and last summer. Sorry for not calling you or coming to see you sooner. Sorry for not telling you how I felt and feel… I've been so fucking confused. Not knowing how to act upon discovering I have more than just friendly feelings towards you. First I feared you were repulsed or at least didn't reciprocate my feelings, and then this summer realizing you might somehow feel the same, but acting as what happened between us didn't mean a thing."

I look puzzled at him but remain silent and he continues.

"I'm referring to the morning in the barn. I know, I suggested what we did during the night was just a way for us both to release some steam, but it actually meant so much more to me. Was I wrong to conclude it also meant more to you?"

He looks at me for my answer, but I need to hear him out before I tell him my version of that morning, so he continues.

"I didn't know how to cope with you not lying next to me when I woke up - after the intimacy we shared - and then you, acted indifferently, Ed. However, I do understand if the episode was more than what you wanted or if it was too intimate. I am so sorry for acting like a jerk the ride back home and during breakfast, though. But most of all, I regret we didn't talk and I didn't tell you how I felt, or at least said goodbye to you, before you left."

He takes deep breathes and carries on.

"I know you're not supposed to be attracted to your best friend, hell some people even think it's an abomination, and I felt awkward after the episode in the barn. Not that I'm embarrassed of what we did. But I hope we can, if nothing else, at least move on and have our friendship back, because I really miss you, Ed."

I noticed he says he has more than friendly feelings towards me and he did not say we should forget about what happened in the barn; it actually meant something to him as well. I should probably say something to him now. Tell him I have more than friendly feelings towards him too, that I love him, but I need to make sure why he is really here; what his intentions are.

"I was a mess right after you left in August and avoided all company the following days, even though Bella kicked my butt more than once. Her and Esme… you wouldn't believe how exhausting they can be!" he chuckles.

"A few days ago, Esme told me to follow her to your room, and she gave me your album and told me to take a closer look at the photos, if I needed to find the cause for my misery. At first, I didn't get what Esme wanted me to look for, but when I compared the ones where we are together and the new ones with you alone, it dawned on me how happy we always are together, and that not being around each other makes us miserable.

I lay on your bed afterwards, thinking about you and the fucked up situation, and must have drifted off, because Esme woke me up some hours later. She asked if I had found what I had hoped to find, and I told her yes and thanked her for her guidance.

These last days I considered whether to call you or to come here to see you for real. I could tell Esme was expecting me to do something, and Tuesday I finally gathered enough courage and bought a coach ticket, and here I am.

I hope you forgive my stupid actions and we can become friends again, but if what I think I saw in those photos and what I see when looking in your eyes is right; I would like for us to be so much more than just friends."

He looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Edward, please say something."

I try to resume all he has been saying and a warm feeling washes through my body as I realize; he has just declared his feelings towards me. He hasn't said he loves me, but then again neither have I, so we are on the same level.

He is still holding my hand and his thumb is drawing small circles inside my palm. It is very calming and arousing at the same time, having him touching me.

"What did you see in the pictures?" I ask him.

He looks surprised at my response and continues, "I see two boys caring deeply for each other and over the years slowly falling in love."

"What, you don't see it?" he asks, a bit upset when I do not reply.

I smile and give him the answer I know he is longing to hear and say the words I long to say, "Jasper, I _do_ see it. I feel it. I am in love with you. Have been in love with you for years, and I also hope we can be more than friends from now on."

"God, why didn't you ever say something?" he asks and looks at me with hopeful eyes.

Action speaks louder than words right now, and I cannot wait to feel him against me any longer; so I turn my torso towards him, lean in and gently place a kiss on his lips. It is our first kiss, and I take him a bit by surprise.

"I do now, that's all that matters," I answer before I lean in and kiss him with all I have.

He tastes divine – of fresh mint and pure Jasper. His lips are soft and his warm mouth welcomes my tongue when I gently enter.

We keep kissing for a long time. It might be a bit sloppy and out of control at first, as we lack experience, but we soon find a rhythm.

…

My couch is long and wide enough for us to lie together and while we kiss, our hands explore each other. I might have touched Jasper's most private parts, but I have never had my hands in his halo of soft golden curls before, or caressed his flushed cheeks. It is heaven!

He is playing with the hair on the back of my neck; it is very sensual and I can feel myself hardening in my jeans. Our legs intervene and when our groins meet, we both let out deep moans.

"You know I want so much more than just this, but I would really like to go slow this time. You know, we still have some talking to do before we take it any further. This is all a bit overwhelming and new to me." His eyes are hooded and his voice husky; and he keeps nipping at my neck while we slowly grind our groins together for the much-needed friction.

"Me too," I whisper, my voice deep with desire.

He looks questioning at me.

"And I thought you'd been up to all kinds of dirty stuff at the dorms," he jokes.

"No not really. I received a hand job now and then, but nothing more," I answer.

"Does that mean you're still a… virgin, Ed?"

"Yes. I've always saved myself for a particular someone," I say before I gently bite his ear lobe. His scent just behind his ear is amazing, I realize.

"Who might that special someone be, Ed?"

"You. It's always been you, Jaz."

"It will always be you, Ed," he whispers before he crashes his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

…

We kiss for what feels like hours, until I hear the sound of my phone receiving a text message. From the familiar melody, I know it is from Alice. Fuck, I forgot to let her know how wonderful everything turned out after she left. I pick up my phone and quickly sent her a text: All great – talk 2 u later.

"This Alice, she's rather scary, isn't she? She gave me quite a lecture before she let me see you." Jasper says when I put the phone down.

"Yes, she can be intimidating, even though she's tiny. She's actually the sweetest person once you earn her trust. You can't blame her for judging you; I might have let her believe you were the cause of all my misery. What… did she threaten you? I wouldn't take it personal," I chuckle.

"Well yeah, sort of… when I told her who I am, she said, _"I'll squeeze your balls, and make mince pies out of them if you don't treat Edward with the respect he deserves"_. You don't think I should take that personal?"

"Well, when she put it like that… by the way; Alice is an excellent cook… But most of all, she's my dearest friend, apart from you, and she's just looking out for me. She's been my rock these last months. Her and Bella, actually."

"I'll remember to thank her for taking care of you, while all I did was unintentionally hurting you. I will always regret, not telling you how I felt about you sooner, Ed, but I hope I'll be able to show you how much I care and make up for all the miserable hours, now that I'm here."

Jasper leans in and kisses me once more on my now swollen lips and even though I want to remain in our romantic bubble, my stomach starts to rumble.

"Come let's finish the dinner you were in the middle of; I'm starving too, and we have all night to talk" he smiles.

…

And talk we do…

We talk about all the good and bad memories from our shared and parted summer holidays, while we finish preparing the Thai-soup.

Alice never returns with the "missing" lime leaves. I figure, the soup is just as good without them, but I could be eating actual dishwater; I would not know the difference. I am so enthralled with watching Jasper eat, here at my table in my apartment.

…

"Jasper, earlier you mentioned abomination… what do you mean? Has anyone ever hurt you or told you homosexuality is wrong?" I ask him when we clean up the kitchen.

"I'm ashamed to say, that other people's opinions and expectations of me, somehow is part of why I did not tell you about my feelings towards you sooner."

"What? I don't believe neither your parents, Esme nor Bella said or did anything discriminating… was it Jacob?" I ask.

"Jacob? No, I don't think he knows or suspects anything; he tries to set me up with girls all the time. No it's my dad."

"Your dad? Have you told your parents? About your being gay or at least about being attracted to me, I mean."

"I'm more than attracted to you Edward," he smiles and kisses me lightly, "but no, I haven't told neither him nor my mother… yet. I might need to call them soon, though. They actually think I'm visiting a cousin in Inverness. Esme and Bella are the only ones who know my whereabouts and my feelings towards you."

"Do you think your father suspects you like guys… me, I mean?"

"No. I've never told them anything that would make them believe I have anything but friendship with you. I don't know about my mother though, she's always very perceptive. My dad, well… he's from Texas, you know, and let's just say the family back there, aren't the most open-minded people you can come across."

"Did they harm you?" I ask, suddenly feeling angry and protective towards him.

"No not me anyway. However, this summer when I was back, I witnessed something that makes me ashamed to call myself Whitlock," he says and turns away from me for a second before he says, "Have I ever mentioned that I have a cousin a few years older than me, called Peter?"

I nod as I recall him mentioned.

"Well, turns out he's gay. I never knew. Well, when I think back, I do recall he never had a girlfriend or talked about girls like the other boys at the ranch, but I never saw him with another guy. About three years ago, my dad got a phone call from his brother, telling him about how disappointed he was in his son and that they had driven him away from home and fired the man he was caught having a sexually relationship with. I can still remember how ashamed and upset my father was back then. Even my mother couldn't calm him down for days. He actually threatened to fly back home to kick some sense into Peter, saying it was all wrong to disgrace your family like that."

"Jesus… why didn't you ever tell me? I would never have picked your dad for a bigot. Why did you even want to go back to visit your uncle, when you knew he didn't approve of your liking boys, or didn't you know back then?" I ask, hoping to find out how long he has felt a pull towards me.

"Today, I'm ashamed of their actions, and for letting me be convinced it is wrong to be a homosexual. Everybody should be free to love whomever he or she wants. Back then, I really believed it was wrong, because two of the men I admired the most, thought and preached it was an abomination. So, now you know why I never fooled around with any boys, when I was in Texas or back home for that matter. I let myself believe it was wrong to desire another boy, well _you_ actually," he concludes as he fidgets with the hem of his T-shirt.

…

"What about girls then, there must have been others than Jessica?" I ask dreading his answer.

"Nah, I never got to more than base one with her, and there hasn't been anyone else. Believe me when I tell you; it's simply about you, and you alone, Edward. I'm in over my head with you."

"So, I gather you're a virgin too, Jaz?"

"Yes. We're on the same page there, though I must say you seemed rather experienced when back in the barn. It was the best orgasm I'd ever had."

"Me too. Can't wait to be naked with you again," I say and suddenly recall Jasper's presumed girlfriend, Lauren.

"Oh by the way, who is Lauren?" I ask curiously. I know now, she is not nor was ever a girlfriend.

"Who?" he asks curiously.

There is no way out. I have to tell him about my hung-up phone call.

"Well, I called you some weeks ago… but when you picked up the phone and I heard you were with a giggling girl, called Lauren; I lost my guts and hung up."

"Oh, that was you? I wish you had introduced yourself back then. Maybe we could have avoided some of the misunderstandings."

"Yeah, me too. For weeks, I had gathered courage to call you, and when I finally did, I thought you were with a girlfriend."

"Lauren, huh? No way! she's 11! She's the daughter of one of my mother's colleagues. She's always been very clingy. We used to play horse when she was little, but she's way too old for that now. So, you thought I had a girlfriend, huh?"

"Yes, that's not so hard to imagine, is it? You're a sweet, good looking guy," I say.

…

I make us a pot of tea and we keep talking late into the evening; we discover a lot of the hurting and misunderstandings would have been avoided, if only we had declared our feelings to one another sooner.

I now know; Jasper going to Texas these last two years, was his way of protecting himself from the hurt he might have felt, had I not reciprocated his feelings. In addition, trying to submerse being attracted to boys instead of girls, as his family expects.

I explain to Jasper why my concern for waking him with my stir that morning in the barn, was the reason for me not being next to him when he woke; not that I regretted our actions. He understands, I mistook his silence and assumed indifference, for regret.

…

I tell Jasper about how turned on I was the summer when he applied aloe vera on my lower back after I was sunburned. One episode leads to another, and suddenly I recall a specific rather embarrassing one, and laugh. Jasper urges me to involve him in the amusement.

"Do you remember when we caught Em and Rose _doing it_ in the stables?"

"God yeah, it was such a turn on," he continues and I see a slight blushing in his cheeks.

"I know, I saw the bulge in your shorts," I say.

He smiles a bit embarrassed as I continue, "I also heard you jerking off in the shower later that day."

"Yes I know."

"You knew? How?" My voice raises a notch or two and Jasper laughs.

"Well I heard some noises in my room and later found the door open, though I recall closing it. When I saw the pile of spread Batman magazines on the bed, I knew it must have been you, and not one of my parents. I was so embarrassed when I ran into you in the courtyard, and you knew I had just jerked off, thinking about you."

"What do you mean, thinking about me?"

"Well didn't you hear me crying out your name as I came?"

"What? No, I did not hear that."

Esme sent me to go and get Jasper that summer day - he was late for dinner. The door to his house was open as always, so I just let myself in…

…

_Jasper is never late for Esme's Saturday dinner and I am a bit anxious on my way over to his house. The door is open and when I reach Jasper's room at the end of the hallway, I can hear the shower running. I knock on the closed door, but he cannot hear me; so I open the door, enter his room and notice the en suite bathroom door being slightly ajar._

_I can see the steam coming from his shower and smell the fresh clean soap he always uses. I sit on his bed and consider whether to make my announcement by knocking on the bathroom door, or let him finish his shower as not to startle him. I choose the later._

_To pass the time, I pick up a Batman comic from the floor and start turning pages, when I suddenly hear moans coming from the bathroom._

_It does not take me long to figure out he must be jerking off in the shower._

_Should I leave? It might be awkward if he finds me in his room afterwards, I think._

_I am about to rise from his bed when I hear some talking. He must have heard me after all._

_I consider whether to say hi, when I realize he is not talking to me. Is there another person in the bathroom with him, or is he talking to himself?_

_I find myself unable to leave his room even though I know what I am about to hear is not meant for my ears._

"_Oh yeah… suck me with those pouty lips… that's right… ungh… just there… _

… _Let me run my fingers through that silky hair of yours…_

… _Look at me… aaarrrghhh… I love those long lashes… "_

_I can hear the sound of his pumping fist as he has now turned off the running water, and I gather he is having a solo session, and not getting a blowjob by some girl. However, he is thinking of a specific girl while touching himself. Whom might that girl be? My guess is Rose. The features he praises certainly fits her look: pouty lips, soft hair and long lashes. _

_He is getting closer to his release and I can hear his moans and action getting more and more frantic._

"_Oh fuuuuuckkk… I want to come on your …" _

_I am completely turned on and I rush out of his bedroom, the second I hear the beginning of Jasper's release; forgetting to close the door behind me. __I run down the hallway, out of his house and towards a remote stable._

_As soon as I have checked for witnesses for what I am about to do; I lower my shorts and boxers and grab my hard cock in my right hand. __I pump hard to the memories of Jasper's dirty words and moans, and secretly hope they were meant for my ears. __I come fast and hard and have to steady myself on a booth door while coming down from my release. One of the horses sends me an odd look, and after I have put my shorts back on, I catch my breath and run my fingers through my hair._

_When I think I am presentable, I walk up to the house for dinner, preparing a speech along the way about not being able to locate Jasper. However, that turns out fruitless, as I see him coming towards me in the courtyard._

_His hair is still wet and I notice his slight blush, when he looks at me. _

"_Hi Ed, I see you're… uhm… late too?" He says while he searches for something in my appearance._

"_Yeah, I suddenly had some urgent business to tend to." I almost smile with my ambiguous reply._

_We remain silent the rest of the way up to the house. Jasper just looks me over a few times. _

_When we enter the dining room together, Esme sends us a funny look, but doesn't say anything. We take our seats and fill our plates with the delicious food Sue has prepared for all of us._

_I sit next to Rose and I notice Jasper looking her way more than once during dinner. When Rose leads in and whispers me something, I can feel his jealousy from across the table._

"_I know what you two boys have been up to, I can tell just by looking at your flushed cheeks," she says and turns her head towards Jasper, with a mischievous smile on her pretty lips. My eyes lock with his for a second and I see him staring at me with wonder._

_As soon as dinner is over, we nod goodbye. I go to my room and he goes home with his parents._

…

"Oh my God…" Jasper laughs loudly with his head rolled back "I recall that awkward diner and the days following it."

I blush, feeling a bit embarrassed about him knowing I witnessed his private shower session.

"Now we both know you should have joined me instead of just eavesdropping," he chuckles.

"Well, I didn't know back then, that you were thinking of me. From the things I heard; I thought you were thinking of Rose?"

"Rose!" Jasper almost spits. "Oh my God, you thought I jerked off while thinking of Rose? Whatever gave you that idea? Didn't you hear me moaning your name while I came?"

I look at him utterly amazed.

"I guess not," he goes on. "When I ran into you in the courtyard… I took a look at your face, and I thought you were embarrassed; having just witnessed me, your best friend, jerking off… thinking about you?"

I am totally confused right now.

Did Jasper just tell me he thought about me in a sexual way more than two years ago?

"But I heard you describe Rose's face and all the things you wished for her to do to you and…"

"No Ed, I wasn't describing Rose, I was describing you," he interrupts.

Then his long index finger traces along my lips, "pouty" he says, and places a soft kiss on them. He moves his hand to my messed up hair, and runs his fingers through it whispering "soft as silk". I close my eyes enjoying the feeling, and ever so gently, his lips touches each of my eyelids saying, "Long lashes" in between the kisses.

He has just proved to me, that _I_ was his desired object all along. He nips the skin just behind my right ear and whispers, "flawless, fucking amazing skin."

"The places I've just caressed are some of the features I desire the most about you, Ed. I hope I've proved to you, that you have been on my mind for some time now. I only wish you had heard me call out your name during my orgasm and told me you felt the same. Then maybe we could have been sparred all the misery we've been through."

"I never would have guessed you had more than friendly feelings for me or being into guys at all, Jaz. When we watched Em and Rose, I could see how turned on Rose made you."

"I thought so too, but what made me want to jerk off, was the images of Em's muscular arse, not Rose's big tits. However, fantasising about you, soon replaced the images of Em's butt. It bewildered me; being turned on by boys, but when I saw the effect you had on my arousal, I kept stroking to the thoughts of you none the less. I was a bit confused when I ran into you in the courtyard, and embarrassed about you knowing, I jerked off, thinking about you. Well now I know you didn't hear that part, but it took me some serious inner debates the following months to conclude, I might be gay."

…

"What happened this summer back in Texas since you're ashamed of your name, Jasper?" I ask him after a few minutes of silence and fondling.

He takes a deep breath before he tells the story.

"Peter came back to visit my sick aunt a few days before I left, but my uncle wouldn't let him see her. She had a nervous breakdown last year, and my uncle keeps her heavily sedated on prescribed drugs. He blames her for Peter being gay, and didn't tell her about Peter's visit. Peter tried to sneak into her bedroom during one night, but my uncle and some of his men, caught him and threatened him with their rifles. The next day I changed my plane ticket and that's actually the reason why, I came back earlier than planned. I couldn't stay under the same roof as a man who drove his son away; just for loving another man."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Jaz. What about Peter, did you talk to him?"

"Yes. I found him at the motel in the city and we had a long talk. Mostly about, my bigot uncle, and how Peter would be able to visit his mother, but I also told him about you. He was really helpful, and we have emailed a bit since. He hasn't given up on his mother, and I do hope they both get a chance to see each other soon. She misses him just as much as he misses her."

"What did your family say about the whole situation?"

"I haven't told my father why I returned before planned. To my uncle, I just said I had to go home and see my girlfriend before she left for university. Actually, I was hoping I would be in time to see you, before you returned to London. And boy, am I glad I did; even though I screwed things up."

"We're both to blame for all the misunderstandings. Promise me, we'll tell the truth from now on," I say and lean in to kiss him.

"Always the truth," he replies and kisses me back.

…

It is getting very late and I ask Jasper where he was planning to stay here in London. He tells me about a cheap hotel he has pre-booked on the internet. Even though the hotel is just around the corner from where I live, I cannot let him go. Now that he is finally here, so I ask him to stay… and he accepts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Flashback in italic is to August 2008.

…

Okay, do you forgive/understand Jasper better now?

…

Next time: The boys spend some time together… Prepare yourself for some fluff.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

Another chapter ready for you before the week is over.

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. They mean a lot to me. I'm always happy to read what you think of my story.

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them out to play.

...

This chapter and some of the next ones are NSFW. If you're under 18, please find your entertainment elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Even though the hotel is just around the corner from where I live, I cannot let him go. Now that he is finally here, so I ask him to stay… and he accepts.<p>

…

**Chapter 10**

We prepare ourselves for bed. Jasper gets his bag and finds a pair of pajama bottoms and one of his old white T-shirts, along with a brand new toothbrush.

When we are done in the bathroom, he waits for me to point out where he is going to sleep. There is enough room on the couch for him to stretch properly, but I really want him as close to me as possible. I will neither repeat the episode from the barn, where he woke up, missing our body contact.

"We can both sleep in my bed, but let's just sleep tonight. We're both mentally exhausted and we can always fool around tomorrow," I say - the last sentence with a smile.

I know fooling around does not sound very mature. However, both of us are brand new to this whole situation of having a boyfriend. We had better take it slowly in the beginning. There will be plenty of time to explore in the future.

We pull the blanket down and get into my bed at the same time.

"Goodnight Ed," he says and places a soft kiss on my right cheek when we lie next to each other.

"Goodnight Jaz," I reply and search for his hand.

That is how we fall asleep… holding hands.

…

I have the most wonderful dream about Jasper turning up at my place, and sigh deeply when my alarm clock tears me away from my dream. I forgot to turn if off last night before I went to sleep. I do not have any lectures today so I can stay in bed for another hour… one more blissful hour in Jasper-dream-land.

I try lifting my arm towards the nightstand where my alarm clock is, but somehow I cannot lift it.

That is when I realize my dream was not a dream after all. Jasper is really here in my flat, and he is lying next to me in my bed, with my arm supporting his beautiful, but heavy head.

I free my arm and turn off the alarm before he wakes up. I am amazed he can sleep through the buzzing noise, but then again he has always been a heavy sleeper. He did not snore during the night though, which I appreciate, as I am a light sleeper myself.

I lie awake a few minutes, just watching his beautiful face, and try to comprehend the thought of having a boyfriend!

He stirs in his sleep and a few minutes later, he opens his eyes and looks at me with two deep pools of blue.

"Morning Ed," he says in a very sleepy and sexy voice, a voice that goes straight to my groin.

"Morning," I reply and smile back at him.

He moves closer to me and his scent makes me even harder.

"Edward…" he says with a smile on his lips as he inches even closer, "can we please fool around now?"

He looks adorable and without saying anything, I lift the blanket; turn over and slowly crawl up his body, until we connect from groin to chest. He spreads his legs and our morning erections touch. I place feather light kisses on his neck and jaw line while I make circular movements with my hips. I can feel our hard cocks grinding against each other in our pajama bottoms.

"Sure… let's fool around…" I whisper in his ear several minutes later than he popped the question.

Jasper groans loudly and looks at me with lustful eyes. I keep adding pressure to our groins with my moving hips, as I kiss him eagerly.

"I take this is stage one – dry humping," Jasper says through clenched teeth.

"Oh, there are stages?" I dare him.

"Yeeessss," he moans as I find a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

"How many?" I ask him, dying to know what he is referring to.

"So far I've thought of seven," he replies and then he flips us over as I lose my concentration. Seven… fuck!

Jasper grabs my wrists and places my arms above my head. He holds them there with his left hand while his right starts to unbutton my old-fashioned pajama shirt.

I twist and turn, aching for him to touch me, and then he starts kissing my neck, moving lower and lower down my heated torso. He lets go of my arms, but I keep them above my head, enjoying the lead he is taking.

When he reaches my left nipple, he gently sucks on it and makes it hard as pebble. I gasp loudly… no one has ever sucked on my nipples before, and I did not know how much pleasure it could bring. The pleasure goes straight to the still growing bulge in my pants. He gives the right nipple the same attention, and lifts his head to look at me for some sort of approval before he moves even further down my torso.

He reaches my navel and gives it a sweet kiss. Then he lets his wet tongue travel along my happy trail until he comes to the elastic band of my bottoms. He blows along the wet track he has made, and the feeling is almost too overwhelming. Then he stops, and I do not know if I want to cry or relax.

Jasper makes his way back up to my lips and we kiss passionately.

"Fuck Ed. I can hardly control myself," he pants and keeps grinding into me. "You smell so good and taste even better. I can't wait until I can taste the rest of you. I want to worship you, make you feel good, see you come undone."

That is all it takes… I come in my pants and can feel he follows mere seconds later. So much for stamina…

My heart is pounding and I can feel his heart too, as I hold him to me while we ride through our mutual orgasm.

It is not the first time I have jizzed my pants, but I still do not like the feeling when the semen gets cold and sticky, so I suggest we get out of bed and take a shower.

"Can I join you in the shower?" he asks. "I would really love to see you… I mean all of you… and I know you have some packet to show," he jokes.

I want him to join me, but I really need to take a leak first, and even though we have become very intimate these last hours, I still want some privacy. Therefore, we take turns to use my bathroom. I also clean myself from the mess I have made in my pants, and brush my teeth.

I assume Jasper does the same routine, and when he is done, I rejoin him in the bathroom.

We have both discarded our pajama tops, and I can clearly see he has lost some weight since August. I kiss his collarbone and I feel his hands stroking my back. When his fingers reach the waist of my pajama bottoms, he hooks his thumps inside and lowers them. He has to lift them out a bit at the front, as I am already semi hard. His eyes never leave mine while his fingers do the job on their own.

When my trousers falls to the floor and he realizes I am not wearing any underwear, he slowly lower his eyes, and gazes at me. He does not touch me, but my dick twists by his stare alone.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," he says and I have never felt so desired my entire life.

I am eager to see him as well. I need to see what he looks like, smells like and tastes like down there, where I have touched him only once.

"Now you," I say and feel like a 10 year old showing my willy to a girl who is about to show me her fanny.

He gets rid of his pants and I recognize the white boxer briefs he always seems to be wearing. There is a dark spot at the front, evidence from our little action minutes before.

"They hug my packet and arse nicely," he jokes when he sees me looking at his groin.

"Indeed they do, but they need to come off anyway," I say in a husky voice.

I trace a finger down his body until I reach the elastic band of his briefs. I let my index finger slip inside and stroke his bare cock, but Jasper claps my hand and makes tsk-tsk sounds. He lowers the briefs himself and I can hardly contain myself.

His dick hangs heavy between his trimmed blonde curls and bounces lightly when I slowly trace my index finger along the smooth skin. Even though he's only semi hard, I can tell he has more girth than I do. What fascinates me the most is his foreskin. I cannot wait to see his pink head pop free, when I pull the ridged band back. It is like a present, my very personal present, waiting to be unwrapped.

"Come shower with me dream boy," he says and snaps his fingers in front of my eyes. "I can only take you approve of what you've seen so far?"

I have a hard time comprehending this is really happening, and I almost need to pinch my arm to make sure, I am not in the middle of one of my many Jasper-fantasies.

He turns on the water, and I am glad my shower is big enough for the both of us.

We take turns under the running water and Jasper grabs my shampoo from the inbuilt shelf. He opens the bottle and sighs when the fragrance reaches his nostrils, "Ahhhh, smells just like you. It's intoxicating to have your scent surrounding me."

I have been using that same shampoo for ages, and it pleases me he recognizes my scent as I do his. He adds some shampoo to his palms and starts massaging my head. It feels amazing and he makes sure I do not get any foam in my eyes, when he rinses the shampoo out of my hair.

I return the favor and get a bit lost in the feeling of his slightly longer wet hair gliding through my fingers. The way he softly moans, tells me, he likes the intimacy as well.

I take my shower gel and start cleaning his arms and chest. My fingers slide easily over his firm wet body. I remind myself to buy some massage oil, so I can touch him like this, outside the shower as well.

My hands move lower and I feel the muscles in his stomach contract by the contact. He inhales deeply and groans loudly when my fingers touch the head of his, now fully aroused, cock. My hands move even lower and I gently massage his balls with my soapy fingers. I hear him moan in my ear as his head rests on my shoulder. When he grabs my hand and says, "Stop a minute." I know ball massage is a big turn on for him.

"You need to stop touching me like that if I have to make it to stage two."

"Oh yeah?" I say eager to know what the next stage is.

Rather than telling me, Jasper shows me.

He takes some shower gel in his wet palms and washes my body; paying close attention to the v that leads him down to my groin. I can hardly hold myself upright when he wraps his soapy fingers around both our cocks, and let them slide together in his fist.

"This, this is stage two," he whispers in my ear.

"Do you like our big cocks sliding together, baby?"

Fuck, here comes the dirty talk. My head rests on his shoulder and I nip his neck with my eyes closed… the feeling is overwhelming.

"Look at us…" he urges "… so fucking hot!"

I open my eyes and release the biggest moan I have ever made

His foreskin slides back and forth, revealing his pink head and my own sensitive glans oozes precum.

"Can't wait to taste that," Jasper says "but that's stage three, and we're not there yet."

The thought of Jasper's hot mouth on me, is enough to make me come. My body spasm and ropes of milky cum hit our stomachs and cover Jasper's cock and still pumping hand.

"Jesus… Ed," he screams as he release semen seconds later. He presses me against the shower wall, while his still stroking hand milks our cocks for the last drops.

When we are truly spent, we slide down the wall and sit on the wet floor for a few minutes, catching our breaths, while the water washes the evidence of our action down the drain.

"Fuck, will it always be intense like this with you Ed?" he asks when we dry our very relaxed bodies.

"I hope so," I say, "and this was only stage two!" I chuckle.

He gently smacks my bottom with his wet and wrapped towel and I whine.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" I ask and laugh.

"You have such lovely arse cheeks. I had to see if your perfect white skin turns slightly pink by contact, just like your cute face cheeks."

…

While we get dressed, I think about whether I would prefer to be a top or a bottom when we come to that stage. I know from the porn, I have watched, that there is a lot of pleasure for both parts. I hope Jasper will enjoy being on the giving as well as the receiving end, so to speak. I would very much like us to have a versatile sexual relationship.

However, we have time to talk about that as I do not think stage three or four includes actual penetration.

We make some breakfast and talk about what we are going to do today, besides fooling around, as Jasper adds.

I have no classes today and since Jasper is not really a big city kind of guy, we decide to go for a walk in my neighborhood.

…

We cannot seem to keep our hands of each other and our bodies keep brushing whenever we are close enough. I find myself searching for his hand as we walk down my street

"Is this okay with you? I mean holding hands with a guy in public?" I ask.

Jasper looks surprised at me and says, "Hell yeah, I've no problems with what people might think."

I like walking around holding hands with my first boyfriend. I plan to make him the _only_ boyfriend too. I do not care what people I know might think; neither my neighbors nor the shop owners from the shops we visit.

I show Jasper some antique shops in Portobello Road, and he is very interested in all the old uniforms we find in one of them. We try some of them on, and suddenly I have my old best childhood friend back. We laugh and joke all along.

In my favorite second-hand bookshop, I search for some titles I still miss in my English classic novel collection. I like to buy old leather bound copies instead of paperbacks. Somehow, Dickens' works seem more real in the older bindings. While I browse the shelves, I notice Jasper paying for a rather large book. I cannot see the title of the book before it is stored in a bag. I am rather curios since he rarely reads, but maybe it is a book about the American civil war. I decide not to ask. He can share if he wants to. We can have some minor secrets, even though we are boyfriends.

God, how I like the sound of that word.

Jasper meets me at the exit, and I take him to my favorite lunch café where we talk about my family and friends in Scotland. Suddenly, the awareness of Jasper living in Scotland, so far away, dawns on me. I ask him when he is returning and he says he can stay until Wednesday afternoon. Thursday, he has to help Esme with the arrival of some new horses. That means we only have two more days, before we have to part.

As Jasper sees my sadness, he grabs my hand and jokes "Come on Ed, that's plenty of time to reach at least stage four." However, I can see he is aware of the distance between our homes too.

I do not even know what stage three is, but I smile at him when I remember the shower we had this morning. The thought of him going back home on Wednesday still lingers at the back of my head during our lunch, though.

...

After a walk in the park and a cup of coffee, it is late in the afternoon. We buy some good old fish & chips on our way back home, and when we are in my flat and I empty my pockets, I can see my phone blinking, indicating there are several new messages. I have 9 from Alice alone!

"You okay there?" Jasper asks as he sees me scrolling through her messages.

"Yes, but I should probably just send her a text. She's a bit nervous or maybe just curious about how it's going with you and me," I reply.

"I like how she keeps an eye out for you. Hope I get a chance to meet her again someday." Jasper says.

I like how comfortable he seems about meeting my best friend under better circumstances than yesterday. I think they will get on perfectly, as soon as Alice has forgiven him for breaking my heart this summer that is.

After we have eaten our dinner, I send Alice a calm-down-text. Meanwhile, I can hear Jasper washing his hands and brushing his teeth in the bathroom. That might be a great idea, since we just ate greasy fish & chips covered in vinegar. I take my turn in the bathroom, and when I join him in the living room, he has made tea and is browsing through my DVD collection.

I may be into old English classics when it comes to literature, but with movies, I am more of a fantasy or action-kind-of-guy. Therefore, I am excited to see what he has picked.

"Let's watch a movie… that's what new boyfriends do right?" Jasper says when he becomes aware of my appearance.

He has picked Memento. It is by my favorite director, but I have not seen this one yet. We settle on my couch, but I cannot keep focused on the plot in the movie. The feather light kisses Jasper places on my neck while I rest against his chest, steals all my attention. I reach for the remote control and turn off the TV.

"Oh Ed, I want you so much," Jasper says with a husky voice.

I turn around in his embrace and tug him down with me, so we are lying face to face.

"Me too Jaz." I moan.

His fingers move under my T-shirt and just above the waistband of my jeans, caressing the lowest part of my back. It brings back memories of the summer I stayed too long in the sun.

"The day you tended my sunburn, did more than just turn me on Jaz. It was the first time I knew for sure, that I thought of you as more than just my best friend," I tell him between our heated kisses.

"Really? … I found the interaction intimate too somehow, but I didn't know back then what I know now", he says.

"What do you know now?" I ask, rather impatient.

"One, I'm in love with you too, Edward. Two, we need to go to your bedroom now, so I can show you how much I love and desire you. Three, yes it's time for stage _three_, baby!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hope you enjoyed the shower scene. Next chapter we learn about _stage three_… and Alice is back.

Have you guessed what kind of book Jasper bought? I would love to hear your theories… Jasper might post you, your very own copy if your guess is right.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

I did it… a chapter update before the weekend. Enjoy!

This chapter and the next one are NSFW. If you're under 18 or m/m sex offends you, please find your entertainment elsewhere.

…

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them out to play.

* * *

><p>"One, I'm in love with you too, Edward. Two, we need to go to your bedroom now, so I can show you how much I love and desire you. Three, yes it's time for stage three, baby!"<p>

…

**Chapter 11**

"Jaz, before we go to the bedroom… I need to ask you how come you know so much about stages in gay sex life, when you've never been with a guy before." I ask him as we take our cups to the kitchen and clean up.

"Oh babe, I've had plenty of time to think it through. All those lonely nights in Texas this summer, I fantasized about you and me being together, and all the amazing things we would do to each other. I also found some rather informative pages on the internet when the others had gone to sleep." Jasper replies. He wraps his arms around me, and pulls me closer. I can feel the growing erection in his pants against my arse, and I teasingly push back – causing a deep moan from him.

He pushes back. Bites my ear lobe and places kisses along my jaw line. "You know I've never _been_ with another guy, as I said, but that's not because I lacked invitations," he whispers.

"No, I never doubted that," I say as I turn my head, giving him better access to my neck. As I urge him to continue, he takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom where we now sit on the edge of my bed.

"There were this mid-twenties couple at the ranch," he starts telling me… "James and Victoria."

I am a bit confused now… a man _and _a woman?

"Don't look so surprised, they were really hot. Just like Em and Rose, you know?" He giggles and looks for my approval.

"They must have noticed they never saw me with nor heard me talk about girls around the camp fire at night. One day Victoria… oh my, she had real pretty reddish hair like you Ed, found me in a particular sad mood and asked if I needed someone to talk to. I told her about you and all the feelings and fantasies I did not know what to do with. She told me she and James liked to spice up their sex life, so if ever I needed some real release instead of just fantasy orgasms, I was welcome to join them. I couldn't believe it, and weeks went by before I'd gathered enough courage to face them."

His statement astonishes me.

"I don't understand… You had sex with them?" I ask with a rather high-pitched voice.

"No not _with_ them - I watched. They liked having an audience while they fucked. I learned a thing or two, as she gave great hand- and blowjobs and they both liked anal sex," he confirms.

"But how did…" I do not get to ask my question before he interrupts me.

"You'd be surprised," he says matter-of-factly with a crooked smile. "But now, I really need to be a good student and practice some of Victoria's amazing tricks…" Jasper implies with a sexy voice.

I swallow and feel my cock hardening in my boxers. Jesus, I have no idea what all those tricks and stages he talks about will be, but I cannot wait to try them all. I have seen my share of gay porn on the internet, and I know there are several ways to please your lover. However, I have never made any lists… well that is not completely true. I have a rather large variety of Jasper fantasies to jerk off to.

We take turns in my bathroom and tonight we skip the pajamas. I subdue the light in my bedroom and go lie down on the bedspread; waiting for Jasper to join me.

"Fuck, you're so hot when you lie there waiting for me," Jasper says while he takes me in from the end of the bed. He climbs in and soon his fingers moves down my stomach, following the line of hair, from my navel to the band of my boxers.

"Ed, I really want to taste you, is that alright?"

"Pleeeaaasseee…" It is all I manage to say, as I am aching with need. His husky voice makes me even harder in my now too tight boxer shorts.

His index finger traces along the elastic band, and I lift my hips so he can ease my boxers down my legs. He tells me not to expect too much, since he has never given nor taken a blowjob before. He sits between my now spread legs, and I place a pillow under my head so I am able to see him, and follow what I know he is about to do any second now. My cock is achingly hard and lies flat against my stomach as his warm hand gently strokes the underside from root to top. He stops just before my sensitive head.

"Babe, why are you circumcised?" he asks me, still stroking my length with a finger. I tell him about it being a family tradition, just as I feel his tongue licking my shaft. This time he does not stop when he reaches my head. His tongue swirls around my sensitive glans a few times before he points his tongue and presses the tip down my slit. I nearly blow my load. He moves back and looks pleased when he sees my reaction to his actions.

"Well that might be the only wise decision your mother ever made. I just love your cut dick, all ready for me to eat," he says before I feel his hot breathe tracing the wet line he made seconds before. I shiver and beg him for more, and send my thanks to Victoria and James for making him an exceptional student.

I can feel precum leaking from my slit and Jasper gathers it with his tongue. I know what my cum tastes like, because I was curious some years ago. It is not too bad, a bit salty. The way Jasper hums, I figure my taste pleases him. It is not a real blowjob he is performing – more a lick-job, but then again, this is a very new experience for the both of us, and a few more licks and swirls is all it takes for me to come. The sensation is very intense and I do not notice if Jasper moves away in time. When I open my eyes, I see sprays of cum on my stomach but also a drop on Jasper's cheek. Fuck that looks hot.

"Was that alright for you, babe?" he asks, looking adorable.

"Totally," I reply and see the proud look on his face before I pull him closer, and smash my lips against his. I can taste myself on his lips, and wonder if he did get a bit of my cum in his mouth, as he tastes a bit salty.

We come up for air and I lick the drop away from his cheek and reach over for a Kleenex on my nightstand. As I wipe the cum away from my stomach and the bit that is now on his as well, he says, "Well aren't you prepared," and we both let out a liberating laugh.

I feel amazingly relaxed but can tell by looking at Jasper's brief clad crotch that he is in much need of a release too. When he feels my stare, he turns my head up so our eyes meet.

"You don't have to return the favor tonight, babe. A hand job is just fine by me," his sweet voice says.

He must have mistaken my lustful stare for nervousness.

"No, I want to smell and taste you too, Jaz. Believe me I do, I just hope I don't disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me. Just thinking about you is enough to make me come," Jasper smiles.

I lean in a give him a soft kiss on the mouth and then I cover his beautiful body with kisses, from collarbone to the band of his white boxer briefs.

Instead of taking them off right away, I trace my nose along his hard shaft and inhale deeply. He smells fantastic and I can see a damp spot right where the head of his dick lies. I sneak a finger inside and touch the smooth skin of his length. He twists and turns on my bed, and together we ease his briefs off.

"Eager now, are we?" I tease him.

"You have no idea," he replies.

When he lies there completely naked before me, I can hardly believe my luck - it is my wildest fantasy come true. I want to worship him in every way I can, and I hope some of the internet porn I have watched lately, will prove to be worth the while. I place myself between his spread legs, as he did with me. I figure I will have better access to his cock and balls this way. Again, I stroke my nose along his length and inhale his musky smell. My hand takes over, and I raise his cock form his stomach where it lies rested in his nest of trimmed golden curls. I gently pump him a few times before I lick him from root to head.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," Jasper almost screams.

He lifts his head from the blanket and looks at me with hooded eyes. I point to my stack of pillows, and he places them under his head, in order to view my actions better. He tastes even better than I could ever imagine, and I swirl my tongue around his thick shaft until I get to the top. Ever so slowly, I push his foreskin back with my fingers and his pink glans appears. It is the most fascinating thing I have ever seen. I am sure if I had my own foreskin, I would play peek-a-boo all day long! I smile at my thought and Jasper asks what is so funny about his dick.

I get an idea and instead of answering him, I start to sing, "Dear Jasper, won't you come out to play?"*

He giggles, but not for long. I continue to hum around him, while I suck as much of him as possible inside my mouth. There will be no deep throating tonight - just plenty of licking and sucking. While my mouth is full with his cock, my fingers run up and down the inside of his upper thighs. In the shower this morning, I noticed he liked it when I touched his balls, so I roll them between my fingers, and I gently brush the soft skin just behind them. He is taking deeper breaths now. I could easily move my fingers further back, and I would be touching his most intimate place. However, I think we will save that for a later stage.

I can feel the tension building in his body and I replace my mouth with my pumping fist, as I gently press the spot right behind his balls with two fingers from my other hand. His body spasms and waves of pleasure run through him as he paints my hand and his stomach with thick ropes of cum. I place a kiss on his sensitive head and my tongue gathers some of his essence. It is not bad, and I am glad his salty taste does not offend me, as I have other oral tricks I will like to perform in the future.

"Where the fuck did you learn something like that, if you haven't blown anyone before?" he asks when he has come down from his orgasm.

"I too have watched a lot of porn, Jaz, and I've had plenty of years to fantasize about what I would do to you, if ever I got the chance. Just remember, this was only stage three!" I joke.

He looks at me in a horny way and reassures me he will be ready for stage four in a few minutes. I laugh and tell him we better clean up and get some sleep instead. I have not told him I need to go to a lecture in the afternoon, but that can wait until tomorrow. Tonight we sleep without any clothes on. I like the feeling of our warm naked skin touching, as he spoons me.

"Goodnight babe," he says and kisses me behind my ear.

"Goodnight Angel," I reply.

"You just called me Angel," Jasper says with amazement in his voice.

I had not realized I had said it aloud, and I turn around and look into his blue eyes.

"I have watched you sleep a few times, and when your face is all relaxed and your hair lies spread on a pillow, you almost look angelic. You also saved me by turning up on my doorstep, and that makes the name fit even better. Do you mind me calling you Angel when we're intimate?"

Jasper gives me a sweet kiss on the lips, "No I don't mind babe - I love it."

Then he kisses me a few more times before we go back to our spooning position and fall asleep.

…

During the night, I have turned over and I now lie face to face with my beautiful Angel. His tight fist is pumping my morning wood under the blanket and I try to stroke him too. Our position is awkward but we both come in no time and kiss passionately before we share a warm shower.

"Ed, will you do something for me tonight?" Jasper asks while I wash his back.

"Anything!" I reply.

"I've noticed how smooth your balls are, would you help me shave mine too?"

Jasper trims his pubic hair and has a bit of downy blonde hair on his balls. I do not mind his soft hair. I have shaved my balls for some time now, and I tell Jasper that when you have done it once, you will never go back to hairy balls. First, because it is a very itchy time when the hair grows back, second because you get addicted to the feeling of the smooth skin.

"Well, that is one addiction I won't mind," he concludes.

We dry one another's backs and get dressed. Jasper in faded jeans, a white V-neck T-shirt and no socks. I like him walking around barefoot. It looks very sexy and like he feels comfortable in my flat.

We slept until 9 o'clock this morning, and with the little action we had before the shower, it is now too late for breakfast but too early for lunch, so we make a light brunch. When we are full, I tell Jasper I need to go to a lecture for a couple of hours at the university. I am a bit afraid of his reaction, but he is not holding me back. We have at least two hours before I need to be there and decide to go for a little walk. We can buy some groceries on our way back and Jasper suggest he will prepare dinner while I am away. He also tells me he will make the dreaded but necessary phone call to his parents.

There is no denying he is nervous. Telling your parents their only son is gay and in love with his best friend is never an easy task, but with a narrow-minded father, it must be even harder.

"Jasper, if it would make you feel any better, you can make the call now, before I leave for my lecture. Then we'll be able to talk it through right away," I say as I reach for his hand.

"Thank you Edward, I think I'd like that. Is it all right if I make the call by myself, and we just talk about it afterwards?"

I tell him he can use the phone in my bedroom to call his parents. It is better than his cell phone and gives him the privacy he asks for. I give him a kiss and wish him good luck.

Seeing this unknown nervous side of Jasper, makes me think about coming out to my own family.

My mother has loads of gay friends in Italy: stylists, florists and interior designers. She always invites these "lovely-colorful-people" to her soirees. So maybe she will think it is great to have a gay son. I am not so sure about Aro, though. One thing is the artistic friends they have, another is family; even if we are not blood related. I find that I am indifferent about how they are going to react when I tell them, sometime in the future.

The people's approval I cannot live without, Esme's and Carlisle's is a completely different matter. I promise myself I will give them a call and break the news of having a boyfriend as soon as Jasper has gone home. I only hope Jasper's father will not have told them before I get to do it myself.

…

While Jasper makes the call from my bedroom, and I pack my messenger bag with my laptop and some books I need for the lecture, my doorbell rings. I know from the intervals, that it is Alice. I blame myself for not calling her last night, instead of having to deal with her now. But then again, she is my best friend apart from Jasper, and I better let her in before she destroys my bell.

When I open the door, I find myself run over by her tiny figure. She is carrying a very large plastic bag along with her usual oversized shoulder bag. I do not know what it is with girls and all the _stuff_ they always need to carry around with them 24/7. She walks straight to my living room.

"Thank God you're home, Edward. Wouldn't want to carry this around all day," She says as she drops both bags and herself on my couch.

"Hello to you too, Alice," I say when I join her on my couch.

She says hi, and gives me a friendly kiss on the cheek and asks where Goldilocks is hiding. I can tell she is hoping for the best, but ready to help me through my heartache if the Jasper-situation has turned bad.

"He's still here, Alice." I give her the biggest smile I can produce.

She looks around my living room hoping to catch a glimpse of him and I continue,

"He's in my bedroom calling his parents and telling them about us. He thinks it's easier breaking the news of having a boyfriend over the phone than face to face with his rather narrow minded father."

"Wow! I am so happy for you Edward," she almost squeals with delight. "I can't wait to hear all about it… also the juicy details," she says in a serious voice.

"Alice, I know we're close… but, I think I might want to keep the more juice details to myself," I add.

"Spoilsport! I come well prepared then," she says as she empties the content of the plastic bag on my couch. I go completely numb when I realize she has brought a whole sex store to my flat. There are dildos in all kind of sizes and colors, flavored condoms, butt plugs (do not ask me how I know about those!), lube, a how-to-give-fantastic-fellatio-guide and DVDs.

"I hoped this bag's content was the right pick, but…" then she looks in her other bag and finds a jar of B&J ice cream, our favorite vanilla flavor "… I bought this in case we needed comfort food. We can eat it anyway, don't you think?" she asks, making puppy eyes. I laugh and urge her to open the jar while I get us some spoons. How anybody can live without an Alice in his or her life, is a mystery to me - I conclude, while we share the ice cream.

Jasper has not joined us yet, and I hope everything is going all right next door. I will give him five more minutes before I check in on him.

"Alice where does all this things come from," I ask her while I look at the waterproof lube.

"My cousin Mike took me to this erotic shop, when I told him about you and Jasper. I've never been to one, you know, and didn't really want to go at first. But then I did anyway, curious as I am, and it was soooo much fun," she continues, looking like a child at Christmas Eve. "There were all kinds of _stuff_. Did you know they even have costumes there?"

I am not sure I want to know about that part. I pick up one of the silicone dildos she has bought. The color is nude and it looks rather realistic with its cut head and veins.

"At least I did not get you the pink one with glitter… I might just have bought that for myself though," Alice blabs.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

She blushes a bit and adds, "Well it was so cute… it even vibrates. I'll show you next time you come over."

There are three DVDs in the pile. I pick them up and read some of the cover texts, not that there will be much plot information. I am glad to see, she at least bought some according to my taste. The guys on the covers look around my age and there's no leather or beards.

"Do you know there're all kind of categories when it comes to gay porn," she says enthusiastically and starts to rattle them off.

When I look at one of the covers, I actually recognize the guys from some of the videos I watch on my favorite porn site. They are what Alice just referred to as Twinks - lanky 18-year old boys. I take a closer look at the cover and notice the sealing has been broken.

"Alice how come the sealing is broken on this DVD – is it one of Mike's old ones?"

"Oh… you noticed. Well, let's just say I had to check the quality before I handed them over to you." Her cheeks are completely red and she buries her head in one of my pillows.

I laugh loudly.

"Okay, okay… so what! I actually thought the boys looked hot and wanted to see what I'm missing out on," she says.

"Was it hot then?" I tease.

"Oh you have no idea Edward… it got to a point where I…"

"ALICE! I don't want to know," I scream.

By that time, Jasper returns to the living room. He looks a bit bewildered by our behavior as Alice and I are in the middle of a pillow fight.

"Looks like fun," he says and we both stop, a bit embarrassed about our actions.

…

"How did it go I ask him?" on my way over to where he is standing. He looks completely calm, but it could be a façade or chock even. I take his hand and we walk back to my bedroom for some privacy. I signal for Alice to stay in my living room. Jasper and I take a seat on my bed, but he remains silent.

"Please say something… were they mean to you, Angel?" I question him, dreading his answer. I cannot bear for him to feel unloved and unwanted by his parents.

"Oh Edward, I must be the worst judge of character in the world," he finally says.

"What, I don't understand…" I start, but Jasper interrupts me.

"First I failed to realize I'm in love with you, and then I misread your actions and thought you didn't feel the same about me, and now my father…"

"Jasper, I still don't follow you…"

"All this time, I thought my father was a bigot trying to raise me believing homosexuality is wrong. When it was me… _I_ misinterpreted his words all along. He never said he wanted to hurt Peter or that he found him a disgrace for the Whitlock family. He was speaking of my uncle. He dissociates himself from his brother's actions towards Peter and the way he prevents Peter from visiting his sick mum," he says, voice trembling.

"But you said you heard your father saying…"

"I know. I thought he meant Peter was a disgrace. I never heard him say Peter's name, I just assumed he meant him, and not my uncle. See what I mean… about being a bad judge of character. How did I believe my mother would love my father and stay with him if he actually meant those words?" Jasper says in a tearful voice.

"Jasper, you mustn't blame yourself. We all sometimes misinterprets words and actions, I did the same with you, remember?"

"Yeah, but how could I have misjudge my father like that?" Tears start falling down his cheeks.

"Sometimes we just make wrong assumptions… Hey, how did they react to the information about you being gay and having your first boyfriend then?" I smile.

He wipes the tears from his cheeks away with the back of his hand and sniffs before he sighs with relief.

"They're very proud of me for telling them, and they're very happy that we are now more than just friends. They both really like you, you know. I think my mother might have suspected there was more than just friendship between us."

"I am very proud of you too," I say and tell him I will call Esme and Carlisle tomorrow night.

"We already know that Esme knows we're in love, but do you think she has told Carlisle?" he asks.

"Even though I've never meet anyone as close to one another as my aunt and uncle, I don't think Esme has told him anything. She hasn't even heard it from me yet. However, Carlisle knows something's up. I could tell when he drove me to the station in August."

"What about Bella? She's not been very communicative the last few months. I blame it on her crush on Jacob, but do you think she knows about you and me?" Jasper asks.

"I know for a fact she does. I told her I am in love with you on the very first day during my stay this summer. Or rather, she told me. She's a very sweet girl and she helped me get through the summer without you," I reply.

"Okay, that might be the reason why she's not been very nice towards me since you and I did not part on the best of terms," he says and continues. "I'm really sorry I hurt you so much this and last summer, babe. Please believe if I could turn back the time, I would do it all differently."

"We are both to blame, Jaz. I should have told you about my feelings a long time ago instead of being too afraid of losing you as a friend. Let's not dwell with the past. We still have around 24 hours together, and tomorrow we'll talk about how we're going to make this long distance relationship work." I kiss away the remaining tears and grab his hand.

"Come, I want to introduce you properly to Alice."

…

When we return to my living room, Alice has risen from the couch and stands impatiently next to it.

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet my best friend Alice, and Alice I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend Jasper," I say as they stand across from each other.

"Very nice to meet you properly Alice," Jasper says and gives her his hand.

Alice takes it and replies, "Oh, it'll be my pleasure to get to know you better, Jasper."

He smiles one of his wide dimpled smiles and I can see Alice is as affected as I am, when he turns on his charm. She takes a close look at his outfit, and notice the bare feet.

"Fuck he's hot," she whispers when she passes me on her way back to where she left her shoulder bag. "Ed, look what I brought," she says while she searches her bag and takes out her Polaroid camera.

Now I recall why she needs such a big bag. Instead of using her cell phone camera, Alice often carries this ancient thing around with her in case she sees a dress or something else she would like to capture, for inspiration later on.

"I remember you said you did not have any photos of Jasper here in London, now you can take some. I think there're five or six sheets left," she continues.

I do not tell her Jasper brought my photo album from Scotland. I can tell her later in the week when I am sure, she drops by to get all the details anyway. I thank her for lending us her camera and kindly but firmly indicates she can leave now.

"Hope very much to see you again Jasper, I think we could be great friends too," she giggles as she packs her bag and put on her coat.

"I hope so," Jasper replies.

I follow her to the front door and she whines, "Oh, you look so cute together. I am so happy for you Edward. I guess Laurent won't be happy about your happy news. Please call me soon, or even better, you can come over to my place? I've got some news too, you see."

I am about to ask what she's referring to, but she just strolls past me saying, "Byeeeee Edward."

I can tell Alice has made an impact on Jasper as well, and I am relieved the two most important people in my life, seem to get along. Fuck, I had forgotten all about Laurent. I had better call him soon, letting him know I now have a boyfriend.

Jasper and I no longer have time for a walkbefore I have to be at my lecture, so we just go to my local super market and buy groceries for tonight's supper. Jasper is going to make his famous Chili con carne since he has at least 2-3 hours to kill before I return. I have never tasted it. Apparently, he learned how to make a mean chili during his stay in Texas.

…

When we return from our walk, we unpack the groceries and I ask Jasper one more time if he is okay with me going to the lecture. He nods approvingly.

The Polaroid camera lies on my coffee table and I grab it and tell Jasper I want to take his picture, to bring along with me. I take a close up and he smiles his wide dimpled smile at me. God he is beautiful and all mine. The photo ejects and I place it on the table, waiting for it to develop, as I have seen Alice do so many times. I am very pleased with the result. Now I have the possibility of carrying him around in my pocket all the time. He wants a photo of me too and we change position. I have always been a bit shy having my picture taken, but I will do anything to make Jasper happy, so I pose.

He asks if the camera has a self-release button and I am glad when I see it has one. He indicates for us to sit on my couch, leans back against the armrest and pads the place between his legs. I place the camera on my coffee table on top of some books and look through the lens to focus on Jasper's face. Then I press the release button before I snuggle into his chest. Just before the camera take our picture, he whispers, "I love you, Edward". After the self-release-click, I turn around in his embrace and kiss him, "I love you too, Angel"

The photo ejects and when it is dry, we look at it together. It is the first photo of us as lovers and I can see our passion shining through. We leave the photo on the table and I take the one of Jasper and place it in my laptop sleeve pocket.

It is time for me to leave if I want to make it to the lecture in time. I would rather skip the lecture, but it is an American professor lecturing about Henry James - my favorite American novelist, and I have been looking forward to hear him speak since I saw the announcement.

Being apart for a few hours will be some kind of test of what we are about to experience in a larger scale tomorrow afternoon when Jasper travels back to Scotland. I am already dreading the farewell and separation. I give him a spare key in case he needs to go out shopping for a forgotten ingredient, put on my jacket, grab my bag and give him a hug and a tender kiss.

"See you later, Jaz."

"Can't wait to have you back, babe," he replies and kisses me hungrily.

He follows me to the front door and stays in the opening as I walk down the two flight of stairs. He waves at me from the window, and I am almost about to return to his warm embrace, but I keep on walking to the tube and catch a train to the university. On the ride, I think about all the wonderful things I have experienced with Jasper these last two days. We have declared our love, regained our friendship, had fantastic fooling-around-sex and he has come out to his parents and met Alice. It is hard to believe I was very miserable only a few days ago.

…

I find an end seat up front in the auditorium and am happy to see the professor is punctual. The sooner we begin, the sooner I can get out and be home with Jasper. I unpack my laptop to make notes and look at the photo of my boyfriend before the lecture begins. I need to concentrate on the lecture, as I might be writing a comparative essay on Henry James and Oscar Wilde and their homosexuality in the future.

The professor is good, and even though Jasper is on my mind every 10th second, I concentrate on getting some annalistic points written down on my laptop. The professor answers questions from the audience and when the lecture is over, I leave the university as fast as I can.

I am lucky; rush hour has not started when I reach the tube station. I get on the first train and even get a seat. My mind wanders to what Jasper asked me to help him with tonight, and I think I might blush a bit by the images my mind produces. I can certainly feel myself hardening. I place my bag in my lap, so my fellow passengers will not notice my growing problem, and keep thinking about the event until I reach my stop.

It is a bit difficult to exit the train with a hard on, but I think I manage without anyone noticing. Exiting the station, I take two steps at a time, and almost run all the way to my flat. I am not used to running, only some light weight lifting, so I soon find myself out of breath. Maybe it would be a good idea to get in better shape if Jasper and I are going to explore all kinds of physical sex in the future. I should probably buy a treadmill, as I do not really enjoy running in the streets. There is room enough for one in my flat. I also need to look my best now that I have a boyfriend. From now on, the weight lifting and abdominal workout will be a regular exercise too.

I let myself in, and a wonderful smell of Jasper's chili meets me in my hallway. As soon as I close the front door, Jasper comes running towards me and holds me tight against his body.

"God I missed you babe," he says before he claims my lips in a passionate kiss.

"Me too," I say between our heated kiss. He tastes divine of hot chili and Jasper, a mixture I will never get tired of.

"Dinner will be ready in a few and then I can't wait to have you perform what you promised me this morning," he continues and points to the bag from Boots on the sofa table.

Fuck me. I am going to shave my boyfriend's balls tonight!

* * *

><p>AN

*The song I'm referring to, is Dear Prudence by The Beatles.

The book Jasper bought last chapter is actually a present for Edward, so I'll not spoil his surprise by telling you about it just yet.

…

Hope you liked this rather long and juicy chapter – I would love to hear your thoughts.

...

I'd like to publicly thank the three steady reviewers to my story:

MW3addict: For giving me the first review and liking the boys and their continuous journey.

maryhell: For taking her time to give me advice regarding grammar a few chapters back, and for letting me know how she feels and reacts (lol) while reading my chapters.

TD69: For encouraging me to make Alice a bigger part of this story than planned.

XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. They mean a lot to me. I'm always happy to read what you think, so please review, even if it's just to say you enjoy the story.

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them out to play.

This chapter is also a NSFW one. If you're under 18 or don't like m/m sex, please find your entertainment elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Fuck me. I am going to shave my boyfriend's balls tonight!

…

The chili is delicious and hot, just like my new boyfriend! I cannot get enough of him. Watching his pouty lips as he blows on every spoonful of chili before it enters his sexy mouth, is enough to arouse me.

"What?" he asks jokingly when he catches me staring, "it's too hot for you?"

"No, I just can't seem to take my eyes off of you," I sigh.

"Later on you can take my clothes off too," he laughs sweetly, but I can tell the thought of me ripping his clothes off, turns him on.

…

"She's some character, Alice; I mean… did she really buy all this stuff for us? Some of it is rather daring," Jasper says as we resign to the sofa after the dinner.

"Yeah, she's strange alright, but also my best friend here in London."

I reach for the bag with the things she brought, and empty the content on the table in front of us. Some of the natural looking unwrapped dildos bounce when they land. We both giggle. It feels weird and arousing at the same time, to look at the content together with Jasper.

"Have you ever used toys like these before?" Jasper asks me as he grabs hold of a packet of butt plugs.

"No. The only things I've been in contact with are lube and condoms."

Jasper looks a bit confused by my answer, "Oh, I thought you said you were a virgin?"

"I _am_ a virgin. I just tried them on… you know, to see what they feel like and figure out what size I should buy. You… have you tried condoms?"

"A few times, for practice like yourself. Lube, of course, but sometimes I just use conditioner or baby oil!" He replaces the butt plugs with one of the smaller dildos and continues, "However, I've never used anything like this. Maybe we should bring one to the bedroom tonight, or is that too soon?"

I find it hard to swallow, let alone answer him when I watch the dildo in his hands. "I don't know. Let's see after the little job I'm to perform. Maybe we could just use fingers to begin with?"

Now it is Jasper, who has a hard time focusing. He is biting the bottom of his lip and I can see the lust shining from his eyes.

"What about the DVD's? Should we watch one?" I ask as I pick one with two boys on the cover. The title is "Schoolboy crush" and the back cover states the boys are real boyfriends. It looks like it is perhaps suitable for us, inexperienced as we are. Of course, I know the boys in the film eventually will fuck, as I hope Jasper and I will do, eventually. However, I do hope there will be some foreplay before the boys in the movie get to it.

"Yes, let's watch a bit of it before we move on to tonight's job," Jasper says with a dimpled smile.

…

The boys in the movie are cute, and they do look like they care for one another for real. There is a lot of kissing, touching and removals of clothes, before they catch up with things Jasper and I have already done. Jasper moves closer to me on the sofa, and starts kissing my neck and nibbling my ear, while his hand moves closer, and closer to my crotch. His actions send chills down my spine and the moans coming from the boys in the movie, soon blend with my own. I find it harder and harder to concentrate on the movie, as Jasper's hand finally strokes my jeans covered erection.

I now pay full attention to Jasper and turn around to straddle him. Our groins grind together, and he removes my T-shirt. His thumbs brush over my nipples, and they both harden from his touch. I rest my forehead on his shoulder, and inhale his intoxicating fragrance. God, he smells like heaven. I cannot see the television from my new position, but I can tell from the sounds the boys are making; they now have reached territory Jasper and I have yet to explore!

Jasper lifts his head towards the TV, and stops paying attention to my nipples for a second. From the aroused expression on his face, I also need to see what the boys are doing, and turn my head around. The dark haired boy is entering the blonde boy's smooth hole with his erected cock in one swift move. They both moan loudly and their eyes close in ecstasy.

"Fuck!" Jasper groans. I slowly turn my head back to him and away from the show in front of us, still rocking my hips back and forth.

"Have you ever thought about if you are a top or bottom?" I ask him almost out of breath, hoping his reply will match my own.

"I think I would like to do both, I guess!" Jasper says as he caresses my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Really? I was hoping you would say that. I can't wait until the day when I'll be able to be inside of you Jasper, but most of all, I can't wait to feel you inside of me!"

"Oh my God, Edward… I can't wait either!" Jasper sighs deeply and moves his hands to my hips. It only takes a few guided thrusts before we both come in our jeans, just in time to witness the bottom shooting his load all over his bare chest.

"Come, let's shower. We still have a job to do," I say as I reach my hand out to Jasper.

…

"You're absolutely sure you want me to do this?" I ask him as we exit my bathroom, a shower and a hand job or two, later.

"Yes, I want to be smooth just like you, and I trust you with my jewels, more than I even trust myself," he convinces me.

"Jasper, you don't have to do this for me. I like your balls just as they are, hairy or smooth, but if you are sure, I'll do it," I state.

He does not answer me with words, just drops the towel wrapped around his slim hips, before he seductively crawls up my bed and reaches for the bag from Boots on my nightstand.

"Okay. We're going to need a towel to place below you, and a bowl of water. I'll get that. Meanwhile, you can unwrap the razor."

I hope I will be able to keep a steady hand during the process. I rarely get any razor cuts when I shave my own balls, but this is a completely different ball game, literally speaking! When I return with the bowl, Jasper has already placed a towel under him and has turned my bed lamp towards the bed. The razor and shaving foam are unpacked and we are ready to perform. It is with a shaky voice I say. "Okay, I've never done this to anyone but myself, so…"

"I should hope not!" Jasper interrupts with a smile and we bot laugh for a bit before I tell him to turn himself towards the light from the lamp.

"I think it would give me better access if you lie down and hold your hands behind your spread knees," I say and nearly combust when he follows my direction. Jasper is lying on my bed with his knees bend, and I can see everything. I mean _everything_. His heavy but flaccid cock, his slightly hairy balls and behind them, his entrance.

"Earth to Edward, come in!" I hear Jasper saying, and I have to shake my head a bit in order to come back to reality.

"Right. Let's do this!" I encourage myself.

I grab the foam and gently spread it over his scrotum, making sure everything is covered. His dick stirs from the touch of my fingers, and I place a light kiss at the tip. "Don't move, okay?" I say as I gently shave his balls with my right hand while the left holds his cock out of the way. I rinse the razor in the water, and repeat the movements until I have shaved his entire sack. When I am done, I rinse the remaining foam off with a wet washing cloth and gently dry him with the towel. I grab a bottle of almond oil from my nightstand, cover my fingers in oil and spread it over his now smooth balls.

Jasper has not said a word during the process, nor have I. It has been the most intimate experience in my life – perhaps his too.

He still holds his legs spread for me and I cannot stop thinking about how it would feel like to lick his balls or even brush his hole with a fingertip. Before I know it, my mouth is acting on its own accord. I place featherlike kisses on his sack and seconds later suck one smooth ball into my wet mouth.

"God, I thought you would never… fuckkkk!" Jasper's back arches from the bed the minute my index finger brush his entrance. "- get to stage four!" he cries out in ecstasy, as I gently circle my fingertip over his smooth hole.

"Which is stage four, Jasper? Me sucking your sack…" I tease before I suck the other ball into my warm mouth, letting it go with a pop, "- or me, finger fucking you?" I have never said anything as daring my entire life and my boldness surprises not only Jasper, but me as well.

"Who fucking cares… just don't stop what you're doing!" His head lifts from the pillow as I gently press the tip of my oily index finger through the first muscles of his tight hole.

"Oh, fuck…" he whines.

I can tell from the swelling of his cock and the moans, he is making, that my finger is a welcome intruder, so I press a bit more. Mesmerized I watch the first two joints of my finger buried inside his warm tight channel, and wonder what it will be like when it is my much larger object, stretching him. I grab the oil bottle as the lube is out of reach and let a few drops run down his scrotum. I almost drag my entire finger out, and when I press back in, I add a second finger.

"Is this okay, please tell me if you want me to stop?" I ask when I can hear Jasper hiss and feel him tense a little at the intrusion.

"Don't stop. Just give me a minute. I've actually never had a full finger, let alone two inside of me before. I might have added the tip, but never this," he says with a hoarse voice.

I have read on different web sites, that it is very important to prepare the bottom before actual penetration and our cock sizes considered, we need to take things slowly when we get to that in the future.

"Okay, you can move your fingers now," he says, and from his voice, I can tell he is more relaxed. "I just need to drop my legs before I get a cramp," he laughs.

My fingers remain inside of him when he lowers his legs and spreads them to the sides. I can actually feel his channel clamping around my fingers during the movements, and wonder what it will be like when it is my cock, and not my fingers he contracts. Apparently, the new angle makes Jasper experience pleasant things too, because he starts squirming and moaning, and asks me to put more pressure on a certain spot deep inside. I have read about the gland, but I have never found my own, so I was beginning to think it might be a tall story. However, the way Jasper reacts, I bet I have found his! I make sure to brush the spot inside that makes him squirm so sexy on my bed repeatedly. His fingers grab the blanket below him, his abs tighten and precum leaks from the tip of his untouched, yet fully aroused dick.

"Come for me, baby. I know you want to," I urge him on, and within seconds I feel his muscles clamp down hard on my fingers as his cock sprays streams of cum onto his stomach. I am completely mesmerized, by watching the orgasm rush through his body, and I cannot wait to see it again, and again, and again. I crawl up his sweaty body, licking a few drops of his essence along the way, before I kiss him deeply.

"I knew those long fingers of yours would be handy," Jasper laughs when he has caught his breath.

…

"Jasper please let me introduce you to your new best friends: Smooth Balls!" I chuckle as I guide his hands down to his crotch a few minutes later.

"Holy shit! I won't ever let the hair grow back. I might be wearing loose pants all the time from now on, so I can say hello all day long. How come no one ever told me about this before?" he asks as he keeps touching his freshly shaved scrotum. "Edward you'll have to show me how to shave myself before I go back, will you do that?"

I take a deep breath before I reply, "Of course. I usually do it during my shower routine. I'll show you tomorrow." For a few hours, I had actually forgotten he has to return to Scotland tomorrow. However, it is very arousing to watch him touch himself, and I hope one of the so-called stages is masturbation. Maybe we can have phone sex when we are apart.

Thinking about the upcoming separation, has a depressing effect on the both of us, and I am pleased when Jasper tries to lighten our moods.

"Okay, the night is still young and you are still hard baby… we better do something about that growing problem down there," Jasper says with a lifted eyebrow and a finger pointed towards the bulge in the towel wrapped around my hips.

"Stage four, let me show you what it's all about," he crookedly smiles while he removes the towel and scopes me up against the stack of pillows on my bed. However, one of the pillows he places under my arse for better access, he explains. He grabs the bottle of oil and evenly covers his fingertips before he asks me to spread my legs for him.

"So fucking sexy… you lying there, all ready for me, baby. I'm gonna make you feel good too."

He does make me feel good, amazingly good actually. He sucks my cock like a lollipop and licks my balls. Finally, when I think I cannot take anymore, the tip of his finger circles my hole, begging for entrance.

"Please Jasper, please…" I encourage him and he obliges. Before long I am begging for more, and when his second finger enters me, I grab my throbbing cock and pump it in rhythm with his working fingers. I can tell Jasper is searching for the famous spot inside of me as well, and it takes me completely by surprise when I suddenly feel the most amazing tingle in all my limps. I know he has found it, and he knows it too. He keeps rubbing that pleasurable spot, until I scream and curse, coming harder as I ever have.

I might have come many times over the years, and a great deal lately, but I will forever count this as my first full body-experienced-orgasm! Jasper looks like the cat that got the cream, all proud of his accomplishment. After some sweet caressing, he cleans my stomach with the damp washcloth from before, and kisses my heated cheek before he goes to the bathroom with the shaving equipment.

"Let´s get some sleep, baby. It's getting late." Jasper says when he returns. I can hardly rise from the bed, my legs still wobbly, but I need to brush my teeth before sleep, so I just about manage to walk to my bathroom.

When I return to the bed, he is already under the covers, but he lifts the sheet and pads the place right in front of him. I crawl in and he turns off the light.

"Goodnight baby, see you tomorrow and forever," he says after we kiss and he pulls me closer to his warm body.

"Goodnight Jasper." In less than 13 hours, he will be back on the bus to Scotland and I do not know how or when we will be able to see each other again!

…

I toss and turn during the night. Thinking about how we will manage to keep our boyfriend relationship working, with more than 300 miles between us. Late into the night, I finally fall asleep and when the first morning light awakes me, I find myself entangled with Jasper. It is as if he is clinging to me, fearing our unavoidable separation.

There are no holidays between now and my Christmas break from university. Two months without seeing Jasper. How will I cope! Maybe I could just go up to him for a long weekend in November, or he could come back to London for a few days. Even if I have classes, we would still be able to see each other in the evenings and nights.

When he wakes up, I will ask him what he thinks will be a plausible solution. Money is no issue. I will gladly pay his bus ticket or even plane ticket, if he is to come down to stay with me once again before Christmas.

I have spent nearly all my Christmases with my mother and her husband at the time, but this year I hope I can spend it with Esme and Carlisle, and Jasper of course. They have invited my mother and me to a highland Christmas more than once, but we have never accepted. My mother hates the cold and usually wet weather in Scotland, and prefers to celebrate the holiday in a sun chair – preferably in the Caribbean or Maldives. I have always wanted to celebrate a more traditional Christmas with a cold outdoor temperature, a decorated tree, turkey and fire roasted chestnuts. It makes me happy, thinking about how wonderful it would be to snuggle with Jasper in front of the huge fireplace in the living room of my family's manor.

I try to lie as still as possible as not to wake Jasper, but he is warm and a curl of his hair keeps tickling my nose. I blow it away a few times, but it keeps falling back in the same position. I have to use my hand to remove it before I sneeze or start giggling. Fortunately, my movement does not wake him and I can remain in our little cocoon a while longer.

His divine scent surrounds me, and I remind myself to ask him to leave behind one of his used T-shirts. I know his smell will evaporate before I see him again, but I will treasure it for as long as possible. Maybe he could even send some used ones down to me with Royal Mail. My own regular deliverance of Jasper-fragrance.

"A penny for your thoughts," Jasper says, and I feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Morning Angel. I was just thinking… about how we'll manage to see each other and stay in touch and… fuck… I don't know how to be without you now that I finally have you," I explain in an almost tearful voice.

Jasper pulls me even closer to his warm body and strokes my messy hair, "Hey, schhh baby. Don't worry. We'll figure it out somehow. You'll think of something. You're the bright one, right?"

"I'm sorry for ruining our last hours with me sobbing like a girl," I sigh. "It just seems like a hopeless situation, even if we will see each other in the holidays. I don't think I can wait as long as Christmas before seeing you again."

"Well, you have your school down here, and since I don't have a proper job or school to attend to, I could move down here, you know?" he suggest with a sweet voice.

"You hate being stuck in a big city Jasper. I could never ask you to move down here, even just for a short time. No, I was thinking I could transfer to Glasgow University for the next semester, I have already asked them to send me application formulas." I explain as I let my fingers intertwine with his soft locks.

"When? You didn't know we would end up as boyfriends before the other night." He asks, sounding surprised.

"I didn't know, but I have always hoped. Besides, I love Carlisle's and Esme's company, and have often thought about spending more time with them… and you of course," I chuckle.

"You'd do that… move to Glasgow in order for us to be closer?" Jasper asks as he takes my face in both hands, making sure I am telling the truth.

"I'd do anything to be closer to you Jaz," I whisper before I invade his sweet mouth. We kiss and explore each other's mouths, while our impatient hands caress and pleasure our heated skin and aching members.

…

After a needed visit to the bathroom, we snuggle up and continue our talk of the future in my bed.

"How much time do we have, I mean what time does your bus back home leave?" I ask, already knowing the dreaded answer.

"It departs at one. We still have some hours before I have to leave. Will you come with me to the coach station Edward?" He asks, nervously biting his plumb lip.

"Of course I will take you to the coach station. I just wish you didn't have to leave already," I reply as I keep staring at his pretty lips.

"Me too, but I promised Esme I would help her tomorrow with the arrival of some new horses, and I wouldn't want to let her down."

"No, I don't want you to either. I'm just being selfish for a moment. I know Esme offered you to work with her horses as a future job if you took some training. Where will you go for that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Jacob recommended the place he went to in Washington. I send them a letter some weeks ago, but I haven't heard from them, so I doubt they'll train me as a horse whisperer. But there are other ways of getting practical horse training. Wouldn't want to leave Scotland now, if you're moving up anyway."

"Jasper you have to promise me you'll go to Washington if they offer you the apprenticeship. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to learn horse skills from the Native Americans," I state.

"But…"

"No buts. It's four, five months top, right?" I try to sound convincing, and hope my voice does not portray the anxiety I am actually feeling. One thing is coping with the current 300 miles between us. The Atlantic Ocean and all of the US main land, is a completely different matter. Is there even a direct flight from London to a major city in Washington?

"Yeah? Let's not talk about it until we know for certain. Does it bother you I'm not taking an academic degree; that I just like working with horses and my hands rather than using my brain?"

"No. I'll respect your choice no matter what it'll be, and you _do_ have to use your brilliant brain when working with horses Jaz. Don't you ever underestimate yourself."

"Okay. You mentioned something about seeing me at Christmas?" Jasper changes the subject.

I tell him about my Christmas plans, and he shines like a lit Christmas star, until he says, "But that's still two months from now Ed. I don't think I can go on not seeing you for such a long time."

"Me either. I was thinking one of us could visit for a prolonged weekend in November. Then there would only be a month between seeing each other from now and until Christmas. In between we'll email and call each other."

"I'd like that. Have you ever tried to use Skype? I think I could get Bella to help me set it up on my computer, now that I hope she has forgiven me." He says with a mischievous look on his pretty face.

"No I haven't used Skype, but I doubt it's too complicated for two smart guys like us. That'd be great. Then we'll be able to see each other as well."

"I know… I've always wanted to explore the benefits of having a long-distance relationship," Jasper smiles teasingly.

"Benefits? I don't see any benefits with you being miles away instead of within my reach. I need to devour your amazing body and…" That is as far as I get with my skeptical statement before Jasper interrupts me. He starts explaining the next stages of his to-do-list and how manageable they are even if physically separated.

However, I need to have him for real one more time before his bus to Scotland departs in less than four hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay we have reached the point where I have no pre-written chapters left. These last weeks, I have edited already written chapters. I hope I'll be able to post a new one next weekend though. However, I might have to skip a weekly update. I have some time off during Easter, and will try to write as much as possible.

The story is ending… 3-4 chapters left, I think.  
>Maybe a future-take and some outtakes - depends on you, dear readers.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them out to play.

* * *

><p>However, I need to have him for real one more time before his bus to Scotland departs in less than four hours.<p>

…

**Chapter 13**

The hours before we have to leave my flat for the coach station, are some of the hardest I have ever lived. It is as if I am losing all sense of time. On one hand, the hours drag on, on the other they fly by…

I join Jasper in the shower, even though I am tempted to let the smell of him linger to my body a little longer. We take our time, worshiping each other one last time. Our mutual tears mix with the running water, and when our bodies tremble, the cause is not from our releases alone; the realization of our forthcoming physically separation has hit us both hard.

"Edward, I don't think I can leave you," Jasper sighs against my neck.

"I don't want you too, Angel. But we have to stay strong. We _will_ find a way to be together for good." I whisper, trying to calm him.

I turn off the water and we dry ourselves before we walk to my bedroom to get dressed. I take the opportunity to admire the naked physique of my hot boyfriend one last time, before he dresses himself in his usual white American cotton and faded jeans. Jasper collects his discarded clothes from the floor, and I suddenly remember my desire to have one of his used T-shirts here with me.

"Jasper, do you think you could leave one of your T-shirts behind? I would really like to be able to inhale your scent now and then," I ask, a bit afraid he will think me foolish.

"Really? Can I have one of yours too then?" He smiles, and I am glad some of the sadness has left the room.

"Sure. Is there a particular one you'd like?" I ask him, knowing there is no point for me to be specific about his, as they are all similar.

"A used one, no doubt. How about the green one, the one you wore yesterday. It's almost the same color as your beautiful eyes," he flatters.

I cannot help but laugh when we stand in my bedroom exchanging worn T-shirts. It reminds me a bit, of when the football players exchange theirs after a match. We inhale the other part's scent and when our eyes lock, I can tell we both consider whether we have time for a second round.

"Fuck, I nearly forgot," Jasper abruptly says as he storms into my living room. I follow him quickly; not knowing what hit him, and find him on all fours next to my couch. He pulls a large flat object out from underneath and takes a wrapped parcel out of a paper bag. If I am not mistaken, the size and shape resembles the book he bought the other day. He hands it to me and suggests we take a seat on the couch while I unwrap it.

"Jasper you don't have to buy me presents, I already have what I want the most in the world – you," I say as he places it in my lap.

"Well I hope this is more of a mutual present, I just felt like wrapping it. Go on, open it," he encourages with a sweet smile.

"Okay," I say and tear the paper apart. Inside I find an antique photo album. It is the finest quality; leather bound with marbled parchment paper between the cardboard pages, and it is unused.

"Oh, it's beautiful Angel. Just what we need to house all our new photographic memories. Thank you," I smile and pull him closer for a hug and a kiss. It is one of the most well thought presents, I have ever received.

"You're welcome baby. I hope this is just the first in a line of many shared photo albums. Come on, let's christen it. We already have a few Polaroid photos, and I bought a few more sheets from the photo shop while you were at the university yesterday," Jasper enthusiastically says when he places a packet in front of us.

I grab the camera Alice left behind, and we take some more photos of us together and a few where we pose individually. Jasper chooses some to take back home with him and the rest we place in the album.

…

Another hour passes and suddenly it occurs to me, we have not had anything to eat all morning. I make us some sandwiches, but neither of us seem to have any appetite. Instead, I pack them along with some fruit and bottles of water in a bag for Jasper to take with him on the ride.

It is nearly time to leave in order for us to make it to the coach station. Jasper packs the remaining of his stuff in his bag, and I call my local cab company, as I once again do not want to share my emotional state with unknown tube passengers. Upon the arrival of the cab, I lock my door and we walk down the two flights of stairs, hand in hand.

The drive to the coach station is fast due to the lack of rush hour traffic, and for once, I wish the traffic had delayed our journey. Not that I wish for Jasper to miss the bus, only to be able to sit here in the back seat with him just a little while longer. I pay the driver and we exit the car and head for the ticket office.

"One way to Glasgow on the next coach, please." Jasper orders his ticket from a sales woman, or girl would be a better description. I can tell she is finding my boyfriend hot as she starts flirting with him. Jasper, indifferent to other people's attentions, just remains friendly towards her. However, a wave of possessiveness suddenly hits me. I know we are in a public place where we could easily meet prejudice. However, the girl and everyone else come to that, need to know that Jasper is mine. Therefore, I stand real close behind him and lean in to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Jasper starts giggling and leans back against my chest. I can see the girl has caught my message as she blushes while she hands Jasper his ticket and change, and calls for the next customer.

"Don't start something we can't finish, babe," he moans deeply as we walk towards an empty and remote bench in the waiting area. Suddenly I feel the urge to buy a ticket for myself - then we would be able to give each other road-head on the long journey to Glasgow. The toilets in the waiting area are not an option; they are simply too disgusting. There is nowhere for us to enjoy one last intimate encounter. We simply have to endure the need.

"Will you call me when you're home, Jaz?" I ask with a quiet voice.

"Of course, but I'm spending the night with a friend in Glasgow. The bus arrives close to midnight, and my father will pick me up tomorrow morning. Will you still be awake?" He asks.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot the bus ride is so long, compared to the train. Please call me anyway," I encourage.

"Sure. I'll even text you along the ride," he smiles.

The coach driver signals for the passengers to board the coach and we walk towards the front door.

"I'll just find a seat," Jasper says as he heads for the door. We have five minutes before the bus leaves. When he remerges, we walk along the side of the bus to a spot hidden from most of the people waiting for other coaches and his fellow passengers. They are already making themselves comfortable in their seats.

"Fuck… I don't want you to leave…" I grab hold of him and almost squeeze him in a tight embrace. The tears are now running down my cheeks and making his neck and the hem of his T-shirt wet. He takes my face in his hands and starts kissing the tears away, one by one. A useless job, as they keep falling.

"Believe me babe… I don't want to either." He replies before his mouth finds my trembling lips in a hungry kiss. I inhale his addictive scent and let my fingers slide through his soft curls one last time, before the horn of the bus indicates it is time for him to board.

"I love you Edward, guess I always have. Know I always will. See you baby."

"I love you more than anything Jasper. Always."

I reluctantly let him go from my hold and he gives me a big dimpled smile before he enters the bus. The door closes behind him, and I watch him as he takes his window seat, next to a sweet looking woman in her forties. The engine roars and within seconds, the bus starts moving. I try to keep a brave face as long as Jasper is in view, but as soon as we are no longer able to see one another, I let the tears run freely once more.

…

I know there is a small café around the corner, and I go there and aim directly for the restroom. I close the door to one of the stalls, take a seat on the toilet, and cry my heart out. My cell phone vibrates, letting me know I have incoming messages. I have two new texts - one from Alice from this morning and a brand new from Jasper.

_Miss U already, babe. Thank you for best days of my life… so far. I know we still have the best ones ahead of us. Love you. _

When I finally exit the restroom, the girl behind the counter sends me an odd look. She probably thinks I have a stomach flu or something like that. I order a cup of tea and take a seat while she prepares it. Meanwhile I reread Jasper's sweet text and Alice's as well. She has nothing better to do tonight, than support me, if that is what I need. I let her know I will call her in a few hours. Right now, I am not sure if I will even be up to talking to her.

To Jasper I write _Miss you too. Forever your love._

I walk back to my flat. I have not walked this far for a very long time, but I find it calming and it occupies my mind for some hours.

…

As soon, as I unlock my door, evidences from Jasper's visit meet me. The photo album lies open on the coffee table and his worn T-shirt hang over a dining room chair. I collect it and place it in a new plastic bag, hoping the scent will preserve better this way. In my bedroom, the smell of our sexual activities is very dominating. It would be a wise decision to open a window and air the room, but I need to let myself indulge in our mixed fragrance for a little while. I undress and crawl under the duvet; grab the pillow Jasper used, and inhale his concentrated scent. It is almost as if he was present. I hold the pillow tight and fall into a deep sleep. When I wake, it is dark outside and the alarm clock tells me it is almost seven o'clock.

I forgot to bring my mobile to the bedroom, and when I check for messages, I find a new one from Alice. Once again, I forgot to call her. In the kitchen, I pour myself a large glass of milk and then I dial her number.

"Hello stranger, lover boy whatever… how are you?" She asks as she picks up her phone.

"I've been better Alice. It's only been six hours since he left, and I already miss him like hell. I honestly don't know how I'm going to cope not seeing him for the next month or two," I sigh.

"Do you want me to come over? We could talk or watch a movie if you prefer," Alice asks.

"Thanks, but not tonight Al. Tomorrow afternoon would be better. Are you free?"

"Sure sweetie. You can come by around four o'clock," she replies and we end the call.

…

After the phone call, I go to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich, but only manage to eat half of it. Instead, I pack my messenger bag with the books and papers I need for tomorrow's lecture and study group. I am somehow glad I have plans for tomorrow; otherwise, I would probably just hang around in my flat missing Jasper even more. I log on to my laptop and search for Skype and tips on how to install and use it. When I stumble across a guide on how to have Skype sex, I make sure to bookmark it. I know Jasper is planning for us to do more than just talk, so I had better prepare myself, since I am not very familiar with dirty talking nor sexual posing.

When I am done with my little virtual sex research, it is still too early for Jasper to have reached his final destination. I decide to call my aunt and uncle. Letting them know about my new status – being someone's boyfriend.

"Hello," I hear Esme's sweet recognizable voice as she picks up.

"Hi Esme, it's Edward," I reply.

"Oh hi Edward. What a coincidence. We were just talking about you…"

Oh no, Mr. Whitlock must already have told them about Jasper and I. I had hoped I would be able to tell them myself.

"We just found some of your early drawings in a box. You were a very talented boy, well you still are," Esme says. I doubt my mother has kept any of the drawings or woodwork I made over the years.

"Yeah… Esme, I would really like to celebrate Christmas with you this year if that's okay with you and Carlisle?" I ask.

"You know we would love to you have you with us Edward. Have you told Elisabeth, will she be joining us too?"

I doubt she will. I will know soon enough, when I call her later tonight.

"I haven't asked her yet. Esme, is Carlisle there with you?" I ask. I want to tell them I am gay, when they are together.

"Yes, he's sitting in his favorite chair drinking his latest brew. Why, do you want to speak with him?"

"I have something I'd like to tell the both of you… can you put me on speaker?"

"Sure honey, hold on a sec."

I hear some noises and next thing Carlisle announces his presence.

"Carlisle, Esme… I am gay." There, I said it. Was not too hard.

"We know Edward. We're so proud of you for telling us."

They know. Well I suspected Esme knew due to the way she encouraged Jasper to come and see me, but Carlisle…

"And I have a boyfriend. It's actually Jasper," I announce.

"Oh dear, I'm so happy for the both of you, Edward. He's a darling boy. I knew the two of you would figure everything out once he realized he has feelings for you too. I've known how you feel about him for years, but I wasn't completely sure about Jasper. I guess he came and stayed with you for a couple of days then?"

"Yes. He's returning to Glasgow as we speak though. I hope we'll be able to have a long-distance relationship going the next couple of months, as I can't transfer to Glasgow University until the next semester," I say.

"So Edward, it's not just your old aunt and uncle you want to celebrate Christmas with?" I hear Carlisle chuckle.

"For once I just want to celebrate it with all my favorite people," I say, really meaning the statement.

"You know you're more than welcome. Please consider staying for New Year as well. Edward, Carlisle wants to speak with you, privately, so I'm going to say goodbye now, and leave you two to some male talk or whatever he's planning," Esme announces.

Not again. I still recall last time Carlisle gave me the sex talk. I wonder what contributions he actually has to gay sex.

"Hi Edward. I'm happy for you and Jasper. I sensed something was bothering both of you during this year's summer stay, and I'm glad you have figured everything out. Has Jasper told his parents yet, and what do they say?"

"Yes, he called them the other night. They are accepting of him being gay. However, I don't know if they'll think it's okay for us to spend the nights together during my stay. Not that we have… I mean, slept together… yet." Fuck! This is awkward. Having this talk with my uncle. I feel just like I did back when we last had this conversation. I hope I will not sport another gigantic pimple.

"Okay, but I guess you have fooled around a bit? Anal penetration can be very painful if you're not preparing your partner correctly. It can also be very pleasurable, if you do. Remember, there's no rush. Take your time and make sure you are both mentally and physically ready before you have intercourse, son."

Anal penetration. I have to swallow a few times before I am able to continue our conversation. The visuals of Jasper and I having real sex suddenly occupies my mind. I think we will be ready both mentally and physically real soon.

"Thanks Carlisle. We will. I've found some information on the internet, and they are very helpful. So, it would be all right if Jasper spends the nights in my room during my stay, if his parents accept," I ask.

"Yes Edward. You're both adults, so you are allowed to stay in the same room when you are staying here. Just remember to be careful. Always use lube and condoms," Carlisle suggests.

"Yes. I love you, you and Esme. You're the parents I always dreamed of having," I suddenly say. I have never told them about the parents-part before, but I guess they might have felt my love, being stronger than normal, between a nephew and his aunt and uncle.

"We love you too Edward. Always have and always will. You're like the son we never had. Whenever you need guidance or help, you know where to find us. We'll always be here for you," Carlisle says with a moved voice.

"I know. Thank you. I better call my mother now, and let her know about my Christmas plans. Talk to you soon Carlisle."

"Take care Edward. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up. The call went far better than I had anticipated… apart from the little anal talk. Why does Carlisle know anything about anal penetration? Jesus, I hope he and Esme are not performing … oh no, I cannot even think about it. However, he is very accepting of my sexual orientation, so I have to be open minded about his and Esme's as well. I recall Jasper telling me about the couple he watched in Texas. Maybe, heterosexual couples actually enjoys anal sex too.

…

I cannot wait to tell Jasper about my Christmas plans. I figure I had better call my mother and let her in about my arrangements, and tell her I am gay as well. It is almost midnight in Monaco where she is currently staying, but she rarely goes to bed before two or three in the morning anyway. Either, she will be out with friends or entertaining guests herself. I use my landline to call her mobile and am surprised when she answers after the second ring. There is soft music playing in the background, but I cannot hear the usual buzz of people talking.

"Hi, it's Edward… your son?" I have to specify which Edward, as she is quite for some time after my name presentation alone. One would think any mother could recognize her child's voice no matter what, but mine apparently being the one exception.

"Darling! How are you doing… is the weather dreadful as usual? Oh, you should see the moon I'm watching right now…" It takes a good five minutes before she stops babbling and asks for my reason to call.

When I planned this coming-out-phone-call, I pictured it being easy admitting I am gay like it did with my other family; it actually turns out to be harder than I thought. It probably has something to do with my mother being egocentric.

"I'd like to spend Christmas with Esme and Carlisle this year, if that's okay with you?" I say, stalling the real reason for my call.

"Whatever for darling? Aro and I have already booked a Caribbean cruise for Christmas and New Year, and we want you to come along as usual. This year Aro's nieces Kate and Irina are joining us too. They are so sophisticated and one of them might just be right for you and…"

No, no, no! I have to stop her. Here we go…

"I'm gay, mother," I interrupt, while I have the courage.

That silenced her… but only for a little while.

"Oh my god Edward… that's wonderful… I know this amaaaazing designer… You and Caius need to meet. He would be the perfe…"

Well I am glad my mother accepts who I am, but I do not need her to play matchmaker - I am capable of finding my own boyfriend. I already have an amazing boyfriend.

"I already have a boyfriend mother, and that's the reason why I want to celebrate Christmas in Scotland this year," and preferable all Christmases to come, I smile to myself.

"Really, did you meet a nice boy this summer? Tell me about him, is he a little lord, a law student or maybe even…"

"It's Jasper. It has always been and always will be Jasper," I state.

"Jasper? Sounds like you've known him for some time. Do I know him?"

"Jasper Whitlock! His dad works for Esme, helping with the horses. Don't you remember him? I used to play with him every summer during my stays." It suddenly dawns on me how little my mother actually knows of my life, and how little attention she pays to the details I tell her. I know for sure I have told her about Jasper, and she has meet him the few times she visited during my long summer stays.

"No, I don't remember him. Don't sell yourself short Edward. There are plenty of suitable young men amongst the right people to choose from," she dictates.

"I don't want anyone else but Jasper, mother. Please cancel my cruise ticket. I will be spending Christmas with my family and Jasper in Scotland," I say with a firm voice.

"Okay Edward. I only want what's best for you. I have to go now. Aro is mixing new drinks. I might be coming to London to do some Christmas shopping in the first week of December. I'll let you know darling. Byeeee"

I am not sure the coming out confession went as I had hoped, but at least she is not appalled and I think she accepted my cruise refusal.

Tomorrow I will call Bella. Then I figure all the important people whom need to know about my boyfriend-status, are informed. I remind myself to give Laurent a call as well. If I forget, I am sure Alice will bully me.

…

I prepare for bed and air my bedroom while I use the bathroom. Next to my blue toothbrush, I find Jasper's green one. I smile when I notice how well they suit one another. Just like Jasper and I. I am sure he just forgot to pack it along with his other toiletries, but I like to think of it as a sign of him returning.

Back in bed, I replace my pillow with the one Jasper used. It still holds his scent and I sigh deeply when I let my head sink down on it. It is almost midnight now, and my mobile phone lies next to me. I have forgone the pajama tonight, and I let my fingers wander to all the places Jasper touched these last days. My dick stirs, but I ignore the friction it so badly needs. Instead, I touch the sensitive spot behind my ear, the backside of my knees, my inner thighs and my lightly swollen lips. Newfound erogenous zones Jasper's fingers and lips tenderly caressed and worshiped multiple times, bringing me unknown pleasure.

The thought of him is nearly enough for me to come. My phone interrupts my thoughts and lets me know he has arrived to Glasgow. I read his short text _Are you still awake babe?_ Before I speed dial his number.

"Hi," I say when he picks up immediately.

"Hi. Did I wake you?" God it is amazing to hear his sweet voice.

"No. I'm in bed, but I was waiting for your call. How was the journey?"

"Long. I might take the train the next time. Wish I were lying there next to you instead of crashing on Alistair's couch," he sighs, sounding tired. I guess he must be after the 11-hour ride. I at least had a nap earlier. I do not know this Alistair, but I figure he is an old school friend. I trust Jasper and I will not let another insignificant person ruin our relationship.

"Me too," I yawn. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound bored, when I'm pleased to hear from you," I apologize.

"No offence taken, babe. I'm worn as well… in more than one way," he yawns back.

"T.M.I. Jasper." I hear Alistair, I presume, shout in the background.

Jasper chuckles upon his friend's remark and continues, "I'll call you tomorrow when I'm back in my own room, okay? Sleep tight babe. I love you."

"Goodnight Jasper, sweet dreams," I whisper.

"They'll be sweet alright, as I'll be dreaming about you, but I can't promise you they'll be innocent though," he teases and we both laugh.

We do not want to end the call, but after some tender words, we finally hang up and I go to sleep… dreaming about my sexy angel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

The book Jasper bought turned out to be a scrapbook like some of you guessed. I must confess I considered making it a Kama Sutra instead, as some suggested. Lol. Maybe Jasper will buy a copy later on…

Now the boys are apart, but I promise this is a HEA story. See you soon


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

Happy Easter everyone...

Enjoy. As always, I love to read what you think of my little story, so please review after reading.

...

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them out to play.

* * *

><p>We do not want to end the call, but after some tender words, we finally hang up and I go to sleep… dreaming about my sexy angel.<p>

...

**Chapter 14**

I stretch myself when I wake up and reach out for Jasper's warm body. When I do not find him lying next to me, I am bewildered for a few seconds, before I remember he has gone back to Scotland. It did not take my body many nights getting used to having him sleep next to me. I already miss the comfort of his warm and firm body next to mine. I go to my bathroom and take a shower. I am now back to the self-performing hand jobs. However, I have a bunch of new Jasper-fantasies to choose from, to take me over the edge. My already leaking cock only needs a few strokes, before I come - picturing Jasper on his knees in front of me.

I need to shave my balls, but I do not have the time now, so I will have to wait until tomorrow's shower. I forgot to show Jasper how to shave his own sack, but maybe we can make a Skype session. My spend dick twists by the thought alone, and I have to think of big wobbly tits in order for it to go limp.

While I eat my breakfast, I check my phone and notice I have a new message from Jasper telling me he is on his way back home with his dad. I send one back, informing him, I am leaving for a lecture in a few minutes.

…

The lecture is interesting, and even though my mind keeps wandering to Jasper, I manage to take some notes. Whether they are useable, I will find out later. I have lunch with the guys from my study group, Ben and Eric. They both know I am gay, but I have never told them about Jasper. After a lunch, I hardly eat; we go to the library to study for a few hours.

"Hey, Edward… where did you go man?" Ben asks.

"What?" I reply. I must have zoned out for a minute or five, as I find both of them staring at me with examining eyes.

"He's in love Ben. No doubt about it," Eric states matter-of-factly while he pushes my arm away from under my chin.

"He sure looks like a love-struck fool to me. Is it… what's his name, Laurent?" Ben asks.

"Laurent? No. How do you even know about him?" I ask with a mixture of shock and curiosity in my slightly raised voice. I get a few annoying stares from some of the other students in the library.

"Well we heard about Alice's little match-making set up at the pub the other night, and figured you and him, you know?" Ben says, sounding a bit out of his element with the gay vocabulary.

"Boyfriends. We call the other part boyfriend," I let him know, before I continue. "No it's not Laurent. It's a guy I know from Scotland, Jasper." I get a wonderful tingling feeling inside, and I feel my cheeks flush, just by mentioning his name to my fellow students.

"Good for you man. Has he moved down here or is he going to?" Eric enquires.

"No. I don't want him to either. I might transfer to Glasgow instead," I add.

"Jesus, you must be serious," Benn says.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I love Jasper, and I'll do anything to be with him. Even move."

We talk some more about long-distance relationships and love in general. Even though they are both into girls and neither of them have a girlfriend now, we have a nice talk.

After our studying which turns out to be more of a talk session, I take the tube back to Alice's place. I buy two large chocolate chip cookies on my way and send her a text letting her know; it is time to put the kettle on for our tea.

I also send Jasper a text, informing him, I will be home for our planned evening phone call.

…

"I have mixed feelings about this Jasper-situation. A part of me is happy on your behalf and the other worries. It is a very intense relationship; you two have accomplished to build, in such a short time. I really hope you manage to keep it working with all the miles between the two of you," Alice says as she pours tea into our mugs.

"Me too. I might transfer to the university up there. I'd do anything to be close to him, Alice. He is the one, I know he is."

"I know sweetie. I can tell by just looking at you together. You are like magnets drawn to each other. I'm going to miss you when you move up there, but you won't get rid of me though, I'll visit as often as I can. You know, I've always had a fascination for men in kilts," she jokes.

I do not tell her we rarely see men in kilts apart from at the tourist sights and during festivals.

"Speaking of men in skirts… If I ever make a men's fashion collection, you have to promise me you two would walk the runway for me. You have the right physique and cheekbones, and let's not forget fuck-me-hair," she giggles.

I laugh aloud. "Sure Alice, we would do that as long as you promise it is _men's_ clothes."

"Of course, but Jasper does live in Scotland, that means it's not unusual for men to be wearing kilts, right? I bet he would look hot in a tartan skirt." I can tell she is already making little designs in her cunning head.

"You forget he's actually from Texas. He's way more a cowboy than a kilt wearer," I state. The memory of seeing him from my window the morning he had just returned from Texas is suddenly very vivid and arousing. Instead of thinking about Jasper wearing his cowboy hat, I picture him in a skirt in order to deflate the growing bulge in my pants. However, it has very little effect. No matter what clothes I picture Jasper wearing or even better, _not_ wearing - he is fucking hot.

"Hold on, I need to tell you something, or rather show you something," Alice announces as she leaves the couch and goes for her portfolio with all her sketches. She spreads some of her drawings on the coffee table in front of us, and I must admit she is very talented. The colors are vibrant and some of the designs look more like haute couture than actual everyday clothing. From a pocket in the back of the portfolio, she finds four drawings. Even though they are very different from the ones already on display, there is no doubt they are Alice's designs as well.

"What do you think?" she asks me excitedly when I have looked them over one by one.

"I don't get it… are they for a play or a costume ball?" I ask her, still a bit confused about the rather sexy and costume-liked designs.

"No silly. Remember, I told you about the costumes in the erotic shop I went to?"

"Yeah," I reply hesitatingly, not knowing where this is going.

"Well, I thought - why not. Why don't I use my talent and imagination and make some designs. Mine are actually more cute and decent than the ones I found on the racks in the shop. I showed the owner of the shop my drawings yesterday, and he actually wants to produce my designs and sell them in the shop and on the internet. Yay… I'll earn some money to get me started on my real designs," she squeals.

"That's great Al, but what about your reputation? Do you think you'll be able to attend the big fashion shows in the future if they discover your time as an erotic clothes designer?"

"I've already thought about that. I'll design in a different name. What do you think about Tinkerbell?"

"Well, it sounds cute. It matches your designs perfectly," I encourage.

"There's just one clause to the deal though. I have to come up with names for the designs," she adds, squirming in her seat.

"Names?"

"Yes. They already have a costume called Slutty Schoolgirl. That kind of names. Will you help me think of some? Use your literary talent, pleeeease. I'll even make us dinner and supply beer?" She tempts me.

I check my watch and notice the time is already six o'clock. I promised Jasper we would talk tonight, so I tell her I can only stay for two hours top.

Alice makes us a stir-fry in no time and when we have eaten, I pick up her designs and start playing with words. I guess her designs portrays some of the fantasies men have regarding women. Alice has made costumes for the librarian, secretary, teacher and nurse. I wonder what the choices would be if women were to have costumes for their men – firefighter, officer, carpenter? I already know what turns me on, but…

"How about Seductive Librarian?" Alice suggests, bringing me back to reality. I was just in the middle of one of my Jasper-fantasies.

"I really like the one you mentioned before," I try. "The one you saw in the shop. It's fun when the first letter in the words are the same. So we have to find some words starting with l, s, t and n," I state. We try different words until we finally settle on Lustful Librarian, Sinful Secretary, Teasing Teacher and Naughty Nurse.

Alice beams like a lantern, and I am really proud of her. I help her clean the kitchen and kiss her goodbye, before I walk the short distance to my home.

…

I let myself inside my flat, place my bag, and empty my pockets on the console in my hallway. When I check my cell phone, there is already a new massage from Alice _You just have to ask Edward… I could easily make a Cock(y) Cowboy costume for Jasper as well. LOL._

_Jasper doesn't need a costume, he already has the hat _I text her back, with a mischievous smile.

…

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and head straight for my bedroom. After a trip to the bathroom, I discard my clothes and crawl under my changed sheets. I kept the pillowcase on the pillow Jasper used, and his scent is still there, but it is fainter than yesterday. I dial Jasper's number, and he picks up immediately.

"Hey you," he drawls.

"Hey yourself," I reply.

Jasper tells me about the long talk he had with his father on the drive back to their home. Even though his parents accept him being gay, they still have some rules they would like to see him follow. He got the condom/lube talk as well, and was told not to have intercourse until we are both ready. I feel ready. I just hope his parents will permit us to spend the nights together during my Christmas stay. I inform Jasper about my plans for Christmas and I can almost hear him smile over the phone.

"That's fantastic Edward. Promise me you'll stay for New Year's as well. We could go to Alistair's party in Glasgow and book a hotel room," he suggests.

"I'd like that, Jasper."

He eagerly tells me about the new horses he helped Esme with today. He says one of the foals reminds him of me.

"His skin is the most beautiful reddish color, and he's a bit shy, but I think it's just an act to ingratiate me."

"You think I'm shy? Oh, boy… you don't know what I have planned for you in the future, Jasper," I tease.

"Sorry, I almost forgot to ask how your day was." Jasper asks after a few seconds of silence. I gather he had to adjust his pants after my remark of future events.

I tell him about the conversation I had with Ben and Eric and about visiting Alice. We both laugh when I let him in on Alice's designs and the costume names we thought of.

"Well, well, well, Edward. You do have a naughty side. Can't wait to explore it further. What are you wearing now, for instance?" Jasper asks with a husky voice.

"Nothing," I reply, without a second thought.

Silence. Shit, did we lose the connection?

"Jasper are you still there?" I ask.

"Fuck… you can't say something like that baby. I'm so hard right now, picturing you naked," he seductively whispers.

"Yeah?" I tease. Two can play this game. "What are _you_ wearing or more importantly, what are you doing?" I grab the bottle of water from my nightstand and take a big slurp, waiting for his reply.

"As little as possible if you'll just give me a sec. And then I'll pretend it's your hands pumping my throbbing dick," he moans.

Shit. Instead, of spitting the water I have in my mouth all over myself, I get the water down the wrong hole of my throat, and start coughing.

"Babe, are you okay?" Jasper asks with concern in his voice.

Thank god, we are only on the phone together and not Skyping. I bet I look ridiculous and all flushed.

"Sure," I hiss. "Just had a problem with the water I'm drinking. Where were we?"

"I was telling you about my throbbing dick baby, is that what made you cough? Thinking about how it would be like when I fuck your mouth?" Jasper says.

I press the speaker button on my landline phone, and pretend my hands are Jasper's, as they move lower and lower to where I need them the most.

"Are you touching yourself?" Jasper asks with a velvety voice, and I find it impossible to reply anything but "Yeah, feels so good."

"I'm stroking my cock too, thinking about you and that hot mouth of yours. Can't wait to feel it wrapped around my dick once more… uhhh."

"Fuck Jasper… I want you so badly… my dick is so hard for you," I say. Talking dirty is not as difficult as I figured. Guess I will get the hang of it after some practice.

"I'm so close Edward, please tell me you're close too," Jasper moans and I can hear his breathing getting heavier.

I lick my index finger and let it tease my entrance a few times before I press the tip inside. God it feels amazing. I cannot wait to feel Jasper stretching me as we make real love for the first time. I feel the tingling in my toes and know my orgasm is approaching.

"I'm close too Angel. Can't wait for us to make love… feels so good to have my finger inside, preparing myself for you dick," I gasp.

"Ung… Fuck… I'm coming baby…" Jasper grunts loudly. I hope his parents are not in the room next-door, as they would surely hear the string of curses that leads him through his climax. I pump my dick a few more times and search for that hidden spot inside me. I actually see stars when I come and streams of cum hit my bare chest.

We both pant for a few minutes before we continue our talk.

"Fuck baby, I didn't know you could talk like that. We're gonna have awesome phone sex until we meet again," Jasper chuckles.

"Yeah… I need to take a shower now. I'm covered in sperm."

"Me too. I'll send you a text before I go to sleep. Have you installed Skype? I'm going to ask Bella to help me tomorrow. Then we'll be able to see each other too."

Bella… fuck, I need to call her and Laurent, I suddenly remember.

"No, I haven't installed it yet, but I've looked into it. Should be easy enough," I reply. Thinking about the webcam, I am going to buy to give me more flexibility during our forthcoming web talks – and sessions. I will not tell Jasper about it just yet. It will be a surprise.

We end the talk with tender words, and I head for my bathroom and today's second shower.

…

I do not think I have ever used my phone as much as these last few days. I might consider changing my current mobile subscription into a free-talk-subscription.

I dial Bella's number and she picks up, on the third ring. We talk for half an hour and I tell her about how happy my situation with Jasper turned out. I also remind her not to bully him too much, when she sees him. As it turns out, we were both to blame for our actions. Bella congratulates us and have several solutions on how to make our long-distance relationship work. One being Skype. I tell her she will probably get a call from Jasper asking for her help installing it tomorrow. Bella has some exciting news too; Jacob has asked her on a real date. Romantic dinner etc. I promise not to be a stranger, and we end the call.

Next on the list – Laurent. Shit.

Well, it is not as if I am dumping him… We never even went on a date, I encourage myself. I find the piece of paper with his number, and call him. Laurent is very understanding when I tell him about Jasper and I, even though he is also a bit hurt. There will be no hard feelings between us, he assures me with a, "Malheureusement… It's your loss, Edward."

I sigh with relief. I can finally go to bed, having fulfilled all the duties of today. Jasper sends me a few dirty texts and wishes me pleasant dreams, and I bit him goodnight as well. For once, I am actually too exhausted to jerk off, even though it is tempting when I reread his texts. Instead, I just go to sleep with my head on the pillow, faintly holding Jasper's scent.

…

Thank god, it is Friday. Weekend right ahead. I have a few classes today and afterwards I need to focus on the abstract and structure for my essay; I need to hand it in to the professor next week.

Instead of heading straight home after the classes, I take the tube to Tottenham Court Road and look for web cams. I find one within a reasonable price range and buy a headset as well.

Alice texted me earlier and invited me down to the pub, ensuring me Laurent will not be there tonight. I think I will go. Depends on how much studying I accomplish once I am back home. For the weekend, I have other plans than studying. I want to install Skype and acquaint myself with the camera, and have phone sex or Skype sex with Jasper, hopefully. I also need to search for places to buy treadmills. The possibility of me running the streets of London in the autumn and soon to be winter months, are not likely. However, I do need to get in better physical shape if I am to keep up with Jasper's pace. He gets all the exercise he needs from riding and tending to horses, where I mostly sit on my arse all day long.

Then there is the laundry and the cleaning of my flat. I could easily afford a cleaning service, but somehow I find that a bit over the line for an 18-year-old student. I get exhausted thinking about all my plans for the weekend, and procrastinate by texting Jasper, instead of studying.

He does not reply within the 10 minutes, I watch my phone. Guess he must be busy or has left his phone somewhere. I can no longer avoid my abstract writing and I turn on my laptop. I write for a few hours, and when I am pleased with the outcome, I save the document and search for treadmills on Google. There is a fitness store in my neighborhood, and they even have free delivery. I will go there tomorrow.

It is nearly seven o'clock, and there is still no text from Jasper. I hope everything is okay. I double-check the message I sent him for any clues as to why he could be avoiding me, but find none. It is just the usual _I miss you_ and _talk to you later. _

I make myself a pasta dish and just when I am about to serve it, my phone rings – it is Jasper, thank god.

"Hi angel," I answer with an enthusiastic voice.

"Hi babe," Jasper replies with an almost non-audible voice. It sounds like he has been crying.

"Jasper what is wrong, please tell me?" I urge him, feeling troubled.

"I got the letter today," he just whispers.

"Letter, what letter?" I ask impatiently.

"The one from Washington." FUCK! "They would love to have me as an apprentice in the spring. But I can't go, not now Edward," he continues. Double fuck! "I know you said th…"

"Listen Jasper. You have to go, you promised me, remember?" I try to keep an optimistic tone and a brave face, but my world just collapsed.

"It's four months, baby… four," Jasper sobs.

"I'll visit. You have to go. This is your dream Jasper. We can do this. We'll Skype right, have the most amazing phone sex," I try to cheer him up a bit.

I can hear him sniffle and he is quite for some time. It breaks my heart to hear him being this upset and sad. I do not recall having witnessed Jasper cry, not even the time he fell of a horse.

"What do your parents think, and Esme and Jacob?" I ask him.

"They all think it's awesome of course," he replies.

"Well of course they do, it _is_ awesome Jasper. Think about it… when we're older, you can have your own horse practice and I can be a professor in Anglo Saxon literature." I know it sounds crazy, but this is actually, what I hope our future will bring.

"Really," he chuckles and I smile. Letting him know about my plans, had the right effect.

"Yes really. We have many years ahead of us. There will be plenty of time… we might even get tired and irritated of one another," I add.

"Never Edward. I'll never get tired of being with you. You're my soul mate, you know."

Wow. I guess he is right. We are soul mates.

"Guess you are mine then," I chuckle.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Nothing much. I've been studying and maybe I'll join Alice and her friends down the pub."

"Sounds nice. Okay, I'm feeling better now. Let's talk again tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll call you. I love you, Jasper. Always remember that."

"Love you too, bye baby."

After the phone call, I sit motionless for some time. I know this will be a great opportunity for Jasper, but how am I going to survive with him being so far away. I guess there is no point in transferring to Glasgow the next semester. However, I will transfer the following. Nothing, not even the Atlantic Ocean or British territory will keep me away from Jasper.

I do not feel like reading or watching TV, so I pocket my mobile and wallet. Grab my coat, and head for the pub, intending on being wasted and forget everything for a little while. I am lucky - Alice is in a drinking mode too. When we stumble back to my flat a few hours later, we are too drunk to undress, and both crash on my bed.

…

What might seem a bloody good idea last night turns out to be far from it, when I wake up in an awkward position, and fully dressed. My head is pounding and I feel like a rat died inside my mouth. I slowly lift my head, and turn around to find Alice still asleep next to me. She looks cute with her eye makeup all smeared around her eyes like a panda. Thank god for Alice. She listened to all my concerns last night, and I … Oh my god… did I really tell her about the shaving session? I suddenly recall letting her in on more than one of the things Jasper and I did during his stay.

I go to the bathroom and take a much-needed piss. Then I look at my reflection in the mirror. Jesus… my hair stands in every direction and my eyes are blood shot. I take my toothbrush and start refreshing my mouth. In the medicine cabinet, I find some Advil's for my hangover. I place some pills on the nightstand for Alice and go to the kitchen to pour her a glass of water.

I open my fridge and look for something to eat, when I recall I have not been grocery shopping since Jasper left. There are only a few eggs and some grape fruits. That will have to do along with a pot of tea.

"Remind me never to mix beer and shots." I hear Alice say with a rather hoarse voice as she enters my kitchen. She looks as bad as I feel.

"Well, who encouraged you sweetie? You were the one who wanted to compete, remember?" I chuckle. Argh, shouldn't have done that. My head hurts… even my hair hurts.

"Guess the blame is on me then." She sighs as she grabs the mug I am holding out to her.

We talk a little while we eat the scrambled eggs and grapefruit, and Alice leaves soon after. She needs to get home to do girlie stuff. I am not sure what that entails, but gather it has something to do with her eye makeup.

I reply to a sweet text from Jasper and decide I want to do something nice for him. I am not sure just what yet. Maybe Alice can help me tomorrow when we have our Sunday dinner at her place.

There is no point going back to sleep now, might as well start the day. I take a shower and shave. Already feeling a little better, I make a list of groceries to buy and head for the super market down the street. The weather is nice, and I decide to take a walk later on. Today is not the day I am going to try or buy treadmills.

Instead, I go for the walk in Holland Park and when I return, feeling much better, I do the laundry and clean my flat. The rest of the day, I read half a novel and install Skype and the webcam I bought. I wonder if Jasper has had time and energy to install it too. Would be great to see his gorgeous face during our talk tonight.

I take a late afternoon nap and feel almost normal when I wake up. Dinner is just a salad and some bread. At nine o'clock I call Jasper. He should be back home from Esme's Saturday dinner.

We talk for nearly an hour. The main subject being his trip to Washington, of course. He has read more about Clearwater Horse Recreation Center on the internet, and I can actually hear he is far more enthusiastic about going than he was yesterday. The place situates in a Native American area near a small town named Forks. He will be living with the Clearwater family and a few workers, and earn next to nothing during his training. I tell him I hardly have any lessons around Easter, and that I will visit him for a week or so, if that is allowed. There is no phone sex tonight, just tender words before we bit each other goodnight.

I forgot to ask Jasper if he had installed Skype. Never mind, we have plenty of time. I am not feeling tired, so I find the bag with the sex-things Alice bought. I pick the book about fellatio and one of the natural looking dildos. I want to give Jasper as much pleasure as possible when we meet the next time, so I will practice. It is actually difficult, taking the object far down my throat, as I have seen done in porn. I gag a few times, and my eyes get watery. The book states it is all about relaxing the throat, but more importantly, wanting to make it pleasurable for your partner. I _want_ to please Jasper, so I keep practicing until I hardly gag anymore, and go to sleep feeling rather proud of myself.

…

Before I head over to Alice's for our Sunday dinner, I acquaint myself with the web camera. I like it being portable, and figure it will be better than the one in my laptop. I will definitely be able to bring it closer to certain parts of my body. If Jasper has not already bought one, I might buy him one. At least for him to bring along to Washington. Just thinking about Jasper zooming in on his amazing body parts, makes me hard. The text I received from him this morning, informed me about a family visit lasting all day, so instant phone sex is out of the question. Nevertheless, I do know how to please myself.

I take my time, enjoying the buildup of my orgasm. Every time I am about to come, I slow down. Teasing my balls and aching cock, repeatedly. I might be in need of some stamnia practice, if I am not to come the minute my dick enters Jasper's tight hole. When I am incapable of holding back any longer, I let the climax wash through my body while I milk my pulsing cock for every drop. I think I will try this little teasing exercise on Jasper, next time we meet.

He and I need to talk about our meeting in November next time we communicate. Will he come down here, or should I go up there? Maybe Alice has some ideas. I take a shower and pack a few things before I head over to her place. I am going to miss our weekly dinners and her, when I move to Glasgow for the autumn semester. However, neither Alice's cooking nor her friendship, can compete with what or more precisely whom, awaits me in Scotland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Next chapter: Skype sex and November rendezvous.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them out to play.

I'm glad to inform you this chapter is NSFW.

* * *

><p>However, neither Alice's cooking nor her friendship, can compete with what or more precisely whom, awaits me in Scotland.<p>

…

**Chapter 15**

October and November 2010

Dinner with Alice yesterday was great. She had so many ideas for what Jasper and I could do on our upcoming meeting. He already spend days at my place here in London, and we are going to be celebrating Christmas and New Year's Eve in Scotland. Why not pick a third place for our November meeting, Alice suggested.

I am all in favor of her suggestion, and almost certain Jasper will love the idea of us having all the privacy we crave, instead of having to answer to his parents and my family in Scotland.

I spend most of the afternoon goggling cities that meets my criteria. There must be some museums, restaurants, historical sites or just an old center of the city, plus direct train for the both of us. Most important, there has to be a gay scene, as I will not hide my love for Jasper while we walk the streets. Going to a gay club with him and dance our arses off, would also be a plus.

After two hours of research, I have decided we will meet in Manchester. The city lives up to my criteria and there is a rather large gay scene, I cannot wait to explorer. Manchester is approximately in the middle of our two homes, so we will actually meet halfway.

I will break the news to Jasper later this week, when I have looked into timetables and found our accommodation. I just hope he will not mind me paying for the hotel and the transportation. I can always pretend it is an early Christmas present, even though I will buy him a real one too.

…

Bella helped Jasper downloading Skype this afternoon, and he suggests we try using it for this night's conversation. After dinner, I bring my fully charged laptop into my bedroom, and make myself comfortable with a stack of pillows behind me. I place the computer in my lap, and log on to my account. I will not reveal the portable webcam I bought tonight, though. We will have plenty of time to use that. Tonight is all about seeing each other on the screen for the first time.

The joy I feel, when Jasper's smiling face appears in front of me, is intense. We spend the first minutes adjusting the angles of the cameras and the sound. This is the second best thing to have the real Jasper in front of me; I even caress his screen cheek more than once during our conversation.

When Jasper tells me his parents are not home and he gets that mischievous smile on his face, I know he is up to something. Preferably something starting with an s and ending with an x. We start slowly, by taking off our clothes until we both sit naked on our individual beds with the laptops next to us. It is not exactly easy to masturbate, and stay in vision of the webcam, at the same time, but we manage.

It is a remarkable sight, to watch Jasper please himself, even though I feel he is out of reach - not only literally. In order to see his face and his crotch at the same time, they both seem too far away. I almost succumb to tell him about my portable camera, but decide I will surprise him instead, by mail ordering him one as well.

Nevertheless, we pump and talk each other into a simultaneous orgasm, within 10 minutes of our first Skype session. We both laugh afterwards, and share our newfound experiences with the right way to place the laptop in order to watch and be in view, but not shoot the load down the keyboard.

We talk for almost an hour about Washington and the big New Year's party, Jasper's friend, Alistair, is hosting. I have actually never been to a party or a club with Jasper, only family gatherings and the concert we went to this summer. I hope we will go to a dance club when we visit Manchester; otherwise, I will look forward to this party. I rarely dance, but I cannot wait to dance with him, and feel his sweaty hard body pressed against the back of mine. On the other hand, the other way round would also be amazing.

…

The week is uneventful. I study, search for hotels in Manchester and go to the pub with Alice and her friends. Every evening, I talk with Jasper over the phone, and late Thursday evening we Skype, but we only talk this time. I tell him about my plans for our next meeting, and I can tell from the glorious smile on his face, that he likes the idea of us meeting in Manchester instead of Scotland and London. However, he mentions his concerns about paying for the trip. I tell him it is an early Christmas present and a love tribute from my mother as well. In a way it is, since her money will pay for it all. Jasper tries to persuade me to tell him more about our trip, but I only give him the dates and train details for now.

Before we disconnect, Jasper informs me his parents will be away from home Saturday, and we both get a hungry look in our eyes, knowing what we will undoubtedly be doing in their absence. It is getting far too late to have a mutual wank-session now, so we say goodnight.

Nevertheless, I need to take care of my pulsing length before I end up with perpetual blue balls. It does not take long before I find my release, and I can go to sleep, dreaming about our planned Skype-session on Saturday. Jasper did not mention anything about receiving a packet with the camera I ordered for him, but I hope he will get it in time.

Friday, during an afternoon lecture, I receive a text from Jasper _Got it baby, can't wait to use it tomorrow. I hope you bought one for yourself as well? _

_Of course I did. Can't wait either. It's far better than the built in camera_ I type and sigh loudly, drawing a bit of attention to myself, when I read his reply _Good. When I can't taste your cock, close ups will have to do. _

I hear nothing of what is being said the rest of the lecture. If I could, I would leave the auditorium and head for the nearest cloakroom to take care of my aching dick, but I sit in the middle of a row surrounded by fellow students. Without a doubt, they will notice my prominent problem, when I pass them on my way out. Therefore, I just will my erection to go down. Thinking of the female physique always helps.

After the lecture, I go to the fitness store in my neighborhood and try several treadmills before I find one meeting my needs. Riley, the very enthusiastic sales person, convinces me to buy a few hand weights and a work out DVD as well. Why not, I have to take care of my body for Jasper too from now on. I pay with my golden card and give them my address. Riley tells me they will deliver the equipment tomorrow afternoon after hours. He emphasizes he actually might be doing it himself, and if I am not mistaken, I think he is flirting with me. I do not lead him on, but somehow I cannot help feeling flattered.

…

Riley hit on me more openly when he and a colleague deliver my order. He does everything to show off his obvious muscles, and it comes to a point where I have to mention, I already have a boyfriend. "He's a lucky guy," Riley remarks when I sign for my delivery and show them out.

I try the treadmill for a few minutes, but decide I will not tire myself before my Skype-session with Jasper. Instead, I watch the DVD and get some tips on how to use the weights and make abdominal work out.

After dinner, I take a shower, shave my balls and rub one out. I have been horny most of the day, thinking about tonight and need to release some tension, or I will blow my load instantly when Jasper appears on the screen. The heat is on in my bedroom and I light some candles, and scoop myself back against the stack of pillows on my bed. I am wearing a T-shirt and pajama pants – no boxers. I make sure my laptop is fully charged and the webcam installed, before I connect to Skype.

"Hi baby," I hear Jasper's smooth voice, but the screen is all black.

"Hi Jasper. I can't see you - do you have problems with the webcam?" I ask with disappointment in my voice.

"Not at all, I just wasn't ready for ya that's all darlin'," he drawls in the sexiest Texan accent.

After a few seconds, he shows on my screen. Unlike me, he is sitting in a chair in front of his desk, naked. However, I can only see his face and torso so I do not know if he is completely naked, yet. I say hi once more and he says "Howdy." I am not sure what he is playing at, but I like it – my dick especially.

"You are wearing far too many clothes darlin', please take your T-shirt off, so I can see your chest," he keeps drawling.

I do as told, and when my focus is on the screen once more, Jasper has tilted the camera. I nearly die when I see a cowboy hat covering his otherwise naked crotch.

"You like what you see boy," he teases with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck yes. Lift the hat please," I almost beg.

"Oh no, you have to do better than that, boy. You have to earn the privilege to see my glorious uncut dick."

I now have an aching cock tenting my pajama bottoms and I will do whatever it takes to make Jasper remove the hat, so I play along.

"Oh yeah, Sir. How can I please you? Do tell." I sugarcoat my voice and wet my lips with the tip of my tongue. The pretense has the effect, I was aiming for, and he needs to readjust himself before he returns to character.

"You can remove those fucking pants as well and start pumping your cock for me, would you like that," he smirks.

"Anything for you Sir." I pull the pants off and my erect member springs free from its confinement. I pump it a few times, but Jasper tells me he has not yet given me permission to please myself.

"I want you to move the camera down to your leaking cock. Since I'm not able to taste that precious pearl of pre-cum, I want to see it up close. Zoom in on your dick, baby."

I follow his directions and find a position that enables me to watch the screen, wank and make sure the camera stays in focus.

"Oh yeah, so delicious baby. How I wish I could suck your cock, lick you all over and make you beg and scream. Would you like that?" he asks with a raspy voice. He is still not touching himself, just watching me with lustful eyes.

"Yeeeess," I plead. "I want you so much Jasper. My cock aches for your warm mouth. Can't wait to feel it wrapped around me in Manchester," I sigh loudly as my cock screams for some attention.

"Yeah, you can touch yourself now. I don't want you to close your eyes though. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me how good it feels when you stroke your dick," Jasper demands.

"Arrrhhhh. Feels so amazing Jazz," I moan and add more speed to my pumping fist. Jasper's hands roam his torso, and when they reach his pebbled nipples, he twists them and moans loudly.

"Wet your fingers. That's it, make them all slick and ready for your tight hole," Jasper encourages me as I remove the right hand from my cock and suck on two fingers.

"Spread your legs; let me see that pretty hole of yours… begging to be fucked."

"Oh god," I whimper when the tip of my index finger slides inside.

"That's it… yeah, so fucking sexy. Pump that hole for me babe, prepare yourself for my big cock."

And I do. It feels so amazing, that I forget to keep the eye contact.

"I think you have earned your prize, look at me boy," he says while he lifts the hat from his crotch, and places it on his head instead.

Jasper's dick stands proudly from its nest of trimmed curls, and when he wraps his tight fist around the bulbous head, I can hardly contain myself. I want to touch him, smell him, taste him… and I cannot. Instead, I keep pumping my dick and stretching my hole feverously, until I feel that tingling sensation starting at my toes.

"Oh god… Jasper, I'm coming…" I scream as spurts of cum hits my stomach and my hole contracts around my fingers while my orgasm overtakes me.

"So beautiful baby, to see you come undone," Jasper pants, and I can tell he is not far from his own release. I open my eyes, and while I keep touching my spend dick, I watch Jasper as he rides through his own orgasm with a loud cry.

"Oh fuck… that was fantastic, baby," Jasper says when he cleans himself with a Kleenex from his desk.

"Yes it always is Angel. I fucking love that hat," I say with a sated smile on my face.

"Yes I know baby. Just wait until I bring my lasso," Jasper chuckles.

We get dressed and talk for a little while before we say goodnight.

…

The following weeks is a repeat of the last one: studying, researching Manchester, spending time with Alice and jerking off with Jasper over Skype, whenever possible.

I manage to work out almost every day, and I can now run 5 miles and do 50 sit-ups without getting out of breath. I hope Jasper will notice the results if not during the visit in Manchester, then at least around Christmas.

Finally, the day has arrived for our prolonged weekend, and I am all ready to go see my boyfriend. Alice helped me pack yesterday, and besides clothes, toiletries and entertainment for the trip, I make sure to pack lube, condoms and a few toys.

…

When my train approaches Manchester after approximately two hours ride, I am giddy and impatient as a 10 year old on Christmas morning, even though Jasper and I have texted all along the ride. I leave my seat and queue by the exit door the second the voice in the loud speaker announces our arrival to Manchester Piccadilly station. The train is on time; that gives me 7 minutes before Jasper's train arrives at the platform for southbound trains. I am the first passenger to alight from the train, and with the duffel bag in my hand, I start running towards the stairs leading to the other platforms.

The signs guide me to the right platform, and with 3 minutes to spare, I am ready to embrace him when he arrives. I drop my bag to the ground and try to calm my nerves by controlling my erratic breathing, when I feel the vibration from my mobile in the pocket of my jeans. His train is held back just outside the station due to signal problems. Fuck. He is this close and yet so far away. I start pacing back and forth on the platform, and more than one waiting passenger send me an odd look.

I look at the arrival board to see if there is any information regarding when his train will embark. It just displays seven annoying letters – delayed! I take a seat on one of the benches and start biting my nails; a habit I have long since outgrown. I check my phone for new messages from Jasper, and just when I am about to put it away, there is a new text from him _only minutes now babe, we are rolling. Can't wait to see you, taste you, smell you, touch you and kiss you._

I am about to reply to his text when I see the front of the train at the end of the platform. I now regret I forgot to ask Jasper what compartment he is in, as the train has several. There is no point texting Jasper now, as he is probably getting ready to get off the train. When the train stops and the doors open, I watch impatiently as the first passengers alight. Even though I am taller than most, I cannot see him through the myriad of people getting off the train and others preparing to board. I climb the bench behind me in order to view the crowd better. There, at the end of the platform I see his golden curls and wide smile. He sees me too, and I cannot get to him fast enough.

I grab my bag and start moving towards him, right through the crowd of people. I keep my focus on the top of his head as I get closer and closer. The crowd thin with each step I am taking, and finally, only five meters keep us apart. I take him all in for a few seconds. His slim figure, sparkling blue eyes and dimpled smile. We drop our luggage simultaneously and in an instant, our lips connect in a greedy kiss. We suck and bite, lick and inhale, grind and pull, all for the sake of getting closer and closer.

"Fuck baby… how did I ever survive these past weeks without you," Jasper moans along my neck before he starts kissing me all over again, this time more passionately.

"I don't know Angel," I say when our lips part, "but let's just find our hotel so we can enjoy each other better."

The platform is almost empty when we start walking, holding hands. Only a young girl gives us a wide smile when we pass her and her mother. As we reach, the stairs leading the way out, I hear her childish voice. "See, I told you mum, boys _do_ kiss each other." We both smile at her comment and Jasper whispers, "And we're fucking good at it." Before he kisses my cheek.

We walk through the station and find a taxi to drive us to our hotel. I found and made reservations at this little boutique hotel on the internet, and I hope Jasper, being interested in history, will like it. It is a restored Tudor house with only 15 rooms situated in the old part of the town. It is difficult to keep our hands off each other during the ride, but the chauffeur keeps talking and asks questions about our visit, and we try to stay focused.

I pay for our ride, as I have also prepaid the hotel for our three-night stay. I am grateful, Jasper is not too proud about me paying for him as well, when it is so much easier this way. I have the means, Jasper do not. My mother still gives me a monthly allowance and it is much more than I spend on food, clothes, transport, books etc. The flat already paid for, is just a bonus. Therefore, this prolonged weekend stay in Manchester is my entire treat.

…

When I see Jasper's wide smile, I know I chose the right accommodation for our stay. It would have been the obvious choice to pick a five star chain hotel with all kinds of facilities; however, this is more exclusive and far nicer. The chauffeur wishes us a pleasant stay and hands us our luggage.

Entering the hotel is like traveling back in time. I can easily picture Elizabethans in these rooms, with the dark wood and tapestries on the walls. The young male receptionist finds our booking reference and smiles gently when he hands us our key and a folder with information about meals and other services.

"This way, gentlemen." He leads us to a staircase and Jasper chuckles upon the way the receptionist addresses us. "You have the blue suite during your stay." He unlocks the door and guides us inside. It is indeed a blue room, and in the center is a huge four-poster wooden bed with balcony ceiling. He points towards the en suite bathroom and lets us know, he would be happy to help with any questions we might have during our stay. I tip him and he bid us good day.

"Wow. This is fantastic Edward. How did you find it," Jasper asks, as he places himself on the bed.

"The internet. I thought this would be better than a huge hotel," I say.

"You're absolutely right. It's like staying in a museum. Come, let's check the bathroom."

It is larger than average hotel bathrooms. Everything is made of peach colored marble and gold, and fluffy white towels and bathrobes hang from the wall next to the main attraction of the room. Our eyes meet after we have both seen the huge freestanding bathtub. It is one of those in white porcelain with lion feet, and I hope it will be steady for the both of us. It looks big enough. Jasper is biting his bottom lip, and I know he has similar ideas.

"You are aware that the receptionist knows we're together, right? Since there's only one bed in the room." Jasper says, before he wet his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"Yeah, so? Does it bother you, that he knows we are going to have hot sex in this tub and on the bed and every other surface of this room," I tease as I corner him, until he cannot move away.

"No, it doesn't bother me," he sighs. "It just seems so, I don't know, like an adult thing to have a hotel room with a … fuck, Edward… king sized … bed."

I keep pressing my growing erection against his crotch, and he wraps his arms around me. We kiss hungrily and start undressing each other.

"Should we take a shower?" I suggest, turning my head towards the shower area with multiple showerheads.

"Afterwards… I want to taste and smell you before you wash away that glorious scent of yours," Jasper moans against my neck.

I know what he means. There is nothing like the pure scent of Jasper.

We remover the rest of our clothes simultaneously and admire each other's naked bodies for a few seconds, before we move on to undressing the bed.

"Clearly they are not usually in a hurry, the people staying in this room," Jasper chuckles as we remove the heavy bedspread and the mountain of pillows covering the bed.

Underneath, we find one big feather down and crispy white sheets. I cannot help but wonder, what the house cleaner will think when she is to make our bed tomorrow, after our sexual activities. Nevertheless, the thought is not going to hold me back. I want to have all the sex I can during these three days with my hot boyfriend. Whether we will get to actual intercourse, time will tell.

We climb in and place ourselves on our sides, face to face. For a moment, we just lie there staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, my hand moves over Jasper's face and upper body, acquaints itself with his beautiful features once again. He has gained some of the weight he lost when I saw him last. When I slide a finger across his full upper lip, he sucks the tip inside his warm mouth. His tongue, dancing around my finger, makes my dick stir with anticipation of what is yet to come. He lets my finger go with a pop, and I trace the wet tip down his neck and over his pecks, until I reach his right pink nipple. I circle the tip of my finger over his hardening knob, and Jasper closes his eyes and sweet moans escape his mouth.

Jasper leans over and kisses me; it is slow and sweet, but still effectual. Our tongues play eagerly and we cannot seem to get enough of each other's taste. When Jasper starts kissing my neck and slowly moves down my body, I turn to lie on my back to give him better access. He too, pays attention to my pebbled nipples, before he places himself on top of me. Our cocks, slick with pre-cum, slide against one another in the space between our aligned torsos. He places his arms on each side of my head, and I wrap mine around his muscular back. I also hitch a leg over his thigh, and encourage him to thrust against me. We moan and whimper and I lick the sweet sweat from his neck and jawline.

"Oh fuck baby, I'm so close. Feeling your hard cock against mine is enough to make me come," Jasper grunts between the now more aggressive thrusts his slim hips perform.

I move my hands from his back lower to his round cheeks and squeeze them, while I lift my pelvis for more friction. Two more thrusts and I feel the fluid from his dick erupting against my stomach and aching cock. The feeling of his hot juice around my sensitive glans makes me follow mere seconds later.

"Ung… Oh fuck, I'm coming…" I almost scream.

"Oh baby, so good, so fucking good," Jasper whispers in my ear as he continues to move his hips ever so slowly. Our spent cocks slide effortlessly in the creamy wetness between us while he devours my mouth.

After our much-needed release, we take a shared shower and try some of the different showerheads. There are 12 all together; some placed rather strange places, but Jasper ensures me he knows exactly how they will be useful during our next shower sessions. I do not like the fragrance of the free shampoo and body wash, though it is probably expensive, so I remind myself to replace them with our own. After the shower, we each wrap one of the fluffy white bathrobes around us before we walk back to the bedroom.

It is almost three pm and my stomach starts to rumble when I unpack the clothes and personal items from my duffel bag.

"I'm starving too," Jasper announces when he hears my rumbling stomach. "Let's eat a combined lunch and dinner, so we don't have to leave the room once we return," he suggests.

"They do have room service, you know, but let's eat out. There's supposed to be some restaurants in the area," I reply.

…

When we arrive at the reception, half an hour later, the male receptionist from before is still behind the counter. He sends us a knowing glare, and if my gaydar works correctly, I think he is gay himself, and knows what we have been up to.

"Hi, can you tell us if there's a small, not too fancy, restaurant within walking distance?" I ask him when he greets us.

The receptionist gives us several to choose from, and we decide upon a small Italian one. He also hands us a folder with tips for nightlife entertainment, and mentions a personal favorite club of his, called Babylon. There are a few pictures in the folder, and I no longer doubt whether he is gay or not. I thank him for his generosity and we leave the hotel hand in hand.

We easily find the restaurant the receptionist suggested, and ask for a table by the window. There are hardly any people there, being neither lunch- nor dinnertime. We place our order and while we wait, we talk about how good it is to see each other again. Our lasagna is hot and very tasteful and the beer we are having, enlightens the mood.

Jasper insists upon paying for our meal, and I do not contradict him. He earns some money working for Esme, and he wants to contribute to our trip any way he can.

After our meal, we take a stroll in the old streets looking at shop windows and buildings, but it is getting cold, so we soon return to our cozy hotel. On our way, we buy some fruit, scones and drinks from a small super market in case we should feel hungry later on.

An older man now replaces the male receptionist. He hands us our key, and as we walk the stairs to our room, I walk behind Jasper, admiring the firmness of his jeans clad arse. Jasper opens the door and once inside we unpack our groceries and discard our shoes and jackets. Jasper turns the TV on, and I fill the kettle with water so we can have a cup of tea. We watch the news and afterwards we watch and participate in a quiz show. Every time one of us give the wrong answer, we have to remove a piece of clothing. The show has not lasted five minutes, and we are already down to our boxers and socks. Could be the show is way out of our league, as it is all about astrophysics. We do not mind, as we are having fun. The expectation of what will happen once there are no more clothes to remove, makes it even more exciting.

We are now only wearing our boxers and the next question will establish whom the winner is, if either of us is able to give the right answer. I win. Must have read about Archimedes' principles at a time.

"Take them off," I challenge Jasper as he tries to act, as if I did not just win our little challenge.

"How do you even know something like that?" he argues as he looks around for a place to hide.

"I could always make you," I smirk as I tackle him on his way to the bathroom.

"No please, stop Edward," he whines and laughs as I tickle him all over. The mood changes, and instead of begging me to stop, Jasper begs me to keep touching him. Strokes that are more sensual, replace the tickling, and I let my fingers run along the elastic band of his boxer briefs. I notice the outline of his hardening and tempting dick, and I cannot wait to have him inside my mouth.

Fortunately, the thick plush carpet makes a nice change for the bed, and I did say we were going to have sex on every surface in the room. I encourage Jasper to lift his hips, and I gently remove the last piece of clothes he is wearing. He indicates for me to remove my boxers as well, when I place myself between his now spread thighs, but I push his hand away with a "tsk, tsk, tsk. All in time."

His deep blue eyes are smoldering with desire and he pouts a bit until I say, "The winner takes it all," and firmly wrap my fist around his hard dick. I give it a few strokes before I lower my head and engulf him in my mouth. His musky scent and flavor hits my taste buds and I immediately feel like I have come home. I swirl my tongue around his head a few times, before I release him with a pop. I could suck his cock all the time, without getting tired of his addictive aroma.

During my lonely nights in London, I kept practicing the art of fellatio. Besides, the guide Alice bought, I found some videos on the internet. I am getting better at it and I hardly gag anymore. I have gone from small to a larger size of penis over the weeks, but it still cannot compare to the size and feeling of a real pulsing cock, Jasper's hard cock.

I continue with a few licks and soft kisses along the vein of his length. Then I slide the tip of my tongue around his engorged head, and under his fore skin. The taste is even more concentrated in this hidden place. From the slit of his pink head, a pearl of pre-cum emerges, and I collect it with the tip of my tongue. I dwell for a moment, enjoying the purest taste of him. Jasper moans and all kinds of profanities leave his mouth, while his fingers squeeze his pebbled nipples. I love how he feels comfortable enough to touch himself in my presence… it is a fucking turn on.

After a couple of swirls around his shaft, I slowly take him back inside my mouth, as far as I can without gagging. It is nowhere near all the way, but each time on my way down, I manage to take him deeper. Inch by inch, I am getting closer to the rod of his dick and his pubic hair.

It is hard to swallow during the process, so spit and water from my mouth makes his cock slick. I must be doing something right though, because Jasper's hips start moving upwards, his cock seeking deeper entrance to my mouth and throat. I let him set the pace, and a few times, he nearly makes me gag. However, it is worth every discomfort, when I watch him come undone in front of me. His head trashes back and forth on the carpet and his cheeks flush the nicest shade of pink.

"Oh God Edward, suck my cock… feels so good baby…" he begs.

I hold on to his thrusting hips with my hands, and suck him deep before I swallow around him, making him slide even further down.

"Fuuuuuckkkkkkk!" Jasper screams as I feel his load floating down my throat. I try not to gag, but the amount of sperm, takes me a bit by surprise. When I slowly let him slip from my mouth, his cock is still slick, and cum run down my chin. I wipe the drop away with my thumb, but before I get the chance to stick it into my mouth, Jasper reaches for my thumb and licks it clean himself. Shit, that is hot. I take his softening cock inside my mouth, and suck him clean, before I invade his delicious mouth. We indulge ourselves in his taste for a while before Jasper turns me over with a, "My turn. Now."

Jasper brings me immense oral pleasure, and after my orgasm, we crawl back to bed and snuggle for a little while. It is getting late, and when we both start yawning, we head for the bathroom to brush our teeth and clean up.

I set the alarm on my mobile, and we turn off the lights. Before we fall asleep, we talk a little about the subject we have neglected so far – his apprenticeship in Washington. Jasper tells me he would rather if we leave the subject, as it makes him too sad, thinking about going away for four months in the spring. This weekend should be all about us being together. I agree, and we leave the subject for now, even though it constantly occupies my mind.

I tug him closer, and within minutes, we both fall asleep. Tired from our journeys and lovemaking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I don't know what hit me… I was actually planning on Jasper visiting Edward, but then this idea of giving them a weekend away emerged.

I felt so inspired, that I had to write two Manchester-chapters.

Next week the boys will visit a club. Make sure you're prepared for some dirty dancing.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to take them on vacation.

I'm glad to inform you this chapter is – once again - NSFW.

I'm sorry about missing last week's update, but I had a busy week, and the boys' weekend in Manchester just kept evolving. I thought I could fit it all into one chapter, but if I wanted to update this weekend, I had to split it in two. There'll be more Manchester romance next week too - hope you don't mind.

Enjoy…

* * *

><p>I tug him closer, and within minutes, we both fall asleep. Tired from our journeys and lovemaking.<p>

…

**Chapter 16**

The sound of rain on the hotel window wakes me up in the morning. I do not mind the rain; we just need to find some indoor activities to attend today and hope for better weather tomorrow. We could always stay in bed, making love, but I also like to do other things with Jasper, and I hope he will agree to visit one of the museums I read about on the internet the other day.

We have not moved much during the night, and I am still spooning him. The close proximity of his firm arse, teases my morning wood, and I cannot help myself when I slowly start grinding my dick along the crack of his naked cheeks.

"Morning babe, don't stop… feels so good," Jasper declares when I stop my movements for a few seconds, feeling somewhat guilty of using him for my own pleasure.

"Morning," I reply and reach around his waist to find his semi hard dick. I wrap my fist around him, and stroke in rhythm with my thrusts. The pre-cum I leak, makes it nice and slick against his hot skin, and I kiss the sensitive spot just behind his ear that makes him moan so delicately. Jasper wraps his hand around my pumping fist, setting the right pace, and we both come a few minutes later. We take a shower and get dressed for breakfast. Jasper in dark blue jeans, black combat boots and a light blue sweater that makes his eyes pop even more. I dress rather similarly in dark blue jeans, a marine turtleneck sweater and my Clarks desert boots. Jasper locks the door and we head downstairs to the morning restaurant.

There are only 10 tables, all of them nicely decorated with real china, thick napkins and flowers in vases. A waiter leads us to our table, and we both order tea before he leaves. On a buffet table against the wall, all kinds of food is available. I am used to these sumptuous meals, but I doubt Jasper has ever seen anything like it. There are all sorts of eggs, bacon and sausages, ham, cheese, oatmeal, cereals, yoghurt, fresh fruit, freshly squeezed juices, pastries, waffles, pancakes and bread of all sorts. A big smile spreads across his pretty face, and I promise myself I will take him to places like this regularly in the future.

"We need all the strength we can get, for what I've planned for later." Jasper hints with a mischievous smile, as we fill our plates with bits of everything. We eat for a while, enjoying the food and the company of one another, and help ourselves to more food a few times.

…

Back in our room, we brush out teeth and I close the window I opened before we went downstairs. The smell of our nightly activities is now gone, and I make the bed more presentable before we leave our room with our jackets, phones and wallets. Downstairs, today's receptionist helps us with traffic information and we easily find the right bus for our museum visit.

We visit the Egyptian collection and the T-Rex dinosaur of course, and I watch Jasper's reactions more than I watch the artifacts themselves. He is like a little boy amongst his favorite toys. I do not know why he never decided to study history, when everything he sees today brings him so much pleasure. However, that is his decision, and if working with horses pleases him more, that is what he should be doing for a living.

Afterwards, we find a small café and each settle for a salad, as the breakfast still has its effect on our appetite. The café has posters and flyers advertising concerts, plays, poetry readings and club nights on the walls and tables. We grab a few concert calendars and look for gigs for tonight and tomorrow. A small band we both like play at a club close to our hotel tomorrow evening, and we decide to go to a box office and buy tickets if is not sold out. Jasper keeps looking at other flyers, particularly those for dance clubs.

"Do you think we should go to this club?" He asks me, and pushes the colorful flyer for Babylon towards me.

"I don't know. I've never been to a gay club. Have you?" Jasper shakes his head in response.

I read the information on the flyer and it looks decent enough. No awful themes for tonight and the club is in the Canal street area, and not a remote warehouse.

"Did you bring your dancing shoes?" I laugh. The thought of dancing with Jasper's body close to my own, on a crowded dance floor already excites me.

"What's wrong with my boots?" he asks while lifting his right leg, showing me his foot.

"Nothing as long as you don't step on my toes wearing those," I chuckle.

We pay and leave the café with a few flyers in our pockets and plans for tonight, and hopefully tomorrow night as well. The rain has stopped and we stroll up and down a few shopping streets, window-shopping before we search for a box office. Fortunately, there are still tickets for tomorrow's concert and we buy two. Afterwards we decide to go back to our hotel. Maybe get a nap, before the clubbing, Jasper suggests. Right… I know what he really wants, and I want it too.

…

It takes forever to fill the bathtub with water, but when it is almost full and Jasper enters, we realize that if we are not to make water damages to the hotel, it can only be half-full before I enter. Jasper adds some nice smelling drops of oil from a bottle next to the tub and leans back. There is no foam on the water surface, so nothing is hiding my view to his growing erection. I get in as well, and the water immediately splashes and rises to the edge of the tub. We sit opposite of one another, but Jasper asks me to turn around and lean against his chest. I manage to turn without splashing too much water over board and sigh contently when he wraps his arms around me.

"This is nice," he whispers and I nod against his chest.

We sit quite for a few minutes enjoying the warm soothing water, before Jasper's hands start running up and down my wet chest. I can feel his hard cock poking the lower of my back, and I lift my body a bit in order for him to slide it against the crack of my arse. His movements become erratic and I soon feel the thickness of his semen run down my cheeks, and mix with the bathtub water.

"Do you trust me Edward?" He asks with a husky voice mere seconds after his release.

"Of course," I reply. I really do and start to wonder if he wants us to try actual penetration.

"Okay, lean forward, place your hands on the edge of the tub and spread your legs. I do as he tells me, and the new position leaves only my bended knees and cock under the water surface. Jasper moves around behind me and I soon feel his hand caressing my arse. He squeezes the cheeks and kisses each one several times.

"Are you ready for the next stage, babe?" he whispers very close to my most private part, and the air from his mouth tickles and sends shivers down my spine.

I nod repeatedly and rest my head against my folded arms. I think I know what he is about to do, and I have often thought about how it would feel like. He spreads my cheeks and I arch my back, to give him better access to my needy hole. He licks me from balls to entrance once, twice, three times before he points his tongue and presses it against the place where I want him the most. I nearly cry from the pleasure he brings me. Neither of my fantasies prepared me for this amazing and most intimate feeling. My cock slabs against my stomach vigorously, and without even touching it, I come from the pure bliss of Jasper rimming me. My body is a trembling mess and Jasper wraps his arms securely around me, while I keep shooting my release.

We both laugh after the shared experience, and Jasper lends me a hand stepping out of the tub, as my legs are still trembling from the impact of my orgasm. When Jasper teasingly bends over to dry his feet in front of me, I make sure to get a close look of his hidden spot, a place I cannot wait to taste and lick as well.

It is late in the afternoon when we wake from a much-needed nap. We kiss and make out a little under the covers, but we do not have sex. Instead, we get dressed for our evening out. Jasper is wearing tight blue jeans, ankle boots and a red fitted dress shirt I have not seen before. Instead of his usual white tee, he is wearing a tank underneath it, and I sincerely hope the temperature of the club is high, so he will have to remove the dress shirt during the night. His muscular shoulders and arms look amazing in this design. I am wearing black jeans, a grey vintage T-shirt and a light black leather jacket. Alice picked it for me on one of our shopping trips. I would never have picked something like this myself, but I must confess it suits me. Jasper agrees, according to the wanton look he keeps sending me.

The reception calls for a taxi, and it is with great anticipation we drive towards Canal Street to find a place to eat and have a drink or two before we go to Babylon, to dance our arses off.

…

The chauffeur drops us off at the end of the street and before we walk down Manchester's gayest street, we grab each other's hand and enjoy the lively atmosphere for a moment. Even though it is rather cold, more than one by passer is wearing next to nothing. I do not think I have ever seen this many feather boas or tight fitting lycra T-shirts in my life. I guess there must be a theme night at one of the bars after all, as we see several men wearing leather chaps, and hardly anything else. I figure this is some kind of buyer's and seller's market as all the goods are on display. However, the main part of the people here look just like Jasper and I, wearing what you would consider normal clothes.

"Babe, I know I'm gay, but don't you find some of the people here a bit too flamboyant?" Jasper asks me, when a couple of guys wearing cropped shirts and skinny latex jeans pass by.

"Nah… it's not my style, but I guess people should be wearing whatever they want. I bet Alice could give one or two some fashion advice, though," I reply when a man in his forties wearing leopard leggings and an orange leather jacket with fringes passes us on his way to a pub.

We walk down the street and find a nice looking restaurant without loud music and stage performance for our dinner. The waiter, a middle aged but rather attractive man, takes our orders and the opportunity to flirt with us, me especially. I can tell it makes Jasper uncomfortable, seeing another man hitting on me and I do my best to ignore the attentive waiter during our dinner. Somehow, it turns me on knowing Jasper feels possessive of me. We share a rich chocolate pie with whipped cream for dessert, and when the waiter asks if everything is to our satisfaction, Jasper says, "You bet! My hot boyfriend satisfy me all the time," before he leans in and kisses me passionately. When we come up for air, the waiter is gone and our check is on the table. I pay with cash and we leave the restaurant chuckling, hand in hand.

Next to the restaurant, there is a bar with in and outgoing traffic of all kinds of people. We decide to enter and have a beer before we make it to Babylon. The atmosphere is nice, and we find a table in the back where we can overlook the place. We talk a bit about this year's Christmas holiday and whether Jasper's parents will allow us to spend the nights together since Carlisle and Esme has already given us their accept. Jasper has promised his mother he will sleep in his own bed, alone, the night before Christmas, as they have some family traditions in the morning she will not change yet. However, the other nights we can spend together in my room or his.

I will depart London as soon as my lectures are over and not return until the new ones begin in January. That gives us more than two weeks together, and plenty of nights to make love, I hope.

"I've booked a hotel room in Glasgow for New Year's eve and the night after. I thought we might want some privacy during your visit. Alistair's flat is big, but he only has one bedroom," Jasper informs me.

"Sounds great. How many people will be joining the party?" I ask Jasper as I finish my beer.

"Ten or twelve for the dinner, and probably 50 or more for the actual party. I think I'll know around 30 of them, the others are Alistair's other friends. Hey, you should ask Alice if she would like to come. Then your best friend will be celebrating the New Year with you," Jasper suggests.

I must confess I find his suggestion rather appealing since I will only know Jasper at the party.

"Well, _you_ are my best friend Jasper, but I might consider asking her anyway. Would be nice to know someone else besides you at the dinner and party," I admit, promising myself to send Alice a text tomorrow asking her if she is free or have other plans for New Year's Eve.

Jasper drowns his beer, and we make our way towards the night's final destination.

…

Babylon is popular, especially on a Friday night. We have to queue for 20 minutes before we make it to the front door, where a gigantic and mean looking door attendant is checking our id cards. "First timers, I recon, well good luck twinks," he jokes before he shouts, "Next!"

Inside, everything is black: floor, walls and ceiling. Only a line of floor lights leads us down a narrow hallway to a cloakroom where we deposit our coats and belongings. We only bring some cash and our id cards in our jeans pockets. The heavy beats from the music hits us like a sledgehammer when we make it through the doors, to the actual club. Jasper and I usually prefer alternative rock music, but the dance music thumping through the speakers, surely has its purpose. For a few minutes, we just stand still and stare, taking it all in. Everywhere men and boys are dancing to the rhythms - on the dance floor, on the balconies overlooking the entire place and even at the bar.

"Wow," Jasper leans in and almost shouts in my ear, to make himself heard over the loud music. He grabs my hand and leads us through the crowd to the middle of the pulsating dance floor. I have dreamt of dancing with Jasper more than once, but now when it is about to happen, I actually get cold feet. I have never danced to this kind of music, or jumped and writhed more likely.

Jasper reads my nervousness, he places his hands on my hips, and we start to sway to the beats with his guidance. I soon get the hang of it. The music and the fast blinking lights have an almost trancelike effect; I close my eyes for a while and let myself go with the flow. Jasper's hands move from my hips to the lower part of my back as he tugs me closer to him. Our bodies are now connected, and when a slower song replaces the thumping beats, I take the opportunity to kiss him, and press my groin against his. He moans into my mouth, and I keep circling my hips.

"Fuck, baby… you're so hot… and hard…" Jasper's husky voice is barely audible when he whispers in my ear, but his body language tells me all I need to know. His left thigh seeks entrance between my legs and we do not really dance anymore, we just keep adding pressure and seek friction to our jeans cladded erections. "Get a room… or even better, go to the backroom," an older guy shouts with a huge smile on his sweaty face while he points towards an entrance covered by a curtain.

I have never heard of a backroom at a club before, but from the blissful looks of some of the men I see emerging from behind the curtain, I have ideas of what is going on back there. Jasper and I head in the direction of the hidden room, and when we pass the curtain, my suspicions are no longer just suspicions. The sound level of the music is lower in here and we can actually hear moans and gasps coming from the interacting men. Couples and groups of men are kissing, giving and receiving blowjobs, and some even look like they are fucking against the wall at the back of the room.

Besides the ones participating in the actions some, mainly single men, just watch. One even jerks off rather openly while he watches two boys, not unlike Jasper and I, making out. I bet we could give the voyeur a memorable show, but I am not interested in sharing my love and passion for Jasper with strangers. Instead, we leave the backroom and find the gents.

There is a line for the toilets behind the stalls, but we decide to wait anyway. The urinates does not look very appealing, with guys checking each other out while they take a piss. When it is finally our turn, two boys, high as kites, emerge from the stall we are about to enter. I know drugs are unavoidable at clubs, so why would this one be any different. I hear a few sighs from the men queuing behind us when Jasper and I enter the stall together. They probably think we are going to prolong the waiting time by having sex or doing drugs as well. I would never do drugs, and even though I am horny as hell from the prior dancing, I will not have sex with my boyfriend here. Jasper kiss my briefly, but otherwise we just take turns to relieve ourselves.

When we exit the stall, a man leaning against the wall by the washing basin, offers us some pills and even suggests a threesome back at his place. We kindly turn him down, and return to the dance floor smiling. More people have arrived since our visit to the backroom and the toilet, and there is hardly any space to move. Instead, we take the stairs leading to the balcony and find a free spot overlooking the club.

"This is something else, huh?" Jasper chuckles as we watch three boys dressed in silver speedos dancing on a platform below us. "Not sure this is my cup of tea, but it's alright once in a while I guess."

"I agree. I'm more of a pub or gig-person myself, but let's just stay for another hour now that we are here," I suggest.

"Sure. Do you want anything to drink?" Jasper asks pointing towards the bar behind us.

"A bottle of water would be nice, let's go," I add.

"No, I'll go. You stay here and keep our spot," Jasper says with a grin and kiss me on the cheek before he leaves.

I lean over the balcony railing in order to see a particular crazy dancer, when I feel the pressure of a body against my back.

"That was fast," I say.

"I can make you come fast, if that's what you want sugar. I bet my nine inch cock will make you scream as I fuck that tight arse of yours." A husky voice adds.

What the fuck! That is neither Jasper's body scent nor his voice. Whomever it is, presses me against the balcony railing and I cannot turn around nor get away from his entrapment.

"Please, move away from me," I say as I try to wiggle myself loose from his hold.

"Oh, you are a feisty one. I love it when you twinks play hard to get," he moans far to close against my neck.

"I'm not pretending. I'm here with my boyfriend, he'll be back any minute," I try to persuade him as he keeps grinding his groin against my arse.

"How important could you be to him, if he leaves you here all by yourself," he drawls.

"Get your filthy hands away from him, you disgusting fuck, he is MINE!" Jasper shouts behind me, and the tight grip the man had on me is gone. I turn around and come face to face with my stalker, a good-looking man in his thirties. He could be a bloody rock star for all I care; I only have eyes for Jasper right now, and he is furious. If looks could kill, the man would be dead by now. I have never seen Jasper this agitated before. His possessiveness and will to protect me, makes my dick stir in my tight jeans, and I almost tackle him on the spot. The man reluctantly apologies and walks away cursing us, but I hardly notice as Jasper smashes his lips to mine, making sure everybody nearby knows we are here together.

"Did he do anything inappropriate to you baby?" Jasper whispers in my ear after we end our kiss.

"No, he didn't get that far, thanks to my guardian angel," I reply with a huge smile and a lustful stare. Jasper licks his lips and adjust his goods before he gives me a dimpled smile in return. We drink our water while we watch the dance floor for a few songs.

"Come on babe, I want to dance some more before we return to our love nest." Jasper puts his arm around my shoulder and we join the sweaty masses on the tile lit floor. I am pleased I left my leather jacket in the cloakroom as the heat from the surrounding bodies makes the temperature rise. However, Jasper is still wearing his red dress shirt, now unbuttoned, but I want it off. I move behind him and press my chest against his back as my hands roam his torso. I free him from the shirt and let it slip off his arms, admiring his physique. I tie his shirt around my waist and let my hands run up and down his sculptured shoulders and biceps. We keep this position for a while, and I lean in and lick the sweet scent of his neck while we sway harmonious to the music.

More than one man on the dance floor try to catch our attention, and we give them a free show. They can look and dream all they want, as long as they do not touch either one of us. Even though my dick and balls get friction from Jasper's teasing arse, I want more, and I want it now.

"Jasper, can we please leave now, I can't stand not being able to touch you any longer," I sigh while I nibble his ear lobe and press my erection harder against his cheeks.

"Fuck yeah… Let's go." He turns around in my embrace and we kiss feverously before we leave the dance floor, causing a few vexed sighs from our crowd.

Out on the street we find a taxi and fortunately, the driver is in the middle of a phone call conversation and does not pay any attention to our make out session on the back seat, as we drive back to our hotel.

…

I can barely find the key hole in the door to our room, as Jasper keeps distracting me by kissing my neck and jawline, and once we are inside, he pushes me against the closed door with tremendous force.

"Mine," he moans as he keeps licking and nibbling.

"Only yours Angel," I whimper back, enjoying his eagerness.

Impatiently, we tear our clothes off, and stumble across the floor, never letting go of one another until we reach the bed.

"Fuck, I want you so much love," Jasper pants as he places feather light kisses from my collarbone to my straining dick, while he keeps touching his own erection.

"Turn around Jasper, I want to reciprocate what you did to me this afternoon," I whisper with hunger in my voice, and by the wanton look I get from Jasper, I know he is excited about being rimmed too.

I take my time, worshiping the backside of his slim, yet muscular body. Kissing his shoulder blades, and letting my tongue run down his spine until I reach the roundness of his arse. Jasper seeks friction to his aching cock, by grinding his narrow hips against the bed, and I give my own neglected member a few strokes, before I spread his cheeks. Jasper whimpers and begs when I kiss the soft skin around his entrance. I take in his musky scent before I gently swipe my tongue repeatedly over his smooth hole. He tastes a bit like nuts and like pure Jasper. I keep licking and kissing while my hands massage his firm cheeks.

"Oh God baby… so good, please don't stop… can't wait to have your dick inside of me… soon baby... arghhh!" Jasper grasps the pillow below his head and grunts loudly when the tip of my tongue seeks entrance to his hole.

My pulsing cock is begging for some attention, and I have an idea of how to get some much-needed friction, so, I straddle his thighs. The bulbous head of my dick welcomes the skin on skin contact with Jasper's crack, and when I swipe the pre-cum over his sensitive hole, it only takes a few light pokes before the intensity makes us both come. I paint his cheeks and lower back with my release and Jasper wets the sheets.

"Holy fuck… that was amazing Edward," Jasper says when he turns around and his breathing is back to normal, "and messy," he laughs. Pointing to the wet spot on the sheet below him. From the bathroom, I get a washing cloth and clean his back and cheeks from my artwork, and we move to my side of the bed to avoid the wetness of the messed sheets.

We lie spent and talk for a few minutes, before both of us fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Some of you probably know Babylon from the American version of the TV-show Queer as folk. The original English version actually took place in Manchester and around Canal Street. I've mixed the two locations.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

Thanks for the reviews and **welcome** to the new followers. Very much appreciated.

* * *

><p>We lie spent and talk for a few minutes, before both of us fall asleep.<p>

….

**Chapter 17**

After another satisfying breakfast, we decide to enjoy today's sunshine and find an antique market within walking distance from our hotel. Everything imaginable is for sale from the outdoor stalls and the nearby shops. A man sells second hand vinyl records and we buy a few classics along with some cheap ones by artists, neither of us have ever heard of. Jasper likes surprises, and the covers do look promising. When Jasper and I move in together sometime soon, I hope, we will have a rather large vinyl collection, our young age considered. We have a great time looking at vintage clothes, old books and antiques.

I manage to find Christmas presents for Alice, Esme and Carlisle. If only I could get something for my mother as well. I always find it difficult to buy her presents, as she herself is capable of buying whatever she desires. She has a thing for butterflies, and when I see a pin with an art deco dragonfly, I do not hesitate buying it. While I pay, Jasper moves on to the next stall where an exotic looking girl is creating leather bracelets weaved with silver letters and other charms.

Neither Jasper nor I wear any kind of jewelry apart from our watches, but this bracelet could be a token of our love and a great souvenir from our weekend away. By the look on Jasper's face, I know he is thinking the same, and when the girl tells us she can have two bracelets ready in an hour, we give her our initials and a small fee in advance. In the meantime, we find a pizzeria and have some lunch.

"What? Do I have cheese on my cheek or something," I ask Jasper as he keeps staring at my face.

"No. Can't I just appreciate the good looks of my hot boyfriend," he smiles.

I smile back at him and grab his hand across the table.

"Jasper, do you think we are ready for, you know real sex?" I ask nervously.

"Are you saying what we have done so far isn't real," he teases.

"No. You know what I mean… intercourse," I whisper back, making sure the other guests do not hear me.

Jasper gets a smoldering look in his eyes and his thumb seductively brushes the palm of my hand. I am sure, were we not in a public place right now, we would undoubtedly be making out.

"I want nothing more than to make real love with you Edward, and to answer your question, yes I think we are ready mentally. We'll have to see if we are ready physically when we get back to our hotel room."

I can hardly swallow from excitement. Jasper and I will try to make love in a few hours' time.

"I think we're ready too, and I cannot wait to be truly connected with you, Angel. Let's go and see if the bracelets are ready," I eagerly suggest as I look for a waiter, so we can pay and leave.

The bracelets are ready when we reach the stall, and they look fantastic. One has the initials E & J and the other J & E. We pay the girl for her amazing work, and I even tip her a little extra. I ask Jasper if he wants us to put them on right away, but he says, "Later baby, after we are truly bound," and places the identical boxes in his bag. I know exactly what he means and I think that it is an excellent idea.

Tonight's concert starts at 8 pm, so we have plenty of time to make love and get something to eat beforehand. I grab Jasper's hand and in the other, I have the bags holding the presents and vinyl records I bought. Neither of us are very talkative on our way back to the hotel, I guess our minds are occupied with what is about to happen when we are back in our room. We still have not discussed whom will top or bottom, but somehow I hope he will top this our very first time. Maybe we can try the other way around tomorrow morning before we have to leave.  
>…<p>

Once in our room, the atmosphere is somewhat tense. I figure it is nervousness, and I excuse myself for a minute, go to the bathroom, and have a small panic attack. What if the actual penetration turns out to be more painful than either of us can handle. What if I come the minute I enter Jasper. What if I do not satisfy him, as a lover is supposed to do. Fuck! I am not sure I can make love with Jasper even if I really want to.

"Babe, are you okay in there?" I hear a knock on the door and Jasper's concerned voice after what must be minutes of overdrive thinking. "Please let me in. We don't have to make real love, if you're not ready baby," he continues.

I splash some cold water on my face, open the door and let him in. I never locked the door, but Jasper gave me the privacy I needed.

"I'm sorry Jasper… I just panicked for a few minutes. Of course, I want us to make love, I'm just fucking nervous. What if we can't handle the pain or it's only pleasurable for one of us," I ask him, hoping he will be able to calm me.

"Edward we will not know unless we try. And God do I want to try… I have wanted to make love with you since I visited you in London. We just have to make sure the bottom is well prepared and that the top is attentive and gentle." He smiles sweetly and places a light kiss on my lips.

"Have you thought about if you want to top or bottom the first time?" he asks as we rise from the floor.

"I know I want us to have a versatile sexual relationship, but I would very much like if you would make love to me, top me I mean, our first time." When I see the hunger in Jasper's blue eyes, I know I made the right decision.

"I'm nervous too baby. What if I hurt you, or come the instant I enter you or if I can't make _you_ come? Let's just take a shower first, and see where it takes us, okay?" Jasper encourages. We slowly take our clothes off and I join him under the cascading hot water. We take our time whispering sweet nothings and caressing one another. Before we leave the shower, we have both received and given the other part a satisfying blowjob.

With towels wrapped around our waists, we enter the bedroom and remove the pillows and bedspread from the bed. Jasper finds condoms and a bottle of lube in his bag and places the items on the nightstand within our reach. We drop the towels and lift the sheet, and together we climb under it. For some time we just kiss and declare our love, but soon I beg Jasper for more.

"Please Jasper, make love to me, make me yours," I plead when he places kisses along my jaw to my ear.

"You're so beautiful Edward, I'll do my best to make this pleasurable and something to remember," he murmurs before he lifts the sheet away from us and move down my body. He follows the trail of hair from my navel and kisses the tip of my already hardening cock, before he spreads my legs wide open. For a while, he just remains still and silent between my legs, watching my most private parts with lustful eyes. I am not embarrassed of my goods; however, I am impatient, so I encourage him to prepare me.

"God, your balls taste so good," he moans as he licks and sucks each one into his warm mouth. When he asks me to hold on to my legs and spread myself wider for him, I eagerly comply. Soon I am begging and pleading him to rim and stretch me, and after a thorough rimming, Jasper reaches for the lube and makes sure I am slick before he enters the tip of a finger. The second finger follows seconds after, and when he starts to stretch me with scissoring movements, I toss and turn on the bed.

"More, Jasper… I want to feel you inside me," I pant and spread my legs even wider.

He adds a third finger, and even though it burns and I feel stretched to my limits, Jasper is gentle and after a while, it actually feels good. I tell him I am ready and when he unwraps the condom, I take it from him, kiss the tip of his straining cock and roll it on. When I feel his girth in my hands, I still wonder how he is going to fit inside of me, even though I am well prepared.

"What position do you suggest we use," I ask Jasper.

"I want to be able to see your face when I enter you, so I guess you'll be on your back and I on top of you. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I think that's the best position for our first time too," I reply and edge my way backwards on the bed. I place a few pillows below my head, before I once more spread my legs for my lover.

"Please tell me if I'm hurting you and you want me to stop, baby. This is supposed to be all about pleasure, and if you're not ready, then we'll wait till Christmas, okay?" Jasper gently says and places himself between my legs.

"I'm sure there will be a slight bit of pain when you enter, but I promise I'll tell you to stop if it gets unbearable," I reassure him.

"I love you Edward," Jasper says and then he kisses me passionately.

"I love you too Jasper," I say when we part.

"Okay." Jasper says and lines his condom-covered erection up at my entrance, while I hold on to my legs. I feel the tip of his dick circling around my hole a few times, before the actual intrusion begins. I gasp and try to relax, but the burning and stretching feeling when Jasper starts entering me, is actually more painful than I anticipated. He sees my discomfort and immediately stops adding pressure.

"Just give me a few seconds, love," I whisper and try to relax even more.

"Are you sure? We could always switch," Jasper suggests.

"No, I want you to make love to me. I think you can move now, just go slow okay?"

"Of course baby." He kisses me, grab the rod of his cock and presses forward ever so slowly.

I still feel the burning from his intrusion, but it is now bearable, _and_ I encourage him to continue. One more push and Jasper buries himself deep inside of me with a loud moan. His upper body lies against mine, and I wrap my legs around him. For a while, we just lie still, only our mouths are active, until I reassure him it is okay to move.

He lifts his hips a little and ever so gently, he pushes his hard cock back inside my channel. I have never experienced so much love or tenderness, and I am nearly about to cry from the joy I am feeling.

"Oh Edward… it feels so good, you feel amazing. All warm and tight around my dick… it's almost too much. I'm not going to last very long," Jasper moans as he keeps up the slow rhythm.

"You feel amazing too Angel. I feel… aaaahhhhh… so full," I sigh when he suddenly hits my pleasure spot deep inside. My hands roam feverishly up and down his muscular back, and I start to meet his now harder thrusts, seeking my orgasm and making him pant louder. My pulsing dick is wedged between our stomachs and the pre-cum I leak, makes it slide effortless between us, adding just the right amount of friction.

"Oh fuuucccckkkk," I cry out as Jasper's continuous brushing against my gland, starts my orgasm and triggers his as well. His face contorts in a pleasurable pain and a string of words I cannot distinguish, leaves his open mouth as he comes deep inside of me, before he collapses on top of me. I do not let him go from my tight embrace, and Jasper seems incapable of moving anyway.

"I never knew how good this would be… I can't wait for you to experience the same sensation," Jasper says when he lifts himself up on his arms and his breathing is almost back to normal. He moves a hand down around the rod of his cock, hold on to the condom and pulls out. The second he is out, I miss our intimacy, and I hope we will have time for him to make love to me once more before we part.

Jasper discards the used condom in the toilet bin and returns with a washing cloth. He cleans my stomach from the evidence of my release, and wipe away the remnants of lube from my scrotum. I feel a bit sore when he touches me, so maybe a second round this weekend is not a good idea after all. Even if I wanted to, I do not think I am capable of making love to Jasper before we have to leave for dinner and the concert, but maybe when we return if it is not too late. Certainly tomorrow morning before we have to check out.

Jasper pulls me gently to him and we snuggle for a while before we both fall asleep, exhausted from the mind-blowing experience.

…

After our nap, Jasper fills the tub, and once more, we share a hot bath.

"I could get used to this, having a bathtub, I mean," Jasper says as he leans back towards my wet chest. "I'm gonna request a hotel room with a tub in Glasgow for our New Year's stay when I get back. And I want one in our future home," he adds.

"Me too. How do you think we'll live when I move to Scotland this summer?" I ask him as I wash his chest with a sponge.

"Well, you need to be close to the university so you don't have to commute every day, and I need to stay at the manor in order to work. Maybe we'll only be able to see each other during the weekends and holidays, but that's better than the situation with you living in London, right?"

"Yeah, but I won't have to stay in Glasgow all weekdays, just the days where there'll be lectures, exams and study groups."

"I don't want to deprive you from the social life that comes with studying, but I guess I can stay in your place some of the weekends, so we can see your fellow students as well."

"Our place, Jasper. It will be ours," I add and place kisses along his tempting neck.

…

We find an Indian restaurant for our meal and nearly choke on the curry dish we are sharing.

"Oh, it's too hot for you," I tease Jasper, recalling his comment back in my flat where he made his famous chili. However, my eyes are watery too, and the mango ice cream that follows the main course is a welcoming relief to our burning mouths.

"Jesus Christ, I hope our stomachs can handle the meal. I've never tasted anything that hot… well apart from you, of course," Jasper jokes when we walk towards the venue for tonight's gig.

The venue itself is nice and small, and full of young black dressed students. A big contrast to Babylon last night. The supporting band sucks, but the headline is okay. Nothing more, so we decide to head back to our hotel instead of staying for the encores. It is within walking distance and when we return to our room, the night is still young.

…

"Please Edward, make love to me," Jasper moans when I kiss and lick the glorious scent from his bare chest. I am nervous when I line up at his well-prepared and lubed entrance, but Jasper calms me and promises he will let me know if I am hurting him in any way. I brush my condom-covered dick over his hole a few times, before I add some pressure. I never take my eyes away from Jasper's face and when I see and hear him gasp, I almost pull back. However, Jasper wounds his legs around the lower of my back, and the new angle makes me slide into him effortlessly.

Oh my God. Nothing compares to the feeling of being deep inside the warm and tight channel of my boyfriend. I do not move, afraid I will come instantly from the pleasure rushing through my body.

"Hey babe," Jasper whispers, "you can move now. It doesn't hurt. It feels amazing, actually, to be stretched to the limits by your dick."

I lift my head and watch his heavy lidded eyes and since he does not need more time to adjust to my size, I slowly start to move my hips. His pink tongue darts out to wet his lips and I lean in to kiss him. He moans into my mouth and his hands keep playing with my hair.

"Oh Jasper… I love you so much," I declare as I keep pushing into his warmth. "I'm not gonna last very long, Angel. Please tell me your're close too," I pant.

Jasper's head trashes back and forth on the pillow and it is a remarkable sight. He keeps arching into me, begging for more, and I can no longer control the erratic thrusts of my hips.

"I'm comiiiing," I shout as my orgasm rushes through me, and I fill the condom with streams of seed before I collapse on top of him. Jasper keeps stroking my back through my orgasm.

When I come back to my senses, I look at him and feel his still hard dick wedged between us. Oh fuck… he did not come. How did I not notice he was not at the same level? I feel selfish and ashamed, and start to apologize to my fully aroused lover.

"Don't baby… it was amazing… you are amazing, and still hard if I'm not mistaken?" Jasper says and kisses me fervently.

Even though I just filled the condom, I notice I am semi hard. Jasper begins to guide my hips, and within a few thrust I am rock hard once more.

"Yes, baby… right there, oh fuck… please… more…" Jasper's hands leave my hips and he fists the sheets as he approaches his orgasm. What I experience during our mutual orgasm blows me away… his tight channel keeps clenching around me, and I fill the condom the second time within minutes of my first release.

I turn us over, so we lie side by side and extract my spend dick from his tight embrace. Jasper grabs a Kleenex from a box on the nightstand and remove the semen on his stomach and I wrap the used condom in another one. After that, we remain on our sides for a few minutes, just smiling and caressing one another. In the bathroom, I discard the Kleenex and wash my privates. Before I return to Jasper with a wet washing cloth, I look at my face in the mirror above the washing basin. My hair is tousled, my eyes shine, and my cheeks are blushing; I look freshly fucked. No doubt about it. I cannot believe I made love to Jasper, and I made him come, even though I had to perform twice. Youth and speed recovery time sure has its advantage.

When I return to the bedroom, Jasper has scooped back against the pillows and he is holding the two boxes with our bracelets. He still has a blissful smile on his beautiful face, and when I clean his stomach from the reminiscence of his release, he says, "I think we're ready to wear our bracelets now, don't you, babe?"

"Absolutely," I reply and scoop myself back, next to him.

"I love you Edward, so very much," Jasper whispers when he ties the J & E bracelet around my wrist. I admire the token of our love for a few seconds before I tie the matching E & J bracelet around my boyfriend's wrist.

"I love you too Jasper and I hope one day to replace this bracelet with a ring," I add and look into the deep blue of his expressive eyes.

The happy look on Jasper's face speaks louder than words, and the kisses he places all over my face and body do the same.

…

The mood at our breakfast table is rather different from the previous mornings. Neither of us have much of an appetite even though we had an amazing and fulfilling shower session just before we came down to eat. I guess the realization of our departure is occupying our minds. I just have some yoghurt with fresh berries and Jasper keeps nibbling at a croissant.

Back in our room, we pack our belongings and swop T-shirts. We have to check out in less than 15 minutes, so we might as well do it now, as there is not time for even a quickie.

"I hope someday soon, when I pack a bag or suitcase, it will be because we're going away somewhere together, and not our separate ways like now," Jasper says when we walk down the stairs to the reception.

"Me too, Jasper. Hopefully, when you return from Washington we'll never be further apart again," I reply.

We check out and the receptionist calls for a taxi to take us to the train station.

We have about two hours before our trains depart, and we deposit our belongings and take a walk in a small park nearby. There is a bench situated near a small pond, and for the next hour we just sit there, holding hands and talk about the week we have ahead of us. We have hardly taken any photographs during our stay, but when a woman in her twenties passes us, we ask if she would mind taking our picture. She looks reliable, so I give her my phone and she takes a few of us on the bench. We thank her, and I promise Jasper I will email him the pictures when I get back home.

"Yeah, we have to keep adding memories to your scrapbook, remember," Jasper leans in and kisses me.

"Yes we do, but somehow the pictures themselves don't seem so important anymore. It's the situations and the motive they show that I value," I add kissing him back.

"I know what you mean. Come, we better go back to the station. My train leaves within the next 30 minutes," Jasper announces, bringing us back to reality.

We remain at the platform until the conductor indicates it is time for him to board the train. I find it extremely hard to release Jasper from my tight embrace. He whispers soothing words of our forthcoming reunion, and after one final kiss, I reluctantly let him go.

"See you babe. Have a safe trip. I'll text you along the way. Love you."

"I love you. Soon, we'll be together again soon," I add.

He boards the train and I try to keep a happy face, as I follow him through the windows until he finds his seat. I wave when his train starts rolling, and he leans against the window, whispering _I love you_ several times, before he is out of my sight.

I know we will be together again within a month, but the void I am feeling now that he literally moves away from me once more, is tremendous. I pull myself together, collect my baggage, and find my own platform. The train is already there, and I am glad to see I have a seat without a person sitting opposite.

Jasper has already sent me a few texts, and I text him back. I also write a text to Alice, letting her know I am on my way back home and asking her if she has any plans for New Year's Eve or if she would like to join us in Glasgow.

_Nothing I can't cancel. I would love to celebrate with you. Do you want me to come and pick you up sweetie?_

_Thanx, but U don't have to. I'm good, Allie. We miss tonight's dinner date, but if U want, I can see U tomorrow? _I text her back.

_Sure thing sweetie. I want to hear all about your love encounter._

I smile, and praise myself lucky for having Alice and Jasper in my life.

When I get to Euston, I treat myself to a taxi back home. The duffel bag along with the vinyl records and Christmas presents are rather unhandy. My ride back to London was shorter than Jasper's and he will not be home for another hour. I unpack my luggage and the presents I bought, before I go grocery shopping.

Later, Jasper calls me. Thanking me for our trip, and wishing me a good night.

…

Alice comes to my place late in the afternoon, bringing a bottle of wine and ingredients for a mushroom risotto. I tell her about my weekend with Jasper while we chop and prepare the vegetables, and for once, she almost manages to listen without interrupting every second.

"Wow Edward. It really is true love, between you and Jasper," she finally concludes when I show her my bracelet and tell her about Jasper's matching one.

"Yes. He is the one. I feel complete and loved when we are together and totally lost, now that we're apart. We will see each other again for almost two weeks in a month, but I don't know how I'll be able to manage not seeing him the four months he has to stay in America in the spring. I'll have to go and visit him at least once," I say.

"And why shouldn't you? You have the means and I bet you can skip a lecture or two as long as you write your essays and make it back in time for the exams," Alice encourages.

She is right. And after Jasper's apprenticeship, I will move to Scotland. During the summer, I can stay at the manor with Esme and Carlisle, and come fall, I'll have a flat in Glasgow.

"Tell me more about New Year's Eve," she encourages as she grates the cheese for our risotto.

I tell her about the party in Glasgow and the plans about staying in a hotel for two nights, while we finish preparing our meal. Alice informs me; she will travel to Glasgow early on New Year's Eve and back again on January the 2nd. I tell her the name of the hotel Jasper and I have booked, and she will make a reservation there as well. We fill our plates and bring the rest of the wine to my couch, instead of the dining room table. The risotto is creamy and delicious, and we enjoy the taste and eat in silence for a while.

"Okay, I have to ask Edward… I know you and Jasper had sex, but did you pop your cherry too?" Alice enquires with a curious smile on her face after we have finished our meal.

"Yes. He popped mine and I popped his," I smile.

"Yes. I knew it. Was it good," she asks with excitement in her voice.

"It was amazing and the most intimate experience I've ever had," I reply, smiling when I recall just how fantastic our lovemaking had been.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie. Oh well, I guess I'm the only 18-year old virgin in our circle of friends then," she sighs and tugs a pillow close to her chest.

The year I have known Alice, she has not had a steady boyfriend, but I actually did not know she was a virgin. I assumed she was not, but I never asked, and she never let me believe otherwise.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Alice. It's not a competition, you know. When you find the right person, I'm sure you'll make love and pop your cherry too," I encourage.

"Yeah, you're right… so tell me about this Alistair, Jasper's friend," she giggles, "What's he like?"

"I really don't know. Haven't met him. He used to play football with Jasper when they were kids. I think he comes from a rich family hence the size of his flat, but other than that, I know nothing."

"I hope he has a kilt," I hear Alice mumble before she drowns her glass of wine.

I just chuckle and turn on the TV, so we can watch the latest episode of the reality show she favors.

…

When Alice leaves, I call Jasper and we talk for half an hour about our first full day apart since our Manchester rendezvous. He informs me; his apprenticeship will start in the middle of February and end late in May. I looked at a calendar last night, and Easter falls late next year, so I will not see him until the last week of April. Almost four months apart unless we meet between New Year's and his departure. Since there are no direct flights from Glasgow to Seattle, I suggest he books a flight to London, and spend some days with me instead of making the flight connection in New York. I let him know I am willing to pay for the extra expenses. My suggestion thrills Jasper, and I am very pleased too. Even if it is just for a weekend… all the time I can get with Jasper is valued.

…

The rest of the week is uneventful. I study, meet with Alice and Skype with Jasper every other night. We had amazing virtual sex last night and I get an erection right now just thinking about how hot he looked with a butt plug between his arse cheeks. I have used plugs several times too since our meeting in Manchester. I want to get used to the feeling of having objects, preferably Jasper's cock, inside me; and maybe stretch my entrance so the intrusion will be less painful next time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

There you had it… their first time. Was it alright?

See you soon. The next chapter is almost ready.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

Welcome to the new followers and thanks for the reviews – they mean a lot to me.

I don't own Twilight or its characters. I just like to play with them.

* * *

><p>I have used plugs several times too since our meeting in Manchester. I want to get used to the feeling of having objects, preferably Jasper's cock, inside me; and maybe stretch my entrance so the intrusion will be less painful next time.<p>

…

**Chapter 18**

End of November and December 2010

Today I am meeting with my mother. She is staying at The Ritz, as usual, and we will meet there for afternoon tea and swop Christmas presents. I still have a few hours before I need to leave, so I take care of my aching dick before I dress up and take a taxi to The Ritz. I have been coming here every year since I was a little boy, and the staff know me well. My mother already sits at our usual table, and I cannot help but wonder, if the personnel had to move other guests in order to please my mother, or if she booked this specific table when she placed our reservation.

"Edward dear," my mother kisses my cheeks the French way, "so good to see you. My oh my, you look very handsome," she blabs.

"Hello mother, good to see you too," I reply as I take a seat opposite from her. I got a haircut the other day and dressed up in a suit for her sake. I am even wearing a tie. The champagne is already on the table and I order my favorite brand of tea when the waiter serves us a platter with freshly made sandwiches. I bet Jasper would be thrilled to have tea here… one day we might. Maybe I could introduce him to my mother next time she is in town.

My mother talks nonstop for half an hour about the places she and Aro have been to since I saw her last, and the cruise they are going on over Christmas. Speaking of Christmas…I find it a good opportunity to change our presents now. My mother has two presents for me, an actual gift and an envelope. The previous years she did not bother to buy me anything, she just gave me money, so I am rather excited to see what is inside the giftwrapped present.

"Wow, thanks mother," I say enthusiastically when I see it is an iPad.

"Thought you could use one instead of bringing your laptop with you now that you are about to commute to Glasgow more often," she smiles.

I give her a hug, and it takes her a bit by surprise. I have not hugged my mother since I was 12 years old, I think. In the envelope, I find a gift voucher for British Airways for £500 and my mother suggests I take the plane for my Christmas visit. I have already booked train tickets, but the voucher will be a nice contribution to my Seattle ticket instead. I reach inside my inner pocket and give her my present. Alice helped me wrap it, and my mother looks pleased with the result. I do not know what it is with women and velvet ribbons, but it sure has an effect.

"This is beautiful Edward. Wherever did you find it? Looks like a vintage Tiffany piece. Help me put it on," my mother encourages as she leans towards me.

I tell her about the market Jasper and I went to in Manchester, and about the presents, I bought for Esme and Carlisle as well.

"Oh yes Jasper. Please tell me more about him… did you bring a picture?" my mother asks.

I reach for my phone, show her one from our trip to Manchester and I am pleased to see she does recall having met Jasper some years ago. For the next hour, I talk about how wonderful my boyfriend is. For once, my mother stays almost quite, just adding a comment here and there or asking about further details. I do not think I have ever had a better talk with my mother. Maybe she just is not fit to bring up or care for children, but now that I am grown up, we are equal.

"I'm happy for you Edward. Love is a precious thing. I know I might not have been the best mother, but never doubt my love for you darling. I hope you and Jasper will be happy. When is he moving down here to London?" She asks as he pours the last drops of tea.

"He's not. Actually he is going to Washington for a few months, and then I'm transferring to University of Glasgow," I reply.

"Washington? Is he into politics?" my mother asks with wonder.

"Not D.C., mother, the state of Washington, on the west coast," I add as she looks a bit confused.

"Oh, whatever is he going to do there and why isn't he moving down here with you?"

"He's got an apprenticeship as a horse whisperer with a Native American tribe and when he is done, Esme is offering him a job. Besides, Jasper isn't really a city person, and I actually really like Scotland," I state. I do not tell her Esme and Carlisle play a big part in my moving decision also.

"Okay, it's your life darling. But keep the flat just in case… I can afford it even if I have to set you up in Glasgow as well," my mother informs me.

"I will," I reply. In a way, it is nice to have a place to stay if we want to go to London for a weekend.

"I'm not leaving London until the day after tomorrow. I have some shopping to do, and I doubt you want to visit lingerie shops or perfumeries, but I would love to have dinner tomorrow night, if you're free that is?" she enquires.

"Sure, I was just planning to have a friend over, but we can reschedule," I reply.

"No, bring your friend along. I'd love to meet a friend of yours."

"Really? Okay. Where and when?" I ask her as we rise from our comfortable chairs. Prior to this meeting, I do not think I would have liked any of my friends to meet my mother, but when she behaves well like today, she is actually nice.

"The Ivy, 8 o'clock. I'm sure they'll be able to squeeze me in," she laughs. I do not know how she does it though. The Ivy is usually booked four months in advance.

I follow her to the lift, and she kisses my cheeks before we say goodbye.

When I leave The Ritz, I feel good. I had a great time with my mother, who would have guessed.

As soon as I get home, I call Alice and tell her about our change of plans for tomorrow. She is very excited about meeting my posh mother, but most of all looking forward to eating at The Ivy. I cannot wait to see what will happen when the two of them meet though.

…

Before I go to sleep, I call Jasper, and tell him about the successful meeting I had with my mother. We also talk one another into an orgasm.

"I don't think I've ever looked more forward to Christmas than I am this year," I say when we are both breathing normal again.

"Not even the year you dreamed of getting a space ship?" Jasper laughs.

"No, not even then Angel. 25 days, and we'll be together again. Fuck, I wish it was Christmas already," I sigh.

"Me too, babe. Okay…. I have a proposition for you… how about every night in December, before we go to sleep, we email each other a dirty picture? Would be like an advent calendar…. You know, like counting down to the 22nd when we'll meet again."

"Yeah? I'd like that. Can we start tomorrow even though it is not December, since we're not going to carry on until the 25th anyway?" I ask, not doubting his reply.

"Fuck yes. Call me when you're back home from dinner with your mother. I'll show you mine, if you'll show me yours," Jasper says with a husky voice. "Goodnight baby, sleep tight. I'm going to take the first photo now. Might as well take advantage of the wood I'm sporting."

"Oh God. You can't say something like that and then keep me hanging…" I moan.

"Oh honey, nothing is hanging… bouncing is more accurate. G'night."

"Jasp…" He has already hung up, and within 20 seconds, I have a picture message on my mobile phone with the following text _Countdown. _However, I hardly pay any attention to the text as the picture makes me steel hard in no time.

…

As a kid, I had the most wonderful advent calendars. Esme send them to me at boarding school. Some were actual popup landscapes or 19th century Christmas trees. The one I treasured the most, was a forest covered in snow with rabbits, squirrels and other fur coated animals on the ground. I can still remember the thrill of opening a new window every morning, finding a drawing hidden behind. However, the thrill I am having these days with our dirty advent calendar, takes the prize.

The first pictures Jasper and I exchanged were rather innocent, just some nude photos. However, the one I just received in my mailbox is anything but innocent. It is a close up of Jasper's beautiful cock in the middle of an ejaculation. He has a string of sperm on his abdominals and there is even a string flying in the air. Technically, it is a fantastic shot. However, I am far more interested in the actual motive of the picture. It is fucking amazing and makes me hard instantly. How I wish I were able to lick his cock clean. Instead, I wrap a tight fist around my own, and pump myself into a release, not unlike the one on the photograph.

I clean myself in the bathroom and return to my laptop. I still have some editing to do on the picture I am sending Jasper tonight. The other day, Alice showed me this funny editing program, where you can write on the pictures and blend them together. I am not sure she knows what I am using her tip for right now, but I had better use it for something more appropriate too, in case she enquires about how I find it and demands to see my results.

I go to the photo program and finish the writing and editing. This is somewhat different from our previous pictures and from the fuck-hot one Jasper sent tonight, but I hope he will like it anyway. I test the result a few times before I add it to the mail I am sending him. It is 10 pm and I hope Jasper has not gone to bed yet. I sit in front of my laptop, waiting for an email from him, but after 10 minutes, I give up. He must have gone to bed after all, but I leave my laptop turned on just in case. I prepare for bed and start reading, when my phone starts ringing. It is Jasper. He had not gone to sleep…

"Jesus, baby… I nearly choked when I saw today's picture. Well mostly from laughter, but I might have pictured that glorious dick of yours down my throat as well," Jasper chuckles.

"I'm glad you liked it. It wasn't too corny," I enquire, thinking about my now-you-see-me-now-you-don't Santa-hat-covered erection.

"Nah… I thought it was cute… and hot," he laughs.

"Well, it was totally different from your picture that's for sure," I state.

"Yeah, did you like it baby? I was thinking about you when I came… I'm actually think about you know as I stroke my hard-on. Do you want to Skype?" Jasper asks with a husky voice.

"Fuck yes. Just give me a few minutes," I reply enthusiastically.

When Jasper shows on my screen, he is naked apart from the cowboy hat on his head.

"Well, I don't have a Santa hat, so you'll have to do with the cowboy instead," he smiles.

I do not argue, I just admire my beautiful boyfriend jerking off in front of me while I finger-fuck myself into an orgasm.

"Less than two weeks now," Jasper says when we talk afterwards. "I can't wait to see you for real, but I must confess this advent calendar thing makes our separation bearable," he laughs.

"Yeah, but it can't compete with the real thing though. Goodnight Angel."

"Goodnight. Santa, please bring my boyfriend for Christmas. He is all I want," Jasper starts singing Mariah Carey's song and we laugh our arses off before we hang up.

…

"What are you getting Jasper for Christmas," Alice asks me when we are Christmas shopping later in the week.

"A camera," I reply. "He only has the one in his phone, and it's not very good. I want him to be able to take pictures of his time in Washington; maybe he can even mail me some. The scenery is supposed to be absolutely stunning," I reply.

"Aha, the scenery? Well I know what kind of scenery you'd prefer," Alice teases as she makes air quotes around scenery.

I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks, and suddenly I feel a bit uncomfortable. Did she by accident see any of the advent pictures Jasper and I mail to one another?

"Wow. I'm right aren't I? You do send nude pictures to each other. That is sooooo cute… and hot!"

"You don't think it's weird?" I ask her.

"Weird, no. If I had a boyfriend, I hope he would want to have nude pictures of me too instead of some dumb bimbo he would find on the internet," Alice replies and stun the woman behind the desk in the stocking department a bit.

Nothing about Alice surprises me anymore. She is the most honest and outspoken person I have ever met. She even handled my mother extremely well the evening we dined at The Ivy. Alice pays for her stockings and garter belt in black lace, and I just praise myself lucky for being into guys – preferably Jasper and his white boxer briefs.

"Allie, aren't the things you just bought uncomfortable to wear, I mean wouldn't it be better with tights?"

"Tights? Hmph…" Alice snorts. "Tights are for old ladies, not young fashionable women like me," she smiles. "Do you want us to look for men's underwear?"

"Noooo! I'm good in that department. And so is Jasper. He wears these amazing white briefs he buys in the US," I reply.

"Come on Edward… how about a pair of Santa or Rudolph boxers?"

Even though I find the suggestion appalling, I must confess I get a few ideas for the next advent photo I need to take. Of course, I will neither tell Alice about my plan to buy a pair or much worse buy them while she is with me. That will be a secret between Jasper and I.

Five hours and £400 shorter, we have finished most of our Christmas shopping. At least for today, Alice adds. Before we return to our homes with our respective bags and presents, we enjoy the Christmas decorated windows and streets. London really is nice around Christmas, even though it is crowded and expensive.

Apart from the present I already have for Alice, I need to find her one more. We saw an embroidered cashmere cardigan in Harrods today. I might buy her that. The prize is much higher than anything she can afford to buy, but I can, and I really want to make her happy. I also need to buy the Santa boxers and one more present for Jasper.

…

The Friday before I have to leave for Scotland, I attend the Christmas party at university. It is not really my thing, but Alice persuades me to go anyway. Ben and Eric are already drunk and silly when we arrive and I mingle with Alice and her friends instead. Laurent is there. It does not escape my notice that he is checking me out once again. He even hits on me later in the evening when he has had too much to drink, and I let him down gently for the second time. When Alice returns from the dance floor, I tell her I am about to leave and she is understanding. I will rather Skype with Jasper than be here right now. To her friends I just pretend I have a headache.

"Hey you, why are you home already. Shouldn't you be rockin' around the Christmas tree," Jasper says when I call him a few minutes after I am back in my flat.

"It was boring and I'd much rather Skype with you, if you're up to it?" I ask.

"I will be up, that's for sure. Just give me some minutes. I need to say goodnight to my parents first," He replies.

I place my laptop and web cam on the dining room table, and connect to Skype, waiting for the signal that he is online too.

"How come you're still dressed," a surprised and naked Jasper asks me when he sees me on the screen.

"Thought I would give you a little show," I tease raising and eyebrow and biting my bottom lip.

"Fuck yeah, bring it on baby," he encourages while he touches his growing cock.

I press the play button on my iPod and Santa Baby fills the room. I hope the show I am about to perform does not turn out cheesy. I have actually never stripped before. Jasper and I have helped each other undress and we also had the strip quiz in Manchester, but I have never tried to do it in a seductive way. I got rid of my socks beforehand, as I could not think of a sexy way to take them off.

I am wearing a dress shirt over my tank top and I start to unbutton it, one by one, very slowly. It is a difficult song to dance to, but I try to move seductively and by the way, Jasper moans and touches himself, I must be doing something right. When all the buttons are open, I let the shirt fall from my shoulders to the floor. The exercises I am doing almost every day is starting to show, and when I let my hands slide under the fabric of the tank I am wearing, I feel the definition of abbs. I let my tongue wet my lips and Jasper keeps stroking his erected cock. I can just about see the foreskin moving back and forth over his shiny head.

I take the tank top off, and open the top button of my jeans. I am wearing an old loose pair with a button fly, and when I start swaying my hips to the music, they slowly move below the waistband of my boxers.

"Oh yeah, drop the jeans baby," Jasper moans and I obey.

One by one, I open the buttons, never losing eye contact with him. When all the buttons are open, the jeans fall from my hips and puddle at my feet, and I stand in my Santa boxers.

"Move closer please." Jasper says, with a lustful voice.

Suddenly I feel a bit shy and foolish, but I do as Jasper tells me, and when I am close enough for him to see the pattern of the sleigh-riding Santas, he laughs heartedly.

"Fuck me baby, those are some seriously ugly boxers. Did you win them in a lottery or what?" he keeps laughing.

"No, I actually bought them, but if you don't like them, I better take them off," I reply with a pout as I place my thumbs inside the waistband.

"Oh yeah, show me your cock," Jasper encourages.

I decide to tease him a bit and instead of removing the boxers, I place a hand inside and start stroking my aching member. Jasper sighs deeply and is now the one pouting.

"Give it to me Edward, don't you dare come in those fucking ugly boxers. I want to see you come baby… aaaahhhh… I'm so close, please," he begs.

I keep the shorts on, but to Jasper's relieve, I release my balls and cock from their confinement. My cock bounces a few times and I even make it bounce a bit more by swaying my hips. Santa Baby is long since over and Jingle Bell Rock is now accompanying my movements.

"That's it baby. I want you to pump your dick and make those jingle balls rock," Jasper says with a husky voice.

I laugh at his comment, and move closer towards the web cam, encouraging him to do the same. Within two minutes, we simultaneously shoot our loads and cry out the other's name. I hope Jasper's parents are watching TV or else they might just have witnessed their son orgasm.

"Fuck… that was the best advent picture so far," Jasper chuckles when he has cleaned his hand and stomach from his release. I use the boxers to clean myself. I doubt I will ever wear them again. They truly are hideous, and I sincerely hope nobody buys boxers like these because they really like them. At least I bought a pair in cotton and not the ones in satin.

"Babe, do you think other couples have as much fun in their sex life as we do?" Jasper asks while he is putting on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt.

"I don't know. I hope so. I like the way our sex life is, you know… fun, hot, sweet, passionate and loving. I can't wait till we can explore more when we meet. Five days, Jasper. We just have to sleep five more nights alone, and then we can sleep together and make love for almost two weeks."

"It's going to be the longest five days and nights baby, sleep tight. I love you."

"Love you too, Angel." I disconnect, and feel a bit sad when I watch his face disappear from my laptop screen. It makes me even more sad thinking about the months in the spring, when this will be the only contact we will be able to have.

…

Over the weekend, I buy the last of my presents. Harrods is a nightmare, but I praise myself lucky for Alice's pixie-size, as the only cardigan still available is size XS. I also buy the books I want for Jasper and feel my cheeks flush a bit when I pay at the register in Waterstones. Maybe I should have bought at least one of them on Amazon instead, to avoid the embarrassment of having the sales assistant giving me the odd look. The book about horse therapy I will give him when we all swop presents; however, the other one is far too intimate to share with family and friends. I hope that I will present him with it on Christmas Eve when he sleeps over.

Alice helps me giftwrap most of my presents, apart from said book and her cardigan and the other present I have for her. She brings an arsenal of paper, ribbons, bows and glitter. I try my best, and with Alice's skilled help, I actually manage to make my gifts presentable. When we are done, we make stuffed dates with almonds and chestnut cream. God, I am going to miss her when I move to Glasgow.

I have study group with Ben and Eric and an appointment with one of my teachers about my January paper on Monday. I spend the rest of the day and most of Tuesday studying and writing, as I will not bury myself in schoolwork when I am with Jasper over Christmas. I can bring a book or two, but that is it. I have already packed most of my clothes and the presents in my suitcase and duffel bag, and I am almost ready for my departure tomorrow around noon. Now I wish I had booked the morning train instead, but since I am going to Alice's now to celebrate our own little Christmas Eve, I thought it better to have the morning to make myself all ready.

…

Alice has outdone herself. Her small flat is a twinkling wonderland in silver and white, and she even has a small, decorated tree in the middle of her living room. From the kitchen, I can smell turkey and other Christmassy ingredients and I help her set the table for our feast. As always, her cooking is impeccable. I sometimes wonder if Alice is aware of how talented she really is.

"It's present-time," she whines after we have made her kitchen presentable.

I bring the bag holding her presents to the living room, and she places two beautifully wrapped gifts for me on the sofa table.

"Merry Christmas Allie," I say giving her the smaller present.

"Oh Edward, you shouldn't have," she teases, but instantly starts removing the carefully chosen ribbon. "Wow, this is incredible, where did you find it?" she says enthusiastically when she finds the vintage collection of patterns for dresses from the period around WW1.

"In Manchester, on a market. I'm glad you like it"

"I don't like it. I loooove it," she squeals. "Your turn," she adds and places a soft present in my lap.

I tease her a bit by stalling the unpacking. Feeling the present, shaking it, smelling it, until Alice is annoyed with my childish behavior and demands me just to open it. Inside, I find a long-sleeved bottle green T-shirt from the brand I favor and already own a few. Nevertheless, I have never seen them with prints before. I eagerly unfold the shirt, and on the left side of the front and sleeve, I find a most unusual print. It is a faded version of the portrait of Shakespeare and the print of one of his sonnets. The coloring is beautiful in autumn tones and I have never seen anything quite like it.

"Wow Allie, this is amazing," I say as I keep admiring the print work. "I didn't know they made prints on their T-shirts. Is it a limited edition or…"

"No silly. I made it. Well some of it. I bought the T-shirt, but I made the print. I'm glad you approve, cause it took fucking ages to get the writing right," she replies.

"I've said it before Allie… girl, you are fucking talented."

"Why thank you. I have actually made one for Jasper as well. Remind me to give it to you before you leave, so you can bring it to him for Christmas, okay?" she says as she reaches for the other present I have for her.

"Help yourself pixie," I chuckle.

"You know me. I'm the impatient one," she laughs. "Well Edward you have really outdone yourself," she continues when she inspects my wrapping.

It took me forever to wrap the cardigan, and I ended up buying a box and some fancy ribbon after the fifth try with paper. From now on, I only giftwrap hard square-shaped presents, preferably books or DVDs. I could just have let Harrods' skilled staff do it for me, but I wanted to impress Alice. I am lucky - the box lives up to her expectations.

"Oh my God… Edward you didn't…yeeesssssss!" she whines when she finds the cashmere cardigan underneath a layer of silk paper.

To watch Alice's face right now is better than all the thank yous in the world. She almost jumps my lap in order to hug me and I hug her back.

"I can't believe you went back and bought it. It's way too much Edward," she says with a more serious voice.

"No, you deserve only pretty stuff Allie, I'm just glad I have the means to give some to you," I reply.

"Thank you. Oh, let's not forget the other present I have for you," she says as I receive another well-decorated gift.

I open the paper carefully, and inside I find a leather case for my iPad. It looks like it is one of a kind, and Alice informs me about one of her fellow students whom make leather designs. I love it, and thank her once again.

We listen to Frank Sinatra singing Christmas carols, eat some of our stuffed dates and talk for another hour, before I go home. I want to get a good night's sleep, and be ready to see Jasper tomorrow.

…

"Hey you," Jasper announces when he picks up his mobile phone.

"Hey, do you want to talk for a while before we go to sleep?" I ask.

"Sure. How did it go with Alice?" He enquires.

I tell him about our meal and the Christmas presents we each got, and Jasper tries to persuade me to tell him about the presents I bought for him too.

"Okay, I'll have to wait then," he sulks when he fails to bribe me. "You might change your mind, when you see tonight's calendar picture though," he tries.

"Wait a minute, I need to logon to my laptop," I reply, feeling far too curious to wait until we hang up.

I wait impatiently as my laptop chooses to update a program the minute I logon. Fuck, why does it have to be right now? While I wait, Jasper talks about the plans we have for Christmas. He and his family will join Esme & Carlisle for Christmas dinner, and the evening after my arrival, I will be dining at his place. I must confess I feel a bit nervous about the real parent-introduction, but Jasper calms me down. I guess there is nothing to be nervous about, as I already know his parents. Nevertheless, I am not looking forward to it.

Finally, my laptop is fully up to date. I logon to my email and open the latest mail from Jasper.

"Edward, are you still there," I vaguely hear Jasper saying on the other end of the line. I totally lost the ability to speak when I opened the attached photo. It is a full size picture of Jasper laying stretched on his bed. He is naked apart from a red ribbon tied around the rod of his erected cock. On his chest, _Merry X-mas Baby,_ is written with what I guess must be one of Bella's eyeliners.

"Fuck!" Is all I am capable of saying.

"Eighteen hours, baby. I can't fucking wait any longer," Jasper sighs and I could not agree more.

"Me neither Angel," I finally manage to say. "Hold on, I'm going to send my last photo now," I add.

I took it yesterday, and I have had my doubts about whether I should send it or not. It is by far the most explicit photograph I have taken.

"Oh God, Baby," Jasper moans when he sees the picture for himself.

I am on all fours on my bed with my arse towards the camera. I am naked of course, apart from the Santa hat on my head and a red butt-plug between my cheeks. It is now Jasper, whom has lost the ability to say anything further.

"Eighteen hours till we see each other Angel. I can't wait for you to make love to me once more… Hopefully, within the first hour upon my arrival," I say.

"Yeah? I hope so too baby. I'll come pick you up together with Jacob. Maybe we can persuade him to give us some privacy before we drive back to our families," he says.

"That'd be great," I reply. "We could always pretend the car broke down or something."

"I'll think about a plausible idea," Jasper states. "As long as we buy Jacob a few pints of beer, he'll be up for it."

"You know, this advent calendar idea was excellent. I've really enjoyed opening my email every evening to see a new picture of you. I hope we'll be able to do something similar when you're abroad," I say, not fearing a refusal.

"Me too, Edward. Some of them certainly aren't suitable for your scrapbook, that's for sure," he laughs.

"No you're right. Maybe we can have our own private virtual scrapbook with all out dirty pictures. I sure wouldn't oppose looking at some of them now and later when we're apart," I reply.

"It's getting late babe, you better get some sleep before your journey. I hope you'll bring not only the Santa hat, but the other prop from tonight's photo too," Jasper says.

"Oh, you mean the preparing prop?" I tease. "Of course. I expect to find your dick presented with a ribbon as well. Goodnight Jasper."

"Goodnight Edward. Seventeen hours baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

It feels weird sitting here in May, writing about Christmas. I hope you don't mind reading about it. Next time the boys will meet again – and they have almost two weeks together. Yeeesssss!

…

I got a sweet review from a new reader last week. You have no idea how happy that made me. I would be grateful if the story made it to 100 reviews before it is finished, so please hit the bottom below. Even if all you want to say is _I like the story. The boys are cute_ or whatever.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

I don't own Twilight or its characters. I just like to play with them.

Thanks for the reviews and thanks to all the readers. I know you are out there. The statistics tell me so…

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Edward. Seventeen hours baby."<p>

…

**Chapter 19**

Christmas 2010

The northbound train is full of people carrying luggage and bags with presents. I am no different. I managed to squeeze my clothes and gifts into one suitcase and the duffel bag. I can always wash some clothes if I run out during my stay. I value my seat reservation, as more and more people bound the train. I play some games on my new iPad, but loose most of them as I find it hard to concentrate. Instead, I just watch the scenery pass by. When we reach Scotland, there is the first signs of frost and snow. I have never visited my family during the wintertime, and I am looking forward to taking walks in the snow-covered landscape, and having snowball fights with Jasper.

Finally, I reach my destination, and when the train approaches the station, I am prepared to alight as the first one. However, when the train stops and the door opens, I only have eyes for one thing. Jasper! He stands right there on the platform, wrapped in a thick coat, scarf, mittens and a knitted cap. I nearly forget to alight and Jacob fortunately moves forward to remind me, as I am blocking the door.

"Please get off the train, lover boy," he laughs as he lifts my luggage down to the platform.

I take the few steps down and move towards my beautiful, rose cheeked and dimple-smiling boyfriend.

"God, you're really here," Jasper says when we finally stand a feet apart. "How was the journey, I hope you're not getting too cold, it's really freezing today and there'll even …"

"Shut up," I smile and silence him with a kiss. A kiss full of love, longing and desire. Jasper's tongue slips effortlessly into my mouth, familiarizing itself. I keep tugging him closer, but there are far too many layers of clothes between us. When our lips part, I move his scarf away from his neck, and let myself indulge in his amazing scent. Even the worn T-shirts he gave me in Manchester cannot compare to the real thing.

The train has long since left the platform and Jacob keeps stamping his feet in order to keep them warm, while Jasper places a few more kisses on my lips, before we part.

"Can we please leave now, before my balls turn blue," Jacob says with a shaky voice.

Jasper and I laugh loudly. The expression blue balls, we know all too well. We just use it differently.

"Come on you two, the truck is getting colder any minute we stay here," he states as he carries my suitcase towards the exit.

Jasper grabs my duffel bag and I just carry my messenger bag and a big goofy smile as we walk towards the parked truck. We all sit on the front seat, with Jasper in the middle; he leans in and whispers the weather situation makes it impossible for us to have a stop on the way back to our families. I tell him I understand and remove my right glove. Jasper removes his left mitten and finds my hand. This is all the contact we will have for now with Jacob sitting right next to us.

We drive silently through a snow-covered landscape, and it reminds me of my favorite advent calendar. I can only guess Esme picked it because it resembled her local area. Jacob honks the horn when we drive through the gates, and when he parks at the courtyard, Esme and Carlisle already stand in the doorway. I kiss Jasper on the cheek, before I jump out of the truck and walk towards Esme's welcoming embrace.

"Dearest Edward," Esme almost cries when she pulls me to her. "Finally, you're here for Christmas. You have no idea how thrilled I am," she continues.

"Good to have you back son, and just in time. There might be a blizzard coming tomorrow," Carlisle adds as he too embraces me. "Let's get inside, it's too cold to even think out here," he states.

Jasper and Jacob carry my luggage, and once I get inside, I discard all the layers of clothes I am wearing. I follow Esme to the kitchen where Bella, Charlie and Sue await me. The former jumps me, as she always does and her dad and Sue bid me welcome in a more mature way.

"No way Edward. At last we get to celebrate Christmas together." Bella yells with excitement, and when I look at all the familiar faces surrounding me, one in particular, there is no one I would rather celebrate my Christmas with this year. If only Alice and my mother where here too, everything would be perfect.

"Your room is ready for you Edward, why don't you go upstairs and unpack, and then we will see you down here again for dinner at six o'clock," Esme suggests.

That is an hour from now. I look hungrily at Jasper and he catches my signals. Jacob and Bella have left the kitchen, so I carry my suitcase upstairs with Jasper right behind me, carrying the duffel bag. Even though I do not have eyes in the back of my head, I am sure Jasper is checking my arse with every step I take. I give him a show and swing my hips more than necessary. If I am not mistaken, I hear a low growl coming from him.

Once inside my old room, Jasper tackles me to the bed, and nearly stumbles over the duffel bag he haphazardly dropped to the floor upon entering. He places hot and wanton kisses on my cheeks, jaw and neck before, our lips crush together. Our tongues strain into each other's mouths while our hands unbutton jeans.

"Fuck baby, I can't get enough of you," Jasper pants when his fingers make their way inside my boxers.

I hiss, for a second, as his fingers feel real cold against my heated skin.

"Sorry baby, I forgot how cold they were," he apologies.

"Don't. It feels rather nice," I confess.

"Really? Well that is something we need to explore later on, but right now I just want to remove your fucking jeans, so I can suck your cock," he pants.

I lift my hips, and together we manage to remove enough of my jeans and boxers for him to have access to my junk. I am already semi hard, and it does not take many minutes before I release my load down Jasper's throat. He swallows everything I shoot, and releases me with a pop. I already miss the warmth of his mouth, but instead of complaining I start laughing.

"Why are you laughing baby," Jasper asks, not knowing what to think of my outburst.

"I'm just fucking happy. You just gave me an amazing blow job, I'm about to reciprocate, and we have almost two weeks to do it over and over and over again," I chuckle, feeling relaxed due to my much needed release.

"Yeah? I like how you think baby," Jasper says with a mischievous smile as he unbuttons the last button in his jeans. I rise from the bed, and discard my boots, jeans and boxers, before I remove his boots and jeans too. There is already a wet spot at the front of his familiar white briefs, and I lean forward and take in his smell. I sigh with contentment, and he lifts his hips in order for me to remove the fabric hiding his goods.

His thick cock lies straight against his happy trail, and a drop of pre cum begs for my attention. I lean forward, and with the tip of my tongue, I collect what he is offering. Jasper looks at me with hooded eyes and pleads me to touch him. I make sure to warm my hands before I let my fingers trail up and down his length. It is not enough friction to satisfy him, and when he moves his hand down to take the matter into his own hands, so to speak, I smack his hand away. "Mine," I growl, before I suck him inside my mouth.

"Oh Jesus, aaahhhhhh…" Jasper cries. He lifts his hips, seeking deeper access, and I am happy to say my practice with the dildos is worth the while. He slides down my throat, past my gag reflex and I have never been more proud of myself. I bury my nose in his trimmed curls, and roll his smooth balls in my hand. Jasper's hands, now buried in my hair, guide me and encourage me on.

"I'm gonna fucking come… so hard, baby, are you ready?" he moans, and when I feel the swelling of his cock, I swallow and take him deeper. His hot sperm coat my throat, and I keep swallowing, milking the last drop out of him.

"Oh my God, how could I forget?" Jasper says a few seconds later, when I lie next to him, with a confident smile on my lips.

"Don't worry, I'm here to keep reminding you how good we are together," I reply.

…

Freshly showered, we walk down to the kitchen where all the dinner guests are gathered. Including Jasper's parents. Fuck, I did not see that coming… just minutes after I came down their son's throat. I pull myself together and walk towards them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock," I say as I give them my hand.

"No need to be formal Edward," Mr. Whitlock replies. "Just call us Charles and Mary, son," he says as he shakes my hand firmly.

_Son_. Well in a way, I will be their son in the future, hopefully. Son in law, more accurately.

Mrs. Whitlock, Mary, gives me a hug and Jasper looks a bit at ease. If only he knew how fortunate he is, having loving and accepting parents. Not that my mother is not accepting my lifestyle, but I bet many teenagers coming out, have to struggle with ignorant and even bigoted parents.

I just give him a big smile as we take our seats around the well-laid table. Sue has once more made a delicious meal for us all, and we send her appreciating looks between mouthfuls of roasted lamb and mint sauce. Charlie more so than the rest of us.

We all go to the great living room when we have eaten, and Bella joins Jasper and me for a talk.

"Wow, look at you. I can't believe how cute you look together," she says as Jasper and I keep touching one another. I am not even aware of it, but we keep within reach of each other all the time. "Like magnets," Bella says.

"Enough about us, what about you and Jacob?" I ask looking in his direction. He is talking with Jasper's father and Esme, probably about horses, next to the fireplace.

"We're officially dating now," she smiles, and I am genuinely happy for her, well for the both of them.

"Good for you Bells," I add while I try to suppress a faked yawn.

"I think I might go to bed, it's been a long day," I continue and hope Jasper gets the hint.

"Don't think I don't know what you two are up to," Bella smiles, "I won't hold you back though. Go on, you must be horny as hell, or was the wet hair before dinner an indication that you already had more than just a much needed shower?" she adds with a raised eyebrow.

Fortunately, the dim lightning hardly shows our blushing cheeks, but if Bella noticed our wet hair, well then I guess all the other diners must have too, including our family.

"Don't be shy you guys. I hope you have amazing sex. I for one can't live without it, now that I know what it's all about," Bella smiles before she walks towards Jacob.

"Well that is one information I could live without," I chuckle and Jasper just shakes his head, as to make the images go away.

"Yeah, feels weird knowing intimate stuff about Bella. She's sort of like a sister to us," he adds. "Come on let's say goodnight to everyone."

Jasper never told me whether he is spending the night in my room or back in his own, but it sounds like the former. Everyone bid us goodnight and I feel giddy when we walk towards the stairs leading up to my room, our room for the next days, I hope.

"Come on, I'll race you," Jasper laughs when we are at the bottom of the stairs.

I let him get ahead of me. Now it is my turn to admire his fine firm arse as he sprints the stairs in front of me. I push him against my closed door when I reach him and rub my crotch against his. He moans with anticipation, and when I open the door, we nearly stumble inside my room.

Someone, Esme I guess, has been here after the dinner. There is burning wood in the fireplace and it gives the room a soft glow and heat no doubt. The bed is ready for two, and when I look further around the room, next to the usual box of Kleenex on my nightstand, I find a packet of condoms and a bottle of lube, along with a note saying _Be safe boys._

"This is something else, huh?" Jasper says, overwhelmed by it all.

"Yes. I know I should be happy having an understanding family, but somehow it also feels weird, that they know we have sex," I say feeling a bit shy.

"I hope that's not going to stop us, baby? 'Cause I really want to make love with you," Jasper says with a husky voice.

"No of course not. The room next door is empty and Carlisle and Esme's room is too far away, so we don't have to be afraid of the bed squeaking or keep quiet," I say and take a seat on the bed.

"Who said anything about the bed? I want us to make love in front of the fireplace. If we place the quilt and add some pillows, I think it's the perfect love nest, don't you?"

Jasper has turned off the lights when I return to my room after my bathroom routine. He is lying naked on the quilt, and his skin glows due to the scarce light from the fire. I watch him for a few seconds, praising myself lucky, before I slowly move towards him. Jasper has spread towels over the quilt and the equipment we need are within our reach. I am standing in my pajama bottoms and a tank top and Jasper indicates for me to join him.

"God you're so beautiful Edward. Your hair look almost like copper in this light," he whispers as he takes me in.

"Yours look like a golden halo," I flatter him back.

Jasper smiles up at me, and all I see is love, adoration and desire. He rises to his knees and pulls my trousers down. I remove the tank myself, before I sit next to him.

"Can I make love to you Edward, if I prepare you well?" Jasper enquires after we have kissed for a while.

"Yes please," I almost beg.

"Turn over babe," Jasper says and when I lie flat on my stomach, I soon feel his oily hands running up and down my back. I am at the mercy of his soft hands and sigh with contentment as he massages the knots in my shoulders. If it were not for my throbbing dick underneath me, I might fall asleep. Jasper's hands move lower down my back, and when he reaches my butt, he starts working each cheek and me into a begging mess. He places a pillow under my hips and I am even dry humping it a bit, before Jasper spreads my cheeks and licks my crack and hole.

"I can't get enough of you and your arse," he says between licks and kisses. The wetness of his tongue sends chills throughout my body and when he finally adds a finger inside my trembling hole, I whimper. Jasper keeps preparing me, and when I can take three fingers without hissing, he asks me to turn onto my left side. I feel the heat of Jasper's body when he spoons me from behind, pulling me closer. He gently pushes my right thigh forward, exposing my entrance, and in one swift movement, he buries himself deep inside of me. This position is perfect for us, and I hitch my leg over his thigh, wanting him closer still. I start to circle my hips, and he keeps murmuring sweet and dirty words into my ear while he strokes my pulsing cock and kisses my heated skin.

"Oh … you feel so fucking good and warm… fuckkkk… do that again," he demands, when I purposely clench my muscles around his dick. "Ahhhhhh… I'm gonna come real soon, are you there babe?" he asks through raspy breaths.

"Yes, Jasper. I'm so close… please fuck me… harder," I pant, surprised by my pick of word.

"You want me to fuck you?" he repeats.

"Fuck yes," I almost scream and Jasper starts thrusting deeper into my needy hole. He holds me in a tight embrace, and I grab my leaking cock in a firm fist. I hardly need to move my hand at all, as Jasper's hard thrusts make my slick cock slide back and forth inside the palm of my hand. I cream my fist seconds before Jasper cries out and release all he has inside the condom.

"I need to add another thing to our future home list," Jasper chuckles as we enjoy our post orgasmic high…"I want a fireplace too!"

…

God, what is that annoying sound? I do not want to wake up already. It is still dark outside, and Jasper's warm body is lying close to me under the feather down. I hear the sound of knocking one more time, before I notice lights from the hallway coming through the opening.

"Morning boys… are you descent?" Bella asks from the doorway.

"Go away, Bells," Jasper murmurs before he hides under the down.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten," Bella adds.

"What time is it," I ask Bella before she closes the door.

"Just after eight. Sorry to wake you up. Usually Jasper's is awake at this time," she continues.

"We'll be down. Just give us a minute," I reply and regret there will not be time to take care of the morning wood I am sporting.

"Sorry," Jasper sighs when he reappears from his hiding place. "I'd hope we could have made love before I had to work today. I'll make it up to you later. I promise," he states before he kisses me on the cheek.

I turn on the lights and we take a quick shower before we get dressed and make it down to the kitchen, where everybody is already helping themselves to bacon, eggs and freshly baked bread. I look outside through the window and a thick layer of snow is covering the courtyard. It looks peaceful and very pretty. The storm will not hit this area after all, Carlisle announces, and I hope Jasper and I can take a walk after he has finished working, and before it gets too dark.

"Come on Edward, I want you to meet someone," Jasper smiles when we have finished our breakfast.

Carlisle lends me a pair of boots and a thicker coat than the one I brought, and I follow Jasper to the stables.

"Hey, what's up Rusty," I hear him softly say to a nervous looking foal, as he enters its box. This must be the one, he told me about; the one he thinks resembles me due to the reddish skin. I move closer and just watch the two of them interact. Jasper keeps stroking his mane and talks in a calming voice, and within minutes, Rusty seems at ease and starts eating from his trough.

"He's beautiful," I say when Jasper closes the door to the box after him.

"Yes. He's my favorite. Well number two, after you of course. His mother abandoned him and he had a hard time adapting to his new surroundings, but I think he is doing well now."

I watch Jasper work for a couple of hours with the horses, and even help where I can.

Back in my room, I pack the duffel bag with the stuff I will need for the sleep over at Jasper's place, and after lunch, we go for a walk in the snow with Bella, Jacob and his dog Seth. I cannot help but thinking about this just being one of many Christmases spent here.

…

Jasper's parents welcome me when we go to his home later in the afternoon. We stay in the living room with Mary and Charles for a cup of tea and homemade scones, before Jasper drags me to his room. I have not been in his room since the shower episode a few years back, and I look around for a while. The furniture in his room is still the same, but he has removed the Batman posters and some of the other more immature items. Instead, I see some of the photos from our trip to Manchester framed. His record collection is growing, and I look at some of the recent additions.

Jasper's bed is only big enough for one person, and his mother has made a bed for me on a mattress on the floor next to it. No matter how narrow his bed is, I am sleeping right next to him tonight. We sit on his bed and play a computer game for an hour, before his mother announces dinner is ready.

When I was younger, I sometimes dined at his place, but it has been ages since the last time. I like it though, sitting around a dinner table like a family. We talk about Jasper's apprenticeship and my studying. Jasper's parents seem supportive and they treat me as they have always done, with respect. They ask me about whether my mother is as understanding of me being gay as Carlisle and Esme is, and when I tell them yes, they look pleased.

"We're so happy you and Jasper are boyfriends now. I always had a feeling there was more than just friendship between the two of you," Jasper's mother smiles.

After dinner, we all play Scrabble and I sit opposite from Jasper. I squirm in my seat more than once when I feel his toes running up and down my leg. I send him a firm look, but he just smiles when he writes the word blue, and with his luscious lips form the word balls, for only my eyes to see.

…

"God, I want you so bad," I moan once we are back in Jasper's room "You fucking teased me all night," I add.

"Then you shall have me babe," Jasper says back with a husky voice. "I'll meet you in the shower," he continues as he starts to undress, leaving pieces of clothes behind him. I pick up his T-shirt and inhale his fragrance; his musky scent mixed with the smell of horse… I rather like it. Before I join Jasper in the shower, I put some music on. I hope it will drown whatever noises we are about to make.

Jasper is already in the shower and the fragrance of his shampoo fills my nostrils when I enter his private bathroom. I join him and when we are clean and dried, we walk back into his room.

"So," Jasper says and points to the mattress on the floor. "As you can see my parents accept we sleep in the same room, however not in the same bed," he chuckles. "Help me move my mattress down next to yours, will you?" Jasper suggests, before he locks his door. I select some music, and make sure it will keep playing for at least two hours. It is not too loud, just loud enough I hope.

"Yes, yes… oh God, please Jasper," I keep moaning as he thrusts deep inside me. His movements become more frantic, and I bite down on the junction between his neck and shoulder to prevent me from screaming, as my orgasm hits me. Jasper follows mere seconds after.

"Holy shit," Jasper grunts, before he releases his hold of my thighs and collapses on top of my sweaty body, panting. I stroke his back and kiss his neck, before we roll onto our sides chuckling.

"Finally… I made love in my room," Jasper smiles before he kisses my nose.

We talk for a little while after we have cleaned ourselves and prepare for bed.

"Goodnight Angel," I whisper.

"G'night baby," Jasper drawls, and his breathing soon reveals he has fallen asleep. I spoon him from behind, and go to sleep myself.

…

We eat breakfast with his parents, and Jasper keeps nuzzling my thigh under the table. I am sure his mother is aware of his missing hand, but she just smiles and pretends nothing is wrong. Jasper's father is too busy reading his newspaper to notice. Afterwards, Jasper and I return to his room, where we make his bed and remove the linen I used.

"I'll sleep over at your place the rest of your visit. Just not tonight, though. My mother still thinks I'm a little boy who wants his presents in the morning," Jasper says when I pack my duffel bag.

"That's fine Jasper. Make your mother happy. We have all the other nights," I reply.

I bid his mother farewell, and Jasper and his father walk with me towards the stables where they will work for a few hours. I kiss Jasper on the mouth once his dad is out of sight and make my way back to the manor. In a way it feels weird, knowing Jasper is so close, and still we are separate. However, it also makes me at ease. If the separation becomes too unbearable, I can always walk back to him.

I help Carlisle with some accounting and the rest of the day, I read in front of the fireplace in the living room next to a sewing Esme. Jacob has taken Bella out to a restaurant in the village, so we are only five for dinner tonight.

"Hey babe, I miss you," Jasper says, when he calls me before I go to sleep. I tell him about the empty spot next to me in the huge bed, and that he is more than welcome to join me.

"Don't temp me, baby," he moans. "I'll see you tomorrow for dinner and our private aftermath, Merry Christmas Edward."

"Merry Christmas Jasper. I love you."

"Love you too. Oh…check your email. Goodnight." He hangs up and even though I am already in bed, I am far too curious not to see what he has emailed me. This time it is not just an attached photo. It is a video of us making love in his room. He must have turned the webcam on without me noticing and filmed our session. I find my earplugs and watch a few minutes of the video. The need to touch myself becomes unavoidable and within minutes, I am milking my cock while I watch Jasper making love to me. I admire his muscular back and butt as he keeps thrusting into me, and if Jasper wants a fireplace and bathtub in our future home, I want mirrors in the ceiling and on the walls. Watching his beautiful physique as he makes love to me is stunning.

…

Esme wakes me up with a hot cup of tea and a kiss on my cheek. It feels nice and very different to my previous Christmas mornings. After a shower and shave, I walk downstairs to join my family and their friends for breakfast. Everyone is in a good mood and we sit around the table for almost an hour, enjoying the delicious food Sue and Esme have made. I miss seeing Jasper and his parents around the table, but they will join us for dinner later today. Carlisle asks Bella and me to help him with the tree and the presents, while the women clear the kitchen and Charlie makes sure the horses have what they need for the next couple of hours.

"Oh Edward, this is beautiful," Esme declares when she opens my present, a horseshoe pin with small emerald colored stones, matching the nuance of her eyes. Carlisle also appreciates the vintage whisky glasses I bought on the market in Manchester. I receive wonderful gifts as well from my family, one of them being a certificate to take my driver's license.

"You'll need a car and license when you move up here," Carlisle announces when he sees my happy expression. "I might even have an old car we can fix for you. You know how unpredictable the busses are up here," he continues.

…

"Merry Christmas baby," Jasper says between heated kisses once we are upstairs in my room. Our families are preparing the dinner downstairs, and we have just enough time to swap our more intimate presents, before we have to join them for our feast. Now, that our presents are opened, I wish we had more time to explore them. From the mischievous smirk plastered on Jasper's face, I figure he is thinking the same.

"Jesus, we should probably join yoga classes if we're ever to perform all this positions," Jasper declares when he turns some pages in the Kama Sutra book, I bought him, or us, more accurately.

"Oh, I'm pretty bendable, Jasper. Nevertheless, I guess it doesn't hurt to practice. I bet Alice wouldn't mind me joining her during the performance of downward-facing dog from now on," I chuckle.

"Me neither, however I would appreciate if you didn't do it in public. That arse is mine," Jasper says as he smacks my butt with the discarded box holding his present to me, or once again, us. I am excited and a bit nervous at the same time, when I think about his present – handcuffs and a silk scarf I presume will serve as a blindfold.

"We better head downstairs before they perform a search party," I say as I tug away the already opened presents and gather the others I have for Jasper.

Even though the meal is delicious, I try not to gorge myself, as I do want to be bendable later on. Jasper too holds back on second helpings, and if I am not mistaken, Bella keeps track of our food intake.

"I've never seen Jasper skip the opportunity to stuff himself with cake, what are the two of you up to," she asks with a devilish grin on her cute face.

"Hopefully, some hot flexible sex," I whisper in her ear, but loud enough for Jasper to hear me. Bella blushes and Jasper's eyes dilate with desire.

Carlisle lights the candles on the Christmas tree in the living room, and with the snow falling peacefully outside and the crackling sounds from the fireplace, I gather this is as authentic as it gets. It sure beats the heat, palm trees and twinkling neon lights I usually call Christmas.

"It's time for presents," Esme announces after we have admired the tree, listened to carols and digested our meal for a while. As we have exchanged some gifts with our close family members earlier, it is now time for the ones for our friends and loved ones, namely my loved one.

"Wow, Edward. This is amazing… and way too much," Jasper smiles when he opens the box with the camera. His parents seem to agree, but I assure them I can afford it. The book about horse therapy is a welcoming gift as well. Jasper got me an old leather bound edition of Dorian Gray, one of my absolute favorite novels. Everybody in the room admires the T-shirt Alice made for Jasper. This time it is blue and the print is not unlike an old Marlboro add - a lonesome cowboy riding into the sunset. I cannot wait for my family and friends to meet Alice sometime soon; I think they will like her as much as I do.

After a few rounds of Charades and more eggnog, than I care for, Jasper and I say goodnight to everyone, and head for my room.

…

"Alone, at last," Jasper sighs as he closes and locks my door, pinning me against it. "Now let's take a closer look at the presents we didn't have the time to explore before dinner, shall we?" he asks between wanton kisses and licks on my exposed throat and jawline.

"Oh yeah…" I moan back while I unbutton his shirt. "You want us to find a position in the book and make me show you, how flexible I can be," I tease.

"Not tonight baby. Tonight I want you to make uncomplicated, yet passionate love to me. However, it doesn't hurt to plan ahead," he smiles, as he kneels before me and unbuttons my trousers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Next week we will join the boys for their New Year's party. We will also know whether Alice and Alistair share a fondness or fetish, more likely, for kilts.

See you


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

Sorry about the delay. I have been busy. I also didn't want to publish until I had finished writing about Edward's stay in Scotland. However, I guess it is better to publish what I have written so far, as I will not be able to update for two weeks. I am going on vacation with my family abroad. I might write longhand on the beach, but I can't promise you when I'll update the rest of the Scotland-chapter.

Thank you for reading and reviewing – means a lot to me.

…

I don't own Twilight or its characters. I would love to hang out with them, though…

* * *

><p>"Not tonight baby. Tonight I want you to make uncomplicated, yet passionate love to me. However, it doesn't hurt to plan ahead," he smiles, as he kneels before me and unbuttons my trousers.<p>

**Chapter 20**

New Year 2010/2011

The days go by and before we know it, it is the day before New Year's Eve. Jasper and I have spent almost every hour together since my arrival. He works a few hours every day, and I have read the books I brought along with me. He dined with his parents one time during the week, but he came back and fucked me senseless a few hours later. We have not used the handcuffs and blindfold yet, but I am planning to pack them for our little sleep over in Glasgow. However, we have tried one of the positions suggested for beginners in the Kama Sutra book. Flexible, I might be, but I really need to join Alice for yoga classes if Jasper and I are to explore some of the more advanced positions in the future.

Besides having amazing sex, we have also gone for some walks, had a snowball fight with Bella and Jacob and talked. Mostly about our future, and how we are going to cope with being apart when he goes to Washington. We are not fooling one another; it is going to be the hardest months we have ever and will ever endure.

…

Jasper is back in his house, packing a bag for our Glasgow trip, and I make phone calls to my mother and Alice. My mother wishes me a happy new year from some Caribbean island, and Alice tells me she is all ready to go, except she asks whether I know the dress code for the party Alistair is hosting. I do not have a clue, but I promise to text her when I have asked Jasper later on.

"Alistair likes to keep things formal, so I guess shirt and tie are obligatory. Sorry, did I even tell you to bring formal clothes?" Jasper asks sounding apologizing, later when we talk about the dress code for New Year's Eve.

"Don't worry. I brought a jacket, shirt and tie just in case. I don't recall ever seeing you dressed up Jasper," I state, as he looks pleased with my answer.

"No, I don't think you have. I got a suit a few months back when one of my mother's friends got married. Can't say I like wearing it, but I do it when it's required of me."

"Oh yeah? Well I can't wait to tear it off you when we return to our hotel room later in the night," I say as I tackle him to my bed.

…

After breakfast on the last day of the year, Jasper's father drives us to our hotel in Glasgow. We sit in the backseat of his car, and I cannot believe how at ease and indifferent Mr. Whitlock is with the physical contact between Jasper and me. He just talks about the weather situation, while Jasper keeps nibbling and kissing my neck. Soon his hand wanders towards my crotch, and if he does not stop soon, I might just cream my boxers. I am sure the outburst I would make when coming, would get Mr. Whitlock's attention, so I gently, but firmly remove Jasper's stroking hand and add a, "later babe."

"Have a nice time boys, and don't forget to call your mum at midnight, son," he says before he bids us farewell in front of our destination, the hotel. Now that I take a closer look at Mr. Whitlock, I do see the resemblance to his gorgeous son. Before I know it, I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and I turn around and grab our bags from the trunk before I have to explain myself. I guess Jasper figures my little flush comes from our car activity, and I will gladly let him believe so. However, I cannot help thinking about how handsome Jasper will be when he is middle aged as well.

"We will, and I won't dad. You have a nice time too," Jasper replies before he hugs his father.

…

"Will you look at that," Jasper says with a smug smile on his face when we check the facilities of our hotel room. "A bathtub big enough for two!"

"And a fireplace, how about it," I state, feeling excited already. "I'm glad we booked an extra night," I add and wrap my arms around his torso while I inspect the bed and the possibilities of using the items I brought. "Alice won't be here for the next couple of hours; do you want to soak for a while, before we pick her up?" I suggest, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, soak and suck, baby. Let's unpack our bags and hang our jackets before we get too caught up. It might be a good idea to set the alarm as well," Jasper states.

"Do you plan to fall asleep during our lovemaking baby," I ask with surprise in my voice.

"No way, hot boy, I just have a feeling we might lose track of time, once we're in that tub."

Jasper was right. The hour in the tub and the following blowjobs, make us forget time and place. Before we know it, the alarm tells us it is time to pick up my other best friend from the train station as agreed.

…

"For someone petite as you, Alice, you sure travel heavy. Whatever did you bring for a two-night stay," I enquire as I help her alight the train with her larger than life suitcase. I give her a big hug and a kiss on her forehead when she stands in front of me on the platform, and Alice gives Jasper a hug too, while he thanks her for the Christmas present.

"Well, I'm still undecided about what to wear tonight, so you two boys better advise me. And even though my clothes may be half your size, a girl's gotta have her beauty products, you know."

"Sure, sweetie. Let's roll. The hotel is not far," I say as I pull the suitcase behind me.

I am pleased when Alice gets a room far from ours, since I am no quite sure, how sound proof the walls at the hotel really is. I help her with her luggage and we arrange to meet up in an hour. That gives us just about time to approve of her outfit for the last evening of the year, before we have to leave for the dinner party.

...

Back in our own room, Jasper and I find our clothes for the evening. We fool around a bit, and we really have to put holds on ourselves. I grab my clothes and go to the bathroom in order for us to dress separately; it is the only way if we are not to be late.

"Wow, look at you baby," Jasper drools when I emerge from my private fitting room wearing my nicest pair of black jeans, a crisp white dress shirt, charcoal jacket and a black tie.

"You look pretty stunning yourself," I say, checking him out in his tight dark blue jeans, white shirt, red waistcoat and blue jacket.

"I can never figure out how to do these fuckers," Jasper smiles, pointing to the lose tie hanging around his neck.

"Allow me." I step closer and encourage him to turn around.

"I don't think we have time, baby," Jasper moans when he feels not only my hands against him.

"We don't. I just find it easier to tie you up from behind," I tease and bite his ear lobe. If only he knew… "There, all set to go," I smile, looking at our reflection in the floor length mirror. "Let's see if Alice is ready. Prepare yourself for perfection. She has never needed any advice about outfits before, and I doubt she'll need them now."

…

"You look beautiful Alice," I hear Jasper say when she lets us into her room.

A big smile appears on her pretty face. I am actually too amazed to say anything myself. I have seen her in more than one amazing outfit, but never anything as classic as this. Alice resembles Audrey Hepburn's petite twin sister in her little black gown, rows of pearls and gloves. Even though Alice does not have long hair, a tiara and some backcombing give her the right look.

"Edward is something the matter sweetie," Alice asks when I still have not commented on her looks.

"Sorry pixie. You astounded me. You look stunning and very classy. I wouldn't change a thing," I finally manage to say.

"You look pretty hot yourself, and you Jasper… wow," she adds as she inspects us from head to toe.

"Come on you guys, let's have an amazing evening; saying goodbye to a great year and welcoming an even better one," Alice squeals. She grabs her coat and purse, and we leave her room, heading for the lobby where we wait for our pre booked taxi to arrive.

…

Upon entering Alistair's apartment, it is obvious he comes from a wealthy family like myself. Very few studying teenagers have an apartment this size all to themselves. I am not sure what his parents do for a living, but Jasper mentioned something about old money, so could be they are not working at all.

Alistair, a good-looking guy, greets us in the hallway and welcomes us to his apartment and dinner party.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet my old football friend Alistair. Alistair I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Edward," Jasper introduces. Alistair and I shake hands, but before he lets go of my hand, his eyes have moved to a spot behind me. Right, Alice is standing behind me. I move out of her way in order for Jasper to introduce our friends.

"Fuck me," I hear Alice say, a bit louder than just for my ears too hear when Alistair gives her his hand for a formal introduction. Other than her little outburst, she remains silent. I have never seen Alice dumbstruck before, and it is not until I follow her gaze down to Alistair's waist and legs, I know the reason for her lack of words. He is not wearing trousers along with the shirt and waistcoat, but a kilt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Pleased to meet you Alistair," Alice finally says, after I give her a small push at the side.

"On the contrary miss Alice. The pleasure is all mine," Alistair charms and gives her his arm as he leads her towards the living room. Alice giggles and turns her head towards us with an is-he-for-real-expression on her astonished face. I must confess they look good together, Holly Golightly and Braveheart.

"Who's Holly?" Jasper enquires. I did not even realize I had said it aloud.

"It's a character from Alice's favorite movie played by Audrey Hepburn. Let's just say I've seen it more than once," I sigh.

The other dinner guests are mingling, and Alistair introduces us all. Jasper knows most of them, and I even recognize some faces from his photo album. Even though we are all formally dressed and the menu is high cuisine served by waiters, the atmosphere is relaxed and reflects our actual status – teenagers. Alice sits next to Alistair and he is the perfect dinner partner. If I am not mistaken, he is as smitten with her as she is with him.

"Shouldn't we have brought something other than our own beverage; you know contributed with money or food?" I ask Jasper when we help removing the furniture to make room for a dance floor.

"Nah… Alistair has money, and he likes spending them. His family has always hosted amazing parties for his friends. You should have seen his birthday parties when he was a kid… once we all went balloon flying," Jasper calms me.

The guests for the actual party are arriving, and Jasper only knows a few of them. We dance and mingle a bit, but mostly we just talk with Alice and Alistair in the kitchen.

"Why is it, that the kitchen always is the best place to hang out," Alice asks when a few of the guys from the dinner join us.

"I don't know Alice, but let's join the others in the living room, it's almost midnight," Jasper suggests.

We fill out glasses with champagne before we leave the kitchen, and Alistair pours another for Alice, who is a bit tipsy. I cannot help but watching him. Will he take advantage of her later on, is that why he keeps pouring champagne in her glass.

"Don't worry babe, Alistair would never do that to a girl. His sister got drug-raped a few years back, and ever since, he has been very observant when girls drink. If you noticed, it wasn't the champagne bottle he poured from, when he filled Alice's glass these last times, it was a bottle of nonalcoholic cider," Jasper explains.

"But she seems a bit drunk, don't you agree," I enquire, acting like the caring older brother.

"Drunk with love perhaps," Jasper chuckles. "I must say, I don't recall seeing Alistair this attending towards a girl. He is worshiping the ground she walks on. I think their love might be mutual. Come on babe, let's participate in the countdown."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Happy New Yeaaarrrr." People scream and hug one another all around us. Nevertheless, I have only eyes and ears for my beautiful boyfriend.

"Happy New Year Angel," I whisper in his ear before our lips crush together in a wanton kiss.

"Happy New Year, baby. If this moment indicates how the rest of the year will turn out, it's going to be amazing." Jasper says when our lips part.

"Oh yeah… I will show you something amazing once we're back in our room," I tease and rub my crotch against his in time with the music.

"You don't say," Jasper chuckles. "Why don't we stay for another hour, and then you can show me what you are referring to." We keep dancing, but when the song ends, I am suddenly aware of a pair of starring eyes, followed by "Fucking poofs!"

I know discriminating remarks are bound to hit us eventually, I just did not expect to hear those words amongst friends of ours. Jasper and I part, and we both look at Marcus, whom Jasper used to play football with for many years. Everyone at the party stops dancing and someone even turns off the music.

"Did you use to check our cocks after the games in the shower rooms, huh? Did it turn you on, fairy?" Marcus sneers and gloats, now that he has everyone's attention. Jasper's nostrils flare and from the way he clenches his fists, I can tell he is furious. I have only seen him like this once before - when he claimed me in Babylon. Before Jasper or I say anything, or worst case scenario, hit him, Alistair steps between Marcus and us.

"Cut it out Marcus. Jasper's been one of my best friends for years, and that's not gonna change now, just because he's dating a guy instead of a gal. You got it. If not, get the hell out of my apartment,"

"Alistair, you've got to be joking. Can't you see what these queers…"

"Go home Marcus, and don't bother to show yourself here or anywhere else where I hang out," Alistair interrupts him.

"Well I'm not surprised; you're even wearing a fucking skirt for Christ's sake," Marcus shouts on his way out the door.

"I'm sorry and fucking embarrassed you had to witness what a fool Marcus can be," Alistair apologies when he faces Jasper and me.

"Don't, Alistair. It's not your fault. I just wish I had been the one speaking out to him instead of you. I guess he just took me by surprise… well not so much come to think of it, he's always been a major prick," Jasper points out.

"I wouldn't say that… it's actually rather small," Alistair chuckles. "Forget that asshole… let's celebrate. I wish the two of you a Happy New Year, but most of all thank you for introducing me to the loveliest girl I've ever met. I'm hoping I'll not be the only person commuting this spring," he says with a longing stare towards Alice, who stands in a group of girls.

Jasper and I dance for a while, and each of us dance with Alice when she is not clinging to Alistair, before we announce we want to return to our hotel room. Alice looks a bit reluctant by our suggestion to retire when the night is still young, but Alistair promises he will see her back to the hotel himself, if she wants to remain.

"You're okay, staying by yourself sweetie?" I enquire as she walks us to the room, where Jasper and I grab our coats.

"I wouldn't exactly be by myself you know. Hopefully, I'll be with Alistair," she blushes. "Well that wasn't very well put. I mean I will have excellent company," she adds.

"Just don't rush into anything, okay? Please send me a text when you have returned to the hotel?" I ask her as we say our goodbyes.

"I will. Happy New Year boys."

…

"Don't worry about her virtue Edward. As I said, Alistair is a very old-fashioned guy. He had a girlfriend for two years, and during that time, he was never unfaithful once, even though he had plenty of offers," Jasper calms me when we are down on the street where people still shoot fireworks.

"Yeah you're right. It's just the first time I have ever seen her being so interested in a guy. First, I don't want her to get hurt. Second, I just feel sorry for her finding the love of her life up here, like me," I state.

"Maybe it's fate, telling you both to move up here," Jasper replies.

"Maybe it is. We'll see. Now, let's find a taxi so we can go back to our room. I promised you amazing things would happen on our return, remember?"

"You sure did. I can _hard_ly wait," Jasper says with a crooked smile as he moves my hand down towards his crotch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Oh oh… sorry for keep you hanging. Edward will make it up to Jasper and you in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

Sorry about the delay… I promised Edward would make it up to Jasper… this chapter is mainly NSFW.

….

Thank you for reading and reviewing – means a lot to me.

I don't own Twilight or its characters. SM does.

* * *

><p>"Now, let's find a taxi so we can go back to our room. I promised you amazing things would happen on our return, remember?"<p>

"You sure did. I can _hard_ly wait," Jasper says with a crooked smile as he moves my hand down towards his crotch.

…

**Chapter 21**

"Did I mention how hot you looked tonight, baby," Jasper says with a hoarse voice when he unties my tie and move on to the buttons in my shirt.

"Yes, but I don't mind you repeating it," I chuckle and unbuttons his waistcoat. "You looked smoking hot yourself."

"Let's prepare for bed and then I'll let you in on my little surprise," I say between heated kisses on his tempting neck. I brush my teeth and empty my bladder in record time. I leave Jasper behind in the bathroom, and tell him not to enter the bedroom until I call for him. I have preparations to make.

"Okay Angel, you can enter now." I say, checking everything is in its rightful place. The only lighting in the room comes from the fireplace and a couple of lit candles. Massage oil, lube and condoms are on the bedside table, and I have hidden the remedies I will need under my pillow.

"Wow, you've been busy while I entertained myself in the bathroom," Jasper smiles and points to the tent he is sporting in his boxer briefs.

"Sure have. Go lie down on the bed, face down. I want to give you a massage." Even though his hard cock is very tempting, I do want to make him feel good and relaxed before I get down to business.

Jasper removes his briefs, and enters the bed, but not without wiggling his butt in front of me. God, those dimpled cheeks will be the death of me.

The only sounds in the room are Jasper's content moans and the crackling from the fire.

"Turn over," I request after I have massaged his shoulders, back and cheeks.

"I'm not sure I'm capable of moving," Jasper sighs. "Fuck that felt amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it, however, I have more amazing skills I'd like to show you," I state matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?"

I smash each of his butt cheeks with my palms and add a, "Move it!"

Jasper turns around in no time, and I am pleased to see he is still hard.

"I'm going to blindfold you now, is that okay? Not being able to see, should enlighten your other senses," I say, hoping he will consent.

"So you brought my present… clever boy," he laughs.

I make sure the scarf is not too tight around his face, and add more oil to my hands. I start massaging his arms and torso. Slowly, I work myself down his body and let my fingers follow the prominent definition of his V. Instead of touching his pulsing dick, I move my hands to the inside of his thighs. I love how soft his skin is here. Jasper squirms on the bed, begging me to touch him already.

"I am touching you, baby," I tease.

"Please Edward… suck my cock," he pleads as his hands search for my head.

"Do you trust me Jasper?" I enquire instead of giving in to his demands.

"Yeeesssss… just do something," he nearly cries.

"Lift your arms, above your head," I say and reach below the pillow where I hid the handcuffs.

"Like this?" he asks me.

"Move your wrists a little closer," I guide him.

"You didn't?" Jasper chuckles when he realizes what I am about to do.

"Well, neither yours nor my bed back home have bars, so we better make the most of your Christmas present, now that we have a suitable bed," I state as I wrap the cuffs around his wrists and lock him to the iron bars. I am pleased to see there is velvet on the inside of the rings as not to leave any marks on his skin.

"You sure are kinky tonight, lover boy," Jasper says while he tests his new entrapment, making the bed shake when he pulls.

"Just wanna make you feel good. Hopefully I will," I say as I let my fingertips travel down his happy trail, eyeing my destination with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll succeed. Feels amazing already… ahhhhh."

I replace my fingers with my tongue and slowly engulf him in my warm mouth.

"Yeessss. Suck me deep," Jasper encourages, and I obey.

I use all the tricks he likes, and I know how frustrated he must feel, not being able to touch me. He pants and curses, as he keeps pushing his swollen cock down my throat while I roll his balls simultaneously. I like to see him come undone like this… he is at the mercy of my hands and mouth. I feel his thighs tremble, and know he is close, but instead of letting him come down my throat, I withdraw.

"What? Oh, no baby… please… I'm so close," he sighs when I let him go with a pop.

I grab the condom and lube from the bedside table, and I can tell Jasper recognizes the sounds of the ripping of the condom packet and the opening of the lube bottle.

"God yes, please fuck me Edward," he moans and lifts his arse from the bed.

"Stay still," I say and am nearly about to change my mind and fulfill his wish. However, I really want to have his thick cock inside me. Instead of preparing his hole, as he assumes, I remove the butt plug I inserted in my own while he was in the bathroom, and add the lubed fingers to my entrance. Making sure, I am all slick and prepared.

"What are you doing baby," Jasper asks impatiently when he does not feel my fingers at his entrance.

"You'll see… no, actually you won't," I chuckle, "But I'll make sure you feel."

I lift his heavy cock and roll the condom down with my lips. I have practiced this little skill with a zucchini back home, and am pretty good at it.

"Oh my God," Jasper moans while I cover his cock with my mouth one more time. The condom does not taste good, but the act itself is rather fun.

I straddle his thighs, and line his cock up with my entrance before I slowly impale myself on him. His head trashes back and forth on the pillow below him, and he begs me to ride him. I lean forward, resting my hands on his forearms and start rolling my hips. My own cock leaks precum on his stomach, and I wish his hands were free so he could stroke me.

"This is fucking torture… not being able to touch you babe," Jasper grunts.

"I know… but it's all about making you feel good, love," I reply before I lean forward and devour his mouth.

I keep a steady rhythm, riding him. Even though Jasper is incapable of moving his hands, he makes sure to thrust back, deep into me.

"Of fuck… I'm so close," I moan while I keep rocking back and forth.

"Lean backwards babe. Rest your hands on my thighs," Jasper guides me.

I do as he suggests, and the new angle makes the head of his cock brush against my gland continuously.

"That's it… keep riding me babe… I'm so fucking close," Jasper says through ragged breaths. "I wish I could see you… taking my dick, baby."

I keep riding him and within minutes, I feel my orgasm approaching. My cock spurts streams of cum on Jasper's defined stomach and seconds later, I feel Jasper pulse inside me. Thank God… I am not sure I could sit upright any longer. Instead, I lean forward and capture his soft lips with mine.

I know I was the one who tied him up, but now I really miss feeling his arms around me, so I gently release him from his entrapment.

"Fuck… that was intense. I don't mind doing it again. Remind me when we buy a bed in the future, we buy one with bars," Jasper laughs.

"We need to make a list with all the requests we have for our future place," I say after we have cleaned ourselves.

"We sure do. Happy New Year, baby. I love you."

"Happy New Year, Angel. Love you too."

Before we go to sleep, I check my phone for messages. I have a few from friends and family wishing me Happy New Year, but I skip most of them until I reach the one from Alice. She is staying at Alistair's place for the rest of the night, along with some other people. They will help him clean his apartment when they wake up.

I send her a text back, letting her know we will be there to help as well.

Within minutes, she replies _Don't be silly… you two just enjoy each other. I'll see you for lunch._

…

"Can you believe it, Edward? I finally find a good looking, sweet and respectful guy, who even has his own tartan, and then he lives up here…" Alice sighs while we wait for our late lunch to arrive at the small café we found near our hotel.

"I know what you mean sweetie. I'm in the same boat, remember?" I reply and reach for Jasper's hand across the table.

"Sorry guys. Hey, do you know if they have a fashion line at the university up here?" Alice enquires.

"As a matter of fact, I do. And they do too," I say.

"Yay! Wouldn't it be great if I moved up here as well? We could even be roomies," Alice suggests, giving me her puppy eye look.

"I thought you'd move in with Alistair if you transferred?" I tease.

"Hey. I'm a decent girl. I don't move in with a guy I just met, even though I really, really like him. He has to take me on brilliant dates first," she adds.

"Come summer, you won't _just_ have met him," I reply. "But I'm all in, sweetie. I'd love to be roomies, as long as we have separate bedrooms and bathrooms, and we're allowed to have sleepovers," I say with a smug smile as I nod towards Jasper.

"Deal!" Alice says and gives me her tiny hand. It nearly drowns inside my big palm. I cannot imagine why any guy would want such a tiny hand wrapped around their…. I'd better clear my head of the images from this morning when Jasper jerked me off in the bath tub, or I will not be able to leave the table without a big bulge in my pants.

…

Jasper and I have no plans for the rest of the day or evening. We assumed we would be spending time with Alice, but she seems otherwise engaged, as Alistair has invited her over for dinner. We encourage her to accept. Mainly, because we want her to spend all the time she can with Alistair while she is up here, but also because Jasper and I have plenty of ideas on how to spend an evening alone in our well-equipped hotel room.

Alistair is picking Alice up and bringing her back to our hotel, so from the moment Jasper and I return to our room, we do not have to leave it until breakfast tomorrow morning. I plan for us to have room service tonight, instead of going out to dine.

"So. However shall we pass the time?" Jasper sighs when I return from the bathroom.

"Weeellll, besides the gifts we used yesterday, I also brought a game of cards. Do you want to play poker?" I suggest with a smug smile.

We have not played cards since we were kids.

I cannot quite figure out if the reason why I am now down to my boxers and Jasper remains fully dressed is due to my lack of talent, if Jasper has refined his technique or if he is simply distracting me, by biting his bottom lip. Nevertheless, he has the upper hand. Before we started playing, we promised one another, the winner earned the privilege to choose what movie we are going to watch, what food we are going to order and what kind of sex we are going to perform.

"Okay, lose the boxers, looser," Jasper laughs when he shows me his hand. "I want to watch Terminator. I want to have burgers and I want to feel that pretty cock inside of me … afterwards," Jasper says while I remove my last piece of clothing and stand naked in front of him.

"Afterwards?" I tease. "What about right now."

"Now?" he hisses as I unbutton the fly in the jeans he is still wearing. "Now is … fine too. Just give me a sec!" Jasper excuses himself and goes to the bathroom, while I reach for the lube and condoms. I need to do some research regarding buying-options for condoms; the way we are going through boxes, must entitle us to some discount.

When Jasper returns a few minutes later, he is only wearing a towel around his waist. A garment I quickly discard.

"You're sure about this position," I ask him after I have rimmed him into his first release.

"Yes. I read the prospect of hitting the prostate should be good in this position. We can always turn around," Jasper adds.

I must confess, having him on his bended knees in front of me, is a huge turn on. His firm butt cheeks looks very inviting and I can just see his ball sack and heavy, but now flaccid cock between his muscular, spread thighs.

After I have added lube to where I am about to bury myself, I roll on the condom and add some on my hard on as well. I insert two fingers in his entrance, stretching him, making sure he is ready for my member, before I line up. Slowly, I push myself into his tight, embracing warmth. I let him adjust to my girth, before I gently pull back and push forward until I am as deep as can be.

"Fuck, you're huge," Jasper gasps and leans forward on his arms.

I scrape my nails down his spine, before I grab hold of his hips. A string of curses leaves Jasper's mouth while I keep bucking and circling my hips, making sure I hit his gland every time.

"I'm so close baby, please don't stop," he begs while he strokes his beautiful cock. A cock I would rather stoke myself. Therefore, I pull him up from his downward position, so his back is flush with my chest. I sink back on my heels and pull him with me, making him sit on my lap. I am not sure for how long I will be able to hold this position, but I hope we will both have come before the cramps kick in.

I move a hand towards my target: Jasper's aching cock, and wipe away his own working hand. I start stroking him in earnest, while I suck on the pulse point on his strained neck. Wrapped around his torso, my other arm guides our movements.

Jasper leans his head back on my shoulder, and when he comes with a loud cry, he shoots further than I have ever seen. I keep thrusting into his clenching hole, and when I cannot withheld my release any longer, I too scream out in ecstasy when I fill the condom.

I keep holding on to his tired, sweaty body as we ride through our most intense mutual orgasm yet. Before he leaves my lap, I kiss and lick his neck and shoulders. I love the salty musky flavor we produce during our lovemaking.

"Oh my God… that was a first class fuck!" Jasper laughs heartily when we cuddle afterwards. "That's one position I cannot wait to try over and over."

"Yeah? It was fucking amazing for me as well," I say and tug him closer.

After we have watched Terminator and dined, we take one last bath in the tub.

"I'm gonna miss this the most," Jasper says while he washes me with a sponge. "Not that the sex isn't fucking amazing, but these intimate moments… I really treasure those."

"Me too Angel. Do you have the final date for your departure to Washington," I enquire even though I do not want to think about it. However, I would like to know when he plans to join me in London. Maybe we can celebrate Valentine and his 19th birthday before he has to depart.

"I have to be there for the weekend, so I assume I'll leave on the 16th in order not to be jetlagged. How about I join you on the 12th. Then we have four days, and we can celebrate my birthday and Valentine together in you apartment, before I have to leave for Washington."

"My thoughts exactly."

…

Alice joins us for breakfast and she beams like a star.

"I take it; last night lived up to your expectations?" I ask her when she keeps stirring the spoon in her cup of tea.

"Oh Edward. It was amazing. He's funny, intelligent and he can_ cook_. He's studying graphic designs and we have so much in common. I can't wait to see him again. He will visit me on Valentine's… isn't it fantastic?" she almost squeals.

"Yeah? That _is_ good news. Maybe Alistair and I can travel to London together, as I plan to visit Edward for Valentine as well," Jasper says with a crooked smile.

Back in our room we pack our belongings and say goodbye to our little love nest.

"I've written the room number down, in case we ever need to spend the night in a hotel room here in Glasgow," Jasper says when we close the door.

I give him a huge smile as I recall, this is not goodbye like when we checked out in Manchester. We still have a couple of days together back at the manor, before I have to return to London. However, we need to take Alice to the train station before Carlisle picks us up.

We leave our own bags behind in the hotel's luggage room, while we help Alice with hers.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you Edward. My little daring designs will hit the store just before Valentine. Isn't it exciting?" Alice laughs as we stand on the platform, waiting for the southbound train to arrive. A journey I know all too well myself.

"Congratulations sweetie. You might just have the right outfit for your little rendezvous with Alistair," I tease.

"Please," she sneers, "we haven't even kissed properly."

"You haven't?" Jasper asks her with a mischievous smile while he looks behind her.

"No, not that I didn't want to, but somehow it…"

"Somehow what?" Alistair suddenly interrupts from behind her back.

"Oh… I didn't see you. What are you doing here?" Alice says a bit bewildered.

"Came to see you off. And to kiss you goodbye, properly, if that's allowed?" Alistair continues.

"Well I suppose there's no harm in that," Alice smiles and before she gets to say anything else, Alistair wraps her in his arms and kisses her thoroughly. Jasper and I give them some privacy, but soon the train arrives and they have to break their kiss.

"I'll see you soon Edward. And you, Alistair… you'd better keep your promise and come see me for Valentine," Alice smiles as she says goodbye from the train entrance. "Bye Jasper, bye guys."

"By Miss Alice," Alistair says as we all wave her goodbye. "Damn, that is one fine girl," he proclaims as we head for the exit. "Let's keep in touch Jasper. I might borrow a car for the trip to London. I can pick you up on the way so you don't have to catch a bus or train with your luggage."

"That'd be great Alistair. I'll call you later this week, and we can make some plans. I intend to leave the Saturday before Valentine, if that's okay with you. It's my birthday on the 13th and I'd really like to spend it with Edward," Jasper says.

"Sounds like a plan," Alistair replies. "Nice to have met you Edward. I'm really happy for the two of you. See you soon."

…

Jasper and I walk back to the hotel and wait in the lobby for Carlisle to arrive. Once again, we occupy the backseat of the car. However, this time we keep our hands to ourselves. I guess we are both tired after the intense couple of days. Jasper goes home to his parents for dinner, but he promises he will come to my room afterwards.

I take a nap before I join my own family for dinner. We share highlights from our New Year celebration. I do leave out the rude remarks from Marcus. Instead, I tell them all about Alice and Alistair.

"Arrrhhh, that's so sweet" Esme sighs. "I can't wait to meet her. She sounds adorable."

"I promise you'll all meet her. In fact, I think she might transfer to Glasgow University as well after the spring semester," I say to the familiar faces around the table. I cannot believe how well everything turns out. Now I have to enjoy these last days with Jasper, and then I can look forward to his London-stay. After that… well, I will not think of his absence now.

Jasper keeps his promise and arrives at 9 pm with a sleepover bag. We do get some sleep, but only after, he makes passionately love to me.

…

Tomorrow I will be leaving for London, and I have a hard time falling asleep. We have made love several times after our Glasgow sleepover, and even though I will miss the sex when we are apart, I think I will miss holding him tight in my arms even more. I cannot help thinking about the possibility of him meeting another guy or man during his stay in Washington. Four months is a long time being apart; anything can happen. Heck, he could even move forward or worst-case scenario, decide to stay for good and forget all about me.

I cannot bear the thought, so I pull him closer to me and inhale his scent. I once read about a woman who could create the exact fragrance of a specific man and bottle it. I wish I could recall her name. I would gladly pay hundreds of pounds to have his fragrance preserved. It will be far too expensive to mail T-shirts overseas; I will have to settle with the ones we exchange tomorrow.

"Nothing beats the protein shake I've just had," Jasper says when he emerges from under the duvet with a smug smile on his face. I managed to fall asleep after all and Jasper wakes me up by giving me, what I presume is, an amazing morning blowjob. However, instead of enjoying his talented mouth and preparing myself to reciprocate, tears stream down my cheeks.

"Babe… what's the matter?" Jasper sounds worried when he sees the tears and hears me sob as well.

I try to hide my face in my palms, as I feel somewhat embarrassed, crying in front of him… and only minutes after he blew me.

"I… I don't think… God Jasper! I don't know how I'm going to survive without seeing you for months," I whimper.

"I know baby… It's going to be though. But we'll see each other in five weeks and then you'll come visit me in Washington. I'm not saying it'll be easy… but we can do it. I know we can," Jasper encourages me as he pulls me closer.

"What if you meet someone else over there or if you decide to stay?" I ask him, knowing I sound like a girl.

"I love you, _you_ Edward. Nothing's gonna change that. Not the distance, nor time we're apart, nor people I meet can come between us. You are _everything_ to me. You'll never get rid of me," he smiles before he gently kisses away the tears on my jaw.

"Promise?" I ask as I wipe away the remaining tears.

"Promise. I can't live without you. Let's just hope they have a decent Internet connection in the wilderness where I'm staying," he smiles and leaves the bed. "Come on, I'm starving. I've had my proteins, but I need some carbs as well," he jokes and it makes me laugh.

Jasper is the easygoing yin to my worrying yang. I would not be able to live without him either!

…

We eat breakfast with everyone and afterwards I bring my luggage down to the hall. I packed yesterday, just added Jasper's worn T-shirt to my stuffed suitcase this morning. Carlisle drives us to the local station after I say goodbye to Esme and my friends in the North. Jasper and I occupy the back seat once again. We are mainly silent; we just hold hands and say a few tender words now and then.

"I'll give you boys some privacy and bid you farewell here," Carlisle says when we exit the car. "Call us when you arrive. Take care Edward, I love you son."

"I love you too Carlisle," I reply and give him a farewell hug.

Jasper carries my suitcase and I carry my duffel bag and a paper bag with food for the journey. There are only a few passengers waiting for the southbound train. They do not look familiar even though it is a small local station.

However, Jasper might know them, and I am not sure whether he wants to broadcast our relationship, so I keep my hands to myself even though I want to touch him. Apparently, Jasper does not know them, or he does not care… He removes his mitten and takes my hand while we wait. When we see the front of the train, he wraps his arms around me and kisses me hungrily. We are like two drowning people who have just come up for air. We cannot get enough, and there are too many layers of clothes between us. It is not until the conductor tells us the train is about to depart, we reluctantly let go and I embark the train.

I remain standing in the door as the train starts rolling and Jasper follows me to the end of the platform. Once again, I am leaving him behind in Scotland.

But this time everything is different.

Jasper is my boyfriend, he loves me, and we are going to see each other again in about five weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

See you in a week or two.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

Sorry about the delayed update – I've been watching TV-shows and spending more time outside in the fine weather. Hope you have a nice summer as well.

Thank you for reviewing – it means a lot to me.

I don't own Twilight or its characters. SM does. However, Jasper and Edward own me.

Here's a long chapter for you – enjoy!

* * *

><p>I remain standing in the door as the train starts rolling and Jasper follows me to the end of the platform. Once again, I am leaving him behind in Scotland.<p>

But this time everything is different.

Jasper is my boyfriend, he loves me, and we are going to see each other again in about five weeks.

…

**Chapter 22**

Valentine 2011

Alice and I spend many evenings together while we count the days until our loved ones will join us for Valentine. Alistair's and her relationship is growing even though they only speak on the phone and write emails and texts. I have introduced her to Skype, but she told me she would rather wait for the real deal. Even though, I know exactly what she means, Jasper and I have had more than one cybersex session in the past weeks. It keeps the hunger at bay, but it is not fully satisfying… not being able to touch him, feel him inside me or smell him drives me insane.

I cannot help but wonder if all couples feel the absence of their lover as strongly as I do. I guess it is first-love symptoms, but somehow, I have a feeling it will always be this intense between Jasper and me.

I focus on school and make sure I do not have to study while Jasper visits me. I hardly see anybody but Alice outside my lectures and study groups. Instead, I start taking lessons for my driver's license and increase my work out. My abdominal muscles start to show, and I am now able to run 10 miles on the treadmill. Alice even compliments my new physique when I model some of her recent T-shirt designs one evening.

"You could sell these designs Alice," I say when she displays a series of T-shirts with iconic portraits like Jim Morrison, Che Guevara and Monroe.

"Yeah? Maybe I should get a stall at Camden or Portobello Market."

"Excellent idea… just don't sell yourself short. You could easily charge £40-50 per shirt," I add referring to some similar designs I have seen in high street fashion stores.

"I have sent a few designs along with my application form to Glasgow University. I just hope they'll accept me like they accepted you," Alice says, sounding a bit concerned by the prospect of not being able to transfer to Glasgow and be close to Alistair.

"Don't worry sweetie. Of course, they'll accept you. You are an amazing, talented designer."

I have already received my acceptance letter, and I will transfer for the fall semester. As soon as I have passed my exams this summer, I will move to Scotland. Turns out Alistair's family owns the building housing his apartment, and there will be another one vacant over the summer. An apartment my mother already agreed to pay for and a place I will be sharing with Alice.

However, the months before I have to start studying, I will be staying at the manor in order to be near Jasper. Moving to Glasgow is still not the ultimate solution for our relationship… I still dream of the possibility of us living together permanently instead of having to commute between our places, whenever we want to spend time together. That will be the next step…

…

Jasper and I talk over the phone almost every night. Tonight is our final call before his arrival in London.

"I know we'll be together tomorrow babe, but I really want to see your face while we talk. Can we Skype?" Jasper says right after we say hello.

"Sure. Hold on." I rise from my bed, fetch my laptop, and logon to my account.

"Hey you," Jasper smiles when we are virtually connected.

Seeing his beautiful mild face still astounds me. I cannot believe how lucky I am to have such an amazing boyfriend. Even better… to know he will be here for real in less than 16 hours. Nevertheless, we are both sexually frustrated and seek release through mutual masturbation.

Jasper keeps telling me about all the positions and tricks he wants us to try when we meet, while I moan about how I miss having him fucking me into oblivion. We both shoot our loads before we say goodbye and see you soon.

Before I turn off the lights and go to sleep, I wrap his birthday present. It took some serious thinking before I figured out what to get him. However, when I visited Jermyn Street the other day and saw the razor and brush set displayed in the window, I knew immediately it would be my gift for him. I even bought a wooden travel box for it. When I bind the ribbon around the square giftwrapped present, I cannot help but recall the time I shaved Jasper's balls. Jasper is now perfectly capable of shaving his own ball sack, I just hope he will let me do it one more time before he leaves. I loved the intimacy and trust of the act.

…

Jasper will arrive shortly. He sends me texts every half hour, informing me about his and Alistair's road trip. They have now reached greater London and I take one more look around my apartment, making sure everything is in order. I have changed the bed linen and made room in my closet for the clothes he will use during his stay. I check my stash of lube and condoms… I bought some flavored ones - amongst other things - the other day, in the erotic shop, where Alice's designs are for sale. I never knew Valentine was such a profitable event for retailing.

I shopped for groceries earlier today, so there is really no need to leave my apartment once he arrives. However, I have made a booking at a nice restaurant around the corner for his birthday, should we decide to leave our love nest anyway.

_I'm in your street baby… come and get me! _Fuck yes... I grab my keys and stumble down the flights of stairs just in time to see Alistair park in front of my entrance. In my hurry to see Jasper, I forgot to put on a jacket, but I hardly register it is raining. I direct all my focus towards the passenger seat where Jasper is releasing his seat belt and now exiting the door. For outsiders, I must look like a giddy child, as I fidget with impatience. I am not calm until I feel his arms wrapped around me, and his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth.

We moan, tug, sigh, kiss, lick, sniff and grind our groins towards one another for minutes.

"Hey, lover boys… help me unload the luggage. I gotta see about a girl," we hear Alistair complain from the front seat where he sits in cover from the pouring rain. I reluctantly release Jasper from my tight embrace and we turn to the trunk of the car, unload his suitcase and a couple of bags.

"Thanks for the ride Alistair. I'll talk to you later. Say hi to Alice from me," Jasper says before he closes the trunk and we watch him drive down the road towards Alice's apartment.

"Eager are we," Jasper chuckles when the front door closes behind us.

"You have no idea," I moan before I smash my lips to his. I am on the brink of undressing him right here at the bottom of the staircase, but Jasper reaches down for his suitcase and encourages me to take the smaller bags when we end another wanton kiss.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs to your apartment. We're both drenched."

In my excitement, I hardly notice how my sweater clings to my body and how droplets of water run down my forehead and neck. We rush up the stairs and once we are inside my apartment, we discard the luggage and then it is as if everything stops.

We just stand there, opposite one another, admiring each other's physique with roaming eyes and heavy breathing. Even though, I just saw Jasper on my laptop screen yesterday, nothing compares to have him standing right in front of me.

A broad smile spreads on Jasper's face and in mere seconds, I close the distance between us with my lips. The kiss is hungry and I tug and pull while I walk us backward towards my bedroom, never saying a word and never losing contact with him.

"Oh God Edward… I missed you so fucking much," Jasper sighs when his legs hit the back of my bed.

I remove his jacket and scarf, and take in his scent for a while before I pull his sweater off, tossing it away. I eagerly work the buttons in his jeans and gently push him backwards, so he lands on my bed. While I untie his shoelaces, I keep staring at the growing bulge, showing inside his jeans. He is wearing far too many layers of clothing, and when his boots and socks are off, I grab hold of the legs of his jeans and tear them off, bringing the familiar white boxer briefs with them.

His erected cock springs free, and I emit a loud moan just by seeing it once more up close. It is smooth, hard, and the prominent vein is begging for my attention. I trace the underside of his straining member with the tips of my fingers, dragging sweet moans out of him.

Jasper is still wearing a T-shirt, and I am fully dressed in drenched clothes. I encourage him to remove it, while I undress in front of his lustful stare.

When we are both naked, I cover his body with mine. I kiss him, inhale his glorious scent and grind my hips into his, making our cocks acquainted as well. We have all the time in the world to make love, and I will make sure we come repeatedly.

I scoop myself down his body towards his pulsing dick. I let my nose run up and down his shaft, inhaling his most intimate fragrance, my favorite fragrance. Jasper slips his member inside my mouth and cups my face for guidance. He drags his thumbs along the sides of my cheeks and move them towards my temple, where he plays with the still moist hair.

"Yeah, that's it baby… work your magic," he moans while I hollow my cheeks and swallow around him, taking the fresh beads of precum he is offering, with me. Fuck, he tastes divine. Better than any chocolate truffles, freshly brewed coffee or sirloin steak. I am the only one drinking his nectar, and I keep sucking, licking and swirling my tongue until he cries in ecstasy and releases his precious load down my throat.

I lick Jasper clean, not missing a drop before I snuggle up next to him while he catches his breath.

"That was amazing baby. Thank you," Jasper whispers before he kisses my jaw and moves on to my lips. "I can taste myself," he sighs when we deepen the kiss, "It's fucking hot."

I agree, and when Jasper places himself between my now spread thighs, I know I might taste myself on his lips in a little while. However, Jasper has other plans … he keeps torturing me in the most delicious way. Every piece of skin on my body, he worships with feather light kisses even though I beg for more, especially friction for my aching cock. Instead, he flickers his tongue over one of my nipples, giving it thorough attention before he aims his attention to the other one; still neglecting the place, I want him the most.

"Please Jasper…" I beg as he slowly runs his tongue down my now showing pecks and abs.

"I have to worship this beautiful body first…. God baby, you feel amazing," he says with a husky voice. I can feel the air from his breathing, and it makes my dick stir with anticipation for more.

Finally, he lifts my straining cock from my stomach and gives me a few pumps in his warm, tight fist. But it is not satisfying my need for friction.

"Please Angel," I plead.

"Please what Edward? You have to say it. Otherwise I don't know what you want," Jasper teases and looks at me with hooded eyes.

"Suck me… please suck me," I stammer and mere seconds later, he leaves trails of kisses along my shaft.

"Oh God… more… I need more," I whimper and move my hips, in order to get some friction before I lose control.

"Like this?" Jasper asks before he swipes his tongue in my slit and rolls my balls. I am a complete mess of soft whimpering sighs when he deep throats me right after. Jasper knows where I stash the lube and condoms, and with his right hand, he reaches for my drawer and grabs the remedies without letting me slip from his skilled mouth.

He works me into a frenzy with slow licks and deep sucking; and when I feel his lubed fingers drawing circles at my entrance, I let out a relieved moan.

"Fuck… you're so tight and responsive," Jasper groans as he stretches me with two fingers. His slow pace nearly kills me, but before long, I coat his throat with my seed.

Before I even catch my breath, Jasper rolls me on to my side and lifts my thigh. He buries himself inside me in one smooth move, and I groan in pleasure. I had not notice he was already hard again. He wraps his arm around me, puling me closer and I place his hand over my pounding heart.

"Do you feel what you do to me Jasper?" I ask between his slow, but effective thrusts. "You fill my hole with your perfect cock, but most of all you fill my heart with love."

Jasper responds by setting a steady pace while he murmurs loving and inappropriate words into my ear, sending even more chills throughout my body. The head of his dick keeps bumping into that delicious spot deep inside me, and without touching my own leaking cock I come again, taking him with me. We ride the euphoria of our orgasm, and when I feel Jasper soften inside me, I beg him to remain sated in my channel. I have missed feeling his shaft stretching and filling me to the limits, but also the intimacy afterwards.

After a few minutes, he withdraws and discards the condom in a Kleenex from my bed table. We talk a bit about the condom issue while we cuddle. There is no denying, we would both prefer to make love without them, but for now we use them as our families have instructed. Neither of us are likely to have any venereal diseases, but we will both take the necessary tests when Jasper returns from Washington just to be sure, before we decide to make love without the barrier.

…

"Are you hungry?" I ask Jasper when we wake from our little post-sex nap.

"Sure. Do you have anything, or do we need to call for take-out. I don't feel like going out," Jasper replies, and yawns.

"I have a fully stocked fridge and cupboards. We don't need to leave during your stay. However, I have booked a table for your birthday tomorrow, if we want to go out," I say.

"Okay. Let's see how we feel tomorrow. All I really need for my birthday is you… in your birthday suit," Jasper says before he gently places a kiss on my nose.

I prepare a stir-fry dish while Jasper unpacks, and the rest of the evening, we watch a movie and talk well into the night about nothing in general. I love our relationship. We are best friends, but lovers too.

I make sure to set the alarm in my phone on vibration mode before we turn off the lights and go to sleep; there is still a few preparations to make for Jasper's birthday.

…

Jasper stirs in his sleep when I leave his embrace at 7.30 in the morning. I place my pillow in his arms, and within seconds, he is sound asleep. He looks adorable and very young with his tousled hair and slightly parted lips. Today he turns 19 and I smile when I recall how often he teased me, when we were kids, about him being four months my senior. I grab a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, and close the door to the bedroom.

The smell of freshly baked pancakes, bacon and eggs, soon spreads around my apartment. I squeeze some oranges and make a pot of tea before I arrange a plate for him on a tray with a red rose by the side. His present lies in a drawer in my bedroom and all I need before I wake him, is to undress. Jasper requested he wanted me in my birthday suit, and I am pleased to oblige.

"Wake up birthday-boy," I say between feather light kisses on his neck and bare shoulder. We never dressed after the lovemaking before we went to sleep last night, and I crawl in behind him, making him feel my nakedness against his own.

"Aahhh… that feels so good," he moans when I wrap my fist around his rising morning wood, stroking him a few times.

"I know Angel. I will make you feel good in a little while, but first you need to eat breakfast," I reply and help him sit up, by stacking pillows behind his back.

"Wow. It looks and smells delicious… almost as good as you," he smiles when I place the tray in his lap.

"Happy birthday Jasper," I smile and he kisses me in return.

"What about you, aren't you going to eat?" Jasper says when looks at the amount of food and single set of cutlery on the tray in front of him.

"Sure," I reply and reach for the similar tray, san rose, on my bedside table.

Jasper smiles when he sees the rose, and even more when he realizes I have made heart shaped pancakes.

"This is brilliant Edward," Jasper smiles when he opens my present a few minutes later. "Thank you baby. My grandfather used to have one similar. He always told me to buy one when I became a man instead of using the modern electric or disposable ones," he continues. The tray in his lap nearly tips when he reaches over to kiss me, but we manage to stabilize it before the tea spills.

We eat and talk about what he wants to do today. I will let Jasper decide, since it is his birthday. The weather seems okay, no rain today, so we decide to go for a walk in my neighborhood and maybe visit a market. However, time flies by as we make love several times before we even leave the bedroom, it is well after lunch when we venture outside.

Jasper calls Alistair, and we meet him and Alice at a small café around the corner. Alice and I go to the desk and order tea, coffee and our favorite Death-by-chocolate-cake for all of us. While we wait for our order, I pump her for details regarding her and Alistair. She beams like a lantern and whispers, "All I can say is, I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll finally lose my virginity. On Valentine's and to a guy I'm in love with. I'm so happy Edward."

"I'm happy for you sweetie. Alistair seems like a decent guy. Have you told him you're a virgin?" I ask her when the barista turns away from us to slice our cake.

"Yes. I told him yesterday. He seemed a bit surprised, not judgmental, just surprised. I guess most people think I have an active sex-life hence my bubbly appearance," she giggles.

"I'm sure he'll be gentle and loving. And…. I hope you'll have an active sex-life from now on," I say. "Well not as active as Jasper and me, but hey, we fuck like bunnies." I manage to lower my voice in time as the barista places four giant pieces of heavenly cake in front of us.

"Yeah? Well you should have gotten the carrot cake then," Alice teases.

While we eat our cake and drink our hot beverages, we all talk and laugh about plans for the future, movies and music, and it is dark outside when we leave the café. Alistair is taking Alice out for dinner tomorrow, and we will not see them again before Jasper leaves for America, so there is a heartedly goodbye before our ways part.

…

Jasper and I decide to have dinner at the restaurant where I made a reservation, after all. It is actually the first time we celebrate his birthday together, and we want to make it an evening to remember. We manage to arrive just in time before the host of the evening gives our table to another couple.

"See, I told you we had time for another quickie," Jasper whispers when we take our seats.

I cannot help but smile back at him when I think about the hours prior to our arrival at the restaurant. Jasper wanted to see if his present was as good as he hoped for, and one thing lead to another - mainly shaved balls and amazing blowjobs.

We have a wonderful evening at the restaurant, and I notice we get a lot of attention from the staff and other guests. I guess it is not common for two young men like ourselves to dine at a fine restaurant like this without parents or girlfriends. We do not hide we are here as a couple, but we try to keep the more intimate touches at a minimum and out of sight. I do not think we would offend anyone; however, I do not want a repetition of New Year's Eve.

When we return to my apartment, Jasper's mother calls, wishing him a happy birthday. They talk for a few minutes in privacy. It reminds me, I had better give my mother a call too one of these days, we have not talked for weeks.

"Thank you for a wonderful day and evening Edward. It has been the best birthday ever!" Jasper declares when we prepare for bed just before midnight. I am so pleased and hope tomorrow, Valentine's Day, will be as special and amazing as well.

"You're welcome Angel. I've had a great day too."

We are too exhausted to make love, so we just snuggle up and go to sleep.

…

"What the fuck!" Jasper laughs when I return from the bathroom after my morning routine, wearing the most uncomfortable pair of undies I have ever worn.

"They're edible briefs! Happy Valentine Jasper. Please admire them while you can as I am taking them off at once. They itch, and not in a good way," I proclaim as I try to get the scratchy fabric out of my butt crack.

"Whoa… did you say edible? Well, I might be able to get you some relief then. Come here." Jasper says, as he crawls towards me in a sinful way.

I oblige and move closer to the bed; my crotch now aligned with his luscious lips. He leans forward and inhales.

"Aaahhh… strawberry flavored. My second-favorite," he smiles and runs his tongue along my now hardening cock. Jasper does his best, but we are both too impatient, and after a couple of mouthfuls of strawberry-flavored briefs, he removes and discards them, and starts eating me in earnest.

Pleasure runs through my body when I come down his throat, and when he fills me with his dick minutes later, he fucks me harder and faster than ever before.

"Fuck, you feel so good… I can't get enough of you, babe," he grunts, while he holds on to my thighs and keeps pushing into me. It might be animalistic and raw, but his loving eyes never leave mine. When he orgasms, he leans forward and captures my lips with his, making me swallow his erratic breaths. He tastes of strawberry and pure Jasper, and I kiss him back with all I have. I cannot get enough of him either.

We hardly leave the bed; only to eat a light meal made with penis and heart shaped pasta. I bought the penis shaped ones in the erotic shop, but decided to add some heart shaped ones since it is Valentine's Day.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to buy you a present," Jasper says when we change the sheets and prepare for bed.

"I already have what I want. You!" I reply, meaning it.

"I won't forget next year. I promise," he smiles. I like the sound of that… _next year_. I hope that we will be spending all our future birthdays, holidays and Valentines together. Before I turn off the lights, I check my phone. There is a new message from Alice. _I might have lost my Cherry… but I sure found my Love. Night Edward._

…

From the minute I wake up, I am restless. The hours until Jasper's departure pass by too fast. In less than 26 hours, we will be leaving for the airport. Instead of remaining in my apartment, we go to the zoo. I have not been there in ages, and it is actually a bit chilly walking around outside.

"Did you know there are gay penguins?" Jasper asks me when we stand in front of their cave.

"Really?" I reply, trying to see if I can figure out if any of the penguin couples we are looking at, are same-sex couples.

"Sure. I saw a TV-program about it once. For many years, biologist kept it a secret to the public. The discovery was actually thought too shocking to reveal. Can you believe it? However, many years later a gay penguin couple managed to hatch a fertile egg and foster another penguin. And same-sex couples have been seen in other zoos too," Jasper continues.

We remain silent in front of the cave for some time. I like penguins – they are fun to watch. I also think about the possibility of same-sex human couples having children. I wonder if Jasper is thinking about us having children sometime in the future. I have never given it much thought. I like children, and I suppose there are ways for gay couples to parent children today. Nevertheless, I want to spend several years with Jasper without having to share him with anyone else.

"You're awfully quiet," Jasper says after a while.

"Yeah? Sorry. I just… nevermind! Let's get out of here. I'm freezing," I say and reach for his hand.

"Okay," he replies, taking my hand. Jasper tells me odd facts about other animals as we pass their caves on our way out. There is no doubt about it. He will be a fantastic father.

After dinner, we talk about my planned visit to Washington. I will stay for a week, and I know Jasper will not be off duties all the time. But, he will have a few days off where we will be able to go to Port Angeles, the nearest town, for some privacy. During his stay, Jasper will be sharing a room with two other apprentices and I doubt we will be able to sleep in the same bed during my stay.

Jasper is undecided whether telling his hosts about his sexuality, is a good idea. If they seem homophobic, he will refer to and later introduce me as his best friend, rather than his boyfriend. I am not opposed to his decision. I want him to be safe, have a great time and learn everything about horse psychology. If the "Don't ask, don't tell"-policy is necessary for his safety, then he should stick to it.

We surf the internet and find a couple of hotels and motels in Port Angeles. I have already told him, I will pay for our room and the bus tickets. Even though I might have my driver's license when I visit, I am sure driving the wrong side of the road will be too much for a newbie, like myself. While I make some tea, Jasper starts packing his things.

"Edward, will you make love to me tonight?" Jasper asks when we climb into bed. Usually, Jasper tops me, but when he asks me to top him tonight, I know I need to be inside him once more before we part.

When I dress my cock and apply more lube to his prepped and awaiting entrance; his pink tongue darts out and wets his luscious lips in anticipation. Jasper needs me inside him as well. I place myself between his spread thighs, and slowly inch more and more of my erected cock inside his warm and tight channel. His legs stay locked around me during our passionate lovemaking, and I run my hands through his damp silken locks. We keep a slow pace, and as I take us to levels of pleasure that we have never felt before, I see tears in his eyes.

"I love you so fucking much," I sigh before I collapse on top of him, feeling the wetness from his release on my stomach.

"I love you too Edward. Always."

…

Neither of us are capable of eating any breakfast, so I just pack some rolls and bottles of water for the airport. I have preordered a taxi to take us to Heathrow; I am not spending the last hours with Jasper on a train. While we wait for our ride, I make sure he has not forgotten any of his stuff in the bathroom or in my drawers. All that he leaves behind are a couple of worn T-shirts.

Once we arrive at Heathrow, Jasper checks in immediately. Afterwards, we find a table at a not too crowded café to spend the remaining time. We hardly talk. Just hold hands.

Suddenly it is time. Jasper has to make his way to security.

"Will you take the train back to the city?" Jasper asks me, seeming nervous for the first time.

"Probably. But, I'll not leave until your plane has taken off," I reply.

"You don't have to wait," Jasper assures me.

"No, but I want to," I state.

"Okay. I'll text you before I board the plane and as soon as I'm allowed to use my phone after I land. Just remember, sometimes it takes time with customs in the US," Jasper informs me as we make our way to the security area.

The line towards the actual security is long. Since I do not have a boarding card, I cannot accompany Jasper all the way. We find a remote corner and say goodbye.

I know we have said goodbye a couple of times now, but this time is different. This time The Atlantic Ocean will be between us, and he will be busy with his apprenticeship and meeting new people. I know it seems selfish and as if he is leaving me behind, I just hope I will be able to endure his absence.

It is a tear-stained goodbye, or as Jasper prefers to call it, _see you soon baby._ I kiss him and inhale his glorious scent one last time, before he grabs his messenger bag and walks towards the security line. I follow him as he places his belongings in the box for x-ray, and walks through the screen the other side, he stops and smiles at me one last time, before a security guard tells him to move along.

I head back to the sitting area and watch the information screens. His plane will take off in an hour. I even consider buying a random plane ticket myself just to be able to spend the hour with him instead of sitting here, knowing he is just at the other side of security.

I buy a cup of tea and when I am about to pay, my phone starts ringing. It is Jasper. We talk until he has to board the plane and I wish him a pleasant flight. After I end the call, I send him one of the pictures we took during his stay. It is from the zoo, in front of the penguin cave. We asked a man to take it, and it turned out well.

Jasper replies with a smiley and a _talk to you in about 11 hours_. It will be after midnight here in London when he lands in Seattle; nevertheless, I made him promise to call me before he boards the coach for Port Angeles.

I leave the airport when the information screen informs me his plane has departed. Outside, I stare at the sky. When I see a British Airways plane, I keep watching until all I see is the white trail. Safe trip Angel, I sigh and head for the trains.

Instead of taking the Heathrow Express, I take the tube. There is no hurry going back to my empty apartment... Just a big lump in my throat and a feeling of emptiness inside.

When I let myself inside my apartment, I hear the sound of kitchen tools and smell the aroma of lasagna. Alice.

She stays for the night. She even brought her beauty bag this time. Alistair returned to Glasgow this morning as well, so we can be miserable together, or share the events of the past days, she suggests. We open a bottle of wine and talk for hours, and when Jasper calls to inform me he is safe in Sea-Tac, waiting for a coach, I might be a little drunk as the bottle turned into two.

"Promise me you'll call when you're in Port Angeles Angel," I chuckle at my own word play. Jasper promises and end the call by wishing me a good night and sweet dreams.

Six hours later, an exhausted Jasper wakes me up. I am still drunk and tired, but I thank him for calling, and he informs me he will text me once he reaches his final destination - Clearwater Horse Recreation Center. I make sure I will be able to hear his incoming text and go back to sleep.

_Finally, I'm here. I'm fucking tired. I'm going to sleep now – it's midnight here. Talk to you later. I love you. J._

I smile when I read his text two hours later. I write one back and then I go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for Alice and me. It is going to be a long day, not to mention some long weeks before I will see him again, but at least I have Alice's company and Skype installed on my laptop. I just hope Jasper will be able to get rid of his fellow roomies once in a while…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I've been watching Penny Dreadful and the second season of Hemlock Grove. Both fine TV-shows if you like gothic stories. Peter and Roman from H.G. would make a fine couple in a Fanfiction story… maybe I will write a one-shot about them one day.

Still two more chapters of this story to finish and eventually a future take.

I haven't written a single word of the next chapter, so prepare yourself for a delayed update.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

Sorry about the delayed update. Instead of keeping you waiting any longer, I decided to split Edward's visit into two parts, as I still need to write around 2000 words. I hope that I'll be able to update within a fortnight, as I won't be able to write or update in September. Rest assured - I will finish this story.

* * *

><p>It is going to be a long day, not to mention some long weeks before I will see him again, but at least I have Alice's company and Skype installed on my laptop. I just hope Jasper will be able to get rid of his fellow roomies once in a while…<p>

…

**Chapter 23**

Easter 2011

"Business or pleasure, Mr. Cullen?" The unusually pleasant looking woman at Sea-Tac's passport control asks me, when I present her with my papers.

"Pleasure!" I must look like a lunatic, the way I am smiling, but I do not care. I am finally on the same continent as Jasper and within 6 hours, I will be holding him in my arms once again.

"I bet your visit in the US is about seeing a loved one?" she whispers to me as she notices my enthusiasm of being on US soil.

"You could say that," I reply and add a, "have a nice day, Mam."

"Lucky girl," she sighs as I take my papers and make my way towards customs.

The flight was long and uneventful. I watched the offered movies, but actually managed to sleep for a couple of hours as well. I will arrive in Forks around midnight where Jasper will pick me up in a borrowed car. Now, I have to find the coach station and board the bus taking me towards the first stop, Port Angeles.

I get a window seat all by myself, and instead of reading or opening my iPad, I just listen to music and watch the beautiful scenery I am passing on my way to Jasper. I let my mind wander and think of the past weeks without him.

…

I cannot say the weeks of separation was easy. It had been an excruciating hard time for the both of us. More than one phone call ended with the both of us crying our hearts out, and I actually checked if I could change the departure date of my pre-booked flight. Of course, I would lose money, but at the time, I did not care. However, Jasper talked me out of it. I would miss some tests and maybe even jeopardize the transferal to Glasgow. Instead, we lived for the daily emails, texts and two weekly phone calls. We had not been able to Skype, not even once. The internet connection was not the best, and Jasper rarely had the room to himself anyway.

His roomies, Embry and Paul, where two Native American guys related to Mr. Clearwater. I had heard them in the background during one of the more innocent phone calls, Jasper and I had had. They sounded like a handful, but Jasper had assured me, they were fun and easy going – like himself. Jasper had emailed some photos and I must say, I was a bit concerned about him sleeping in a room with someone as good looking as Embry. He had a rusty skin tone and jet black silken hair. I had also noticed what resembled a tattoo on his left shoulder. Jasper and I had never talked about tattoos or piercings, so I did not know what his actual opinion of the matter was. However, the black ink on Embry's shoulder looked amazing and I often fantasied about running my fingers up and down an inked Jasper.

Of course, Embry and Paul had confronted Jasper regarding all the email correspondences he and I were having, and after a few weeks, Jasper had told them we were more than just best friends. They couldn't believe a _guy_ guy like Jasper was gay, but they seemed to accept him just like he was and there had been no awkward situations or remarks. After the revealing of Jasper's sexuality, Embry and Paul stopped presenting him for their girl relatives and gave us room for more intimate phone conversation, occasionally.

The time difference had been another obstacle. Jasper was busy during the day, except for his weekly day off, and he told me he was so exhausted, he landed flat on his bed at 10 pm every night. That gave us the hours between eight and nine pm – West Coast time. I had changed my bedtime schedule accordingly. I would set the alarm to four or five am, so we would be able to talk before he went to bed and before my day started. In the beginning, I only did it the days we planned to talk, but I soon changed my sleeping rhythm all together. That meant early nights for me as well. Alice had called me a spoilsport whenever I declined an invitation to a night out, but she understood and accepted.

Nearly all the recent phone calls we had, ended with us having phone sex. Jasper managed to find a secluded spot somewhere on the ranch. Often he went to the stables and while I pictured him naked, apart from boots and a hat, I made sure he could hear the sound of my pumping hand, above my moans.

Jasper and I emailed a few pictures of a more private nature as well.

…

I get hard now, just thinking about a specific photo he emailed last week. Luckily, it is getting dark outside and the bus driver has switched to a more subdued lighting inside the bus. My messenger bag stands on the aisles seat next to me, and I place my jacket in my lap. I will not be able to rub one out, but I will be able to scratch the itch a bit from the outside of my now straining jeans. I have to use all my strength, not to lose control and I feel more frustrated than relieved when we arrive at Edmonds ferry terminal, sporting a gigantic boner.

The crossing time is about 30 minutes, and instead of getting something to eat, I cover my crotch with the messenger bag and head for the toilets. I bolt a booth, think of said picture causing all this hornyness, and open the fly of my jeans. My cock springs free from its captivity and I must suppress a sigh, when I wrap my fist around the begging flesh. A few strokes later, I come to the image of Jasper lying spread eagle in a haystack, shooting his load. I manage to come inside a piece of toilet paper, but suddenly I am not sure about whether I called out Jasper's name when I came. I stay inside the booth for a few more minutes, making sure whomever might have heard me, must have left the toilets. My cheeks look flushed and I have a big goofy smile on my face when I gaze at my reflection in the mirror above the washing basin. I cannot believe I just masturbated in a public place. I wonder what Jasper will think of my daring move.

I return to the deck and find my seat in the bus just in time for us to embark. I fall asleep the last miles of the ride and I wake up when I see the lights from the coach station in Port Angeles. The bus bound for Forks, is waiting for transferring passengers, and leave right after a few of us have found our new seats. In less than 90 minutes, I will be arriving in Forks where Jasper will pick me up.

The closer we get to Forks the more impatient I get. I send Jasper a text, when I see a sign informing me about the five miles to Forks. Jasper texts back right away. He is already at the bus stop.

As soon as I see the bus stop and a few parked cars, I grab my belongings and rise from my seat. I get an odd look and a remark from the chauffeur when he parks the bus.

"Son, this is the last stop. There'll be plenty of time for you to get off."

"I know," I say with a big smile and think about how true his remark is. I plan to get off multiple times these next couple of days.

The second the bus door opens, I see Jasper leave a parked pick-up truck. He is walking towards me and I walk towards him. There is no running. I let my eyes wander up and down his glorious physique before I lock my eyes with his piercing blue ones. When we are within reach, I place my hands on his shoulders and pull him towards me in a tight embrace.

"Fuck babe, you're finally here," Jasper sighs when he hugs me back.

"Yes Angel. I'm here now," I whisper and bury my nose in his addictive scent. I place small kisses on his neck and jaw line and Jasper turns his head and finds my lips in a lingering kiss.

"… and you taste so fucking good," he moans and deepens the kiss. "Come on, let's get out of here," he continues and reaches for my hand.

I find my suitcase standing alone on the now evacuated parking lot. I guess the chauffeur must have unloaded it and gone home to his family. Jasper gets it and we head for the truck.

"Very authentic," I laugh and give the ramshackle of a truck a hit on the site.

"Careful now. Don't hurt my feelings or hers," Jasper laughs back.

"_Her_ feelings?" I ask with surprise in my voice as I get inside. The car is as wrecked on the inside as it looks from the outside.

"Yeah, we call her Betty. _And_ you have to treat her with respect. Otherwise, she might ditch you in the middle of nowhere. But me and her, we're mighty fine friends," he adds and starts the engine.

"Good. We wouldn't want to find ourselves ditched in the middle of nowhere around midnight. How far is the ride to Clearwater's?" I ask.

"20 minutes give or take. It all depends…" Jasper smirks.

"Depends on what? Betty behaving or what?" I enquirer.

"She'll behave alright. I was thinking about you and me. He looks at me with hooded eyes and by the way, his tongue wets his lips, I know what he is referring to.

"Oh," I sigh and continue. "Well, we _are_ in America. We're supposed to have sex in a car at some point. Might as well be now. I'm up for road head if you are baby?" I tease.

"Jesus," Jasper moans and nearly drives off the road. "You're up for it now? You're not too tired after the journey?" he asks, sounding aroused.

"Nope! I'm up all right," I add and place his right hand in my lap.

"Okay. I hope you don't find me too assumptious, but I was hoping we'd make a stop along the way," he says and bites his under lip.

"Good. I'm about to burst, and with you having roomies, I doubt we'd be able to make love in your bed tonight," I reply.

Jasper just smiles at my statement, and takes a turn to the right, down a narrow road between some trees. We stop after a mile and he exits the car.

"Where are you going? It's cold outside," I say and feel myself shake a bit. Maybe I am tired after the journey after all.

"Just stay inside. I'll only be a minute," he calms me.

I turn on the radio and find a station playing some soft folk music. I decide to take a leak and exit the car. It is pitch black outside apart from the dim lighting inside the car. I head for a couple of trees and empty my bladder. The air is fresh and somewhat humid. I guess it must be from all the rain Jasper tells me they have here on the Olympic Peninsula. I can hear an owl and some rustling noises from behind the trees.

"Watch out for the bears!" Jasper says seriously from the pick-up truck.

"What!" I nearly scream and almost wet myself. I close my pants and run back towards the truck, but Jasper is not in sight. Instead, I notice a tarpaulin is now covering the body of the truck. The fabric is not completely see through, but I can just see the contour of Jasper sitting in the back of the truck. I find the opening and look inside. A big smile spreads across my face. There are blankets on the floor and a few pillows and sleeping bags at the opposite end. He has lit a few candles and the soft music from the radio is just hearable.

"Come inside baby," he says with a husky voice. I lift myself up and enters our little love nest. It reminds me of the times we went camping when we were boys.

"Wow. This is amazing Jasper," I say as he closes the tarpaulin behind me. Heat, replaces the coldness I felt minutes before. The lit candles warm the small place, but the desire for Jasper, is the main reason for my now flushed cheeks and the burning sensation inside my body and crotch, especially.

"Lie down baby," he whispers and he immediately starts unlacing my desert boots. He strips me naked; admire my body for a few seconds before he starts removing his own clothes. My breathing is heavy and my body aches for his touch.

Even though the candles only bring little light to our nest, I can still see the more defined muscles on his body. I guess working with horses every day is as good as any work out session. He removes the white boxers, and when his heavy cock springs free, I let out a deep groan. He has not shaved his balls, and the golden curls from where his erection stands, glow in the dim light. He is beautiful, more than I remembered. He smiles when I reach for his sac, and tells me he has not shaved during his stay, and that he wants me to do it when we have out little vacation in Port Angeles.

He worships every inch of my body with his lips, tongue and fingers. His fingertips are rough from handling harnesses and working outside all day. I like it. Especially when he pinches my nipples. He brings me to the brink of an orgasm without even touching my aching cock. When he moves down south and prepares to enwrap his warm mouth around my bulbous head, I am suddenly aware; I have not showered in almost 24 hours and feel a bit shy about my body odor. Jasper assures me I smell divine – just more intense.

I am about to protest, but then I feel the tip of his tongue in my slit.

"Oh fuck…" I moan and forget about my odor concerns.

"Fuck indeed, baby," Jasper says with dilated eyes when he looks at me. "You already taste of cum."

"Shit, I'm so embarrassed." I move my hands from his hair and cover my reddening face.

"What? Don't hide baby, I love it. I love how you smell and taste, you know that," he continues.

"Yeah? I couldn't help myself. During the bus ride, I went through some of the pictures you emailed and then I got hard. So hard I could barely walk, when we had to board the ferry."

Jasper looks at me with hungry eyes, and I tell him about how I jacked off in a toilet stall on the ferry.

"Can I ask what photo turned you into a weeping wanker," he chuckles and places wet kisses on my shaft.

"The one… the one in the hay… haystack," I gasp when he wraps his lips around the tip of my cock.

"Yee-haa!" he says and swallows all I have to offer.

We have sex and declare our love several times. Gentle, sweet love. Afterwards, Jasper covers our naked sweaty bodies with the sleeping bags and we fall asleep. When the sun rises, we drive towards Clearwater's place. The scenery is breathtaking, and I understand why Jasper kept sending me photographs all the time.

…

There is hardly any activity when we arrive at Clearwater's since it is only 6 am, and Jasper suggests we head for the showers before the other guys awake. He has a point. We reek, and even though all the staff seem fine with Jasper being gay, I do not want to broadcast we just had amazing sex. I bring my toiletries and fresh sets of boxers to the shower room. Jasper will have to settle with a pair of mine this morning. We behave ourselves in the shower; anybody could walk in on us.

When we are fully dressed and presentable, he takes me to his room. Paul and Embry are still asleep when we enter and the top of Embry's back is naked. Once again, I find myself attracted to the beauty of Embry's rusty skin tone, but most of all, I admire his tattoo. It is unlike any tattoo I have ever seen. Jasper follows my stare, and lifts an eyebrow.

"Is it all of Embry or just his tattoo you admire baby," he whispers from behind my back.

"Ahm… shit. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. The tattoo," I stammer. "I've never seen anything like it," I say with a hush voice, as Embry begins to stir.

"It's tribal. One of their uncles makes them when they become men," Jasper enlightens me.

Jasper places my suitcase behind the head of his bed and I look around the room. Yesterday's clothes lie on the floor and there are posters of voluptuous naked women above Paul's bed and cars above Embry's. Above Jasper's bed, I find a simple calendar. He has drawn a big red circle around the date of yesterday – the day of my arrival. I like knowing he has counted the days for our reunion as well.

"No way," I suddenly hear a husky voice say from behind my back. I turn around and find myself watched closely by two pairs of examining brown eyes.

"This is your boyfriend Jaz?" Paul asks, sounding surprised when I turn around.

"Edward, these two morons are Paul and Embry," Jasper says as he points towards their respective beds. "Morons, this is my boyfriend Edward," he continues and reaches for my hand.

"Really?" Paul says, "But you don't look gay… at all. I mean, who's the girl in the relationship," he asks, looking all confused until Embry throws his pillow at him.

"No wonder Jasper never showed us your picture. I bet Leah would have stolen it. She loves English boys. Of course she hit on Jasper for weeks without getting any attention from him, but I bet she would have suggested a three way, if she knew what your boyfriend looked like, Jaz," Embry states.

I smile and feel a bit shy. Embry thinks I look good too.

"You know, we met Jasper's cousin, Peter and his partner, a couple of weeks ago, and somehow we just thought there would be a girl in every gay relationship," Paul adds as he gets out of bed. He is only wearing boxers, and I wonder if Jasper walks around in his sexy white boxer briefs in front of them as well. I find myself relieved, when Embry removes the blankets and reveals a pair of sweat pants. Still, he looks fucking hot, and I have to stop ogling him and his tattoo.

"And to answer your question about who's the girl in the relationship – we are versatile, but I mainly fuck Edward," Jasper says as we leave the room.

"Shit!" I hear Paul say just as the door closes behind us.

"That went well," I say as we walk down the stairs towards the kitchen for breakfast.

Jasper introduces me to the people around the table. They all seem friendly and most of them are male Native Americans, but I do spot two other white guys and a girl. I guess the girl is Leah by the way she stares at me. Everybody stares at us from time to time during the sumptuous meal. I am amazed; Jasper has not gained weight considering what he just ate. Everyone has seconds, and I cannot help myself either. Homemade pancakes, freshly baked bread, bacon and eggs. Emily, the cook, gives Sue back home competition. Jasper just smiles at me, when he realizes I feel comfortable enough to chat with the people sitting close to me.

Jasper has to work today and tomorrow since he has the weekend off. He shows me to his room, and bed, and even though I would rather accompany him to work, I realize I am exhausted, and decide a nap will do me good. He tugs me in and we fool around a bit before Embry enters the room.

"Sorry man," he says and heads for the door.

"Don't be," Jasper adds with a smile. "I'm just tugging Edward in. I told you, there'll be no hanky panky in the room. Emily will bring a mattress for Edward to sleep on while he's here," he reassures a slightly discomfort looking Embry.

…

A freshly showered Jasper wakes me up in the afternoon. I cannot believe I slept most of the day, but I feel rested. He brought me a sandwich and homemade ice tea, and I eat and drink and get ready for the tour Jasper is about to give me.

Clearwater Horse Recreation Center is everything Jasper told me it would be. Beautifully situated between Forks and La Push beach and with forest all around. The stables can accommodate 20 horses and there are several pens, where the actual taming of wild horses and therapy of the sick ones takes place. Jasper has already advanced to the 3rd level of his training.

"Of course I'll return in May as planned. I'm a very quick learner," Jasper assures me with a sweet smile when I ask about the remaining three levels he has to advance. "Come, I want to introduce you to a special someone," he adds and reaches for my hand as we enters a remote stable. "This is where we keep the wild horses. Everybody had given up on this wild beauty," he says when a pitch-black young horse greets us with a nodding head. It is the most beautiful horse I have ever seen, and I have seen several when visiting my family in Scotland and going to the races with my mother.

"Twilight, this is Edward. My boyfriend… you know the one I've been telling you about," he says as he strokes the bridge of the horse's nose. Twilight closes his eyes in delight. I guess Jasper's magic touch works on horses as well as me. I cannot help feeling a bit jealous of Twilight, but I also feel really proud of Jasper and his accomplishments. "He wants to meet you," Jasper smiles and I let Twilight smell my hand. I feel the heat from his nostrils and before I take my hand back, Twilight licks it. "Well, what do you know… he likes you too," Jasper chuckles as I give a small start.

"I like him too. He's beautiful," I say and lock my eyes with Jasper's blue ones. Jasper takes my hand and we pass a few more boxed horses, until he leads me into an empty booth.

"I changed the hay this morning and I stashed our remedies. So… do you want to roll in the hay?" he says with a husky voice and smoldering eyes.

Sometimes action speaks louder than words, so I just give him a small push and he falls back on a thick layer of crisp golden hay. A broad smile spreads across his face and the second I start unbuttoning my fly, he wets his lips.

"Fuck yes baby," he sighs when I straddle him and unbutton his jeans next.

When we are both naked, Jasper gets ready to prep me, but I grab his hands and turn us over. I have other plans. I want to bury myself deep inside his heated flesh just once during my stay, and today I really feel like it. The raw surroundings turns me on, and the photo of Jasper shooting his load on his bare chest surrounded by hay, makes me want to see him do it for real.

"You want to fuck me, babe?" he groans when I move between his legs and starts stroking his growing dick. "You don't have to rim me since I'm not shaved, fingers will do," he assures me.

I pull him closer and bend his body, so I am now looking at his ball sac and entrance. I let my finger run from the top of his crack towards the tip of his heavy cock. The hair on his balls is golden and soft and no way a turn off. His hole is hairless and very inviting. I spit on my finger and gently circle it around the opening a few times. Jasper moans and begs for more. He points towards a plastic bag where I find lube and condoms. I add lube to the tips of my fingers and insert one. He is so tight; I have to give him time to adjust before I add a second and then a third one.

"Please love, I want you inside me," he moans when I withdraw my fingers from his now well-prepared channel. He dresses my cock and I tell him I want him on his back so I can see his face during our lovemaking. Slowly, I press the tip of my cock inside him. I love watching how his hole takes me. When I am balls deep, I lift myself up on my arms. All the lifting of weights these last weeks, sure pays off now. Jasper places his hands on my biceps and seems to approve. I rock my hips back and forth, setting a slow but effective pace. Jasper moves his hands from my arms to my neck, and pulls me closer for a lingering kiss. I lose the balance and fall down on him, making my dick sinking deeper inside Jaspers hidden depths.

"Fuck baby, right there," Jasper cries and scrapes his nails over my back, leaving marks no doubt.

He wraps his legs around me and I add more pressure to my thrusts. His head trashes back and forth and it is hard to tell his curls from the hay. I can hear the horses snort and neigh between our own gasps and pants, and I do not recall ever being this aroused. Suddenly, I remember the old hay wagon I saw further back when we entered the stable. I withdraw from Jasper's hole and we both moan in despair.

"What are you doing babe, I'm so fucking close," Jasper sighs.

I give him a hand and help him on his feet; his leaking dick bounces when we walk towards the wagon. I find a blanket on a shelf and place it on the body before I lift Jasper up. The height is just right. I ease my way back inside his eager hole and start fucking him harder. He reaches for the sides of the wagon for support, as my thrusts keep pushing him further back. The muscles of his lower abdominals flexes as he approaches his orgasm and I can feel my balls tighten as well. A few more thrusts and we come simultaneously. I wrap my fist around his shooting dick and milk him for all he has, while I fill the condom.

I almost collapse on the floor from the impact, but Jasper helps me up on the wagon and we rest there silently for a couple of minutes before we both start laughing.

"Thanks babe, I really needed that," Jasper says and leans in to kiss me.

"Me too," I reply and turn my head towards Twilight whom is giving us the odd stare. "You don't think he watched us, do you?" I ask.

"Twilight? Well, I'll tell you a secret. He might be gay!" Jasper laughs. This is the place I usually went, whenever we had phone sex and it's also where I took some of the photos I emailed you."

"I know," I say.

"He always likes to stare," Jasper continues as he jumps off the wagon and heads for the booth where our clothes lie scattered.

"I think he's in love with you," I add and kiss his neck. "I love you too, Jasper."

"I love you Edward. So very much," Jasper whispers.

…

When we enter the dining room after we have freshened ourselves, Embry and Paul keep starring at us. From the way Jasper moves, there is no doubt; he looks thoroughly fucked. I only hope he will be able to sit on a horse tomorrow. When I lean against the back of my chair, the scratches Jasper made on my back, reminds me of the wild sex we just had.

The atmosphere around the table is friendly and the food very good. Everyone seems to be in a good mood. Leah, Mr. Clearwater's teenage daughter keeps staring at me during the meal, and it makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. When we leave the table, she passes me and places a small round box in my hand.

"It's for your back," she whispers. "It's an old family recipe for scratches and wounds," she smiles.

"What? How do you… oh!" Jesus. This girl must have been witnessing Jasper and me doing the dirty earlier today. Rather than looking shocked, she looks turned on.

"Thanks Leah," I say and give her a big smile. She blushes a bit, and I think about the quite similar day, when Jasper and I watched Em fucking Rose back home. The day Jasper jerked off in his shower, and I jerked off in a stable, not knowing he had feelings for me as well.

"You're welcome. I really think you have beautiful skin Edward. Make sure it doesn't get infected or scarred," she adds before Jasper joins us. He looks a bit confused by her remark, but I tell him I will explain later.

The mattress on the floor next to Jasper's narrow bed is comfortable enough. It is just excruciating being this close to him, and not being able to touch him. However, we promised his roommates we would not fool around in front of them. When the lights are out, we talk about music and movies we all like, until Paul asks the unavoidable question about anal penetration.

"Have you ever tried to insert a finger or a small object in your own hole," Jasper asks when Paul still finds it hard to believe it can actually be pleasing to be penetrated.

"Noooooo," he nearly shouts.

"You should try it sometime. I know some girls find it sexy as well," Jasper adds.

"Really?" Embry asks from across the room. "I've actually had anal sex with a girl," he confesses. "I really liked it, and so did she. I just never thought about reversing the penetration. I can't say I'm completely opposed to the thought though. Just don't get any ideas guys… my hole is saved for a girl," he laughs.

We wish one another goodnight, and Jasper leans down and kisses me gently on the lips.

"I heard that," Paul laughs from his bed.

…

Apart from me sleeping the day away, Friday is pretty much a repetition of the day before. I follow Jasper and see him in action with the horses. I cannot believe how good he is around some of these disturbed animals, especially Twilight. The horse obviously adores him, and I can see it is mutual. I wonder what will happen to him, once Jasper has him all tamed. At an auction sale, Twilight, would definitely sell for a high price. No doubt, Jasper will miss him when he returns to Scotland.

Instead of having sex in Twilight's stable, where Leah saw us yesterday, we find a spot in the woods. Jasper brings a blanket and even though it is a bit cold, we enjoy each other.

Embry and Paul have invited us to a bonfire night down at La Push beach, where friends and family members will be joining us. We meet some of Jacob's relatives and they are all eager to know about how he is doing and what Bella is like. Our friends from back home plan to visit this summer and announce their engagement. Embry and Paul are enjoying themselves and do not argue, when Jasper after a couple of hours, tells them he and I will be heading back home.

"Just use the sock trick," Embry calls after us when we head for Betty.

"Sock trick?" Jasper asks looking bewildered.

"You don't know about the sock trick? Well, if you don't want to be caught in the sexual act, you place a sock on the outside doorknob, to keep your friends out. We used it all the time at the dormitories," I say.

"I bet you did, you horny teenagers," Jasper laughs.

…

"Hey guys, are you decent," I hear Embry call from the hallway where the sock is still covering the doorknob. Fuck, we must have fallen asleep after we made love in Jasper's all too narrow bed.

"Just a sec." I call back and put on my pajamas. I wake Jasper, and while he puts on his boxers, I open the window and make our beds.

Embry and Paul have had a bit too much to drink and I am glad to hear, Emily and her boyfriend Sam, drove them back home. They both fall asleep the minute they hit their beds and Jasper and I try to fall back to sleep as well. Tomorrow we will go to Port Angeles for our little weekend vacation. I cannot wait to have Jasper all by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

After I wrote the chapter, I discovered, there's no bus service between Port Angeles and Forks in the evening. Sorry, if anybody from the state of Washington is reading. I should have made my research properly.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

Hi. Hope I haven't lost you completely...

So sorry about the delay. I wasn't able to write at all in September, and I've had some busy Autumn weeks. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I still need to writer a proper ending. Therefore, I decided to split it in two.

...

I don't own Twilight or its characters. SM does.

See you at the bottom. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow we will go to Port Angeles for our little weekend vacation. I cannot wait to have Jasper all by myself.<p>

...

**Chapter 24**

"What time is the bus leaving and do you have the tickets already?" I ask Jasper after we have had breakfast and packed the things we will need for our trip – mainly condoms and lube, I gather.

"Nope! Harry is lending us Betty. So we don't have to wait for the bus, we can go right now. We can even sleep in the truck again on our way back if you want," he whispers. I would love that. We have booked two nights in Port Angeles, but I will take any nights I can get with Jasper without having to withhold our feelings and sexual outbursts.

"You do know shops and sights will be closed because it's Easter?" Leah says when we load the truck a few minutes later.

"They are not going to see the sights, Leah," Paul sneers. "They'll be too busy making loooove."

"You should be so lucky," Leah sneers back and blows us a kiss.

"What's that about?" Jasper asks Embry when Leah and Paul are gone.

"Hate and love combined." Embry sighs. "I wish they would just admit they are attracted to one another. It would be so much easier for the rest of us."

We all laugh. I sure hope Paul can live up to Leah's expectations, if they ever decide to get together. She seems to know exactly what she wants.

We enter the truck, and Jasper starts the engine. I like to watch him at the steering wheel. He looks more mature than I recalled. My thoughts wander as we drive towards Port Angeles. I cannot help but wonder what our future will look like once we are living together and getting older. Jasper turns on the radio and finds the local station that plays folk music. He reaches for my hand, and I do not think I have ever felt happier as I do right this moment.

The drive is close to an hour and a half and we do not have to make any stops on our way. The hotel is literally within a stone's throw from the Pacific Ocean, and I specifically ordered a room overlooking the sea. It is no way luxurious with a huge bathtub and a fireplace, but it will do. I hardly reckon we will be leaving the bed during our stay anyway.

After the unpacking of clothes and toiletries, I can tell Jasper has brought something else he does not want me to see just yet. His bag seems as full when he puts it away, as when he started unpacking his white boxer briefs, T-shirts, socks, a fresh pair of jeans, a shirt and toiletries. I am glad to see he brought the shaving kit and I wonder if he brought some sex toys as well.

We decide to go for a walk along the beach and look for a place for lunch; we will be having our dinner at the hotel's famous seafood restaurant.

It is cloudy and windy, but at least it is not raining when we reach the beach. Kelp and driftwood lie along the shore and there is a fresh smell of sea. We walk to the pier and watch anglers counting and measuring today's catch. Suddenly my mind drifts to Charlie, Bella's father. He would love to go fishing here. I remind myself to tell Bella to take Charlie here if he ever decides to join her when they visit Jacob's ancestors. Next to the pier, Jasper and I find a small café selling seafood chowder and freshly baked bread. The heat from the soup warms us and we are ready to continue our walk along the beach afterwards.

…

When we return to our room, we have pockets filled with funny looking stones and small pieces of driftwood. However, what is more prominent, are the boners we sport in our jeans. We take a shower and between heated kisses and stroking hands, Jasper asks me to shave his balls. It is becoming a ritual; a ritual I will gladly perform for the rest of our lives. Fluffy towels soak the water from our bodies and Jasper brings the equipment we will need to the bedroom.

I gently clean his sac from reminiscences of shaving foam with a wet cloth, when my mission is complete. Instead of adding the soothing almond oil to his freshly shaven skin, I kiss and suck his left and slightly larger ball into my wet mouth. Jasper squirms and pants and I let the tip of my finger circle his inviting hole.

"It feels so good, baby. But please stop or I'll come." Jasper moans.

"Isn't that the plan?" I enquirer before I suck his other smooth ball into my mouth.

"Yeeesssss! Eventually, but I have other plans," he sighs.

I reckon he would rather fill my tight channel than my hot mouth with his jizz, so I reluctantly let him go with a pop and place wet kisses along his abdominal until I reach his pecks and the right nipple.

"Not helping," he giggles, and I send him a pouting look.

He gives me a sweet kiss on the lips and leaves the bed. I wonder what he is up to, but then I see him heading towards the bathroom tossing me an_ I'll be right back_ signal. He is also carrying his bag. Okay, I bet he brought more than just lube and condoms. My dick already has a mind of its own.

Several minutes and some necessary strokes later, the bathroom door opens. However, Jasper does not appear. I am about to rise from the bed, figuring he wants me to join him in the bathroom, when I hear music. The beats are nothing like the kind of music Jasper and I generally like. It sounds rather cheesy actually. That is until I recognize the song and Jasper appears in the doorway, wearing nothing but a waistcoat, cowboy boots, a gun belt with matching hat and a sexy smile on his beautiful face.

The hoarse voice of Joe Cocker fills the room and Jasper sings along. He changes the lyrics a bit along the way; making them match his strip performance in front of me.

_Baby, take off your __**waist**__coat...real slow  
>Baby, take off your <em>_**boots**__...here, I'll take your __**boots**__  
>Baby, take off your <em>_**belt**__  
>Yes, yes, yes<br>You can leave your hat on  
>You can leave your hat on<br>You can leave your hat on_

I think drool might be running down my chin. I have never seen anything hotter than my sexy stripping boyfriend! If he had brought a lasso as well, I am sure he would have been able to aim for and catch my straining dick.

"Like what ya see baby?" Jasper drawls as he moves closer towards the edge of the bed.

"Yeeeesss," I hiss and add a, "please fuck me cowboy," when I notice his free hanging heavy cock.

"No no no no no," Jasper tsktsks. "I'm not gonna fuck ya, I'm gonna ride ya, like a real cowboy rides his horse… a well hung horse, that is." He adds, as he looks me over.

"Fuck me," I gasp.

"No baby, as I said… you're gonna fuck _me_," he smiles and crawls into the bed, still wearing the hat.

He prepares my dick and in one slow motion, he lowers himself down on my pole. I guess he did more than just dress for the occasion when he was in the bathroom. We both groan when we are once again connected the most intimate way lovers can be.

Country music follows Joe Cocker, and I cannot help but smile when I realize, Jasper must have planned this little séance long enough to have prepared a suitable playlist. The songs varies from slow bluegrass to more upbeat modern country, and he rides my dick accordingly. His own erection bounces whenever he moves, and when I release my grip on his slim hips to stroke it, he smacks my hand away, telling me not to touch him as he is very close to coming.

I let him stay in charge and enjoy the vision of him riding me in all his glory. Locks of golden hair stick to his glistening forehead, and I guess the hat must feel warm and uncomfortable. However, I do not encourage him to take it off… when will I ever get the chance of having my wildest dream come true. I feel a desperate need to kiss him, but if he leans forward, the hat will surely be in the way. Instead, I hold on to his lower back and pull myself to a sitting position. Jasper wraps his legs around my back and keeps a steady rhythm. His straining dick now sandwiched between our sweaty torsos, pulses; and I can tell he is approaching his orgasm.

My lips eagerly find his, and we kiss feverously and declare our love like there is no tomorrow. Jasper whines into my mouth and with a harsh cry, he comes. His contracting hole brings me to a mind-blowing orgasm as well. Jasper keeps rocking back and forth in my lap, and I cling to him while catching my breath. I do not ever want to let him go.

"Fuck that was hot," I say when we lie in our afterglow on the tangled sheets.

"The sex only gets better and better… and rest assured babe, I will fuck you… after dinner," Jasper says when he watches the clock on the nightstand. It is already time for us to make ourselves presentable for dinner.

…

Jasper's hair is getting longer, and tonight he gathers it in a small ponytail. He looks good with the hair away from his face, and it gives me perfect access to his delectable neck and jawline later. Showered and dressed in new jeans and shirts, we enter the restaurant hand in hand. We could not care less if we offend anyone… we are too much in love to let go of one another.

We get a table for two by the window and we are just in time to watch the sunset. The food prices are bearable and we both order the Crab and Prawn Fettuccini and some sparkling water. A piece of raspberry cheesecake follows the pasta, and when we are one of the few remaining couples in the restaurant, we pay the check and leave. There is really nothing much to do for couples here in Port Angeles at night, so I guess the other couples will be making love after dinner as well. I know for sure we will, and suddenly our room seems too far away.

…

The headboard of our bed keeps banging against the wall, and I cannot help but laugh when I hear a banging echo. We are fucking harmonious with our next-door neighbors, and where other couples might have restrained themselves, we both seem to feed on the next-door action. The woman moans and her high-pitched voice and nonsense outbursts are annoying and hard to ignore. Nevertheless, Jasper makes sure they are able to hear our vocals too as he keeps pounding into me. When we returned from the restaurant, he undressed me and made gentle love to me, but the second time around, he is animalistic and raw. I encourage him to fuck me harder and when we come, it is louder than ever… and mere seconds before we hear a few deep grunts from the other side of the wall.

"Ha… we sure did better than that," Jasper laughs and I could not agree more.

We prepare for bed and when I feel the heat from Jasper's naked body pressed against mine, I close my eyes and go to sleep.

…

When we awake, we settle for blowjobs as last night's activities have made me sore. While we eat our breakfast in the restaurant, we watch the other couples, trying to figure out whom our banging neighbors might be.

As Leah had pointed out, the shops are closed and there is hardly anything to do. We go for another walk in the beautiful surroundings, and when it is time for lunch, we find a small place, order a pizza and talk for an hour. Being with Jasper is easy. I know I will give up anything to be with him… even if he decides to remain here in Washington.

When we return to our hotel room, we are soaking wet from the rain, and it takes a shared shower to bring heat back to our cold bodies.

"Maybe we should have gotten to Seattle instead?" Jasper's solemn voice breaks the silence after another round of satisfying lovemaking.

"Why?" I reply as I tug him closer to me.

"Well, you flew across the Atlantic and the US just to see some trees and shores. Seattle has way more to offer than nature. We could have gone to a concert, visited a museum, seen the tourist attractions and …"

"Stop Baby," I interrupt. "I didn't come here to see the tourist attractions. I came here to see you. To be with you Jasper. I don't care where we are as long as we have privacy and I get to spend all the time with you."

"Really? You don't miss the pulse of the city?" he carries on.

"No. Not at all. I find it really beautiful out here," I state and kiss his temple. "As I do with Scotland." I need to make sure he knows I am not regretting my decision to leave London.

We watch a movie on the television and order room service, since neither of us want to get dressed and head out for dinner.

…

Instead of spending the afternoon in Port Angeles and sleep in the truck on our way back, we decide to head back home after we have checked out of the hotel. Jasper will need a good night's rest as he has an early start tomorrow morning. Now that I am acquainted with Betty-the-truck, I rather like her rustic look and rattling sound. I know the car will be one of Jasper's memories from his stay here in Washington, and now it will be one of mine as well, thanks to my visit. I want us to have as many mutual memories as possible from now on. I know we will never forget the night we spend in Betty, but I make sure to snap a few pictures of the truck on the road, nonetheless.

We dine with Jasper's hosts and co-workers, and once again, Emily treats us with her amazing cooking skills. Embry and Paul keep staring at Jasper and me while we eat. I guess we have that freshly-fucked-a-lot-look on our faces. After dinner, Embry lets us know he is off to spend the night with a girl he just met, but since Paul does not have one, we do not have the room to ourselves… Unless we set him up with Leah that is, Embry jokes. Leah has her own room, being the boss's daughter, he adds.

Jasper and I cannot figure out how to make Paul approach Leah, so I spend the night on the mattress next to Jasper's bed, listening to Paul's snoring.

…

While Jasper is at work, I use his computer. I am pleased to see he has an album with pictures of me on the desktop and hope he has stored the more intimate ones elsewhere. I logon to my email account and find a few unread messages from Alice, Bella and my mother. I reply them all enthusiastically, but differently. I have never been able to hide anything from Alice, so she gets all the details. Almost, all the details. I tell Bella about how great everything is over here, and encourage her to bring Charlie sometime. My mother mainly wants to know if I am still moving to Scotland, and if yes, can she use the apartment in July. When I am done, I go looking for Jasper.

He is working with Twilight in a pen. One of the elder Native Americans guides him, and I can tell he too is impressed with Jasper's talent and the progress he is making with Twilight. Each day seems to bring them closer and closer. However, all the progress will eventually tear them apart. Twilight will soon be ready for auction, the man tells me. I just hope they will not sell the horse before Jasper has returned home. He will be devastated when they have to part. At least he has Rusty back home, even though he is not Twilight.

…

We are coming to the end of my stay, and tomorrow I will return to London. Embry and Paul are giving Jasper and me privacy – we will have the room to ourselves tonight, as they have a bonfire sleepover at the beach with relatives.

I detect some sadness in Jasper's otherwise cheerful appearance when we enter his room after the dinner, and I cannot hide my own despair either. In less than 16 hours, we will say our goodbyes in Port Angeles, where he is driving me for my Seattle connection.

"Please make love to me Jasper," I say with a shaky voice.

Jasper grabs my hand and leads me towards his narrow bed. "Tonight I don't mind how narrow the bed is. I want to be as close to you as possible babe," he whispers back.

While we undress, our eyes stay locked. I see desire and love, but sadness in his deep blue pools as well. I know my eyes mirror his, and I lean forward to kiss him before I start crying. Jasper returns the kiss, and without letting go, he guides me under the sheets. We face one another and keep kissing and caressing for minutes. We make sweet gentle love. I do not think we have ever taken things as slow as we do now. I gather neither of us want the night to end.

When Jasper enters me, I willingly accept him. He prepared me well with his magic fingers and tongue, and I moan with delight when I feel him buried deep inside of me. Ever so slowly, Jasper starts to rotate his hips. He does not pound or push into me. He is making as little movement as possible without being completely still. It is excruciating and wonderful at the same time. I can feel the way he fills me like never before.

"So good baby," he sighs as he cups my face and drags his thumbs along the sides of my cheeks before our lips once more unite.

I wind my hands through his silken locks and deepen the kiss. Our tongues mirror the slow motions our groins perform. I let Jasper keep the slow pace, but I tease him a little by clamping down on his erected cock. I gain a whimper from him and I wrap my legs around his hips, dragging him closer still.

"I don't want this to end… I want to be buried inside of you for eternity," he whispers and keeps murmuring soothing words between lingering kisses.

"I know Angel… I want it too. I love you so much." I moan as the head of his dick finds that particularly sensitive spot inside me. Jasper adds a little more pressure to his now gently pushing hips, making sure he keeps brushing my spot. I can feel my orgasm approaching, and even though I am tempted to lift my hips and push back against him, I let him continue his slow torturing pace. When I come, it is with an intensity I have never felt before. It goes on and on and triggers Jasper's release as well. My thighs shake and my dick keeps shooting strings of sperm until I am utterly spent.

Jasper collapses on top of me, and when I kiss his cheek, I taste salt. He is crying. Words seem a poor substitute for what we just experienced, so I just hold on to him and kiss his temple. If it were not out of necessity to remove the filled condom, I guess Jasper would have remained buried inside of me forever as he mentioned earlier. However, reality makes its appearance and he reluctantly withdraws and discards the condom. With a Kleenex, he cleans our stomachs and crawls back in bed.

We lie face to face on the narrow mattress, and just study each other's features for a while. Our breathing is heavy, and not because we just made love. The realization of my forthcoming departure is suddenly very prominent, and Jasper's eyes fill with tears. For once, I seem stronger than he does, and I try my best to comfort him. He falls into a restless sleep, and more than once during the night, I whisper him soothing words - making him relax and know my presence.

…

When I have said my goodbyes to everyone, Jasper grabs my bags and loads Betty-the-truck for our departure. Leah catches up with me, and gives me a kiss on the cheek, with an_ I'll look after him for you Edward._ I give her a hug, and I can hear her sigh _Aahhhh, you even smell divine_. I chuckle and let her go, giving her a sexy smile and a _See you later_.

Jasper fumbles with the car key when we are ready to leave.

"Sure you're capable of driving, Angel," I ask when I reach for his shaking hand. He gives me a nod and a nervous smile, and tries once again. The engine starts and we roll.

Once we are on the main road, I take his left hand in mine and lace our fingers.

During the drive, we mainly talk about the plans I have for when I return to London. I have some tests, assignments and evenings planned with Alice.

"It's only five or six weeks this time, Angel. We'll see one another in London for a couple of days before you head north. And I'll follow as soon as my exams are over. Then we'll have the summer together, and once I'm in Glasgow, we'll be able to be together every weekend and once or twice during the week," I reassure him when we get closer to the coach station.

"I know. I'll do everything I can to pass the next three levels as fast as possible. I might even skip my days off," he adds.

"Even though I want you in my arms as soon as possible baby, you have to promise me you won't slack your training or exhaust yourself," I say as he stops the engine.

"I promise I won't. I'll just be motivated to get home to you as soon as possible." He smiles.

It is raining, so we stay inside the truck until the bus arrives. When I see the other passengers start to gather their luggage and belongings, I wrap my arms around Jasper. I burry my nose in his neck, inhaling his scent before I capture his lips with mine. It is an intense but short kiss, as we are running out of time.

"I love you babe," Jasper says as I enter the bus.

"I love you too, Angel. Forever."

The rain is heavy now, and when the bus leaves the station, I watch Jasper getting soaked while he keeps watching me drive away.

…

Before I take off, I send Jasper another text, letting him know I will text him once I land in Heathrow. I brought a book for my next assignment in my messenger bag, and even though it is not due for another month, I begin to read and take notes. There is hardly anything else to do during the long flight and I want to get a head start of my study, as I know the idea I got yesterday about fulfilling Jasper's wildest dream, might need all my time and full attention for the next couple of weeks.

I let Jasper know, I am back in London while I wait for my luggage, and he texts me back right away, even though it is in the middle of the night where I left him. We are now back to the time difference between our locations, and I already dread for the jetlag I know will appear the next couple of days.

It is around noon when I find myself in the arms of an exited Alice in the airport's arrival pick up area. She looks amazing as always, but there is an extra sparkle in her eyes.

"Guess what sweetie… as of yesterday, I'm accepted to Glasgow University as well." She beams with joy and I congratulate her and feel pleased for all of us.

"I'm so happy for you Alice, and I can't say I'm displeased myself. I know you'll be an amazing roomie in Glasgow," I smile.

"You and me, Edward. We'll always be together. No man will ever be able to come between our friendship. Not even two gorgeous species as Jasper and Alistair," she giggles.

I grab my suitcase and make way towards the trains.

"Oh I completely forgot… your mother has preordered a cab for our drive back home. We just have to look for the sign with your name written on it. How cool is that!" She says as we move towards the exit.

"Tell me all about your trip Edward," Alice encourages as we take our seats in the cab. I tell her about my stay and about how wonderful it was to see Jasper again. I also let her know about my surprise for Jasper.

"Oh Edward, that's a wonderful idea. Let me know if you need any help with the arrangements," she offers.

"Thanks. I'll call Esme tomorrow and hopefully she'll know what to do," I reply. There is no doubt in my mind regarding my aunt's willingness to help; I just hope I will be able to persuade my mother to lend me some money as well, since the costs will exceed my monthly allowance.

Alice has aired my flat and stocked my fridge. We make turkey sandwiches and take them to the couch where we continue our talk about my trip to Washington. This time accompanied by some of the photos I took during my stay. I have to skip a few of a more intimate nature on my phone, and smile when I recall the heated moments they display.

Alice leaves in the afternoon, and I shower before I take a nap. The alarm is set, as I plan to call Jasper in his lunch break.

…

"Hey babe, how was your flight?" Jasper's voice is music to my ears. I tell him about the uneventful flight and Alice's great news. I have to control myself as not to let him in on my surprise for him. There is no reason to give him false hope. We talk for 10 minutes and end the call with _I miss you _and_ I love you_.

The rest of the evening, I search the internet for information regarding my idea and am pleased when I find the data I need. I call my mother, and for once, she is not busy and seems rather interested in what I have to ask.

"I'm proud of you Edward. That's an honorable gesture. However, I'll not lend you the money, I'll invest," she says.

"Okay. But what if there's no profit?" I ask, dreading her reply.

"Of course there'll be profit. Jasper will be happy and you will be happy. So I'm investing in happiness, not for profit's sake," she adds sounding more motherly than ever. "Let me know if you want me to contact Esme or make some arrangements darling," she adds.

"I will. Thank you mum. I love you." I have not said the words for a long time, but tonight I really mean them, and by the sound of silence, I know my mother is touched.

"I love you too Edward. Take care. Call me soon. Bye sweetheart."

I smile when I return to my laptop. With the finances secured, I just need to call Esme and Harry Clearwater, before I make all the necessary arrangements.

"Hi Esme," I say when she picks up the phone on the third ring, sounding a bit odd. "It's Edward. Sorry, did I wake you?" I ask, feeling a bit uncomfortable when I notice it is almost 11 pm. Maybe I should have waited with the call until morning, but I was too excited and not tired at all.

"No Edward, it's always good to hear from you. How was your trip to Washington," Esme says, and I hear Carlisle whisper and suppress a laugh in the background, and wonder if I caught them in the middle of having sex. I blush and am about to apologize for disturbing, but decide to ask her for their help since I have already interrupted their sleep or love making.

"That's an absolutely wonderful idea Edward. Just let me know if you need any help with the preparations dear. I'll make sure everything will be ready for his arrival," she says.

I tell her about the agencies I have found, and she vouches for their reliability and the prices they charge.

I decide to call Harry Clearwater right away. It is just after 7 am in Washington, and I will sleep better if I know everything is settled. I find his office number on his website and feel anxious when he does nor pick up right away. Maybe they are still having breakfast or he is tending a horse.

"Clearwater's." Harry's calm voice replies.

"Hello Harry, this is Edward, Jasper's friend… uhm boyfriend. I was wondering if I could have a word with you. I have a favor to ask."

Harry is more than willing to help, and before we end the call, we have an even better deal than I had hoped.

"I know a fine pupil when I see one, and Jasper is very talented. This is my way of thanking him for keeping our traditions alive and bringing them across the Atlantic Ocean," he says, sounding proud and honored.

He promises not to tell Jasper about the plan and I give him my email address so we can communicate about the details.

I am happy and very pleased with myself when I turn off the lights and go to sleep.

…

May 2011

Even though I miss Jasper every day, every hour actually, the days turn into weeks, and suddenly the day of his arrival is getting closer. I am studying for my exams with my study group, and Alice and I spend hours talking about our transferal to Glasgow. Our apartment will be vacant in a couple of weeks, and Alice will move in right after her exams here in London. I let her in charge of the interior designs of the living room and kitchen. We will have separate bedrooms and bathrooms, thank God. I hope Jasper will be spending nights in my bed, and I do not want us to restrain ourselves when we make love.

I will bring all my personal belongings to Glasgow, but hardly any furniture from my present flat, as my mother and I will use it for our future London visits. I remind myself to order some boxes so I can begin the packing.

…

In a minute Jasper and I will be having a Skype session… our first during his stay in Washington. Jasper is going to visit one of Emily's friends with a fast Internet connection, and even though we will not be able to have sex, I cannot wait to see him on the screen.

I am in need of a haircut, but I try to make the bronze mess look presentable before I take a seat in front of my laptop on the dining room table.

There is a few horizontal lines on the screen before Jasper's wide smile appears right in front of me. I trace his right cheek with my index finger, and he instinctively reaches out for my face as well. We sigh and say our hellos, and when he removes his hand from my screen face and sits back in the chair he is occupying, he grunts a bit.

"Are you okay baby?" I ask with concern in my voice.

"Sure. It's nothing. I just had a small incident with an angry horse," he says with a crocked smile and points to a bandage on his right upper arm.

"Not Twilight, I hope?"

"No… we're as good as ever. You should see all the progress we're making." Jasper laughs, but suddenly stops. Probably realizing their time together is about to end.

"Yeah? Tell me about it," I encourage, trying to calm him.

We Skype for almost half an hour, and before we end our talk, Jasper tells me he only has to pass one more level before he can call himself an educated horse whisperer. Ten days, and he and I will reunite. He has already booked his flight and I write all the information down.

"What? Jasper asks when he notices my big goofy smile.

"Can a guy not smile when he realizes he will be seeing his boyfriend in less than a fortnight," I reply with an even bigger smile plastered across my face. The date of Jasper's arrival is perfect according to my plan. I made the final arrangements yesterday, and with the additional days we plan to spend in my London flat, everything will be ready for our arrival in the north without him knowing anything. Harry has assured me, none of the staff will inform Jasper about his surprise.

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't cut your hair before I return. I want to bury my fingers in those soft locks when I fuck you," he says with a mischievous smile.

"Fuck," I sigh, feeling frustrated and aroused.

"Can I call you in an hour? I want to have phone sex before I go to bed," Jasper whispers.

"You never have to ask, Angel," I reply, letting my hand move down south, giving my growing dick some much-needed attention.

We end the call, and while Jasper goes home and finds a remote area for our phone call, I light candles and grab the box with sex toys. You never know…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay. It's almost the end of Edward's and Jasper's journey… only one chapter and the future take left. I would be very pleased if the story gets 100 reviews, so please make that happen by hitting the button below.

I bet some of you have guessed what Edward's big surprise is and maybe even why Jasper's right shoulder needs a bandage. I would love to read your thoughts.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

The last chapter is finally here. I never intended for the story to be longer than 40.000 words… and here I am 110.000 words later… I guess the boys had more to tell than I expected.

Thank you all for the reviews, and welcome to the new followers.

...

For the last time... I don't own Twilight, nor its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I just borrowed the lovely Edward and Sexy Jasper for this little fantasy.

...

See you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>We end the call, and while Jasper returns home and finds a remote area for our phone call, I light candles and grab the box with sex toys. You never know…<p>

…

**Chapter 25**

May 2011

I have not told Jasper I will be accompanying him when he heads north after our mutual days in London. I am afraid he will suspect something is up. I will tell him tomorrow when he is here. Just pretending Esme and Carlisle invited me for a weekend stay, even though I will be moving up there for real when I finish my exams a few weeks later.

I check my email account and find what will probably be the last email from Jasper in Washington. There is a file attached and when I open it, I find a copy of his diploma. I am so proud of him. He passed all the levels and even got a fine statement from Harry. Esme already promised him work and he might even be able to get further education if he wants.

I send a short reply and finish my last assignment before the exams. I have studied hard these last weeks in order to be able to take a week off when Jasper returns from Washington. I even manage to pack some boxes with things for my Glasgow apartment. I got my driver's license a few weeks ago, and I have rented a car and plan to drive the 7-8 hours that will take us north. It will be my first long drive and I hope I will be able to stay focused, when Jasper sits next to me. If I get too tired or distracted, Jasper will have to drive for a while as well.

...

Come on… come on. I keep staring at the screen, announcing arrival information, for updates about his flight. Finally. I have never been more pleased as when I read the word _arrived_. I get a text from him minutes later. I know he has to wait for his luggage, but it feels like forever before I finally see him. He has not seen me yet, so I take my time and study him closely. He looks tired but beautiful as well. His hair has been cut since I saw him last and he is wearing a new jacket. It looks similar to the ones Sam and some of the other employees wore when I visited. Probably a farewell present from his hosts.

I move forward and when Jasper sees me, he walks towards me with determination. My heart skips a beat and within seconds, Jasper wraps his arms around me. I bury my nose in his neck and let his intoxicating scent calm me.

"Hi baby," Jasper whispers before his lips find mine.

His hungry kiss makes me long for more, so I end it before we make a scene in the middle of the arrival area, and help him with his luggage. I have preordered a ride for us, and intent to devour him on the back seat. Alice helped me find an agency with a discretion policy. The windows of the Mercedes is dark and there is even glass between the front and back seat. The driver has my address, so Jasper and I revive our kissing as soon as the doors of the car are closed.

It feels so good to have him back. I promise myself, I will never ever be apart from him for a longer period.

When the car stops in front of my building, we make ourselves look presentable and leave the backseat, feeling sexually frustrated.

…

"God I missed you so much!" Jasper moans when he worships my now naked body. We dropped his bags in the hallway and went straight to my bedroom to finish what we started in the car. Jasper undressed me, and every time I tried to remove his clothes, he pushed my hands away with a _later_.

I twist and turn on the bed as he keeps deep throating my erected cock.

"Give it to me, baby!" He encourages when he replaces his skilled warm mouth with a pumping fist. My cock releases thick spurs of cum, and Jasper eagerly licks every drop from my heated skin. I can taste myself when he leans in to kiss me. It makes me want to taste his juice as well.

Slowly, Jasper rises from the bed and starts undressing. I lift my head and watch him, as he gives me a show. His piercing blue eyes portray desire, and I sigh the moment he removes his famous white T-shirt and we lose eye contact for a second. I sigh deeper when I notice the black ink on his naked body. Fuck! A pattern not unlike the one Embry had, adorns his shoulder and upper arm. It is the hottest thing I have ever seen. I lean forward and let the tips of my fingers follow the lines, and stop when I detect two letters incorporated in the native design – an E and a J.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asks with a crocked smile. "I noticed how you ogled Embry's tattoo, well, at least I hope it was the tattoo," he chuckles.

"I love it, Angel. It's beautiful," I say and place a kiss on his inked skin.

"Yeah? I love it too. Come on, I need to take a shower. You can show me how much you love me while you wash me," he smiles.

I wash his hair and lather his body in perfume free soap. My slick hands pump his thick and warm dick, and when he comes, I lick him clean before the water washes his precious load away. Jasper leans against the tiles for support from the impact, and I lean against his shaking body. His defined muscles take my breath away, and the ink looks even more amazing when it is wet. I cannot keep my hands from it and Jasper laughs when he says, "I hope you'll not neglect my cock from now on."

Never. I could never neglect his beautiful dick, and when I move my hand down south, I feel him starting to grow again. He must be tired and in need of sleep, but his dick seems to have other ideas. It wants to bury itself deep inside of me, and I welcome it after several minutes of gentle preparation. We pant and moan as our bodies acquaint themselves once again. I lock my legs around my lover, pulling him closer, making him go deeper. The friction my cock gets from his muscular abdominals makes me come, and seconds later, I feel Jasper's orgasm approaching.

"Welcome home love," I whisper when his dick grows even larger and he releases all he has inside the condom.

I remove the condom and fetch a damp washcloth from the bathroom to clean his now flaccid, but still impressive cock. He gives me a sweet kiss and when I return from the bathroom, after having disposed the washcloth, he is asleep. I kiss his temple and tug him in, before I spoon him from behind. I am not tired, but I cannot make myself leave him, now that he is finally back.

…

"Did you sleep well?" I ask Jasper when I feel his strong arms around my body four hours later. I am chopping vegetables for a stir-fry and lay the knife down before I turn around in his embrace.

"Yeah. I'd better not sleep more now. I have to adapt to Greenwich Mean Time."

We eat the meal and talk about his departure from Washington. While I chew, I cannot help but smile. Jasper is here and while he slept, I checked my email. My surprise and homecoming present for him is going according to plan.

"What? You look like the Cheshire Cat," Jasper says with a lifted eyebrow as I keep smiling.

"I'm just happy to have you back home," I reply. "And I have a surprise for you. I'll be accompanying you all the way home and stay for the weekend. We'll be leaving tomorrow after breakfast… and I'll be driving."

"Really? You're coming with me? You got your license. Congratulations baby." A big smile spreads across Jasper's face and I take his hand and nod.

After dinner, we watch a movie. When it is time to go to bed, neither of us feel tired – just hungry for one another. We make love for a couple of hours, before sleep finally catches up on us.

…

There is room for a few of the boxes with my belongings along with our luggage when we load the trunk of the rented car after a late breakfast. The ride north will be our first long road trip, and I am actually looking forward to it. Alice called to say goodbye and nearly persuaded me to bring her along with us. I love her, but I really want to have Jasper all to myself these next couple of hours. Tonight, he will unite with his parents, and I doubt I will be able to see him again before tomorrow at breakfast.

When we reach the M6 I begin to relax. Getting out of London was a nightmare. Traffic everywhere. I gather I am mentally preparing myself for my quieter days in Scotland. We make a few stops on our way north, and Jasper drives the last miles, as he knows the roads towards our family-homes better than I do. When we reach the gate of my aunt and uncle's manor, Jasper's parents await him. I guess they are anxious to greet their returning son too.

Jasper kisses me before he leaves the car and runs towards his parents' open arms. I give them some minutes of privacy before I make my announcement. Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock bid me welcome to Scotland, and his mother gives me a warm hug.

"What a nice surprise Edward. We didn't know you'd be joining Jasper," his father says and winks with his right eye when Jasper turns away. Of course, they knew I would be arriving with Jasper. Everybody knows about my surprise for my boyfriend. I unload Jasper's luggage and before I return to the front seat of the car, Jasper kisses me goodnight. He will be having dinner with his parents and sleep in his own bed tonight, but his family will join us all for breakfast at the manor tomorrow.

"See you tomorrow baby, sleep tight," Jasper whispers.

"I will. I'll call you before I turn the lights off," I reply and drive further down the driveway.

Esme, Carlisle and Bella stand in front of the manor. God, it really feels like I am coming home. I know I have made the right decision about moving up here for good. Sue has made my favorite dish, and even though I feel anxious about surprising Jasper tomorrow, I manage to eat and relax amongst my favorite people. Esme, Mr. Whitlock and I, decided it was too late for Jasper's surprise tonight. I guess his parents also wanted to have an evening with their returning son before all his attention would go elsewhere.

I know even I will have to compete with a certain somebody to get Jasper's attention the next couple of days while I am here. However, I cannot wait to see the surprise on his face when I reveal his homecoming present after breakfast.

"Hey you," Jasper says when he picks up his phone. He tells me about dinner with his parents and I tell him some news from the manor. We talk for half an hour before we say goodnight. Before I put my phone away, I notice text messages from Alice and my mother. They both want to know if everything is going according to plan. I let them know, there will be more to tell tomorrow.

…

My dick is hard when I awake. I placed one of Jasper's used T-shirts next to my pillow prior my sleep, as I had to spend the night without him. I guess his scent alone is enough to turn me on. I rub one out in the shower. It is fast and fulfills its purpose – a release of tension and a flaccid dick. I know Jasper and I will make love sometime later today; at least I hope we will.

Breakfast is almost ready when I enter the kitchen and everybody sits around the large table, except the Whitlocks. Esme tells me they are on their way over; Jasper's mother just called. We all try to act normal when they enter the kitchen. Everybody except Bella, whom literally jumps Jasper.

Jasper takes the seat next to mine, and I find his hand. He leans in and kisses my cheek before everyone welcomes him back. The atmosphere is easy and I try to eat my blueberry pancakes even though I am giddy like a kid on Christmas Eve. I never knew giving presents would be better than receiving them.

"Why don't you boys go to the stables and say hello to Rusty?" Esme says with a sweet smile when we leave the breakfast table. "I bet he missed you, Jasper." She adds.

"Sure. I missed him too." Jasper replies.

I am sure all of our friends and family are dying of curiosity when Jasper and I walk towards the stables, but they manage to remain in the manor and leave us to ourselves.

"You look nervous baby," Jasper says with concern in his voice. "Is something the matter?" He asks as we enter the stable.

"No, nothing at all. I'm just… " I do not get to finish my sentence as a loud neigh interrupts me. Jasper looks curiously at me, but leaves the subject. I am not the only one affected by Jasper's voice and scent.

Jasper heads towards Rusty's stall and the horse welcomes him back. However, neighing and the sound of scraping hooves from another stall steals his attention away from Rusty. For a split second, I feel sorry for Rusty as Jasper turns around and looks at me with large questioning eyes before he walks towards the sounds from the other horse.

"Twilight?... how… Edward… what's he doing here?" Jasper keeps turning his head between Twilight and me, trying to make sense of everything. He opens the door and enters the stall where Twilight greets him. Tears fill Jasper's eyes, when he realizes his dream horse is standing right next to him.

"Welcome home Angel." I say with a hoarse voice and produce a smile.

"You did this for me? You bought Twilight for me?" Jasper asks as he keeps stroking the black beauty.

"Yes. We all did. Esme, my mother, Harry and your father. We planned it all together," I reply.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you!" Jasper kisses Twilight on the brick of his nose and leaves the stall. He walks towards me with determination and I see love, devotion and gratefulness in his beautiful blue eyes.

"You're the best. I fucking love you baby," Jasper says before he tackles me.

"I love you too Jasper. Always." I manage to say before our lips crash in a passionate kiss.

Rusty and Twilight neigh and we both laugh, when Jasper grabs my hand and leads me towards an empty stable. Not even the horse of his wildest dreams will come between our urgent need for one another.

…

June 2011

I arrived in Scotland yesterday and spent the evening and night with Jasper here in my room where I am now unpacking the rest of my belongings. A great deal more than what I usually bring for my summer visits. This year I am not only here for the annual summer stay, but for the rest of my life.

"Edward." I hear Esme's sweet voice and turn towards the door. "Can I come in?" she asks.

"Sure," I reply and take a seat on the bed.

"I've started a new scrapbook for you dear," she says and hands me a large leather bound book. I turn a few pages, and smile when I see the pictures from my visit a month ago. They portray Jasper and me… some with Twilight and Rusty. She really has a talent when it comes to capturing our love.

"I've only used the first couple of pages, the rest are for you and Jasper to fill."

"Thank you Esme. You have no idea what it means to me. I owe all my happiness to the scrapbook you made with my childhood memories," I say and give her a hug remembering the day Jasper showed up on my doorstep with the scrapbook. "I promise Jasper and I will continue the tradition of adding snapshots of future events in this," I say and tug it to my chest.

Esme leaves my room and I place the album on my nightstand.

This will be the book Jasper and I will show family and friends. We will add photographs of a more intimate nature in another album. Like the ones, we took yesterday when we reunited after our latest and hopefully last separation ever. I feel heat rise to my cheeks when I recall how amazing the sex was.

…

"_I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." _

_Jasper follows me across the room, over the bed and into the bathroom, where he pines me to the tiled wall. I am out of breath. Not just because he chased me around my room, but because of what the information written on the papers in our hands allows us to do. _

_We got the results from our STD tests this week, and both of us tested negative. _

_Ever since I got the letter, I have been thinking about having sex without condoms. I know Carlisle and Jasper's parents will not approve of us having unprotected sex, but since we have not had intercourse with anybody else or plan to have sex with anyone else ever again, we are safe._

_We exchange the now slightly crumpled pieces of medical paper, and I can feel my heart beat faster when I read the word negative on all the tests Jasper had. Jasper stares at my medical report and when our eyes lock, we sigh simultaneously._

_This is what we have been waiting for… the opportunity of being as intimate as possible. No barrier, whatsoever, between us. We have made love many times over the months, but this will be like the first time all over again._

"_Jasper please make love to me… I want to feel that glorious smooth cock of yours penetrating me, pulsing inside me, filling me with your seed and …"_

"_Fuck baby. If you don't stop talking like that, I'll have nothing left for your warm tight channel," Jasper moans and grinds his crotch against my erected dick. _

_We undress in the bathroom, discarding our removed clothes on the floor. I make sure the water has the right temperature before we enter the shower stall. With strong yet gentle hands, Jasper lathers my body and makes sure to clean my entrance with extra care. He even pulls back his foreskin for a proper rinse, and I release a deep moan. Fuck, he looks so fucking sexy and I cannot wait to feel him inside me._

_Dried, but still panting and semi erect, we move towards my bed._

"_Yes baby… feels so good," I sigh when Jasper curls his fingers, finding that delicious spot deep inside._

"_Yeah? Just wait 'till it's the bare head of my dick brushing you," Jasper says with a hoarse voice._

"_Fuck!" I moan and lose my concentration for a second. I was paying tribute to his growing dick in a 69-position._

_Jasper turns around, and reaches for the lube on my nightstand. He prepares me before he adds some lubricant to his erected cock. _

"_This is it baby, this is you and me… with nothing between us, and nothing will ever come between us," Jasper whispers as he slowly starts pushing his way inside me. _

"_Oh God… I… it's too much…. so intense." Jasper withdraws and __takes a deep breath as to steady himself. "I'll probably come the second you're wrapped all around me baby," he gasps. "Just give me a sec."_

_I guess the barrier of the condom is like eating a toffee still wrapped in paper then. I cannot wait until I will bury myself deep inside Jasper's warm body without anything between us. _

_He lines himself up against my entrance once again, and pulls back the foreskin of his beautiful cock. In one swift move, he glides inside. I wrap my arms and legs around him and we just lie still for a while. I wind my hands through his silken locks, and he looks at me with heavy lidded eyes before he slowly rocks his hips._

_This is what we have wanted for months. Being able to have sex without condoms. And it is so much better than either of us ever dreamed of. It feels like we are making love for the first time all over again. I can feel the veins of his pulsing dick and the precum he is now leaking adds to the pleasure. I make Jasper moan deeply when I tighten my inner muscles and seconds later, he releases his semen inside my hole. I milk him for all he has to give and hold him tight. For once, Jasper do not have to withdraw in order to discard the condom before it gets too loose around his shaft, and he remains on top of me and buried inside me. I did not come. It does not matter right now. The feeling of Jasper laying on top of me, still buried deep inside of me is all that matters. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't make you come babe, I'll make it up to you."_

"_It's okay Angel. It was amazing for me as well," I state._

"_I love you." He whispers softly and kisses my temple before he withdraws. Jasper places a towel under my hips so the evidence of out bare lovemaking do not mess the sheets. That is the only downside for not using condoms… Messy sheets! However, I doubt the piles of laundry we will produce henceforward will make us return to using condoms after this intimate experience._

_Jasper keeps his promise about making it up to me. He rides me and I have to slow him down a couple of times as it feels far too good having him bumping up and down my bare length. I place a pillow behind my head and stare at the exact spot, where our flesh meet. I am mesmerized every time my shaft disappears in his riding body. Jasper follows my intense stare and slows down for a second as he leans towards the nightstand, where he turns the bedside lamp towards our joined bodies._

_I moan when I notice the spotlight on out heated skin. _

"_Are you expecting a call or what?" I chuckle seconds later when he leans over and reaches for his phone._

"_No baby," he moans as he finds a new rhythm. "I just want to capture this perfect moment."_

_He places the phone on my lower abdominal and press the shutter button on the camera. The blitz goes off every other second, capturing Jaspers hole engulfing my cock. I have to restrain myself… I want to lift my hips so badly, but the movement would surely tip the phone. Jasper holds on to my thighs as he slams up and down. The phone overturns and he pushes it away as his movements gets more frantic._

"_Of fuck Edward… I can feel you.. Im so fucking close… please say you're close to," he begs._

_He is so soft, warm and tight around my bareness, and when I shoot my load seconds later, it feels like heaven. There is no latex hindering my semen from shooting freely into Jasper, and with a hoarse cry and a firm hold on his hips, I release all I have._

_Riding the wildest orgasm of my life, I barely notice if Jasper comes, but when I feel hot spurs of cum on my chest, I know for sure. _

…

Thinking about last night makes me painfully hard, and I check the clock and smile when I notice it is almost time for lunch. I resist the need to touch myself and rearrange my erection in my straining jeans. If I hold a blanket in front of my crotch, I doubt no one will pay attention to my growing problem. Still, walking down the stairs is difficult and when I pass Jacob on the way to the pin where Jasper works with Twilight, he sends me an odd look.

"Did you strain a muscle or just piss your pants, Eddie," he shouts and laughs as he heads towards the manor for his lunch break.

I wish I could muster a smart reply, but the second Jasper turns towards me and I see lust in his eyes, I am done for.

"Hey baby. I see you brought a picnic blanket. But I don't see any lunch. Aren't we having any proteins?" he asks with a crooked smile.

"The correct answer to your questions would be no and yes," I reply. Before I regret not bringing any actual lunch, I continue, "Come on babe, I need you… more than I need air or food!" I feel heat rise to my cheeks as I show him what I hide below the blanket, and I notice Jasper's dilated pupils.

"Jesus Edward, I must say your offer is tempting," Jasper says as he wets his luscious lips. "I think we will be having lunch after all…" He stares at my now massive erection and the camera I brought along, and with a beautiful smile he says, "… and last but not least baby; more dirty photos for our private scrapbook!"

…

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

My gratitude goes to all you lovely readers - thank you for the reviews along the way. I'd like to thank TD69, maryhell, Anyabella, Choppingpeppers and Brynn for reviewing and caring for the boys throughout the story.

…

I won't change the status to complete until I have posted the future take. Might be a little while though, as I have another story I want to work on the next couple of weeks. In fact, I have several drafts and half-written stories on my laptop. The next story I'll post is probably an E/J vamp/human story.

…

Take care and see you later

Tinkalinka xoxo


End file.
